Ocean's Wings
by lyricalgurl8
Summary: What if Percy was born a girl? With the smarts worthy of a Child of Athena? What changes would happen to the Prophecy? Genderswitch: FemPercy, Lukercy everyone! :D
1. I Vaporize My PreAlgebra Teacher

DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians doesn't belong to me. Our dear Rick Riordan has the rights. :3

Whohoo. Okay. My muse and I decided that we MUST watch the _New Prince of Tennis_ series before I upload the next chapter on HIAB. So, she said so that the readers may not be bored too much by my sporadic updates, I MUST upload the first chapter to the story I made last year, when I was in my Percy Jackson Craze. Yeah, my muse has me grovelling at her feet all the time. :/ So, I complied, lest she turns on me and not let me finish HIAB. T.T

And so, without further ado, I present to you **Chapter 1** of my new genderswitch fic, **Ocean's Wings**.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: I Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**_

Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. A. Freaking. Half-blood.

If you're reading this and think you are, close it right away. Believe in whatever thing your "parents" told you about whether or not you're their kids, and lead a normal life.

If you think you're a normal kid, read on. Nothing's gonna happen to you anyways.

But, if you feel like what I'm telling you is somehow similar to your own story, slam this book shut and forget everything you've read until now. If you don't, well, it's only a matter of time before you get mobbed.

Don't say I didn't say anything.

My name is Persis Jackson. Percy for short. If you EVER call me by my first name I personally guarantee you that your life will be torture, both here and in the afterlife. Capiche?

I'm twelve years old. And yeah, yeah, you're all probably thinking that my language isn't appropriate with me being a girl and twelve? Well, deal with it. That's what you get for living with a complete bozo for almost all of your life.

And until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Was I a troubled kid?

Well, yep, you could definitely say that.

I could give you my whole life story here and you'll probably understand. Though, I'll save you the trouble and just give you the most disturbing part. And whoop-dee-doo, it just happened last May, when our sixth-grade class took an _exciting_ trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. With twenty-eight mentally-challenged kids, two teachers and a yellow school bus, doesn't it seem fun?

Note the sarcasm, please.

But, then again, Mr. Brunner, our cool Latin teacher, was leading the trip, so I pretty much had hopes.

Mr. Brunner, FYI, was this middle-aged dude in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket which always smelled like coffee. Hey, you wouldn't think he'd be cool and all, but he's the most lax of all our teachers. He'd tell us stories, jokes, heck, he even let us play a little tournament and let us use his collection of Roman armor and weapons. Conclusion? It was the only class which didn't put me to sleep. Hey, give me a break. With ADHD and dyslexia, would you really criticize me?

I really hoped that the trip would be okay. Well, I hoped that Lady Luck would smile on me and doesn't give me trouble.

I mean, really, was that too much to ask? 'Coz it was not very funny when I found out I was dead wrong.

So, let me give you the low-down. Bad things _always_ happen to me on field trips. For example, on fifth grade, we went to the Saratoga battlefield. I sort of had this teensy little accident with a Revolutionary war cannon and the school bus. I mean, it was an _accident_, for Goodness' sake, but did that change anything? Nooo.

Oh. And before that one, in fourth grade, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. I sort of took the whole class on an unplanned swim when I pushed a lever. And well, those two are just the tip of the iceberg on all my disastrous trips.

So, you can imagine, this trip, I _wanted_ to be good.

And to prove that little tidbit, I was even ignoring the resident school bully, a freckled redhead by the name of Nancy Bobofit. I know, what kind of name was that, right? And here's the thing. It was _hard_ ignoring her 'coz she was hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with bits and chunks of peanut-butter and _ketchup._ I mean, ketchup? Can you say eww?

Anyway, let me explain why it was Grover she was targeting. Thing was, he was _easy_. He was scrawny, and he even _cries_ when he's frustrated. And I'm so incredulous about his crying because he must've been held back several grades now. He's starting to grow a very wispy beard and he's got _ACNE_ for Goodness' sake. And, to top it all off, he's crippled. Yeah, that makes me his lady in a shimmering silk dress. Don't be fooled by his looks though, he could move as fast as a contestant in a 100-meter dash when it was enchilada day at school.

Anyway, the crazy klepto girl was throwing the chunks because she knew I wouldn't do anything to her. Why? Well, the principal _had_ threatened me with suspension – the LONG one – if something or someone does as much excitement as an amoeba. I know, unfair, right? It wasn't my fault he ran a school for mentally disturbed kids, right?

Finally, I've had enough.

"I'm going to skin her alive," I snarled quietly.

Grover patted me on the arm, trying to calm me down. "It's okay, I like peanut butter."

He dodged another chunk of sandwich.

"That's the last straw. You're dead, Bobofit!" I started to get up but Grover pulled me back down.

"You're already on probation, Percy," he reminded me. "You _know_ who'll get blamed if anything happens!"

Thinking about what mess my mom would have to clean up with me being suspended again calmed me slightly. Looking back on it now, I really _wish_ I strangled her then.

Suspension, heck, even getting expelled would've been less than a heart attack for my mom compared to the mess I somehow landed with anyway.

It was Mr. Brunner who led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the drafty, echoey galleries, past big marble statues and busts, and glass cases full of orange and black pottery that were slowly crumbling.

I really couldn't believe that this stuff had been here for thousands of years.

He gathered us in front of a thirteen foot tall stone column with a really big sphinx on top, and then started telling us how it was a grave marker, a whatchamacallit? A stele? Yeah, that's it. It was a stele for a girl about our age. He told us about the meaning of the carvings on the sides. I _was trying_ to listen to what he had to say, because, bite me or something, but it was interesting and all, but _everybody_ around me was talking, and each time I would tell someone to shut up, the other teacher chaperoning us, Mrs. Dodds, would give me a glare.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who _always_ wore a black leather jacket. Take note, she's freakin' fifty years old! She also looked mean enough to drive a Harley straight into your locker. She came to Yancy halfway through the year when our original math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Yeah, teaching kids like us is dangerous to one's health.

Anyway, from her first day, Mrs. Dodds absolutely _loved_ Nancy Bobofit and figured I was something to be wiped off from her boots. She would point her crooked finger at me, say, "Now honey," like she was going to reward you or something, but it always resulted in me getting an after-school detention for like, a _month_!

One time, after the infamous after-school detentions that had me out until midnight, I met Grover at our usual hiding spot after curfew, the alcove separating the dorms into male and female, and told him that I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, surprised at first, but then he turned really serious and said, "You're absolutely right." I mean, detention until midnight? Really?

Well, Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Klepto Girl snickered about something she said about the girl on the stele. I turned around, gave her an eight out of ten glare and said, "Will you shut up?"

And, yeah, it came out louder than it was supposed to.

The whole group laughed at me. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Ms. Jackson," he said to me, his voice questioning, "did you have a comment?"

Oh my gods. I thought my face was about to burn off or something. I said, "No. No, sir."

Mr. Brunner raised one eyebrow, and _wait a minute. Did he just smile? _He pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll be able to tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving and mentally thanked whoever was out there looking out for me 'coz I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, his voice prompting me to elaborate. "And he did this because..?"

"Well.." I turned my brain upside down so I could find the information. "Kronos was sort of the king most powerful being, and-"

"Would you elaborate on that, Ms. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Oh, uhm." Come on, girl, think! What was Kronos called again? Zeus and crew were the gods, and Kronos was.. Aha! "Titan. Kronos was king of the Titans," I said, looking at Mr. Brunner for confirmation. Seeing the nod, I continued. "And… he really had major trust issues with his kids, who were the gods. So, Kronos ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave her husband a rock to eat instead. And then, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into upending his stomach to get his siblings out-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. I swear. Am I the only normal girl in this school? I even said the censored word!

"-and so there was war between the Titans and the gods," I continued, rolling my eyes at the pale faces of the girls listening to my narrative, "and the gods won."

Some snickers and a few muttered "Geek!" fluttered from the group.

Behind me, Klepto Girl mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.' "

"And why, Ms. Jackson," Mr. Brunner asked, his eyes glittering with mirth and something else I couldn't place, "to rephrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Hah. Busted," Grover muttered but, with the silence of the museum, the whole group heard anyways.

"Shut up!" Nancy hissed at him, her face brighter than her rustic hair.

Well, at least Klepto Girl got what was coming. Mr. Brunner really was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had bat ears or something like that. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed, but his eyes shone with relief. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely indigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The group drifted off; most girls were holding their stomachs and the guys were pushing each other around and are pretty much acting like doofuses.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner's voice reached us. "Ms. Jackson."

Here it comes.

I told Grover to keep going. Then, I turned to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question, Percy," Mr. Brunner told me, his look solemn.

"About my answer, sir?"

"About real life. And how my class and your studies apply to it."

"Oh." I didn't get it.

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Persis Jackson."

I winced. I really didn't like my name, and hearing it being said by someone who _wasn't_ my mom made my blood sing for blood. I would've punched him if he wasn't Mr. Brunner. I mean, he _is _my favorite teacher and all, but still, he pushed me so hard!

Yeah, sure, it would be kind of cool when he put on the tournament days and set up games for us to identify this certain Greek and Roman person, the gods they worshipped and all that. But, Mr. Brunner expected me to be just as good as every _normal_ person, even if I did have ADHD and dyslexia, thus, never making a grade higher than a C- in my _entire_ lifetime.

I muttered something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner looked at the stele with a mournful gaze, as if he himself was present at the girl's funeral.

He then returned his attention to me and told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

Outside, the class had gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a pretty large storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I thought it was because of global warming or something. 'Coz how do you explain the massive snow storms, flooding, and abnormal wildfires suddenly starting ever since Christmas? The funny thing was, though the clouds were as black as night, there was no single lightning bolt to be seen streaking through the sky. Weird, huh?

And, unfortunately, nobody seemed to notice. Some of the dumber guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Klepto Girl was homed in on a poor lady's purse, and Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing anything wrong with her little angel. Bah, humbug.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain as far away from the others as we could get. We thought that if we do that, everybody wouldn't know we were from the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"You got detention, Perce?" Grover asked me, a frown on his adolescent face.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, making my let down shoulder length raven hair fly. "Never from Brunner, Grove. I just. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I'm not normal."

Grover didn't say anything, which was good for me. I never reacted favorably to any pity. It made me want to knock someone's head off. Which was why it was probably a good thing that when Grover looked at me, he asked me for my apple, not give me some deep psychological crap.

As he ate my apple, I thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. Call me a Mommy's Girl or whatever, but I miss her. I so wanted to take a cab and head home. But then, I won't. 'Coz she'd hug me and say she misses me too but she'll be disappointed with me so much. She'll ship me off here again, saying that I had to try harder to pass sixth grade, even though I had never lasted a complete year in any school I had attended. And, the worst part was, I'd comply 'coz I won't be able to stand the sorrowful look she would give me.

When I shook off my reverie, I found that Mr. Brunner had parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He was nibbling on some celery while he was reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up behind his chair, making it look like one of those café tables.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when the Bane of My Existence showed up, complete with posse. And what do you know, the uncivilized bitch dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me unrepentantly, her freckles looking like someone spray-painted her with cheese.

I tried to stay cool. I mean, I even did the whole 'count to ten in all the languages you know' trick. Still, my mind went blank as I heard an angry wave on my ears.

I really don't remember touching her, but the next thing I was aware about was Nancy sitting inside the pool for the fountain, screaming her head off, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds suddenly appeared out of thin air beside us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I really had no idea what they were mumbling about. All I knew was that with Mrs. Dodds there, I was in deep shit all over again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure "poor angelic Nancy" was okay, even going so far as to promise her a new shirt from the museum gift shop. I swear, it's like Nancy's Mrs. Dodds long lost granddaughter or something. Anyway, when she finished with the dumb girl, she turned on me with her eyes screaming victory, though I seriously don't know over what. "Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

Later on, having a chat with a cousin of mine who's _really_ into the 'causing trouble' realm, if you know what I mean, said that there's a particular rule that says "Never to guess one's punishment, for it **will** lead to an even worse punishment than the one you guessed." Words of wisdom, I always say.

Mrs. Dodds didn't look impressed with my answer. "Come with me," she said.

"Wait!" Grover suddenly yelped. "It was me! I pushed her!"

I stared at him, really stunned. I mean, he was _terrified_ of Mrs. Dodds. She scared him to death. I knew he saw me as his best friend and all, but I never knew he could be brave enough to face someone who terrified him. Okay, I admit, that was a really bad thing to think about your best friend, but hey, if it makes up for it, he redeemed himself in my opinion from that moment on.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood," she said, her voice low, almost growling.

"But-" Wow. Grover _really_ redeemed himself. If he was my type, I'd totally kiss him. As it was, no thanks.

"You- will- stay- here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, Grove," I told him, trying to sound comforting. "Thanks for trying, dude."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Sheesh. Could she already drop the 'honey' thing?

The Bane of My Existence smirked.

I gave her my I'll-fillet-you-alive stare. Trust me. Even my mom says that I'd never get a boyfriend 'coz I'm too unapproachable with my stare. Hey, what can I say? It isn't my fault all the boys that try to ask me out are dumber than a seashell.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but creepily enough, she wasn't there. I looked around and found her standing at the museum entrance, _way_ at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to hurry.

What the heck? How'd she get there so fast?

Many doctors and teachers say that memory lapse was normal for people with ADHD. They say that your brain takes too much information and needs to shut down for a bit before resuming. That's why sometimes, it seems like the universe suddenly moved forward a few moments faster.

My opinion? That was a load of bull.

With my opinion like that, I still went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He looked like he saw a ghost. He was cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice the situation. Alas, my Latin teacher was absorbed in his paperback. I couldn't read the book 'coz my dyslexia acted up, though for me it read 'Teh Osedyys'.

Sighing, I looked up. Amazingly, Mrs. Dodds had vanished again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Wow. I mean, was she like, a ninja or something?

And why the heck are we going inside the museum? Is she going to make me _buy_ a new t-shirt for Nancy? I mean, how spoild could you get? I _really think _she's her great-granddaughter or something now. Eww.

And apparently, that wasn't the plan, 'coz she went deeper into the museum, stopping at the gallery of Greek and Roman stuff. And lo and behold, we were the only ones there.

Anyways, Mrs. Dodds faced me with crossed arms in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods, and, to make it worse, she was making this sound that was scarily close to growling.

I mean, she won't hurt me right? She's a freakin' teacher! She could be turned in to the authorities for child abuse! Wish I knew about the other world then, 'coz it _definitely _doesn't apply there.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she growled, keeping one eye on the frieze and the other on me. And trust me, the way she was eyeing us both, I wish I could've just went with my instincts and fled home.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, inching ever so slowly for the door.

She loosened her cuffs, looking at me with and evil glint in her eyes. "Did you really think you would get away with it? That we wouldn't find you?"

Oh, boy. She's snapped. But, wait a minute! Who the heck is 'we'?

"Huh? I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ma'am," I said, taking a few steps back. Screw tactful, she's getting homicidal!

"Confess, Persis Jackson, and you will suffer less pain!" she said, her growling unmistakable now. And, _wait a minute_, are her nails getting _longer and sharper_?

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted feebly, eyeing the door.

"Wrong answer."

And then, right before my very eyes, her eyes glowed, her leather jacket suddenly became a pair of leathery wings, her skin turned more leathery than usual, her teeth elongated into sharp fangs and her fingers turned into talons.

What the heck? Am I having some crazy dream?

When I felt the dull pain from my butt having met the cold stone floor, I knew this was _no dream_.

Mrs. Dodds gave an unearthly shriek and flew towards me in breakneck speed.

I'm so dead.

Then, something even stranger happened. Mrs. Dodds stopped in midair, snarling at something behind me. When I turned to look, Mr. Brunner appeared at the doorway, with Grover in tow. He threw something at me, shouting at me. "Uncap it, Percy!"

When I caught it, I looked at it incredulously. It was Mr. Brunner's pen. What was I supposed to do with a _freakin pen_? Wait. He said to uncap it, right?

When I uncapped it, it shimmered and elongated, turning into a wickedly sharp bronze sword. It was the sword Mr. Brunner uses on his tournaments.

"Die, honey!" Mrs. Dodds said, flying straight towards me.

Ok. My knees are shaking so bad. I think I'm going to be sick. So, I did the natural thing. I swung the sword blindly.

_HISS._ The sword hit Mrs. Dodds in the waist, and immediately, she turned into golden dust, raining over me. And yet, I still feel her eyes glaring at me, saying that this wasn't the last time I'd see her. I shivered.

When I turned to Mr. Brunner and Grover, I found the doorway empty, no sign that they were even there. I looked at the sword in my hand, faintly glowing in the dim lights of the museum.

With resolve, I put the cap of the pen at the tip of the sword, watching as it shimmered back to an innocent looking ballpoint pen.

That's it. It's time to get answers. Mr. Brunner and Grover better not trick me.

* * *

There we go! All finished with Chapter 1! How do you like that ending, eh? Haha. Yeah, SmartPercy is the way to go, in my opinion. Hey, if she's anything like his father then she's going to have to be smart! Why? 'Coz Poseidon's been at an impasse with Athena ever since Ancient Greece. Hey, how do you expect him to be on par with THE GODDESS OF WISDOM if HE'S NOT SMART? And so, Stay Tuned for the next chapter! Read and Review! :D


	2. I'm A WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: If Percy Jackson belonged to me, I'll pair up Luke and Percy and make Percy a girl. 3

Yay! I'm finally here again! Haha. Sorry for the wait! I'm sort of kind of busy with work so I couldn't touch my laptop until now, even though i was steadily calling out my name throughout the week. T.T Anywho, thank you for all for the alerts and favorites! It warmed my heart to see all of you in my mail! 3

_tradgedymaster01_ - Thanks for the review! Here's Chapter 2! :D

_Peseus the Assassin of the old_ - Well, as you can see, my story is a Genderswitch fic, so technically, it's not a gay pairing. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to answer for all of us who write stories like these, but in my own personal opinion, it's not so much about the gender. For me, I like pairing them up because of their ranging personalities. I like pairing up the protagonists with people that are quite frankly the mysterious type, or the villain, because I like to see them (the antagonists) with a different ending. Also, I'm into the whole "Star-crossed lovers" theme. And for my shipping name, well, it's much better to call them Lukercy instead of Puke, isn't it? :)

_Shinigami_ - Thanks for the review! Well, let me tell you, there are many deviations from the canon, starting with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :D Well, you just have to wait and see! :D

_LSULover_ - Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

Without further adieu, **Chapter 2** of **Ocean's Wings**!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I'm a What?**_

I barged outside, intent on cornering Mr. Brunner and Grover. They _knew_ what was going on, else why would they hand me the pen that turns into a sword? Why would they even follow me inside with Mrs. Dodds, unless they knew what was happening?

It was drizzling when I reached the steps.

Grover was still sitting on the fountain's edge, a museum map shielding him from the light rain. Dear little Nancy was still standing where we left her, soaked to the bone, still grumbling to her friends. When she saw me, she marched over to me, grumbling lowly. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I looked at her, incredulous.

"Who are you talking about?" I said, wary of her. I mean, a few minutes earlier, I just saw our Pre-Algebra teacher turn into some monster straight out from a video game. And here she was, acting like there was a Mrs. Kerr that existed. Would you really blame me if I was wary?

"Our Pre-Algebra teacher, duh," she rolled her eyes at me and stomped off, grumbling about my spaz tendencies.

What the _heck_ just happened?

I went over to Mr. Brunner, intent on getting my answers. When Mr. Brunner saw me, he looked directly at my eyes, as if searching for something. Well, he must've found it 'coz he signaled for Grover and me to come closer to him.

"Come. We have much to discuss," he said, as he wheeled his wheelchair down the disabled ramp of the stairs, indicating that they walk, towards the direction of the bus stop.

"Why are we going to the bus stop? Aren't we going to return to Yancy?" I asked them, thinking about our stuff that was left there.

"Ah. That's already taken care of, Percy," Mr. Brunner smiled at me, with Grover nodding at his side.

I wanted to ask them why and how, but refrained from doing so. There were more pressing questions as of now. I'll ask them later.

"Percy, you have questions?" Mr. Brunner said, looking up at my eyes, his own reflecting infallible wisdom.

"Of course, Mr. Brunner. I mean, who-_what_ was that _thing_ back in the museum? Why was she-_it _ after _me_? _What did I supposedly do?_" I said, ready to tear my hair out, though the thought of bald patches on my scalp firmly stopped my arms.

"Percy, I know you're confused right now, but before I answer your questions, know that with the knowledge I impart on you will forever change your life. It will open you to another world, a world full of danger for you," Mr. Brunner said, his voice laced with concern and regret, two things that completely confused and terrified me.

"Percy, with or without us telling you what that was, you need to go to this address. It isn't safe for you now," Grover said as he handed me a calling card with fancy curved writing that was slashing at my eyes.

"Why the heck is this in fancy script, Grove? You know I have dyslexia," I groaned, my head pounding from the exertion. What I made out was this.

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"What?" I managed to get out, though there were a thousand questions running around my head.

"Ah. Well, that is our summer address. We apologize for the cursive script. Our director is adamant in using what he feels would highly amuse him to no end," Mr. Brunner said, shaking his head slightly.

"Why do you guys have a director? Where so you guys live? Grove, why didn't you tell me you live with Mr. Brunner?" I blurted out, feeling even more confused.

"Ah. Well, let's start at the beginning then, shall we? But first, Grover, get our transportation, please. We can talk on the way to Percy's mom," Mr. Brunner said as Grover nodded and proceeded to a nearby fountain.

"Wait, what?" I said, appalled. I mean, turning up at my Mom's apartment with no calls whatsoever with my Latin teacher and best friend in tow? What would my mom say? Heck, my bozo of a stepfather say? Oh boy, I really don't want to find out.

"We need to go to your mom, Percy. She can help us explain what's happening to you," Mr. Brunner said as a delivery van stopped right in front of us. On the outside it had the logo of "Delphi's Strawberries".

"Whoa. Grove, dude, this is your transportation?" I said, wondering if he hit his head somewhere. I mean, this is a strawberry delivery van, not a cab!

"Perce, this'll do just fine. Mr. Brunner can't get out of his wheelchair," Grover said, already opening the back of the van.

"Percy, it's alright. Come, let us go," Mr. Brunner said as he wheeled towards the ramp that Grover was setting up for him. I just stared at them, wondering if I went and got myself involved with escaped people from the mental institution.

"Perce, you want answers, right? Come on," Grover said, gesturing for me to get on.

I sighed. Well, if this was what it took, I'll happily go along.

Grover smiled at me encouragingly when I walked towards him.

"Thanks for believing, Percy," he said, smiling happily.

"Hey, you've never led me wrong, Hircum," I smiled at him, using his own nickname, though I have no idea why someone would willingly name themselves "goat". Grover's weird like that.

"That's true, Mare," he said as he ushered me in. Before he closed the door, I caught sight of a few crates of strawberries at way at the front, so it more or less gave the three of us comfortable legroom. As soon as Grover closed the door, the van started moving. Now, it left the three of us in the dark. I sat down so that I wouldn't have to fall over. I hope Grover sat down, too. Those crutches of his aren't good for balancing.

"Percy, you still have the pen I gave to you, right?" Mr. Brunner's voice flitted out to me in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's in my jeans pocket," I said, feeling for the pen slash sword. I don't know why, but feeling the pen in my pocket, I was suddenly enveloped in comfort, like when my mom hugs me. Maybe that was part of its magic?

"Can you get it out and uncap it? I'd like to see you when I explain things," Mr. Brunner said as I reached inside my pocket and took out the pen. When I uncapped it, it let out a faint shimmery glow, like it was submerged underwater while the sun was hitting it. It was beautiful.

With the light the magic sword gave us, I could see Mr. Brunner's calm expression, and Grover's encouraging one. Well, here goes nothing.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked, asking the question that was the root of all the questions I want to ask.

"For that question Percy, I'll answer with a question of my own. Percy, what do you know of Ancient Greece?" Mr. Brunner asked, his expression hinting on patience.

"Well, they existed thousands of years ago. They were responsible for the Renaissance, and their religion is considered our mythology today," Percy said, feeling out of depth. What the heck does Ancient Greece have to do with anything that's happening to me?

"Ah! Their mythology, Percy. What do you know about it?" Mr. Brunner's eyes were twinkling now.

"Well, they had many gods. Many monsters, too. Anyway, they had major and minor gods. The most important were the Twelve Olympians," I said, looking at Mr. Brunner questioningly. Where was he going with this?

"Would you believe me that their mythology, the gods, monsters, were still alive and influencing our lives today?" Mr. Brunner said, smiling at me.

I stared at him, my mouth pretty much imitating a fish's. Was he serious? Was this really Mr. Brunner?

"Mr. Brunner, you're joking aren't you? Or is this some kind of cult?" I asked, my mind trying to wrap itself on the words Mr. Brunner uttered. I mean, this was a sick joke.

"No, Percy, I am not joking. Open your mind, and remember all the things that happened to you in your young life," he said, his calm expression preventing me from panicking.

What happened to me? Well, what happened? There were lots of things, _weird_ things, that happened in my life. For instance, "Uhm, well, there was this one time, a man in a trench coat tried to kidnap me, but my teachers noticed him. No one would believe me when I told them he had- one eye," I said, stumbling at the last part. I felt my eyes widen unconsciously. No freaking way. This _had_ to be a freaking _dream_.

"Yes, that's one example. I believe you know who that man is now, though I must ask you not to speak their names carelessly. Names have power in our world," Mr. Brunner said, his face solemn.

"No way. There must be some kind of mistake!" I said, trying to deny it. I mean, this, this was straight out of a comic book! _No way this was real. _I mean, a Cyclops?

"I'm afraid that it is the truth, my dear. Grover, I believe it's time to reveal yourself to young Percy," Mr. Brunner said, nodding at Grover. Wait, what? What reveal? Is Grover supposed to be something straight out of a myth, too? I think I'm getting a headache.

"Of course. Percy, don't panic, okay?" Grover said as he set aside his crutches. He then took one of his sneakers and yanked it out of his foot. Well, his supposed foot. Why did I say that? Because where his feet should be, there were cloven hooves.

I looked at his feet, or rather hooves, as if they were out of this world.

"Hircum, tell me those are fake," I said, my voice squeaking at the end. I mean, those can't be real, right? RIGHT?

"Sorry, Mare, they're real. Here, touch my leg," he said, yanking his jeans upwards, revealing furry legs.

"Uhm, no thanks," I said faintly. I'm really feeling light-headed now. Half man, half something with hooves and furry legs that walk on two feet. Yeah. I know what he is. But, he's supposed to be a myth, right? Yet, he's here, AND, my best friend. Okay. I SO need a breather.

"Mare? Perce? You okay there?" Grover asked, scooting closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just a shock to discover my best friend's half goat, even if your nickname's 'goat'. Can we take it slow? I'm overloading here," I said softly, my erratic breathing echoing softly inside the van.

"I'm sorry about lying to you. But, about us being best friends, I wasn't lying. I really consider you as my best friend," he said, smiling at me.

Somehow, whether it was his support, or the sense of normalcy he exuded, it calmed my emotions down enough to realize that, yeah, this was true. I wasn't dreaming. My best friend's really a satyr. Everything that happened to me, it _was real_.

"Thanks, Hircum," I said, smiling at him.

"No problem, Perce. Just be glad I was the one sent to you. Others of my kind are not very, well, sensitive to girls, even though we can read your emotions," he said sheepishly.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, as I turned my focus on Mr. Brunner, whose eyes were twinkling happily.

"So, Mr. Brunner, are you a minor god?" I asked, curious about my Latin teacher. I mean, if Grover was a satyr, what could he be?

"Ah. For that, let me show you my real form," he said as he slowly started to rise up, far from his stature of an incapacitated man. Instead, as he rose up, a white fetlock revealed itself from the wheelchair, followed by a beautiful palomino body. "Now, my dear, can you recognize me?"

"A centaur," I said in awe. I mean, I know centaurs were hailed by myths as wise and noble creatures. To think that I had one as a teacher was astounding.

"Yes, my dear. In our world, I am known as Chiron," he smiled benevolently.

"The Trainer of Heroes?" I asked, feeling excited. I mean, if he was here, then-! No! No. I won't believe it until they tell me so. Until then, he can _rot_ somewhere far away.

"Yes, Percy. Though I'm truly surprised that you took this so well. You also know much of our world already," Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, said, as he settled down on the van's floor.

"My mother taught me mythology ever since I was a small kid. Every night she'd tell me a different myth for my bedtime story. I guess, after that, in my heart, I wanted everything she told me to be real, to exist," I recalled wistfully. Those were the days when there wasn't any Smelly Gabe to worry about. Those were the days. Oh, who was Smelly Gabe? My good-for-nothing stepfather. Why do I call him 'Smelly'? 'Coz he smells, period. I mean, what normal person would everyday smell like moldy socks and garlic pizza? Yuck.

"Ah. Well, that explains it. Though it is a wonder on how you were never spotted by monsters. Now, Percy, you know about our world, but do you know why you belong in it?" Chiron said, watching me with his thousand year old eyes.

"Well, I'm human, Chiron. I don't have any extra appendages for me to qualify as a satyr or a centaur," I said, smiling happily at him. I was feeling so giddy to find my dream, my one wish, to come true!

Yet, I know something else is making me feel like this. Making me _hope_. _Damn it!_ I swore to myself I would _hate him_ for _leaving Mom_. And yet, with all of this, with every piece of the puzzle Chiron hands me, I find my hate, my frustrations leaking out of me. I find myself _understanding_ his intentions. Damn. If I'm right, I'd really have to apologize to him. Mom taught me that much.

"Yes, Percy, you're human, but not entirely human," Chiron said calmly.

"What do you mean? I'm half-human? If so, what is the other half of me?" I asked, my mind whispering that I already knew the answer. Heck, I _knew_ I knew it, but I needed to hear confirmation, to hear why my real father wasn't present for almost my entire life. I _needed_ to hear it from their own lips, their own voice, that my father didn't leave out of neglect, out of spite. That he left out of _duty_.

"I think you know, Perce," Grover suddenly pipped up, looking at me meaningfully. Damn. He read my emotions.

"Yes, Persis. You are an extraordinarily smart girl. Though you have none of the typical stereotype characteristics of being her daughter, you have the mind of one. You must have pieced it together by now." Chiron's words shocked me past my denial. It was really _true_!

"God. Half-god." I was ecstatic. All the resentment I felt for my real father melted away and a sudden rush of relief filled me to the core. My father had a reason for not being at our side all these years, a valid reason. He may care for us after all. He wasn't the direct reason why we have Smelly Gabe, after all.

Grover was smiling at me, no doubt reading my emotions and correctly guessing why I'm feeling them.

"Yes, Percy. Though the technical term we use are half-bloods. And know, Percy, that you are not the only half-blood alive. And that is where you are going. You are going to a place, a camp, for young half-bloods such as yourself. There, you will learn to fight. To survive this world. For, Percy, this world is not kind to your species. Monsters lurk everywhere. You must be prepared," Chiron said as he smiled at me kindly.

"To challenge us, right? Monsters approach us to challenge us so they could affirm their strengths?" I'm on a roll, baby! I'm _so_ glad Mom taught me all of this.

"Yes. Percy, you must be wondering why no monster has attacked you ever since you were born, am I correct?" he asked as I felt that the van was getting slower by the second. Heck yeah. I mean, why weren't there any attacks? I mean, I'm glad and all, but that does seem strange.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, why don't monsters attack me? Am I a weak half-blood? Is that why they only attacked now?" Now, if I was a weak half-blood, my father would have been a minor god. Maybe Morpheus? But I'm not sleepy all the time. Aeolus? Hmm.

"No, Mare, you're not. Actually, Chiron isn't supposed to be here. Usually, it's the satyrs that get the half-bloods to Camp. But when we feel a strong aura, a strong smell off of a half-blood, we contact Chiron because, usually more powerful monsters attack you," Grover said as he reached for his crutches.

"Really? Then why have they attacked only now? What was the monster that attacked me awhile ago?" I only knew of a couple of monsters with Mrs. Dodds' description, and it wasn't making me happy.

"I think that was Alecto, Percy. Do you recognize her name?" Chiron said as he stood up and went back to his wheelchair, easing his half-horse body down the small box. It must've been enchanted. But then the name shocked my half-wandering mind into focusing. I _knew_ that name. Damn. Why is _he_ angry with me?

"I do. One of the Torturers of the Lord of the Dead," I said grimly. Wow. I was _that_ powerful.

Chiron nodded and smiled at me as the van went to a total stop. "Yes. Good to see you have taken my words seriously." But then his smile disappeared, his face and body language retaining a somber air.

"And that means that you and your family are in danger more than usual of being attacked. For that, I'm afraid that you must decide on what you must do on your own. Percy, I will now take my leave on you. It is required that only the half-blood and the satyr who is protecting them be the only ones who strive for them to be able to reach Camp Half-blood. It is always the first test, to see if the half-blood can measure up. My duty is to only explain about the bare minimum you must know if you are to survive. Grover will answer your remaining questions. Now, depart, Persis Jackson, and may the gods be with you."

I nodded as Grover opened the van's door. Light suddenly flooded in, temporarily blinding me. When my eyes adjusted to the extra light, I saw Chiron with his clenched right hand on his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be. A form of salute, I guess. I nodded to him and followed Grover outside. When I stepped foot on firm pavement, the van's door magically closed by itself and the van tore away.

"Nice transportation," I commented, intent on ignoring that my best friend and I were standing outside my mom's apartment.

"Argus is very handy in New York traffic, especially since he has a hundred eyes keeping lookout," Grover said, looking at me sideways as if asking my permission for him to speak.

"Hera's creation, right? And yeah, now we go in. I just hope my mom's home." I muttered the last part, hoping against all hope that she really was home. I just can't handle it if Smelly Gabe just booted us out.

Okay. Here's the explanation on my dysfunctional family. My mom's name is Sally Jackson, and she's the BEST mother in the world, which just proves that good people get all the bad luck. You see, her parents died when she was just a little girl. She was shipped off to her uncle who didn't care much about her, though he changed his tune when he got cancer and my mom was forced to drop out of her senior year of high school just to find a job so she could pay off their expenses. Sadly, though, he also died, thus leaving my mom alone, with no money and no diploma.

The only bright thing that happened was when he met my dad. I really don't have any memories of him. I don't even know who he is, but judging on his occupation, I'll let it slide just this once.

Anyway, back to my mom. She's very hardworking, always working for odd jobs here and there. Then, she also found the time to finish her highschool diploma and raise me at the same time! I mean, I know I'm not an easy kid, and that's saying something. Conclusion? Yeah, she's one heck of a supermom.

But then, she married Gabe Ugliano, who on the first thirty seconds of the marriage was your absolute perfect husband and stepfather, and then showed off his wonderful plumage. Read, he's a complete bozo.

Between the two of us, I know we made Mom's life pretty hard. Well, a perfect example was when I opened the door with Grover in tow.

Instead of my mom, we saw Smelly Gabe in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. And what do you know, ESPN was blaring on the TV and the living room looked like a complete pigsty.

Hardly looking up from his cards, he greeted me with his cigar bobbing up and down while he spoke. "Well, you're home early, Babe."

I ignored his jab. "Where's my mom?"

"Working," he said. "Give me your money, Babe."

That's it. No 'Welcome home! Why are you home early? Did you get expelled? Next time you're gonna complete the grade! Don't you worry!' Honestly.

As impossible as this sounds, my walrus of a stepfather had _gained_ some more weight. Now, instead of a walrus, he looks like a whale. Neat. Oh, what did the stupid man do? He manages the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens. And I don't know how he does it 'coz I've ever only seen him here in our living room, playing poker. But I know he's working 'coz he picks up his paycheck every end of the month. Unfortunately, instead of helping my mom with the expenses, he spends it on gambling and beer. Typical.

The worst part? He's a perv. I can testify to that. Don't worry. He didn't do anything to me. But I can tell he watches me, checking me out. It's utterly disgusting. Oh, and there was this time I was in the bathroom. I can tell he's peeking. I discovered that there were little peepholes in the tiles of the walls when I unintentionally turned off the lights in my fumbling for a towel to wipe off the soap from my face. Yeah. And he knows that I know. And he calls it 'our little secret'. Meaning that if I tell someone, I get beaten. Great life, huh?

"I don't have cash," I ground out.

He raised a greasy eyebrow. EWW.

Gabe could smell out money better than a bloodhound, which, in my opinion, is supposed to be impossible since his own filthy smell should've covered up his nostrils.

"You honestly believe that I'd buy that? Someone expects to live under this roof, then she should carry her own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of our apartment, looked at me with a suffering expression. "Gabe, give the girl a break."

"Am I right, Eddie?" he repeated.

Eddie just scowled into his pretzels. Thankfully, it was at that moment when the front door opened and a voice floated out to me, a voice I've missed for so long. "Percy?"

When I turned around, immediately, my fears melted as I took in her kind smile.

My mother could make me feel good just by being in the same room with me, with her smile that's as warm as a quilt, her eyes that are ever changing their color, her hair that has a few gray streaks, everything. She sees every good thing in me, none of the bad. She never raises her voice, not to me or Gabe.

"Percy!" she hugged me tightly. "You've grown since Christmas! But what are you doing here? School still going on 'till next week!"

"Mrs. Jackson, I can answer that," Grover's voice reached my ears, making me remember that he was here with me. Mom released her hold on me to greet him, only to freeze up when she looked at him properly.

"It's time?" Mom's voice was coated with worry. Does she know?

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. It's time."

* * *

It's finished! I finally posted! (cries tears of joy) Tell me what you guys think of it, okay? Read and Review! :D


	3. Welcome to Camp!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Oh Fate, how cruel could you get? T.T

Okay! It's been a week and I'm now officially on Day Off! Wheee! And, as promised, here is the next Chapter you guys!

_Hayley TT Showbiz_ - Hey! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and the thing we talked about? It's gonna be in the next chapter. Hope you're looking forward to it! :D

_Darkkon27_ - Thank you! Here's the next chapter! :D

_Shinigami_ - Hmm. Well, a part of this chapter should explain your question. And, the rest I'll explain probably a few chapters from this one. Oh, you REALLY have to wait for what's gonna happen to Gabe. Let me tell you though, it ain't gonna be pretty. Especially if it's not only Percy doling out the revenge, isn't it? :)

_tradgedymaster01_ - Yes, Gabe is _more than annoying_. He's a stupid, pervy pedo. Haha. He reached Camp in this chapter! :D Hope you enjoy!

_Peseus the Assassin of the Old_ - Yeah. Thanks for the vouch of confidence in me and my story! Here's the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it! Tell me where I can improve, okay? :D

_redrobin_ - Haha. Oh, you'll see what'll happen to Gabe. Let me tell you, it ain't gonna be pretty. Haha. I'll try to make my chapters longer, so please bear with this short chapter. I promise this will be the last! :D Tell me what you think, okay? :)

_anonymous_ - Hey, thanks for the review and the praise! Blue cookies for you! :D Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

And now, here's **Chapter 3** of **Ocean's Wings**!

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Camp!

I looked at my mom, surprised at her tone. Does she know what's going on? Did my father reveal himself to her?

"Mom? You know?"

She looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "Percy, I-,"

"Sally, make me and my friends some meatloaf. We ran out of chips," Gabe interrupted my mom without looking at her, making me clench my right hand into a fist. One more word from him, and stepfather or not, I'm gonna deck him.

"Gabriel, honey, I'm sorry, but I need to go with Percy and her friend to Long Island. We'll borrow your Camaro if that's ok?" Mom said, looking at Grover meaningfully.

"What?" I didn't need to look at Gabe to tell that his face had turned into a lovely shade of puce. Besides, I was still looking at Grover and my mom, curious and slightly apprehensive as Grover nodded, looked at Smelly Gabe in the eye, then snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden whoosh of wind, making me shiver. The curious part? The window was closed.

I was about to question Grover on what he did but my mom put her hand on my shoulder, making me look at her. She just smiled and shook her head, silently begging me to keep quiet for a moment. I looked at her, confused. She nodded at Gabe's direction, and I turned to look. My eyes widened involuntarily at what I saw. Gabe's eyes were glassy, his stance was slack, like he was in some kind of trance. Heck, there was even a sliver of drool coming out. The others were practically the same. Heck, Eddie was the only one who wasn't drooling. Disgusting. Grover apparently did something to make him and the others like this.

"You'll hand over the keys to Mrs. Jackson without complaint. You will continue your poker game, and your friends will make sure you lose every single penny you have. You will not remember Percy or Mrs. Jackson coming here today nor will you look for them or have the police look for them," he instructed them. The surprising part? The four of them just nodded, and Gabe fumbled with his jeans' pocket and produced the keys for his Camaro. Grover snatched the keys from his outstretched hand and signaled us to hurry, with him already walking to the front door. I looked at Gabe one last time, then followed my best friend and my mom outside of our apartment. That was my last view of the run-down place.

"Hircum, what did you do back there?" I asked Grover as the three of us emerged from the building, our hands automatically rising up over above our heads, trying to shield ourselves from the light rain.

"Awhile ago, Percy, when Chiron was explaining our world to you, didn't you wonder why it wasn't revealed as is to others? To normal humans? I mean, it isn't easy to hide something as big as a one-eyed monster, right?" Grover said as he gave the keys to my mom. My mom just nodded and motioned us to follow her into the rentable garage warehouse just a few blocks away from our apartment, where, I guess, Gabe stashes his precious Camaro.

I mean, his Camaro probably gets more attention in terms of money that my mom and I get. Yeah, we got the short end of the stick with Gabe.

Anyway, back on Grover, I did think about why nobody besides those who were already part of the world Grover and Chiron introduced to me didn't know about it.

"Well, yeah, I thought about it. Why? Did you do something like that to convince Gabe to give you the keys?"

"Yeah. In our world, our protection against mortals is called the Mist. It's a magical mist that blocks the mortals' view, making them think that whatever is there isn't," Grover said as we entered the garage and immediately hightailed it to Gabe's Camaro.

"So, mortals see thing differently from us?" I asked, completely surprised. Yet, it all makes sense. If mortals could see the monsters, the world would be in utter chaos by now.

"Yeah. Once we reach Camp, ask Chiron to teach you how to manipulate the Mist. Trust me, Perce, every half-blood needs it, well, maybe except Children of the Messenger God. We satyrs know because, well, you know," he said as my mom bustled us inside the car, which smelled _exactly_ like Gabe. And that makes me want to gag. And I _will not_ look at whatever is coating the seat I'm sitting on. Nope. No chance in Hell.

"Mom, you know, don't you?" I asked instead, attempting to distract myself from the mere _squishiness_ of the backseat.

"Yes, Percy. I know. I've known from birth. Percy, I'm not a regular mortal. I'm one of the few that could see through the Mist. I knew who your father really was. And I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything. It was for your own safety," she said, her voice tight with emotion.

"My safety?" I reiterated. Why is my ignorance a given for my safety?

"Percy, about that, remember, awhile ago you asked Chiron why no monster had been able to sense that you were a half-blood? Percy, Sally married Gabe because he smells so repulsively _human_ that it covered your own godly scent. It covers everything he touched. It even covers you."

Okay. I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT.

"Thanks, Grove. I'm going to lose my lunch. Mom, can we make a stop at Montauk? I'll scrub myself raw there," I said. I'm serious. The mere thought of _Smelly Gabe_'s scent on me makes me want to vomit.

"Sorry, honey, but we need to get you to Camp. You don't realize how powerful you are, Bluebell," she said as she floored through the deserted street she was currently on.

Grover looked at me, a single eyebrow raised in inquiry. I just sighed and told him that it had something to do with my obsession with the color blue. You see, as far as I could remember, I've always had a certain fondness for the color, though not the dark hues. Just, the color of the sea. Many people say that the sea only reflects the color of the sky above, but I disagree. It has always been the color I will associate with the sea. And for me, the sea always offered me and my mom comfort and safety. That was one of the reasons why I'd always jump at the chance when my mom and I would sneak away from Gabe and drive his Camaro to Montauk. To the place where my mom met my dad.

For some stupid, strange reason, I just can't seem to get mad at him. Though, understanding on why he left us to the mercy of Gabe could ba a large contributing factor to all of it. Though, he's a god, right? Why couldn't he just send us some support on the way?

"Mom?" I know I shouldn't bring this up right now, not when she's already on the verge of panicking, but I need to know. I need to know, so I could understand why my mom had to suffer. I mean, he could just make everything disappear right? So, why didn't he?

"Yes, Bluebell?"

"If Dad is a god, why didn't he help you?"

_That_ made my mom swerve the steering wheel sharply to the left, making me fall onto Grover's lap.

"Ow. Sorry, Hircum," I said, bringing myself to my previous position. Grover just shook his head in amusement.

"No problem, Mare."

"Mom?"

My mom sighed as she resolutely fixed her eyes on the road, though, through the rear-end mirror, I saw her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Percy, you don't realize how alike we are. You're never one to ask for help, even though you know there's an impossible task ahead of you. Instead, you plow right into it and come out right on top. Percy, I'm practically the same. Your Dad, he even offered to take me in as his wife, as his current one is much like the Queen of the Gods in her anger and jealousy, but I couldn't do it. It was like taking the easy way out for me. Maybe, one day, when I see you with a family of your own, I'll be ready to take on his offer, assuming that it's still standing, but not right now."

"Dad's pretty powerful, huh?"

"Percy, he is. He's also kind, and gentle. You have his raven hair, though yours is much more neater than his rat's nest. You also have a watered down color of his eyes, eyes as green as the ocean," my mom sighed wistfully as she smiled gently, her face morphing into a calm, serene one, which was definitely a good change compared to the panicked one she was sporting ever since Grover dragged her out of our apartment.

I smiled, the final piece of the puzzle of my Dad clicking into place. With the picture I drew? I could never hate my dad. Get annoyed with him, yeah. But never hate.

"Good to see you like this, Mare," Grover smiled at me.

I smiled at him, feeling pretty proud of myself. Yeah, I know most people won't agree to how much I'm being utterly complacent with my renegade father, but, what the heck, I understand his burdens. I'd just have to tell him about mine.

"We're nearly there," Grover's uttered comment snapped me off of my musings and focused on the scenery we were passing. The afternoon sun peeking from the drizzle cast a hazy light, though it was still easy for me to see the endless strawberry plants that we were crossing. I even noticed a 'Pick your own strawberries!' sign.

"What's with all the strawberries?"

"Oh. Mr. D, our camp director, has a way with fruit-bearing plants, though, admittedly, we should be growing grapes instead of strawberries, but Mr. D had restrictions from his father, so this was the second best option we had," Grover said, looking quite uncomfortable.

D? There were too many names in Greek Mythology that start with a D. But then, to have control over nature, you have to be a god, right? And apparently, he's male. Hmm.

"D? By any chance, Grove, is he a major god?" There was only one god who can fit Grover's description if he was a major god, and hooboy, it did not bode good for the camp.

"Yes, yes he is. I'm surprised, Percy. You could actually be smart enough to be a Child of the Wisdom Goddess," Grover said, his eyes wide with appraisal.

"Grover, dear, I'm right here, you know," my mom bantered, a slight smile resting on her face. I smiled at Grover, silently thanking him for making my mom smile.

"And, not to offend her or anything, but I'd rather have you, Mom," I said, as I laid a hand on her left shoulder. She smiled at me through the rear-view mirror, her eyes teary.

"I'm so proud of you, Bluebell."

"I love you too, Mom."

My smile stayed as she gradually slowed the car down until we completely stopped at the bottom of a hill. On its crest was a big White Christmas tree.

"Percy, listen to me. On the other side of this hill is the Camp. Mortals can't cross the boundary line, the big pine tree on the top. So, I'd just stay here and go back to our apartment. Percy.. I'm so sorry. I've been selfish, keeping you near me, even going too far as to marry someone like Gabe. You deserve so much better. Percy, my Bluebell, in the Camp, you'd be safe. Your father actually wanted you to be sent here a long time ago. I just couldn't do it. But, now, I know my time making decisions has run out. From here on in, Bluebell, you make the decisions, whether you'll stay here or not. But know, Percy, that whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

I hugged my mom even before she finished her speech. I'd never admit it, but my eyes were quite misty. I closed my eyes, feeling the saltine tears streak down my face. This was one of the reasons why I truly, truly loved my mom.

When I opened my eyes, they immediately latched on to an unusual thing. A fruit stand appeared where there was nothing but tall grass just a few moments ago. I mean, it was filled with your ordinary everyday fruit, but it appeared out of nowhere. If that wasn't a weird enough thing, try three old ladies in rocking chairs, knitting the world's biggest grey scarf. I mean, it _had_ to be at least 50 feet. The lady on the right was doing all of the knitting while the lady on the left was holding the excess bunch of the scarf. The lady in the middle was holding a huge basket of smoky grey yarn. Another weird thing? The middle lady was looking straight at me.

"_Percy, let's go_."

Grover's grim voice shook me out of my shocked state as I untangled myself from my mom. She looked at the direction of our gazes and promptly turned pasty white.

"Mom? Grove? What are they?" I was pretty sure they weren't innocent mortal old ladies that were trying to make a sale _in the middle of nowhere_.

"N-No, just go Percy. _Go, now!_"

I looked at my mom, her eyes filled with pure fear. I felt myself give a nod at her, turning around and running, with Grover by my side. I stopped and turned to look back when I heard the unmistakable sound of a car engine revving up. I stood still, watching until I couldn't see the car. As I looked at the spot where I saw the fruit stand, my eyes were drawn to the middle lady, who took out a pair of golden shears.

"Percy! Turn around and run! Now!" I felt Grover tugging on my arm, willing me to avert my eyes, but for some mysterious reason, I just couldn't. I watched as she raised the shears and snipped. I could even hear the snip from where I was. All of a sudden, I could move again. I tumbled down when Grover gave a painful pull.

"Geez, Grove, could you be gentler? I'm a girl, remember?" I said, rubbing the elbow that cushioned my fall. Hello, couldn't he see I was held stuck there by something?

"Percy, let's go now. Before something catches up to us!" Grover said, his head swiveling from left to right, taking in as much of the surroundings as he could.

"What? I don't under-," Wait a minute. Three ladies, knitting an item which was abnormally long, the middle one holding shears, snipping at the thread? _Oh, shit._

"Grover, come on! I don't want to see what Mrs. Dodds looks like now!" I sharply pulled him to the direction of the pine tree, running fully.

Well, tried to was the better term, 'coz not even a few steps forward, we heard a rather loud growl come behind us. Too loud for it to be far away.

"Oh, Styx! Percy, _run!_" Well, I certainly didn't need telling twice. I looked behind us, seeing a black figure, a _huge_ one, lumbering towards us, hurtling at an inhumane speed. Well, probably it wasn't human, if the horns, or it's body mass gave any indication.

"Shit! Grover! Stop running! It's the Bull-man!"

"Wait, what?" Grover stopped running and looked at me with a stunned expression. Well, I don't blame him. I mean, I'm still new to their world, and here I am recognizing all of them in an instant.

"The Bull-man, Grove. Let him come close then jump to the side at the last moment. They can't change direction very well." Grover just looked at me like I was something out of a horror movie. "What?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT-THAT THING? AND HOW TO FIGHT IT?" He all but screamed at me while flapping his arms at his side like a bird. A flying goat. Huh.

Anyways, I was shook off from my musings by another load growl. It was just a few feet of us, sniffling around. Good, it hasn't picked up our scents yet.

"Grover, my mom taught me everything she knew of our world. Seeing that it was a lot, you don't have to be shocked at my knowledge," I said, warily keeping my eyes on the advancing enemy. Only a few feet now and-!

A loud growl came from it and charged straight at us. Great, here it comes. I took out the magic pen that Chiron gave me, but I didn't uncap it yet, seeing as the sun was setting already. The glow would effectively pinpoint the user, namely yours truly. So, Grover and I waited as the Bull-man got closer and closer.

"Jump!" I shouted, as I followed my own advice and jumped off to the side. The monster barreled right through where we were standing a few moments ago. It didn't stop until it skidded a few feet away from us. I frantically checked to see if Grover made it. I was relieved when I saw him get up a few feet from where I was crouching.

"Hey, Hircum, think we can outrun this thing?" I asked as the thing growled in annoyance and sniffed at the air again, intent on picking up our scents.

"No, we can't, Mare. We have to fight." He then took out a set of reeds. Oh yeah, I forgot satyrs can manipulate nature. Cool.

"At least Mom's not here," I commented lightly, uncapping the magic sword, instantly focusing the Minotaur's attention on me. It snorted angrily and charged at me. I was planning on dodging again like the last time, but well, you can't have all the luck in the world. It grabbed me just as I was hurtling sideways.

"Percy!" I heard Grover shout from somewhere to my right. I tried to wiggle the hand that was holding the shimmering sword free, but it was squishing me too hard, making me gasp for much needed air. Thankfully, however, Grover played a shrill toot of his reeds, making the Minotaur pause in squeezing me to death to smell whatever made that noise.

I managed to get enough room to wiggle my sword hand free and slash the monster from beginning at the left side of his face going to the right, starting at the base of his horns. The moment I did that, he exploded into fine sand, raining down on Grover. Well, I suppose I should say sand and me, 'coz I landed on Grover. Well, mostly. My head wasn't one of the lucky parts to be spared though. I hit it against a good sized rock, which pretty much made me see stars.

"Oww. Grover, I'm seeing double."

"Yeah, me too. Blah-ha-ha! Why are you so heavy, Mare?"

"Oh shut up, Goat-Boy. Come on, let's just go." I said as I slung his left arm on my shoulder, while he slung my right against his. And thus, we both walked unsteadily towards the pine tree that was only a few feet away, when suddenly, Grover tripped on something, so, of course, he took me with him.

"Oww. Not again. Grover, you ok?" I looked at his direction, only to see that he was unconscious. "Grover, you took on the Bull-Man without flinching, and you knock out from a fall?"

Well, ok, I'm not exactly being fair since we just defeated said Bull-Man, but hey, I was tired. And so, I determinedly got up and was hauling Grover up so I could at least half-carry him to Camp, when I saw what tripped him.

It was one of the horns of the Minotaur. I guess when I slashed at it, the horn dislodged from the body. I picked it up, looking at it with a little bit of pride. It was my first spoil of battle. And that thought gave me a warm rush of adrenaline that made me smile giddily. I actually defeated the Minotaur with my own skill!

Still smiling like a lunatic, I hauled Grover up and proceeded to the crest of the hill. Night had completely fallen, and I was only seeing a bit of the ground in front of us from the light my sword gave. When I reached the tree, I looked around, desperate to look for a source of light. Thankfully, there seemed to be a bonfire going on. And where there was light, there were people, so I proceeded to haul Grover towards the said bonfire. Well, I got a few feet closer to the bonfire when I suddenly felt the adrenaline leaving my body, leaving me in a puddle of goo. As blackness overcame my senses, the last thing I saw was clear blue eyes, eyes as blue as the sky, looking at me in concern.

* * *

Finished! Heh, sorry about the sucky fight scene. In my opinion though, this should be the ideal scene for a smartPercy to be. Oh, and I had a reason for not letting Sally get captured by the Minotaur, don't worry. You'll read it in the next couple of chapters. :D Also, for the different way of getting to camp, I'm setting up for my plot now. :D Read and Review guys! I most probably have the next chapter up by next week or so. Until then, fellow fanatics! :D


	4. My Family is Weird

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope. Not mine. Probably never will own Percy and Co. T.T

**WARNING**: Some OOC Characters!

YO! Haha. Sorry for the late update, my dear readers. My stupid laptop crashed on me and I had to freaking reformat it, _again_. I need a new laptop. Preferably Mac. Any donors? O:) Anyhow, I managed to get my bulky laptop up and running again, and the first thing I did was update! Yeah, I love you all. :D

_Hayley TT Showbiz_ - Haha. Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! Hope this makes up for it though! Enjoy! And here's a little Lukercy and Tratie for you! XD

_Shinigami_ - Haha. Read and find out, my dear. Read and find out. :D I've been thinking on your review. It really is a shame that there's a surplus of those kinds of fics, right? So, I'll add a little bit of twist to this one, so don't you worry! :D Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

_tragedymaster01_ - Haha! Right? I love kickass!Percy too! Yeah! And wait for the next chapter! Between you and me, the next one's going to be, well, explosive. *wink* Keep on reading! Enjoy! :D

_Darkkon27_ - Thank you! Here's blue cookies for you! 3 Enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

_Tabet_ - Thank you! You're very kind! :D Well, here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think, kay? :D

**Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here is the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Family is Weird.**

Consciousness was a fickle bitch. It really tried its utmost best to keep me out for as long as possible. And I wasn't even _that_ injured! Damn.

Well, I can definitely say that it was only _partially_ successful because I happened to have glimpses of things going on around me. Sometimes interact. Whatever floats my boat. Anyway.

The first time I was conscious enough to at least tell that I'm awake, I immediately noticed voices around me, talking in excited whispers.

"Dude, you sure are lucky. To think, a hot bomb shell like this suddenly appears in front of you and drops to the ground!" a male voice full of mischievousness said cheekily. It sounded like it was near the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, I mean, come _on_, this is supposed to be a sign from Aphrodite, right? Right, Connor, my dear brother?" another said, his voice eerily like the first one.

"Of course, Travis! Luke must've prayed to her for a hot brunette that would immediately fall for him!" the first guy said, uh, I think.

"Why in Hades' sake didn't we think of that?"

"I have no idea!"

"Shut it, guys. You might wake her," a new voice, rich and soothing, hushed the two up. It sounded like it came from the right side of the bed. I desperately clamped my eyelids shut, wanting to see who were the owners of those voices, but common sense kept screaming at me that I might learn more if I feigned sleep. And since common sense had never steered me wrong, I decided to listen to it.

"Aww, Luke, you're killing the mood here," one of the two voices that were so alike said. Maybe they were twins or something.

"Travis, just go and find your Strawberry or something," the new voice said, his hinting on exasperation.

"Haha! Luke has a point there. Come on, Bro! I'll help you bag a certain Daughter of Demeter."

"Hey! That's not what I-! Connor, let go! You're wasting valuable blackmail material here!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get blackmail over you, so it's a fair deal!"

"Connor, I'm older than you! Listen to me! Connor-!"

Their voices were suddenly blocked as a door creaked open and close. Hmm. Those two were quite the spectacle to listen to. They really would make an entertaining show to watch.

"You can open your eyes now. The two blockheads just went out."

I snapped my eyes open in shock and the first thing I saw were two blue eyes, exactly like-!

"You were the one who found me and Grover," I said, looking at him. My voice came out a bit raspy, so judging by that, I was probably out for like a day at least.

"Yeah, I was. Scared the Hades out of me, too," he said as he moved closer. He was sandy blonde, tanned, a bit on the tall side, his handsome roguish features lit up by lips that were tilted in an amused smirk. He looked like he was between 16 to 17 years old. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. He also has a scar that ran through the left side of his face, starting up from his chin up to just below his eye. His eyes held the mischievous twinkle that teachers would often peg as a troublemaker.

"Here, drink this." It was only then I noticed that he had a tall drink filled with what looked like iced tea. It had a small paper parasol stuck through the maraschino cherry, and a green straw, much like those you get on hotels.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as took the drink out of his hand. Well, tried to. My grip was still weak seeing as I've only awoke a few minutes ago, so the glass fell straight from my grip. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the glass break into a million pieces, but, curiously, I heard no sounds of glass breaking. I hesitantly opened my eyes, only for them to widen seeing as the guy caught the drink inches before the glass' demise.

"Careful, you're still weak. Here," he said as he held the drink in front of me, the straw directly in front of my mouth. I looked at him, a questioning cock of my eyebrows escaping me.

"Drink, I'll hold it for you." I looked at him, blinking before smiling a thank you at him. I took a sip from the glass and I almost coughed out the stuff. Why? It tasted like chocolate cookies. _Liquid chocolate cookies_. The kind that my mom makes. Talk about weird.

"Hey now, don't spit out the nectar. How are you going to heal faster? Will said you had a nasty concussion and two ribs cracked. Well, that wasn't surprising seeing you faced off against old Mr. Bull himself, but hey, I'm giving you all the credit here. So, drink." I looked at him, eyebrows scrunched up with confusion. Nectar?

He chuckled at my look and nudged the glass closer to me. "Nectar. Drink of the gods. It heals us demigods, though, you have to take it in little amounts if you don't want to suddenly burst into flames. Oh yeah, it also takes on the taste of something we like." I looked at him and just shrugged, sipping at the liquid cookies.

When the glass was halfway full, I lost control over a huge yawn that set the guy chuckling lightly. "Okay, that's enough. Get some rest, sleepy head. You'll probably get out of here by tomorrow, so when you do, just ask for me, okay? Name's Luke, by the way," he smiled, and what the heck? Did the sun suddenly get brighter or something? 'Coz I swear by Heaven that this guy- Luke- was suddenly surrounded by a faint shimmering light. I mentally shook my head at my thoughts and just nodded at him, smiling softly as I felt my eyelids flutter shut.

The next time I was aware was to hear furious whisperings, but seriously, this time I was _not_ going to let them see I was awake. The first time with Luke was embarrassing enough, thank you very much!

"Chiron! Why did you help her? Are you telling me that this is the someone special I should be waiting for? She looks _nothing_ like Lord Zeus! Heck, she doesn't even look like _Thalia_!" an angry female voice hissed, probably at my ex-Latin teacher.

"Annabeth, my dear, listen to yourself. You are accusing Lord Zeus of committing the same crime that led to Thalia's fate. Dear child, do you honestly think that the gods would let something like that happen willingly to their own children?" The calm voice of Chiron washed over my senses, making me mentally smile at him. Seriously, you couldn't even stay angry at him when he uses that tone of voice. Trust me, I've tried, but it's like he's charming his voice or something like that.

"Look at the Hermes cabin then, Chiron. I hate to say this, but the evidence is clear! They don't care about us!" the girl's voice whispered, vehemence dripping from her words.

"Child, you're a Daughter of Athena. Surely you know of the consequences of harboring such ideas?" Chiron's voice had a warning edge to it. Well, can't say I blame the girl, but man, she's _way _harsher than I am with the whole "my-parent-is-a-god-and-can't-show-affection" thing.

"I don't care! And now the gods are angry at who-knows-what and we're getting the brunt of their anger! It's not logical!" the voice hmped as there was a creak of the door opening and closing. I heard Chiron sigh and move towards me, his hooves clip-clopping on what sounds like a wooden floor.

"I hope, for all of our sakes, Annabeth, that you let go of the past and move on. The vengeful ones were always the easiest pickings for him." After that confusing statement, I lost the energy to stay awake and succumbed to blissful sleep.

When I woke fully, there was no one whispering in the vicinity, thank goodness. Though, a husky blonde guy with at least a dozen eyes all over the visible parts of his body was in the corner of the room. If I wasn't mistaken, this was Argus. He sat straighter when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey, Argus, can you help me up? My legs are kind of asleep here." His eyes all got wide at the same time. It kind of looked like he was stretching out his body. COOL.

I just grinned at him, putting my right hand forward. He stared at me for a few more seconds before snapping out of it and standing up. He went towards me and helped me get up.

"Thanks, Argus. You know, Lady Hera did good on you," I said brightly as I wobbled towards the only door in the room. "Hey, Argus, do you know where I could find someone called Luke?"

He nodded as he pointed to his left. I smiled at him and thanked him as I got to the door and wrenched it open. I waved back at Argus before closing the door. And the funny thing was, when I waved back, I saw that every inch of flesh that wasn't covered with his eyes was flushed pink. Now, why would that happen? Hmm.

Anyways, when I went out of the door, I noticed that I was being held inside the large farmhouse I spotted when I first came here with Grover. Well, it was dark at that time, but it still counted as my first time seeing it, right? Anyhow, as I was climbing down the stairs by the porch, as my incredible luck would have it, I slipped. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't see myself kissing the ground, but then, two arms caught me as I was sure was only a few inches above ground.

"Whoa there, Perce. You sure you're okay to be walking around now?" I snapped my eyes open as I looked at my savior. "Grover!"

"Heh. How are you, Mare?" He smiled at me as he hauled me upright. I smiled at him and hugged him. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with the words CAMP HALF-BLOOD emblazoned in big bold letters. His hindquarters were bare, showing off his goat legs and hooves.

"I'm fine, Hircum. The question is, are you?" I asked him as I released him and looked at him in slight concern. I mean, I wasn't the one who had to be carried by a newbie halfblood into camp, after all. He seemed to understand my unasked question because his smile faltered for a moment before returning full force.

"Let's talk about that in a minute. Right now, you need to meet our Camp Director. And Perce, please don't irritate him," he said as he started walking towards the opposite side of the farmhouse. I suppose we were supposed to meet with the Director. And if my hunch was right, I _really_ need to make a good impression on him. Can't have him messing up my mind now, can we?

"Whatever you say, Hircum." I happily chatted with Grover as we went around the house.

"Hey, Mare, look." He suddenly said as he pointed to our surroundings. I turned to look and my breath got caught in my throat. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

When I looked in front of me, my eyes widened to see Chiron and another man sitting down on a card table, seemingly immersed in their card game. Oh, dear whoever is my Dad, please don't let it be poker. I'd snap! Thankfully, as we got closer, I recognized the game as blackjack without the bets, which soothed my beat-the-snot-out-of-Gabe urge.

The man with Chiron was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather. Another thing though, he looked more like Cupid's long lost brother or something. But, meh, I'm better off not pissing him off if he's really who I think he is.

"Chiron!" I called out, thinking that the faster this was over with, the better.

My ex-Latin teacher turned his head to look at me and smiled. His eyes were twinkling a little too much for my tastes.

"Ah! Here she is. My, Percy, I must say I'm quite impressed by your performance. Would you and Grover like to join us in playing? I'm afraid Mr. D has the biggest urge to play pinochle." He smiled at me, his eyes looking at me, expecting me to get his hint as he was shuffling a deck of playing cards.

I just smiled and nodded, hauling Grover, who was shaking in his hooves, over to the two empty seats next to Mr. D, who was scrutinizing me quite severely. Chiron then proceeded to distribute the cards.

"Well, I suppose I should welcome you here, brat. Don't expect me to be happy about it," he grumbled.

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus. The pleasure's mine," I inclined my head slightly, internally shouting with glee at the surprised look Dionysus shot at me. I then put my focus on the cards in front of me so he couldn't see the smug grin I harbored for a few seconds.

"Hmm. Not bad, brat. Not bad at all. You seem to have _some_ decorum, a right better than the other brats here. Keep that up, and I won't have a reason to suddenly explain to your dear father the disappearance of his precious daughter." _That_ got me completely unaware. I looked at the wine god, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging wide open.

"Mr. D, you know of Percy's parentage?" Chiron's voice shook me out of my shock. So even Chiron didn't know that the god knew anything. Huh.

"Chiron, I've spent thousands of years with my quarreling family. I would know their scents, at least. Hmp. Looks like you didn't fail as spectacularly as I thought you did," He aimed the last comment at Grover, who flinched and looked at the table, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Sir, could you tell me?" I looked at him, hope swirling inside me. I was finally going to know who my father was! Well, sure, the first thing I'd do was to slap him silly, god or not. I mean, he did leave without me knowing him, just a little. But then, after that? I suppose I'd hug him and never let him go. I mean, he _is _my father.

Dionysus, or Mr. D, looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Surely you want your own parent to tell you himself, Persis Jackson. But then, I won't even tell my father about you. I, for one, don't want to kick-start World War III, seeing as it would result in lesser parties. I'm not that idiot half-brother of mine."

Okay. That earned my interest. _Why on earth would my existence be a possible reason for the gods to start World War III?_ By the look on Chiron's face and Grover's wince, I'd probably say I was the only one out of the loop.

Mr. D sighed heavily, laid down his cards, then rose from his chair. "I'm tired of playing," he said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about my sudden change of view in your performance."

Grover's face was a mixture of hope and fear. "Y-yes, sir!"

Mr. D looked at me, _and holy wonder of wonders_, smirked, and said, "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. Mind your manners."

He then turned and swept towards the farmhouse with Grover in tow.

"Huh. I expected Mr. D to be, well, grumpier." It was true. I mean, hangovers could really be a pain in the neck. Why do I know? No, I haven't had a drink yet. I live with a drunk, remember?

"Yes, it _was_ pretty mellow of old Dionysus to be like that to a halfblood. Yet, you must not judge him too harshly. His father grounded him here for a hundred years as punishment for disregarding one of his rules." Whoa. If that's so, then I have no choice but to _admire_ him. I would have gone off the deep end like that.

"Well, if you put it that way. Huh. I guess you shouldn't really judge a god just from hearsay."

"Wisely put, Percy. Now, let us go to Cabin Eleven and get you acquainted with your peers. Shall we?" He trotted towards what I assume would be the direction of the cabin he said. I followed. "Ah!"

Chiron suddenly stopped and faced me, his eyes glinting merrily. "I believe this is yours, young lady." He handed me a horn. I looked at him, at the horn, then back at him again. And I slapped my forehead for forgetting. Seriously, how could I forget about my spoil? "Thanks for holding on to it, Chiron."

Chiron just smiled at me. "Come, Percy. There's a lot to see."

As we went, we passed by the volleyball pit. The campers that were playing suddenly stopped and nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's her."

Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. It felt like I was in a zoo cage or an exhibit in a stuffy museum. Just thinking about it makes me want to shiver.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was looking at the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched. Creepy.

"Chiron, is someone up in the attic of the farmhouse?" I asked Chiron. He faltered a bit, and his smile disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing again. "Not a single living thing lives there."

"I see." It didn't have to be alive for it to be moving, especially in this world. "So, anyways, Chiron, exactly what goes on in those woods, besides being the home of nymphs?" I changed the subject tactfully.

"Yes actually. It's where we play- Ah. You'd enjoy it all the more if I didn't tell you." What?

"Okaaay? So, I assume we do something there that requires me to have skills in weapons, like the heroes of old. That's playing for you, isn't it." I looked at him, eyebrows raised. I mean, seriously. Is he expecting me to be dumb and naïve or something like that? Common myths about the heroes of old do center on said heroes fighting against a monster. It isn't hard to put two and two and get four.

Chiron just chuckled at my barb. "I forget that even though you are not Athena's child, you have the mental capability of one. Very well. Capture the Flag is on Friday night. You'd better ask Luke to accompany you to the armory later." Luke. That jarred something in my memory.

"Who's Luke?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I mean, I really couldn't let myself be discovered eavesdropping, now could I?

"The young man who found you. Apparently, he was also the one responsible in assisting your healing, with him giving you nectar." His lips quirked a little, keying me in to his amusement. Damn. He knows.

Anyways, we saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much, as he shouldn't), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Are fights really that bad here?" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised, and I realized the stupidity of my question. "… Nevermind." I mean, how can there be not fights? With the difference in personalities and quirks of the gods, which was probably passed on to their kids, I'm just surprised we had only two world wars.

"Hmm. Yes. And there's the mess hall, Percy." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. Nice.

"So, controlled weather, too?" I looked at him and grinned. He just smiled and winked at me, motioning for us to move on with the tour.

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Must be Hephaestus'. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. And that is definitely Demeter's. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. Okay, now that's Apollo's. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, in which I had no idea what to make of. I mean, the camp itself was a weird mix between modern and ancient things that I just had to mentally shake my head in amusement.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

"Hey, Chiron, wait for me, okay? I need to greet her." I told Chiron, smiling as I walked towards the girl.

"Greetings, Lady Hestia," I called out to the girl, smiling warmly. Hestia was my favorite goddess by far, after hearing of their myths from my mother. The girl looked up at me, startled, but then her lips tugged into a warm smile. The literal fire in her eyes blazed cheerfully, like that in a fireplace at a house.

"Greetings, young Persis Jackson. Thank you for taking the time for visiting family," she said warmly. I smiled, feeling the warmth her words exuded completely envelop me in a hug.

"You're welcome, Lady. I must be going now. Chiron isn't done with his tour. It was wonderful meeting you," I smiled, bowed and made my way to Chiron. Somehow, as I was walking back, I heard the whispered words she said. "May the gods bless you, child."

I looked at Chiron and had to stifle a laugh. His face had bemusement plainly written on it. "No one has ever paid homage to Lady Hestia in a long time. You really are special, child." I just laughed at his praise, blushing lightly. "I just want to acknowledge all of the gods, Chiron. They're all important." Chiron looked at me in slight amusement before setting off towards the cabins.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Let me guess. The bigger one is for Zeus, right? And the smaller one is for Hera," pointing to the respective cabins.

"Yes. And to answer your unasked question, no one has been living in Cabin one for awhile now," he said, his face darkening slightly. I looked at him in surprise. What? There was something going on here.

"I see." I just filed the question away in the corner of my mind, ready for rumination later in the evening.

I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."

What the hell? Or Hades, for that matter. Why was Poseidon's cabin empty? What's going on?

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.

Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of rough looking kids, like they were made to fight. There were both girls and boys inside, though the loudest, and obviously the leader, was a brown-headed girl that looked to be fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me a glare that would definitely rate a ten out of ten in my books. "Ares."

"Yes. Ah. There's Cabin Eleven. Let's introduce you, Percy."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ? A caduceus.

"What the heck? What's going on with Hermes?" I asked Chiron, my eyes wide. What the he-Hades is going on? What's Hermes doing? I understand he's the Messenger God, but this is just asking for it.

"It's better if you ask Luke, Percy. Here. Let's get you in." He sighed as he knocked at the door. The door was opened by Luke. Or rather, a slightly smaller version of Luke, only without the scar and brown hair instead of blonde.

"Well now, I didn't think a slender thing like you would have been up and running in just two days! You're tougher than I thought! Luke certainly did his prayers right!" Okay. _That_ voice I remember. It's one of the voices I dubbed as 'Twins' when they were with Luke in the farmhouse.

"Connor, stop harassing the new camper and get away from the door so we could see!" a voice, definitely female, squealed as Connor sighed dramatically and moved away from the door.

"Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven," Chiron said as all the campers inside hurriedly stood up and bowed at Chiron.

"Regular, or undetermined, Chiron?" One of the campers asked. I looked at him, frowning.

"Unfortunately, she still doesn't know her parentage." Groans came out of almost every mouth.

Chiron smiled at them apologetically. "Percy, I have to teach at the archery range now. I'll leave you here with them, alright?" He smiled at me as he promptly turned around and left me alone to fend for myself against the wolves.

Luckily, someone took over as my knight and shining armor.

"Now, now, campers. Where are your manners? Hi, Percy. Remember me?" a guy in Bermuda shorts and an orange t-shirt with ripped off sleeves stepped up towards me, smiling cheekily. I looked at him for a moment before recognition flashed across my mind.

"Hi, Luke. Thanks for a few days ago." I smiled at him, properly thanking him for helping Grover and me.

"No problem, Perce. While you're here, I'm this cabin's councilor, so I get the shots at ordering you around, yeah?" Luke said, winking at me. Someone in the background wolf-whistled.

"Luke, don't hog her to yourself!" the guy earlier, Connor, I think, said as he came forward and lightly bumped Luke in the shoulder.

"Yeah. Just because you prayed for Aphrodite to give you a girl doesn't mean you can steal her away even before we met her," a guy who looked exactly like Connor, though shorter by a few inches, said as he approached us, an easy grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you, gorgeous. I'm Travis. Forget about Luke, baby, and come with me. You'll have a blast!" Travis winked at me, making me stifle my chuckles.

"Hey, forget about my stupid brother over there. He already has a delicious looking Strawberry at his side. Now, me, on the other hand, could get used to having someone sleep beside me. Currently available?" Connor said, slinging his arm around my shoulders casually, his eyes full of mischief. Travis just chocked on thin air.

"Katie is _not_ my girlfriend!" he said, exasperatedly. By the sarcastic nods and knowing smiles of the surrounding people, I find that hard to believe.

"Hey, now, no getting close. I saw her first, guys. And now, I'm going to get her acquainted with the others, so, Connor, if you please," Luke said, chuckling as he took my hand and gently tugged me away from Connor's half embrace. He then proceeded to haul me out of the cabin.

"Luke, you lucky dog, you-!"

"Oy, Luke, mind sharing?"

"Not promising anything!" Luke yelled behind us, a cheeky smile firmly in place.

"Nice family," I commented, a small wistful smile tugging at my lips. Luke glanced at me for a few seconds before tightening his hold on my hand slightly.

"Hey, you're part of it now, whether permanently or not is still questionable though. Don't worry. I'll stick by you through thick and thin." Luke's smile could actually rival the brightness of Apollo's cabin.

"You're a natural charmer, aren't you?" I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"I try, Mademoiselle. I try."

"Erre es korakas!" an irritated voice suddenly cut through our comfortable bantering. I looked at Luke, my eyebrows raised. Who in Hades' name would say something like 'Go to the crows!' And whoa. I understood another language! COOL. Anyways, he just shrugged and went towards the direction of the voice. Naturally, I followed. What appeared before Luke and I was highly amusing and at the same time exasperating.

"You don't stand a chance, Clarisse," a grey-eyed blonde girl said, her face contorted with annoyance. I dimly recognized her voice as the one who was arguing with Chiron when I was (supposed to be) unconscious.

"We'll see, Miss Princess. We'll see." The girl who glared at me earlier, err, Clarisse, was arguing with the blonde.

"Yo, Annabeth. Language there," Luke suddenly cut in, making both the combatants look in our direction. The blonde, Annabeth, immediately blushed a delicate pink and smiled tentatively at Luke. Hooboy. Major crush alert.

"Hi, Luke," she said shyly. Whoa. Was this the same girl that was in a potential all out fight awhile ago?

"What did I say about that kind of language?" Luke said, shaking his head slightly. He looked like a doting father reprimanding his daughter. Sweet. Okay. _I need to get my mind out of that direction_. Work, rational mind, work!

"Not to say it?" Annabeth said sheepishly. She then turned her head towards me, and her smile melted off her face. "Why are you with her, Luke?"

"Well, I'm taking her out for a little while. She needs to find her own crowd, you know?" Luke said to her as he swung his left arm around me shoulders casually. Uh-oh. Annabeth's face was turning crimson pretty quickly.

"Who needs someone like her?" she said haughtily, ignoring Luke's stern gaze on her. I sighed. Only one way out of this.

"Excuse me, Annabeth was it? I'd appreciate it if you don't insult me because you really don't know me. You're approximately my age, correct? Please act like it, not some spoiled five year old child that craves attention from her parents." There. I said it. Doesn't mean I have to like it. She isn't a bully, but she needs to hear this now. Shaking, Annabeth threw me one last look of hatred and fairly flew away.

"Wow. Didn't know you had it in you, girl," Clarisse said to me, her eyes taking on an appraising glint.

"She needed to her it. I know I really don't know her either, but she needs to see that she isn't the only one that needs attention," I shrugged, looking at Luke's reaction. To my surprise, Luke smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah. I agree that I had been spoiling her a little too much, even Chiron. Maybe that'll knock some sense into her. She's not a Daughter of Athena for nothing."

"Huh, you're not bad, kid. Name's Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, Cabin Counselor. Need anything, need someone to back you up, Ares has your back," Clarisse said as she turned around to trudge towards her cabin.

"Nice. First day here and you already impressed the head of Ares cabin. You really are something, aren't you?" Luke said, smirking slightly.

"Nice of you to notice. Now, come on. Let's finish this tour."

* * *

Holy Hades! This is a long one~! Haha! I'm so happy! XD Anyhow, the next updatewill probably be a week from now, three weeks the latest, 'mkay? :D Until then, my dear reader, READ AND REVIEW! 3


	5. A Wonderful FIrst Day

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Gods. It's been what? 10 months? Holy Hades, I never thought I'd get this chapter out! Sorry bout that, guys. My life's been pretty messed up. 7 till 6 I work then home. THEN the family business. It's a miracle I'm still alive. Meh. Still, no excuse. :)) I'll try to dish out the next one in a month, but I'm still working on HIAB, so I'm really not sure. Let's just see what happens, kay? :D

I won't reply to your reviews here. It'll make the A/N soooo much longer. I'll just PM you guys, alright? :D

And now, here's (FINALLY) **Chapter 5** of **Ocean's Wings**!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Wonderful First Day

"Can I hit them?"

"Nope. Chiron would scold you so bad you'll do KP for a whole month straight out of guilt."

"Uhm, Luke? What's KP?" I asked him, drawing a big blank on what the acronym could mean. I mean, there could be a whole lot of meanings for those two innocent letters!

"Haha. Forgot you're new for a second there. Maybe because I feel like we've known each other for a long time now." Luke smiled at me, making heat rise up on my face. Stupid hormones!

"Yeah, yeah, Casanova. Way to be subtle there." I muttered, looking away resolutely. WHY must I be attracted to a flirty hottie again?

'Because I said so, dear,' a girl's, no, a woman's voice giggled inside my mind.

I froze in my tracks, blinking rapidly. _**Did I just hear a second voice inside my mind?**_

'Yes, dearie. Yes, you did. And you'll be hearing a lot from me! Ciao, Percy!' the voice giggled then faded, as if it never existed. CREEPY.

My expression must've been extreme because the next thing I knew was that Luke was shaking me, and his face was _awfully_ close to mine. "Percy? Percy, you okay?"

"Woah! Too close! Too close!" I said hurriedly, flailing my arms in front of me, hopefully hiding my glowing face from him.

"Hey, now, Mademoiselle's back. How's the trip to LaLa Land?" Luke chuckled, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Casanova," I rolled my eyes, willing my blush to reside. "You're a real charmer, you know that?"

"Meh, no need to be subtle when you look like me, Mademoiselle." Luke winked at me. Seriously, why can't a guy just be good looking _without_ the flirty personality?

"That nickname's gonna be stuck with me from now on, isn't it." I deadpanned, shaking my head in exasperation.

"Just like the 'Casanova' name is with me, so it's fair, right?" Luke smirked, making me harrumph in embarrassment. ARRGH! Damn him for being so suave.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes in exasperation. Really now, why is someone THIS HOT always the one who annoys me EVERY SINGLE TIME?!

He just laughed at me and resumed walking. He eventually showed me a few more places: the metal shop (the children of Hephaestus were surprisingly kind, maybe like their father), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a huge tribute to Pan), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. I definitely would be avoiding that as much as possible. I hate fire. Hmm. Food for thought.

Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins. Luke, the incorrigible, _handsome_ idiot, was still smirking at me, probably for the earlier banter and our given nicknames. I swear, if he wasn't sandy-haired and blue-eyed like what my mom described Hermes to be, I'd say he probably was the son of Apollo for all his confidence. Well, the eyes are right, at least. The hair? Not so much.

"So, we'll be having dinner at seven thirty, and it's in _máza_, so we have to go to the pavilion as a cabin," his voice snapped me out of my pondering. I hmmed and stared aimlessly at the lake, my mind trying to at least put a stop to all of the questions that had popped up during our tour of camp. Luke noticed the sudden pensive atmosphere and dropped his cheerful face, looking at me out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"So, any questions, Mademoiselle?" he asked casually, his eyes roving the bottom of the lake. I looked at him, startled at his insightfulness. Well, maybe Mr. I'm-A-Living-Casanova isn't all pomp. The thought made me smile a little.

"Yeah. Chiron answered the basics of what's happening in this-_our _world, but, now I'm just plain confused by everything that's happening here in Camp. I mean, why is it like this? I mean, with the demigods. Why are there no kids of Zeus? Heck, even Poseidon? Hades, I'm really not sure because I suppose he loves Persephone to even think about kidnapping her from his own sister, but what in Hades is happening with the Greek world? What's happening, Luke?" I looked at him, gauging his reaction. His face had instantly darkened. His eyes had an angry glint in them and his mouth was drawn in a tight line, making his scar stand out.

"You're smart enough to realize that even though this is like a fairy tale come true, there are still a lot of problems, right?" he asked after a long moment of silence. I nodded, understanding what he's saying. I mean, even though it really is like a fairy tale to me, I know that this is reality, and there are bound to be problems made by life. I mean, not everyone is inclined to live blissfully and just accept the fact that there are gods ruling their lives. I mean, just look at the gods themselves. Not to mean disrespect or anything, but they did overthrow their parents for the right to their power. But hey, when they formed the Olympians, mom did say that the world was better off than it was before. Though, considering that she's still, and yes, I'm perfectly aware of it, in love with my renegade god of a father, there seems to be a level of bias. Oh well. May as well shelf this as 'unanswerable until proven'.

Anyway, I looked at Luke, figuring that if he was at least decent with me, he'd clue me in to at the very least the reason why all of this was happening. I'll just piece the rest together by myself.

"Man. This is why I hate prophecies. Not that I have anything against Cabin Seven, but still," Luke sighed as he ruffled his hair in annoyance. I frowned at that. Prophecies?

Luke must've seen my frown because he smiled listlessly and leaned against the railings that were enclosing the path. "Yeah, you heard right. Prophecies. The ones that were made by Oracles? They still are being made."

Huh. "So, we still have to ask someone about the future and all of that stuff?" Talk about weird.

Luke gave a sardonic laugh. "Nah. Not those kinds of stuff. We demigods ask the Oracle about our quests." I lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. Those kinds of things."

"Well, that makes me so much happier," I sighed. I mean, yeah, I expected that we demigods would have to fight monsters and all of that stuff, but to follow the words a spirit decreed through a mortal vessel would be downright weird. I was never one to believe that the future is set in stone. Every little thing you do, even if it was inconsequential now would in turn be a pivot point for most of the big decisions you have to make later in life. It's what makes you, well, _you_. With the Oracles, I really have no idea on how to react on them. I sighed, as some of the pieces in my mind started gluing themselves together. "Let me guess. There's some kind of Prophecy that made things like this now?"

"Yeah. A Prophecy had been made some seventy years ago, actually. I don't know the full contents, but it's the real reason why Cabin One and Three are as empty as Cabin Two is. Actually, many know that the reason was that the gods were afraid of wreaking havoc again. The Big Three, the Three Sons of Kronos, made a pact. They all swore on the River Styx that after World War II they would stop siring demigods to prevent another one from resulting. Well, that was their cover up. You see, World War II actually resulted in the children of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the children of Hades on the other. So, it was really a convincing lie. The only reason I know the truth is that aside from Annabeth, Chiron trusts me the most here in this Camp. And he actually trusts me not to go snooping for the Prophecy since Annabeth did that and she had horrible nightmares for months. So yeah. That's the full story of it. I'm really not sure myself why I'm telling you all of this, since you're a newbie and all. I just have a strange feeling in my gut to tell you this." Luke shrugged stared at the bottom of the lake. I followed his gaze and shook my head, feeling a little amused at what he was doing. I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They giggled and blew kisses to Luke. Really now, even though when we're having a serious talk, he still has enough charm to make any girl give him the goo-goo eyes.

Though, what really surprised me was when they looked at me, instead of scowling at me like Annabeth did, they waved at me, like I was a long lost friend of theirs. My eyebrows rose at this in surprise. Luke noticed this and his eyes gained a calculating glint when he tore his gaze from them to focus his eyes on me. I felt like squirming under his heavy stare. "What?"

Luke just smiled at me, a genuine smile. "Maybe we won't have to wait long for your dad to claim you." I sighed, nodding. Luke just smiled sympathetically. "Yeah. Most of the other campers in our cabin don't even know their parents. Seeing as Hermes is the God of Travelers, we sort of adopt them so that they won't sleep in the forest. That's the main reason why Cabin Eleven is so full. The gods don't claim the people there, or they're just not kids of the Olympians."

"That's horrible. Why isn't someone doing something?" I asked, confused. I mean, shouldn't there be a cabin for every god? Are the Olympians the only ones with the right to sire demigods? Luke sighed and his smile took on a more melancholic tone. "Percy, not even gods can contradict what the Fates have in store for all of us. Remember that." I blinked, startled at what he said. This was all predetermined?

"So, anyway, Mademoiselle, are you planning to be a year-rounder here?" he asked, tactfully changing the subject. I smiled at him, relieved that he snapped us out of our somber mood. "You mean, we could stay here all year long?"

He smiled and fingered his clay-bead necklace. He had five. There were different pictures for each clay bead. "Yeah. Or, you could choose to be a summer-ian. Kinda like those regular Summer Camps for regular mortals." His eyes were glinting mischievously.

"You are so full of yourself," I sighed as I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. He just winked at me and smiled cheekily.

"I almost forgot, though. If you're a year-rounder, you might be able to come with us to come see Olympus. We just had a tour during the Winter Solstice. Before you ask though, Olympus is currently at the Empire State Building." COOL. Olympus was at New York! Funny. Mom didn't tell me this. Maybe she doesn't know. Huh. Anyways, wonder how they get people up there? Hmm.

"Yeah. Actually, when I think about it, it was after that that the weather started to get weird, and the satyrs got much more nervous than usual. Chiron didn't tell me outright, but I know when someone's hiding info. I just didn't think much about it. Annabeth isn't forthcoming with ideas like usual, so I thought that it was nothing. Hmm." Luke again descended into his pensive mode, leaving me to my thoughts. After the trip, the weather turned bad? That's usually a sign that Zeus is angry, or at the very least unsettled. I wonder what could leave the King of the Gods in a frightful mood. Okay. Deviating from original topic. "Anyways, I don't know Luke. Let's see what happens."

"Alright. Anyway, Mademoiselle, enough thinking for us today. We still have a lot to do!" Luke's suddenly cheerful voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What else do we have to do, Casanova?"

He grinned at me, making me narrow my eyes in apprehension. Seeing that look made me remember the looks the troublemakers in my classes at Yancy wore. It usually never resulted in something good. "Why, we need to get you settled in the Cabin, of course!"

When we returned to the cabin, it was just as full as before. Well, the belongings were. The kids had all somehow managed to disappear. Mostly. The only ones left were the ones who I would've bet my money that were Hermes' children, with their uncanny resemblance in looks with Luke. The Twins, Travis and Connor, were still there, apparently waiting for us to come back, because as soon as I entered the cabin, one of them, I'm still not used to seeing them to separate them, pulled me away from Luke and pointed to one of the bunk beds.

"Well, Gorgeous, seeing as Luke hasn't stolen you a sleeping bag from the camp store yet, wanna share my bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking at me from the top of my head to my feet. I chuckled a little as the other one wrapped his arm around my shoulder, steering me to the bunk bed adjacent to the first one. "Hey, hey, Travis. No two-timing! Strawberry would be heartbroken, you know. But now, this guy's available, Green Eyes." Travis just sighed and made strangling motions aimed towards his brother. "For the last time, Katie is not my girlfriend! I swear, Travis! You're like an Aphrodite kid!"

I outright laughed when the particular motion and comment caused Connor to unwrap his arm around me and wrestle Travis to the ground, mock fighting. The people around just laughed and hooted at them, egging them on. I even noticed that there was someone taking bets. I just shook my head, relaxing in the happy atmosphere. This must be what it feels like to be part of a large, happy family. I sighed wistfully, lost in my own thoughts, when a warm hand encased mine, and tugged me to a direction, bringing me out of my daze.

"Hey, Mademoiselle. When those two were busy being fools, I brought you some toiletries from the camp store." Luke smiled at me as he shook a bag infront of me, emphasizing his point. At this point, I really didn't want to know if he got them or he just plain stole them. I just smiled at him and thanked him, relieving him of the bag, and thus releasing our hands, seeing as I still had the Minotaur horn in one hand. I looked around the cabin, then looked at him, silently asking where in Hades would I actually sleep. It looked like every available space was littered with sleeping bags. Heck, even Connor and Travis were wrestling in top of two of the bags. He smirked at me, making me shake my head.

"Actually, she's sleeping with me." That statement actually stopped the ongoing fight as everyone turned to look at Luke and I. Luke was smugly smirking, the insufferable idiot, making me turn crimson pretty quickly. A few seconds passed in complete silence, before Connor stood up and leapt towards us, aiming for Luke. Luke just chuckled and pulled me to an embrace before sidestepping away, leaving Connor to yelp as he collided pretty painfully with the floor.

"Not fair, Luke! No hogging to yourself!" he whined as he rubbed his red forehead, crawling up to a sitting position. Luke just laughed and tugged me towards the back of the cabin, towards the last bunk bed. The noise in the cabin went back to the normal catcalls and laughs, seeing as Connor was still nursing his red forehead. Travis, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor, laughing his heart out. The others were laughing as well, but the one laughing the most other than Travis was the one who was managing the bets. I shook my head, amusement dancing in my eyes.

Suddenly, the laughs were pierced by a horn, made by a conch shell. How I knew, I have no idea.

Luke just smiled as he pointed to what I'm assuming is his bunk bed. I sighed, amused, as I dropped the bag and the Minotaur Horn on the bed, deciding that I'm going to trust them not to steal the spoil. Luke's smile widened, making me almost shield my eyes with its radiance. I'm guessing it's the first in a long while someone actually trusted them.

"Eleven, fall in!" He yelled, never once letting go of me. This, apparently, was noticed by the whole cabin as they all laughed and some even wolf-whistled. "Ignore them, Perce," he laughed quietly as he adjusted his embrace so that he had slung an arm around my shoulders. He and, by extension, I, led the cabin towards the dining pavilion. During the walk there, many of the other campers would fall behind Luke, the kids who were never claimed, or didn't have anywhere else to stay. Together, Cabin Eleven really made a rag-tag family. It made me smile in realization that until my dad claims me, I'll be part of it, too.

Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. "Artemis' cabin looks pretty." I said, awe-struck. Luke looked towards it and nodded.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- Dryads. It's amazing how they looked like compared to the appearance of their tree itself. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a pretty huge maple tree and come skipping up the hill. Amazing.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. It simply wasn't made to accommodate the number of kids cramped inside the cabin. So, we ended up mostly improvising. Luke got a seat and pulled me to him, resulting in me sitting on his lap. I squeaked when I realized that every camper could see us in that position. I could feel a burning gaze behind my back, and didn't need to turn to know that it was Annabeth. I just sighed and punched Luke in his arms, resulting in him raising both hands in a surrender gesture. The whole table laughed and Connor catcalled. "You're already whipped, Luke!" That resulted in the whole pavilion to notice what Luke was doing and promptly laughed like the rest, glared, or just simply didn't care.

I pointedly ignored all of this, observing the pavilion. I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair. She was the only one from her table scowling at my direction, and seeing as the other were pointedly shaking their heads, it must be common knowledge that she has a huge crush on Luke. Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She and the rest of her siblings, apparently, didn't care about what was happening, though Clarisse had a small smirk, nodding her head towards me in recognition.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everyone in turn raised their own empty glasses. "To the gods!" Seeing as I was sitting on Luke's lap, I just copied him. And I KNOW he's smirking at me. The sexy bastard.

Then, wood nymphs came forward with platters of food; grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbeque. Luke was already loading my plate with a bit of everything, which made me scowl. "Hey, I'm not an invalid, you know."

Luke just chuckled at that. "I know. I just want to serve you." Hooboy. There goes my indignation, and enter my embarrassment. Stupid Casanova. My face must've been pretty red because the table was once again catcalling and hooting, calling Luke a lucky bastard. I just crossed my arms, weathering out the teasing. I noticed Luke grab his empty goblet and spoke what suspiciously sounded like 'Grape Ponta', but I could be wrong. I shrugged, and grabbed my goblet. "Cherry Coke." To my amazement, the goblet suddenly was filled with the sparkling caramel liquid. Hmm. I wonder. "Blue Cherry Coke." The beverage turned a nice shade of cobalt blue. I grinned. I drank a toast to my wonderful mother, hoping that when she got back home, Gabe had mysteriously disappeared and left her with everything.

"Blue?" Luke asked behind me. I twisted around slightly to look at him. He was eyeing my drink with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and told him that my mom and I had a definite fondness for making food blue. He looked at me for a second before shaking his head, smiling. He then nudged me to get up, so I did. He then got his plate, gesturing that I should do the same. He then guided me toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

"Burnt offerings?" I asked, suddenly feeling lost. Who was I supposed to call on?

"Yeah. Go on, Perce," he nudged me to the brazier. I stood there for half a second before scraping off a big slice of brisket into the fire and muttered, "Lord Hermes, thanks for letting me stay in your cabin. And to Lady Hestia, too." I then returned to the table.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. Mr. D then got up with a huge melodramatic sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." Clarisse and her sibling let out a huge roar.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Penelope Johnson." Chiron muttered something from the side. "Er, yes. Percy Jackson. That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate smores and joked around. The whole time, Luke didn't leave my side. Well, that, and Cabin Eleven had gone from hostile to being a family, had me realize that this right here could be my second home. A home away from home. The thought left me with fuzzy feelings the whole night.

As I lay at my side of the bunk bed, I couldn't help but think about the guy that I was sharing the bed with. He really didn't have to do the things he did today. I mean, he was a counselor. I was a newbie. Why did he do that? Why is he so concerned about me? And what in Hades' name is that giggling?... Wait. GIGGLING? There was only one god who I can think would be interested in pairing up mortals.

'Please stop giggling inside my head, Lady Aphrodite. It IS you, isn't it?' I thought, completely exasperated. Mom was right. Aphrodite was BIG on hooking together mortals that amuse her.

'Of course, dear! Who else? Artemis? Hmp. Like that girl would know anything about love. And of course I want to pair up interesting mortals. I need some entertainment. Ares is getting a bit too clingy for my tastes,' the voice harrumphed, making me sweatdrop.

'Don't you like it when men get clingy to you?' I thought, thinking back to all the stories my mom told me about men who worship Aphrodite with their very lives. Many girls would sacrifice their _souls_ to get that kind of attention.

'That's exactly the point, dear. I'm sick of men throwing themselves in front of me. I want a real man, not a baby pretending to be a man. Do you know that Ares _still_ depends on Hera almost half of the time? I mean, if he's 35 it's totally understandable, but when you're 2000 years old? That's simply pushing it! And don't get me started on his-!'Aphrodite ranted incessantly. I sweatdropped at the profanities Aphrodite was ranting about. Thank Hades Ares has no idea what his girlfriend really thought about him or there'd be World War III AND IV.

'Erm, Lady, if I may? Why don't you find someone else?' I thought uneasily. These things really don't come naturally to me.

'Hmm. Someone else? Maybe, dear. It has some merit. Well, dear, it _has_ been a fun day, hasn't it? Look forward to tomorrow, my dear Percy. I have a feeling things are going to get exciting for you very soon.' After that, the giggling totally left, leaving me to my thoughts.

Exciting, eh? Bring it on!

* * *

AAAAANNNND DONE! HOLY ZEUS! I'm so freakin' happy! Till next time guys (probably next month)! Read and Review! :D


	6. Capture the Flag Chaos!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

I honestly can't believe myself. Whether it was your reviews and private messages that got through to my muse, or utter boredom, I will never know, but I had finished this in LESS THAN ONE FREAKIN WEEK. _**LESS THAN** _ONE WEEK. GODS. I hope you guys appreciate this, 'coz my brain is in hibernation mode at the moment. :)))

And, I realized that while many have an account here, there are still others who just aren't troubled enough to make one, so I'll leave the Guest Reviews open. Though, PLEASE, if you're a guest, name your reviews? I have to thank someone right? And just putting up 'To Guest #1' is just weird and, well, insulting for you guys. I appreciate you guys reviewing. Just, put a little identification there. It doesn't have to be your real name! Make up something, just remember that it was you, okay? :D

_samxbluepulserx, __BlueSakuraKyuubi, __LSU lovePurple liveGold, __Kacekace, __AWSOMEx1000, __harryginny9, __Guest # 1, __bloomnskyrules_ - Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D

_coastiewife465 _- Thank you for the compliment! I'll work hard to make sure I don't disappoint! :D You'll find out in this chapter. Tell me what you think, ok? :D

_anime-manga-lover-11 _- Haha! That's in the next chapter! So, keep supporting me, ok? :D

_AbigailPaine _- Yes, I'm alive! Haha. And I'm never leaving this story unfinished! :)) Well, for the third book? Let's just say Luke's in for a horrific change. :)) Nah, he's not evil. Just, frustrated. :D

_Anime Princess _- Thank you! I have plans for Aphrodite. Just you wait. :D

_Darkkon27 _- EXACTLY! That's exactly the reason I made her smart. Well, that and it was just frustrating how clueless canon!Percy was. Well, not really competition. :D

_Silver Moon Huntress _- Don't worry about that! You'll never get rid of me! :D

_Guest # 2 _- Thank you! I promise I won't disappoint! :D You're the first person to note that! Haha! Thanks, my fellow PoT enthusiast! :D

_cristina. _- I'm alive! And you guys will never get rid of me! :D

Anyways, anyone up for **Chapter 6** of **Ocean's Wings**?

* * *

Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Chaos

For the next few days, I had settled into a routine. Every morning, I'd get Ancient Greek lessons from a child of Athena, Malcolm. Actually, it was supposed to be Annabeth, but Chiron decided that Malcolm would be better seeing as the whole Camp was aware of her intense dislike, well, maybe _hatred_, for me. Seriously, it wasn't really my fault that Luke and I seemingly hit it on straight away. And Malcolm was Cabin Six's (Athena's Cabin) sort of second-in-command, so Chiron wisely let him teach me. Anyways, Malcolm had us reading Homer, and it was really good to brush up on my mythology seeing as I'm living in their world now. And wow. Reading Ancient Greek was almost easier than reading regular English. Malcolm said that it's because our brains were hardwired for the language. COOL.

After Malcolm and I would separate, I'd rotate the whole camp, looking for something I was good at. Chiron had suggested that I take on archery first, saying that he'd personally try to teach me. Well, that certainly went well. I had to apologize to him because he had to detangle a stray arrow from his tail, which I had absolutely no idea how it got there. I also had to apologize to the others who were practicing on the range, seeing as my arrows would always find inopportune moments to distract them when they were letting theirs fly. And yet, instead of being angry at me, they just laughed and asked if I could come back and do my kind of archery, since it was helping them sharpen their own senses. Seeing as almost every person there was blonde and blue-eyed, a sure mark of Apollo, I just shrugged and grinned bashfully, making some of the girls squeal and some guys to smile at me. I just laughed and shook my head as I left to find another thing to do.

Next, I tried foot racing. Not one of my brightest ideas. The instructors were Dryads, so naturally, they developed a style that would have all marathon runners gaping at them. I mean, with gods constantly at their heels, would it really be that surprising? I told the instructors this and they just laughed, confirming my suspicions.

Wrestling? No can do. I'm man enough to admit to myself that I'd probably be flattened by any of Clarisse's siblings, not to mention Clarisse herself. Though, to be honest, I think Clarisse took it easy on me when I tried it. And to think I only tried it 'coz Clarisse was the one on the mat. And, sure enough, only seconds passed before I found myself lying on my back. Though, the funny thing was, even though I knew that she wasn't the type to be, well, _nice_, she offered her hand to me. I smiled and took it. When I was fully standing though, every single one of her siblings was scrutinizing me, looking for something. Well, after a moment of uncomfortable staring, one by one, they all started to smile at me, giving me thumbs ups. Huh? Clarisse just laughed and told me that I'm not bad, just not on Ares' kids' level. I took that as a huge compliment.

Honestly, the only thing I didn't completely botch up was _canoeing_. It just seemed natural to me. Well, that and Luke would constantly be with me whenever I would be attending. And I don't buy his 'I'm-just-here-by-complete-accident' excuse, even if he kept using it for Zeus knows how many times already.

Of course, this had Aphrodite in my head almost every night. She and I would talk for a bit about what happened in the day, and what had happened in my love life she was currently writing the plot to. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was doing this so she could be closer to a demigod. Yeah. She told me about the Ancient Laws and that no god, or Olympian, could directly come close to any of their kids. It had been ordained by the fates themselves, so none of them could really get around it without serious consequences to their kids, seeing as they were immortal and would have been spared. So, they just stayed away. She told me that as far as she knew, she was the only one to have thought of what she was doing as a loophole, so, at current, she was the only one who was conversing with me.

'And I'm getting lonely, Percy dear. Ares is just so _irritating_ these days. I really don't know what to do. I mean, there really isn't anyone I could speak to here. Artemis is still obsessed with being young and free, Athena is with her books, Demeter is always ranting about cereal, and Hera is still fuming about Zeus' latest attempt to procreate with a Dryad. I considered Hestia, but for some reason, she's always down there at Camp,' the Goddess of Beauty complained lightly. I mentally laughed a little, but at the same time feeling sorry for this severely misunderstood goddess. Really now. Most people, heck, even my mom told me that all Aphrodite wants to do is to pair up interesting mortals, kinda like Romeo and Juliet. They just don't see this intellectual side of her.

'My Lady, what if you find someone else to talk to? Maybe there's someone who could make the time to talk to you?' I suggested. I mean, it isn't as if _everyone_ is busy with something to ignore her, right?

'I suppose I _could _talk to Hephaestus. Maybe he'll be able to see past the face and see _me_,' she said, her tone a little bit hopeful. She told me that she rejected Hephaestus in the first place because of petty revenge on Zeus for not even having the decency of informing her that she was to be married. She didn't actually have anything against the God of Blacksmiths.

'If anyone can understand you, my Lady, it would be Lord Hephaestus.' I noddingly approved mentally. She just giggled a little and bid me goodnight, her presence slowly vanishing from my mind.

Due to this, I found myself constantly offering to her, Lady Hestia and Lord Hermes. When Luke asked me why I was doing so, especially for Aphrodite because she has her own kids, I just shrugged and said that I may have judged her unfairly from the start, and that this was my way of slowly making it up to her. And the sudden rush of warmth that enveloped me when I said that meant that she heard and appreciated what I was doing. As for Lady Hestia, I said that I'll always offer her sacrifices because for me, she's the most important goddess of all. Luke looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head and dragging me back to the table to eat.

This had been my routine, and so far, I find that I really don't want it to change. I made friends with a lot of people, mainly in Cabin Eleven. Of course, the 'Twins' would be considered as. Travis and Connor really have the talent in making me laugh, at what Travis' hobby was (pissing off a certain Daughter of Demeter) and Connor teasing him that he was only doing that to get her to look at him, which I certainly think is true. And the moment they told me their surnames were 'Stoll', I had laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. Amazingly enough, they didn't understand what was so funny. I'm also pretty close to Ethan Nakamura, mainly, at first, though, because Luke was close to him. He was one of the unclaimed kids in our cabin. He had black hair and grey eyes, so that immediately ruled out any of the Olympians. He said that his father was mortal, so his mother was the one who was a goddess. He was witty and sarcastic, and was oftentimes the one who would reign in the Twins when they get too rowdy. He was often times considered as the second-in-command in Cabin Eleven. Then, I also made friends with others, like Will Solace, a Son of Apollo. Apparently, he was the one to cure me when I first got here. He had the typical blond hair and blue eyes all of the Children of Apollo sported. His healing of me had gotten their cabin councilor, Lee Fletcher, to take notice of him, so both he and another one of his siblings, Michael Yew, were being coached by Lee in the art of healing. Another one would be Silena Beauregard, a black-haired, blue-eyed Daughter of Aphrodite. She was the cabin councilor of Cabin Ten. She was the only one in her cabin that didn't remind me of a pompous supermodel that thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean, sure, she still had the tendency to corner me and force me into wearing something she thought would be nice on me, but still, she reminded me of the nightly talks Lady Aphrodite and I had. She's definitely a gem. Well, counting Clarisse, Luke, Grover and Malcolm into my close group of friends, I'd say I'm pretty happy about my life as it was.

Though, I'm pretty sure that almost all of the campers were watching me, trying to see who my father is. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't giving them an easy time. I think Chiron had figured it out, with the way he's watching me with those knowing eyes, but like Mr. D., he didn't think it fit to inform anyone else of his suspicions. Malcolm had it the worst though. He told me that he was constantly dodging Annabeth's pointed questions about me and my parentage. He said that the cabin was slowly but surely getting irritated with the girl. Though, I really couldn't do anything about that. Even Luke and I still hadn't figured out whose child I am, though Luke would constantly look at me when he catches sight of the lake.

Thursday afternoon, three days after I had woken up, I had my first sword fighting lesson with Cabin Eleven. Actually, before the lesson itself, Chiron had called me aside and given me back the magic pen I had used in killing Mrs. Dodds and the Minotaur. I was actually very surprised when he gave me that, and tried to give it back. He just laughed and said that it was mine, his eyes twinkling like someone sprayed glitter on them. I just shook my head and caught up with Luke, who was waiting for me.

When Luke asked me if I had a blade I could use, well, I just smiled and told him he'd see later. He smirked and told me that I'd better be sure because the instructor wouldn't be making it easy for me. When I looked at him pointedly, he just laughed and sauntered away. Evil, evil bastard.

As we gathered around the big circular arena, Luke separated from me and stood at the front, sending a smirk along my direction. I just sighed and glared at him for being a melodramatic arse. I uncapped the pen discreetly, and pretended I got the sword from the weapons arrayed at the table. Luke took one look at my sword and eyed the collection, his brows furrowed. Ha! That'll teach him.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. By the end, everyone was staring at my dummy, because it was completely and utterly mutilated. I just laughed nervously, thinking that if I told them I had envisioned Luke in front of me, they'd just start the catcalls again. Luke just laughed and had us moving to practicing in pairs. And since I was the newbie, Luke said he'd be my partner. Well, that really reassured me, if he wasn't sporting that evil grin.

Travis (I finally figured out he's taller than Connor by a few inches) just shook his head and mock whispered, "Goodluck, Perce. Luke's probably the best swordsman camp has seen in the last three hundred years." Connor bopped him on the head, and said, "Idiot. All Percy has to do is strut a little and poor Luke will be so distracted, any monster could get him." This, accompanied by a wink, had the people close to us laughing wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately for Connor, Luke heard his comment. "Next lesson Connor, you'll be with me." I joined in the laughter as Connor looked horrified at the prospect.

As I stood before Luke, he eyed my sword again. "No can do, Casanova. No revealing my secrets." I said as he eyed me with a questioning look. Luke just shook his head and donned the evil grin again. Uh-oh.

Luke was an excellent instructor. He showed us how to thrust, parry and all of the basics, to my poor body's expense. I was really, really sure that I'd end up black and blue all over because he'd whap me with the flat side of his blade whenever I'd give out an opening, which, to him, was always. By the time he called a break, my t-shirt was stuck to me like glue, and many guys were apparently starting to notice. And was it really my fault that I was hitting puberty much, much earlier?

"Zeus' beard, Percy! For a twelve year old, you're smokin'!" Connor wolf-whistled. Travis nodded, eyes very wide. Well, until two hands smacked the two on their heads. "Behave." Ethan pointedly looked at them, making them avert their gaze and start whistling innocently. Ethan just shook his head and tossed me a spare t-shirt, one of his eyebrows raised. I laughed and nodded, heading towards a more secluded part of the arena to change. Honestly, Ethan acted like a protective big brother towards me, and I really, really like it. He'd even reign in Luke if he started to act like Connor and Travis too much.

When I returned, the line for the drinks cooler was gone, so I grabbed a cup full and drank. I splashed my face with some and immediately, my body felt like I had just taken a nice relaxing shower. I straightened and went towards Luke again, who took one look at me and nodded, though he looked like he was slightly disappointed. Huh?

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." Uh-oh. I _really_ don't like the sound of that. They all circled around the two of us. Travis and Connor were nudging each other, suppressing snickers, while Ethan was shaking his head, exasperated. The others were in the same boat. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. Oh dear.

"No laughing guys. This is _hard_. If one of you laughs, you'll be my next dummy- err, _partner _nest lesson. Alright?" He demonstrated the technique slowly, and thus, my blade clanged to the ground.

"Okay. Now, we try it real time. Ready, Perce?" I nodded, picking up my sword and getting into a stance. And Luke began. Now, I knew that I was sort of a natural with this magic sword, but our spar was just getting ridiculous. Travis said Luke was the best swordsman in camp, but how in Hades' name could I keep up with him? ! Luke saw this and grinned, not the usual 'I'm teasing you' grin. No, this grin said 'I'm getting excited about our fight' grin. I KNEW I had to end the fight right there and then, especially because the refreshed feeling I got was slowly but surely leaking out of me.

I figured now would be the best time. So I tried it. And holy Zeus, _I just disarmed the best swordsman in camp_! And, the kicker was I had the tip of my blade just grazing his chest. WHAT HAPPENED?

The others were silent, gaping at us. "Was that supposed to happen?" I asked timidly. I really couldn't believe I did that. Luke was giving me this thousand mega-watt smile and retrieved his sword form the ground. "Perce, do that again!"

"Err, I'm really not sure I could." I stared at my sword, wondering where in Hades' name I got the strength and the skill to pull that off. "Come on, Perce! Just one more." Well, if he insists.

The moment our swords clashed, I frowned. I was suddenly left feeling dry and uncomfortable. Though, I put up a pretty good resistance and managed to fight him off for a few minutes before he managed to disarm me. Luke was frowning at my sword, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Uh, what was that?" Travis asked, his eyes darting from Luke to me. Connor said nothing, his mouth still slack. Ethan just smirked. "That, Travis, is the birth of competition."

After that, Luke wouldn't stop hounding me for answers, answers that I couldn't give him. It lasted for one whole day. Though, when I finally said that I felt reenergized when I drank and splashed water on my face, he looked at me like he was on the verge of completing a complicated puzzle. Though, thankfully, before he could question me again, Grover called me over. I went over to him, waving back at Luke and yelling that I'll be back before dinner. The Son of Hermes just smiled and waved, already turning to the direction of the cabin.

And so, Grover and I found ourselves sitting at the lake, watching the Naiads weaving baskets underwater.

"I haven't seen you around after meals, Hircum. What's up?" He sighed and picked on the fur of his legs. "I'm just fine, Mare." I raised an eyebrow, completely not believing him. "Yeah. I do look miserable, don't I?" I just stared at him silently, not needing to say anything.

He sighed as he leaned back on his hands, staring up at the blue sky above. "Mare, what would you do if you have an impossible dream?" "An impossible dream?" He nodded, still looking up. I thought about it a little before answering, a small smirk on my face. "I'd just force myself to go beyond my limits so that the circumstances surrounding it won't be impossible anymore." He shifted so he could stare at me, his eyes wide. I just smirked at him, my eyes dancing with mischief and confidence. He then snorted and shook his head. "You're spending too much time with Luke, Mare."

I smiled at him, grateful that I was able to lift his spirits up, even by just a little. He seemed to understand me as he smiled softly at me, thanking me. He then proceeded to tell me why he was seen so little lately. Apparently, his protection of me was a second chance at proving himself to Mr. D about being good enough for a Searcher's License. A License was needed for a satyr to be able to venture out into the world in search for Pan. But then, the circumstances of our entry into camp complicated things a bit.

"Let me get this straight. I need to complete a quest, with you accompanying me, so that Mr. D would give you your License?" I raised an eyebrow at that. That sounded simple enough. Grover got one look at my expression and began to shake his head frantically. "It's not that easy, Mare. We don't really know what the Oracle would prophesy about when you actually go on one. And, it'll be dangerous, Mare."

I smiled at him, thankful for his concern. "Hircum, I know about the quests in this place. Just know that whether it's dangerous or not, I'll be taking you with me. Ok?" Grover looked at me, teary-eyed. "You're the best friend a satyr could ever have, Mare." "Anytime."

I was curious about the first chance he got from Mr. D, but I figured it would be too insensitive to ask him straight out how he failed, so when we separated, I went in search for Chiron, hoping that he'd have some of the answers for the questions buzzing inside my head.

I found him, as usual, in the archery range, coaching the kids there. But when he saw me, he smiled and unpeeled himself from the tree he was leaning on and approached me. "Percy, do you have something to ask?"

I looked at him straight in the eye. "Chiron, I know this is kind of personal, but could you tell me what happened to Grover's first chance at getting a license? I could've asked him, but I figured it still must be a sore point for him." Chiron looked surprised, but it quickly melted into a smile.

"Ah. So he's told you he wants a Searcher's License?" I nodded, relieved that Chiron won't tell me off. "I see. Shall we take a walk, Percy? The fields are wonderful to look at today." I nodded, and we were off.

Apparently, Grover's first chance was helping get to camp a Daughter of Zeus, and her companions. I almost tripped when I heard that. Weren't the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, forbidden to sire any more demigods? Chiron looked surprised that I knew about that, but forged on. He explained that Zeus broke the pact some seventeen years ago for a TV starlet named Susan Grace, and they had a child, Thalia. And, since they all swore on the River Styx, Zeus put his daughter into a really tight spot. Hades had been furious that his youngest brother broke the pact, so he sent off every available monster from his realm to torment the girl. Grover was charged with protecting her and bringing her safely to camp, but apparently, she picked up two more demigods along the way, making their scents easier to follow. So, he had a hard time protecting them and at the same time trying to lose the monsters at their heels. When they got to the hill, Thalia had enough. He ordered Grover to go on ahead while she defended against every single monster that had followed them. Seeing as they had all three Furies and hellhounds of every size following them, Grover refused adamantly, but Thalia wouldn't hear any complains. So, Grover was forced to escort the two remaining demigods to safety while Thalia fought. Though, she was overwhelmed quickly. As she was dying, though, Zeus turned her into a large pine. And from that day, her spirit inside the pine was the thing that was protecting the whole camp from monsters.

"So, you see, Mr. D wasn't very keen on giving Grover a second chance, but he was given the mission of protecting you as his second chance. And, well, with the unorthodox way of you carrying him to camp, Mr. D is highly doubtful of his role in protecting you." Holy Zeus, poor Grover. I never thought he'd have lived the last five years in guilt because of what he did. That cemented my decision. If I had a quest, I'd take Grover with me. Chiron smiled at seeing my face. "Grover has found a gem of a friend in you, Percy. Don't let each other down."

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. It was time for Capture the Flag.

When the conch horn sounded, the plates were cleared away, and Annabeth, Malcolm and one of their siblings quickly stood up and disappeared. Moments later, they reappeared holding a ten foot silk gray banner with a barn owl above an olive tree painted onto the middle. This was followed by Clarisse and her siblings carrying in a ten foot silk red banner with a bloody spear and a boar's head in the middle.

"Ares and Athena always lead Capture the Flag?" I hollered at Luke, seeing as the whole mess hall was filled with the roars and cheers of every camper. "Not always. But it's always the most fun when they're in charge, right?" Luke smiled cheekily at me. I just laughed and nodded. "So, whose side are we on?"

"Well, we made a temporary alliance with Athena, so we're getting the flag from Ares tonight." I blinked, surprised. Luke just laughed when he saw my gesture. "Of course, if we win, one of the privileges we agreed upon was that Annabeth would stop acting like a spoiled brat towards you." I just shook my head, exasperated. Who else but Luke would ever think of a stipulation like that?

The teams were Athena with Hermes and Apollo, and Ares with the rest. Oh dear Poseidon. How are we supposed to go against Ares and Hephaestus together? Who the heck was in charge of recruiting anyways? Size isn't everything! Sure, arrows are handy and all, but we're wearing armor! And our cabin doesn't have the strength in outfighting even one of Ares' kids! WHO THE HECK WAS CRAZY ENOUGH TO DO THIS?

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble floor, gaining the attention of everyone. "Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" The tables were suddenly filled with the weapons and shields from the armory.

"Are we supposed to have a shield?" I looked at the things distastefully. I knew my own strength that I definitely knew I won't be able to heft one of those without being seriously slowed down. Luke took one look at me, and shook his head frantically. "Do you want to get beaten up? Just get the sword you've been using yesterday, and one of the helmets, and you're set. You're coming with me, ok?" He said as he gave me one, while putting one on his head in the process. The helmets had blue plumes on top, to separate us from Ares' team who had red plumes. I got the magic pen from my jeans pocket and uncapped it discreetly, the pen turning into a blade seconds later. I was ready.

"Blue Team, to the south!" Annabeth shouted, her knife raised high. We cheered and started marching towards the southern part of the woods, the red team taunting us as they went towards the north. Luke nudged me a little to get my attention. When I looked at him, he jabbed his finger towards the edge of the forest. I nodded, getting his meaning.

It was a warm, sticky night. My armor was really uncomfortable as I raced behind Luke towards the spot he pointed out earlier. Turns out, there was a suitable hiding place there seeing as the underbrush was really thick. We huddled down and hid, waiting.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. My muscles were already tense from anticipation. Luke grinned at me, his eyes glinting mischievously. "How about we get the glory, Mademoiselle?" I was surprised. "You sure we could do it?" "Definitely." He smirked at me, challenging me. Well, two could play it that game. "Fine by me."

Far away, the conch horn blew, and my thoughts became muddled as Luke and I raced across the forest as silently as possible. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as we crossed friendly territory into enemy territory. I heard metal clanging against metal all around us. It seems like our allies were keeping our road clean. We finally stumbled through a clearing that had five Ares soldiers, judging by their sizes, guarding their banner. Luke smirked at me and nodded, then shot through the underbrush to face the five alone. I waited until he managed to incapacitate three kids, and then shot through the underbrush to sprint towards one of the two that were still fighting. After a well placed thrust of my sword hilt onto the back of my opponent's neck, I looked over to Luke to see him already taking down the banner.

As we ran back to the border, I couldn't help but notice there was something growling at us, something following us, and it certainly wasn't a camper. Luke must've noticed as well, because he grabbed my unoccupied hand with the hand holding the banner and ran faster, dragging me along.

As we were getting closer to the border, we heard angry shouts and the next thing we knew, there were five Hephaestus soldiers chasing after us. Seeing this, Luke whistled a high-pitched sound, and four of our allies suddenly appeared behind us, heading off the gaining opponents. As we converged upon the border and crossed towards friendly territory, I noticed that there were five Ares soldiers, one of them being Clarisse, at the edge of the creek, fighting what looks like Annabeth. One of them was holding on to a Yankees cap, and Annabeth was desperately trying to get it back. Though, when they noticed that we were already holding their banner, they abandoned Annabeth and still tried to block us, but it was too late. We stepped onto friendly territory, and our side exploded into cheers as the red banner was immediately colored silver, and the bloody spear and boar's head was replaced by a massive caduceus, Hermes' symbol. Everybody in our team hefted Luke and I on their shoulders, ecstatic. Then, Chiron emerged out from the woods and blew the conch horn. WE WON!

Luke and I were let down at the edge of the crowd, and were about to join in the celebration, but hands suddenly yanked us away from the crowd. I noticed Ethan eyeing us like he wanted to intervene, but Luke shook his head. He nodded, but her still kept shooting us glances. When I turned to look at whoever pulled us, Annabeth was glaring at us, fuming. "Luke, I thought I told you that _she_ was supposed to be on border patrol! I almost got electrocuted by Clarisse's stupid spear!" She was right, seeing as she looked worse for wear.

I looked at Luke, surprised. Why didn't he send me on border patrol like they planned? Luke looked stern as he gazed at Annabeth steadily, which made the blonde girl lose her glare and fidget uncomfortably. "I didn't send her to border patrol because I know you, Annabeth. You'd most likely leave her all alone to fend for herself against Clarisse and her siblings. You _know_ she's a newbie, therefore, you're counting on her getting hurt. So, I talked to Malcolm and came up with this alternative plan. We knew you'd be angry at her enough that you'd want to watch her getting beat up, so you'd be close by. So, Malcolm said I should take Percy with me, just in case. It seems we were right. Annabeth, what's happening to you? You never were like this when it was just us three."

Annabeth, at this point, had redonned her glare, but this time, it was trained solely on Luke. "Of course not! Thalia was my older sister! And you Luke! You were supposed to stay faithful to her! Or-!" she cut herself off at the last minute, though I was uncomfortably aware that she must have been planning to say "Or fall in love with _me_!" I felt sorry for the girl so I tried to approach her and tell her that I wasn't trying to steal Luke from her, but the moment my hand touched her shoulder, she whirled around and backhanded me, hard. I stumbled back, stopping myself just in time so I didn't splash onto the creek. I looked towards the two and Luke was glaring now, one of his hands gripping the arm of the hand Annabeth used to slap me.

"Annabeth, what in Hermes' name is _wrong _with you? !" Luke said angrily, his hand still gripping Annabeth's even though it was clear that the girl was trying to pull herself away from him. I tried to tell him that it was okay, no harm done, but a howl had suddenly ripped through the forest, stopping their fight and the celebration of the others. Chiron was suddenly shouting in Ancient Greek. "_Stand ready! My bow!_" Luke released Annabeth's arm and raised his sword, instantly aware.

There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. The kicker? It was glaring straight at me. Luke yelled, snapping everyone out of their startled states. "Percy, RUN!" He tried to beat the thing to me, but it was too fast. It leaped over Luke and Annabeth, and as it hit me, I stumbled backwards, splashing onto the creek. I felt its razor sharp claws, ripping through my metal armor like it was paper, and slicing me in the abdominal part of my body. I thought I was a goner. But then, there were several sounds of arrows being released, and the arrows found their target on the monster's neck. It fell onto its side with a splash, dead.

And suddenly, I was confronted by Luke's worried face, checking me if I was still alive. I felt someone cover me with something silver, dimly recognizing Ethan's worried gaze. My mind also hazily registered that Will was running towards us, with Travis, Connor and Silena in tow. Chiron trotted, following them, his face unusually grim.

"_Di immortales_, Chiron! What's a Hellhound doing inside of camp? !" Silena said as she stopped where the centaur was standing while Travis and Connor jumped onto the creek to see if I was alright. Luke was still hovering over me, and Ethan was glancing around, his grip on his sword tight.

"Someone summoned it." Clarisse's gruff voice penetrated my shocked state. I blinked and noticed that she was close to Annabeth, who, to my surprise, was looking at me with frightened eyes.

Will jumped into the creek too, and stopped right in front of me, intending to heal me, though he gasped when he saw my wounds. Confused, I looked down, only to gape as the deep slashes were rapidly shrinking, healing at an abnormal rate. His reaction prompted everyone to refocus on me, also gaping at the miraculous rate my wounds are healing. As we watched, the deep gashes disappeared, leaving no evidence, even a scar.

And suddenly, Luke had extended a hand, challenging me to stand on my own. I nodded, and stood up, only to realize that while I was feeling a little sore, I wasn't feeling the pain that would usually accompany those big gashes that the monster inflicted on me. And suddenly, everyone gasped again, looking at something above my head. When I turned to look, although it was already fading, I could still make out the hologram of a three-tipped spear, a trident, covered in green light. Oh gods.

All around me, every camper, even Chiron, had gone down on one knee. Luke, Ethan, Travis and Connor were kneeling on the creek, their eyes looking straight at me in concern and panic.

"It is determined. Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Persis Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God."

* * *

Ta-daaa! I hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave a review so that I'd know what you guys thought of it, ok? The next chapter, I guess, will be out for a week to three weeks max. Bye for now! :D


	7. A Bad Day for the Gods

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

GODS. Zeus' beard, my muse won't leave me alone! She gripped and grouched until I started on this chapter, and had it completed in **FIVE FREAKING**** HOURS**. _**FIVE TORTUROUS HOURS OF NONSTOP WRITING.**_I think my head's about to explode. I HAVEN'T SLEPT THE WHOLE FREAKING DAY. It's a complete miracle I'm still functioning now. O.O

Congratulations guys! This is the surprise I've been talking about! Tell me what you think about this one, ok? :D Oh, and thank you for naming your reviews! :D

_zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis,_ _BlueSakuraKyuubi, __Lukercy555, __seaweed brain's wise girl, __Sweet Cynthia, __natsukyi, __The Girl Who Laughed, __harryginny9, Lolxxx _- Oh my gods guys! Thank you so much for your kind words and support! Here's the next chapter! I hope I haven't disappointed you with this one! Please tell me what you think about it, ok? :D

_KhaalidaNyx _- Ohh! You changed your penname! Nice! :D Haha. That's one clue on how this story is going to proceed. :D There's more to come with those two, count on it! :D

_Anime Princess _- Haha! Percy's more interesting like this, not the naive, leap-before-you-look canon!Percy, right? :D Oh, she will. If this chapter's a success, you'll EXACTLY see how Athena reacts. :))

_cristina. a. charqueno _- Yay! Haha! Hey, did you know that Daddy Poseidon's **supposedly **the strongest of the three? With powers, although limited, over storms and earthquakes? :)) Percy thanks you for cheering her on! :D

_FangAsh67 _- ... I actually know how you feel. As I was typing the chapter, words just flowed from my brain. And when I stopped to read what I had written, I though to myself, 'What have I done?' Seriously. O.O Oh, I'm going to make him even more lovable, don't worry. I'm tired of all the stories of evil!Ethan and Luke, so let's shake things up a bit, ok? :D

_latinagirl-reader2010 _- Thalia? Hmm. Let's just say that five years as a tree confused her a lot. XD Oh, and as for Percy? I won't make her evil, because if I did that, Kronos would be _seriously_ overpowered. O.O And a biggest turnoff for stories and anime alike are overpowered parties, right? :D

_genderbender - _Yep! I'm actually a fan of Ethan, and I'm tired of making him a bad guy, and that Percy **ALWAYS** ends up with Annabeth. So, I made this genderbender story! :D

_AWSOMEx1000 _- Ethan? Naah. He'll be Mr. Big Bro to Percy, which is waaay cooler than the usual "I'm a bad guy but turned good in the end" Ethan. :D Ahh. That's a surprise! :D

_coastiewife465 _- Thanks for the input! :D You'll get your answers in the next chapter, though tell me how this one was, ok? :D

**Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Bad Day for the Gods

"Iris!" A man in a deep blue pinstriped suit hollered, his anger quite palpable. His shoulder gray hair was swing wildly as he looked for the aforementioned goddess, his gray eyes seemingly flashing with lightning. A moment later, a rainbow had appeared in front of him, and out of it stepped out a black haired, olive-skinned woman, her normally warm brown eyes flashing with annoyance before smothering out and devoiding of any and all emotions as she knelt before the man. She wore a knee length flowy dress that was all colors of the rainbow. "Yes, Lord Zeus?"

"Summon the Council personally, since you're much faster than your IMs. Tell them I wish to speak about a new problem," he said, his voice like booming thunder. "As you wish." Iris then made a rainbow and stepped in it, teleporting outside the throne room. Zeus just tapped his fingers on his throne, impatient.

Meanwhile, Iris was just outside the throne room, sighing heavily. Really now, was this really necessary? Was Poseidon siring a demigod really a new problem? They all saw what had happened to Zeus' demigod, so maybe the same could happen to this one. 'Although, the child could prove me wrong. Her father IS the most powerful of the three brothers, after all,' she thought as she contacted her new employee, Fleecy, instructing her to receive IMs, as she was going to be busy for the rest of the day. She sighed heavily one more, dreading the day ahead of her.

A woman was lounging on a rocking chair located at the patio of a cabin, her wavy long black hair being braided by what seemed like a humanoid form made with leaves and flowers of every kind and color. The figure, while braiding the hair of the woman, inserted several sprigs of dried grass in them, making its work look beautiful. The woman sighed contentedly as she surveyed the fields that lay out before her, inside of her home. Just then, a rainbow had suddenly appeared before her, obstructing her view and making the humanoid form behind her burst into leaves and flowers, gently floating away. The woman took no heed to this, instead focusing on the newcomer that had stepped out of the rainbow. "Iris, dear, how lovely to see you! Would you like some cereal? I'm certain I have some boxes inside of my home." Iris just sighed and shook her head. "No, not this time, Lady Demeter. I've come because of work."

Demeter just laughed. "Nonsense, dear! Everyone has to have time for cereal! It's the ideal meal for breakfast! Lunch and dinner are acceptable times too! And, of course, snack time is a must! And-!" Iris coughed a little, distracting the Goddess of Agriculture from her rant. "Lady Demeter-," "Dear, how many times have I told you to call me Demeter?" "Lady Demeter," Iris repeated, taking no heed to her implorement, "Lord Zeus has requested a full Council meeting, the topic being of sensitive nature."

Demeter immediately quieted, her large brown eyes gaining a knowing glint in them. "Ah. So Little Brother has found out who stole it?" Iris shook her head, denying the goddess's claim. "No, my Lady. He suspects, and is pointing fingers, but doesn't have proof." The stern goddess just sighed as she stood up, banishing the rocking chair in the process. "I guess I have to go, seeing as Little Brother would most likely be spitting lighting right about now," she said, her form melting into sprigs of wheat and flowers, a gust of wind coming out of nowhere and carrying the items towards the Throne Room, leaving behind the scent of wheat. Iris mirrored the other's sigh, thinking on where she should go next.

A group of girls were camping out in a forest deep in the heart of the Amazon, carefully skinning their hunt and their meal, while their wolf companions prowled their camp's borders. The girls were no older than fourteen at most, and all of them wore white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants, and black combat boots. All of them, except for one. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful, with auburn hair tied into a ponytail and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon itself. She was the only one to wear a short tunic, and she was the only one sitting down doing nothing, whereas some of the girls were serving her as they set up her tent. Alas, the girls' routine was ruined when a rainbow suddenly appeared in the middle of their camp. The rest of the girls tensed up, but then relaxed when a woman appeared from the rainbow itself, the figure immediately bowing in the direction of the beautiful girl. "Lady Artemis." "Iris, dear friend. Welcome. Why have you travelled here instead of just calling us over by one of your rainbows?" The girl stood up, and greeted her friend with a hug. Iris smiled at her and returned the hug, her tense shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. Artemis noticed this and pulled back from the hug, her beautiful face outlined with worry. "What's wrong, Iris?"

Iris sighed a little. "Lord Zeus has summoned the full Council. The topic is of a sensitive nature." Artemis' eyes softened as she gazed at her long-time friend. She clearly understood that Iris had the hardest job; gathering the Council. "Of course, Iris, I'll go immediately. Good luck in finding the others." Iris just nodded as she made another rainbow appear and stepped through it, instantly vanishing from the gazes of the girls.

One of the girls, a tall, graceful girl with a silver circlet on her head, stepped forward and bowed, her long silky black hair framing her face. She had coppery skin and gave off the aura of royalty. "My Lady, shall we accompany thou to Olympus?" Artemis shook her head as she put up a hand to stop the setting up of her tent. Her gut is telling her that this will be a long meeting, with her assuming that her Father had figured out Uncle Poseidon's coveted secret. Oh yes, she knew, because she had watched over the girl when she was growing up, finding her attitude a wonderful refreshing one, and had longed to take her into becoming one of her sister-in-arms. Though, if she was honest with herself, she just wanted her young cousin to live, seeing as she had failed in protecting her younger sister five years prior. "No, Zoe. This meeting is important, seeing as Father had sent Iris herself. Stay here and continue. I have a feeling I might take a while to return." Artemis then started to glow a silvery light, prompting the other girls to avert their eyes from the goddess's form. Zoe's eyes, so like volcanic rocks, flashed in concern for the goddess as she looked at her at the last second before averting her eyes so that she wasn't vaporized by the sheer power the goddess gave off. When they were certain their mistress was gone, they had returned to their previous work, with Zoe taking over the setting up of their camp.

A blue eyed man was driving, his short blonde hair flying as he relished the wind in his hair, and laughed as his ride, a red Maserati, revved up. As he was enjoying his relaxing everyday ride, a rainbow suddenly appeared on the passenger seat, and out of it came a black haired woman. "Iris! What's a beautiful lady doing here on the sun? Not that I blame you, I AM pretty irresistible, right?" the man winked at her, causing the woman to rub her temple in annoyance. "Lord Apollo, I came here for work. You Father has summoned the entire Council for a meeting. Please do not antagonize him this time by appearing late. I was the one who was punished for your transgressions." Apollo dropped his carefree attitude, pushing on a button on the dashboard. He let go of the wheel and gas, but the car just continued on its leisurely trip. He then turned to face the rainbow goddess, completely serious. "Sorry about that, Iris. I was furious Dad didn't heed my warning. I may not have the gift of prophesy anymore seeing as I gave it to my Oracle, but I do know what she's prophesied, even if there are no witnesses or questers. Instead of listening to me, he _still_ started the argument and now, this mess happened," he sighed as he leaned back on his seat, his hands cupping the back of his head.

Iris smiled. Apollo never showed just anyone his serious side. Seeing as the only ones who know about it are her, Hestia and Aphrodite, most see this carefree god, as, well, carefree. Heck, the three of them only know about it because they had caught him like that once by complete accident. Most people, heck, most gods, don't really know what goes on inside his head, seeing as he prefers to present his carefully fabricated mask for everyone to see. But he shows snippets of his real personality to the three goddesses. "Why don't you let others willingly see who you really are, Apollo?" Apollo just smiled at her, his form already being flickered by gold. "Because no one will believe that this is the real me." At this statement, his entire form was covered in golden light, teleporting him immediately to Mount Olympus. Iris shook her head in disappointment, but made a rainbow once again and disappeared, leaving the red Maserati to leisurely traverse the sky, giving warmth to the earth below.

The rainbow goddess then appeared back to Olympus, or more specifically, in front of a large ornate door with pomegranate and peacock carvings. She knocked on the door, waiting for the call to let her in. Once the occupant had given her permission, she opened the large oaken door and proceeded towards the sitting room, where she found a tall, graceful woman sitting down, her normally brown eyes tinged with red from crying, and her appearance worse for wear. Her normally pristine braided chocolate brown hair was in disarray, and her white dress looked like regular slimy oil, instead of smooth and refined looking like oil on water. The rainbow goddess sighed mentally as she sat down across from the distraught goddess, genuinely pitying and feeling sorry for her. She understood why she was always so vengeful and her great hatred for demigods, but she also understood why demigods in turn never offer her anything. For her, who sees both sides of the same coin, both parties have something lacking in them, and yet, like Hestia, she hopes it all will be resolved soon, else their reign will cut short. Though, she needs to deliver her message first, and judge others later.

"Lady Hera, thank you for meeting me." Hera shook her head, looking at her with grateful eyes. "No, I must be the one to thank you, Iris. You're a much needed distraction. What can I do for you?" Iris just shook her head mournfully, feeling bad that she must be the one to deliver another problem to the Queen God's already heavily laden shoulders. "My Lady, the Lord has summoned the entire Council for a meeting. No one is exempt." Iris skirted around Zeus' name, wanting to leave off as much pain as she can. "I see. Thank you for taking the time to visit me personally, Iris. I shall be ready in a moment." Instantly, the goddess had hid her insecurities and hurt behind a stern façade and snapped her fingers, instantly transforming her attire into her normal flawless one. With a stiff nod to her, the goddess disappeared with a flash, leaving behind the scent of pomegranates.

With her duty there finished, she summoned another rainbow and stepped into it, appearing at the other side of Olympus, outside the furnished oaken door that led to one of the largest rooms, excluding the Throne room. She pushed the door open, revealing rows upon rows of books, from subjects ranging from Astronomy all the way to Zoology. She carefully maneuvered herself so that she didn't disturb anything there, fearful of another lecture concerning the proper care for books. She didn't need to search for long as she caught sight of a lean, black haired figure hovering with indecision between the History and Geology sections. Iris called out before the Wisdom Goddess could immerse herself with yet another book. "Lady Athena."

Athena turned around and smiled at her, beckoning her to move closer. "Hello, Iris. Please keep your voice down. What can I do for you?" Iris nodded and came closer, keeping watch of her voice. "My Lady, Lord Zeus requests a full Council meeting. The topic is of sensitive nature." Athena nodded, making Iris bid her farewell, already in search for the next Olympian. At her departure, Athena's intense gray eyes narrowed, wondering what is going on with her father. Deciding that she would walk to the throne room to avoid disturbing her precious books, she started walking, unaware of the ominous shadow that lurked where she was last standing.

Iris then stepped out of the rainbow and came face to face with a metal door depicting some fight scenes from the Trojan War. She banged on the door, knowing that knocking would never be heard. A few minutes later, the door opened, and with it came rock music that blared all around her. She winced as the particular song she heard had a particularly high note and the vocalist tried desperately to reach it, screaming. When the door was wide enough, a head pocked out, his scarred cheeks stretching to a feral grin as he fully came out of his home. The literal fire in his eyes burned brighter at seeing Iris and what it could mean. He ruffled his hair, though seeing as he had an oily crew cut, it only made him look ridiculous. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, a muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest, and an iron padlock necklace. He smirked at the rainbow goddess, prompting her to tell him the message already.

"Lord Ares, your Father requests a full Council meeting. The topic is of sensitive nature." In hearing this, Ares gave a loud laugh, wondering what could result in this 'meeting' of theirs. Iris just made a rainbow and disappeared quickly, fearful of what the War God has in mind. As Iris disappeared though, Ares' face was shadowed by something, _someone_ else powerful enough to be undetected in Olympus. Though, a moment later, he was back to normal, a feral grin adorning his scarred face.

Iris was glad she had commanded the rainbow to seek Aphrodite, because when she stepped out of it, all she could do was gape at what she was seeing. Aphrodite was at some café in New York, seemingly on a date. That wasn't unusual at all. What threw her off was her date. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn she was overdosing on the Hermes vitamins because instead of the usual Ares by her side, she was chatting and laughing with _Lord Hephaestus_! There was no mistaking his aura! Yet, he felt _different_. She just couldn't place _WHAT_ was different. She mentally shook herself and approached the two chatting immortals, who continued chatting as if they didn't sense her. In all probability, it seems that they really didn't. So, she resolved to wait until one of them notices her. She vehemently denied that she was curious on why they were on a date, so she was eavesdropping on them. Nope. She wasn't curious at all! And she wasn't an eavesdropper! Nope!

"I never knew this side of you, Aphrodite. Why haven't you shown this to Athena? Surely, she'll be more tolerant of you." Iris thought she might've heard wrong, but resolutely stood her ground, determined to gossip, err, _wait for them to notice her_. Yeaaah.

"I've only shown my true self in front of four persons before you, actually. And I only showed Apollo as thanks in him showing his true self to me, even if only indirectly." Iris' eye widened. So, four others know of this 'other side' of Aphrodite. Seeing as it doesn't irritate Hephaestus much, Iris assumed that this side was calmer, more mature than the front Aphrodite usually sported. And apparently, Apollo was one of the four, well, six now, if you include her and Hephaestus, who knew her. This is actually gossip gold, but she would refrain from doing so, seeing as Aphrodite had kept this secret from everyone that she hasn't deemed worthy enough. Though, her thoughts were cut short seeing as Hephaestus decided that her eavesdropping session was over. "Iris, what can we do for you?" Both immortals were looking at her. Iris took one look at the god's smoldering brown eyes and nodded, vowing to never speak of what she had learned in that moment.

"Lord Hephaestus, Lady Aphrodite, a message from Lord Zeus. He requests that there be a full Council meeting, seeing as the subject is of sensitive nature." Aphrodite's now blue eyes widened as she heard the missive. "Oh no! Has Father found out, Iris? You know what I mean." Iris shook her head, making Aphrodite sigh in relief. Hephaestus took one look at Aphrodite's reaction and pieced together what she meant, Aphrodite having mentioned to him earlier the loophole she had found in the Ancient Laws. "Has Uncle Poseidon broken the oath?" Aphrodite nodded, as her blue eyes changed to green and her black hair changed to red, signifying her change of mood. "Yes, we must hurry, Hephaestus. Who knows what Father has already decreed without us!" She then changed into a flock of doves, all hurrying to the direction of the Empire State Building.

Hephaestus then turned to look at Iris, observing that Iris had just noticed his changed appearance. His body was no longer misshapen, yet his leg was still in a brace. He was still muscular, but his face was the biggest change of all. All in all, he could compare his own face with Apollo's only with brown hair and eyes, seeing as it was whom Aphrodite had modeled his face when she helped him with his appearance. Yes, that was what prompted the God of Blacksmiths to listen to her, to let her tell her story, essentially letting her carve her place within his life. He would never admit it, except to Aphrodite herself, but he did love his wife, so much so that when she gallivanted with Ares in front of him, he swore revenge on his war-loving fool of a brother. He was just sorry that all his revenge schemes just managed to get her roped in the humiliation herself. She just laughed and dismissed it, saying that it was all water under the bridge and that they should start all over again, not force one another into accepting the other without knowing the other too well. So, in secret, they started to go out, intending to get to know the other. And, as far as Hephaestus was concerned, he was falling more and more for his wife every single day they spend together, and that was saying something. Though, he was still afraid of what Aphrodite would say when he asks her what she thought of him. So, he postponed that question until further notice. Though, with this mess on the horizon, he might move the date to a more reasonable one, seeing as the end of time isn't at all reasonable. Maybe at the end of the century? No matter. He still had Iris to address.

"I trust you won't say anything about Aphrodite or myself to anyone, Iris?" he asked, morphing into his original form, startling Iris from her surprise. At this, Iris immediately nodded, and made a rainbow, stepping into it, intent on finding her male counterpart. Hephaestus just sighed and made fire envelop his entire form. When the fire died down, he too was gone, vanishing from sight.

Iris, interestingly, had stepped out of her rainbow to a remote place; the only sign of habitation was a quaint little house in Westport, Connecticut. It was a two-story Colonial, with a wide backyard. It even had an apple tree growing at the front yard, an old swing attached to one of its branches. Iris was confused. What business did Hermes have here? Still, she approached the house, instantly hit by the bizarreness of the house. The sidewalk was lined with little beanbags depicting animals, both seen through the Mist and not. There were zoo animals, but there was also a little Minotaur and a little Hydra. The front porch was decorated with different kinds of wind chimes, all tinkling at the slightest breeze. The front door, turquoise in color, sported the name CASTELLAN in English, and its Greek counterpart below: Διοικητής φρουρίου**. **Wait. Didn't Hermes have a child named Castellan? So, he's visiting one of his lovers? Iris hesitated, torn between going through her orders in the fastest way possible, or waiting out Hermes to be finished. Seeing as the latter was sketchy at best (What if the Messenger God stayed here all week?), she decided to just get it over with. Stopping at the door, she knocked lightly, praying to the Fates that Hermes would not be insulted.

As the door opened, a man with sandy blonde mixed with salt and pepper hair, and elfish features stepped out, a small relieved smile on his face. When he caught sight of Iris, his smile widened a little, his already twinkling blue eyes seemingly twinkled even brighter. "Iris! What are you doing here? Do you need help with something?" Iris smiled at him, relieved that he was in a good mood. "No, Lord Hermes, though I have a message from Lord Zeus. He asks that the full Council meet, with the topic being of sensitive nature." Hermes' eyebrows rose at that, confused but interested. "I see. Very well, I'll be going shortly." Iris just nodded and disappeared into another rainbow. Hermes just smiled and looked back into the house, seeing a normal May sitting down, knitting something and humming under her breath. 'Maybe, there's still hope for our family.'

Iris dreaded this part of the journey. Not only would she tell this powerful god a bad news, but it could, no, _would _also concern his first and only daughter. And, not to mention, if his wife was present, there would be chaos. As she appeared in front of the doors of the Atlantian Throne room, the guards nodded to her and opened the doors, letting her in. Spotting the figures at the dais, she sighed in relief. Amphitrite was nowhere to be seen, though Triton was there, conversing softly with his father. As she stood before them, Iris once again bemoaned to herself about this task Zeus had given her. Once she was sure she had the attention of both males, she addressed them formally. "Lord Poseidon, Lord Triton."

The elder male just laughed, his green eyes crinkling in mirth, and his black hair gleaming from the sun's reflection of the water. "Now, now, Iris. I've told you that formalities don't agree with me, especially here in Atlantis. See, even Triton is laughing." And true enough, Triton's shoulders were shaking, one of his hands covering his mouth. Iris smiled a little, seeing the obvious companionship the two sported.

"But, my Lord, I've come with a message from your Brother." At her statement, both father and son exchanged a glance, loaded with meaning. Iris just stood there, waiting for their reactions. "Has my Little Brother summoned the Council?" "Yes, my Lord." Poseidon's eyes were now filled with worry, his hand anxiously gripping his Trident harder. "It seems he has found out." At his father's words, Triton stood up, alarmed. "Father, not here! We have a guest!" Poseidon just shook his head. "I'm sure Iris already knows what's going on, with her close friendship with Chiron." Triton, in turn, looked at Iris, his eyes wide, begging. "Really? Could you tell me, then? Could you tell me about my only sister?" Iris' eyes widened. Wasn't Triton angry with his father for siring another demigod? Triton, as if reading her thoughts, shook his head wildly, his shoulder length black hair swaying with his movement. "No! I'm not angry! I finally have a baby sister! I've waited eons, EONS for a little sister to spoil and protect, and it's finally come true! I don't care if she's only my half-sister, as long as she's related to me! The Fates haven't permitted Father to sire a girl since the beginning of the god's reign! And now, after all this time, I finally have a sister! How could I be angry now? Just, please, tell me about her! What does she look like? Is she tall, short? Please!" Iris just stood there, slack-jawed. Triton wasn't angry? Then, what about his mother?

Poseidon, seeing as Iris was still digesting what Triton had said, pulled his son back unto his throne, one hand resting on the younger god's shoulders. "Iris." Iris snapped out of her daze, looking at the Sea God with wide eyes. "Triton is not mad, but his mother is very angry. I think she is planning on doing something horrible to Percy. Thankfully, Triton did not share in his mother's anger and vowed to protect his sister. Now, if Zeus wants to summon the Council, then my son will take command of the seas temporarily, seeing as this might take awhile. I'm telling you this so you could inform Chiron. I know that is where your last stop will be. Inform him of the happenings on Olympus as well. Dionysus isn't the only one who needs to be informed." Iris nodded, looking at the Sea God solemnly. "I'll leave everything in your hands, son." Poseidon said to his son, before being covered by green light, disappearing from view of the two immortals. Triton, in turn, turned to Iris, his blue-green eyes shining with determination. "Iris, please tell Chiron to watch over my baby sister." Iris nodded, stepping yet again into another rainbow, her last destination on mind.

Luckily for her, Dionysus and Chiron were both at the Big House, discussing the topic of her arduous journey. When they saw her though, they both greeted her. Well, in Chiron's case, smiled at her. With Mr. D, not so much smiling and more of grunting. "Iris! How nice of you to drop in! Was there something you needed here at Camp?" Iris shook her head, feeling drained. "No, Lord Zeus commanded a full Council meeting, the topic being a sensitive one." Instantly, Chiron's smile vanished, and Mr. D groaned. "Oh dear. I never thought Lord Zeus would find out so quickly." Mr. D snorted at Chiron's statement. "Of course he would, Chiron. The whole camp is buzzing with gossip. How could he not?" Iris completely agreed with the Wine God. I mean, she knew, not because of Chiron, but because the campers were gossiping, even when using IMs. At this, Mr. D looked at her and sighed, his purple eyes flashing slightly. "I'll leave once I talk to the girl." Iris nodded, looking at Chiron for a moment. Chiron seemingly understood, because he nodded, a small grim smile on his face. "I'll inform Lady Hestia. We shall talk more later, Iris." At this, Iris summoned a final rainbow, stepping into it and landing at the porch of her new store, blearily looking up as Fleecy rushed towards her. "Fleecy, ever thought of being the messenger goddess?"

As everyone had thought, the meeting set the record for the worst full Council meeting yet. In the end, Zeus had threatened Poseidon that if his Bolt was still missing after the Summer Solstice, he would wage war against his brother, fully ignoring the pleads of Demeter, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. Even Hera was ignored, which did nothing good for their situation. Eventually, the Council convened, with the gods and goddesses resting on their own temples in Olympus, fully aware that the chaos was not over.

Poseidon sighed as he looked at the ocean, having made his temple into an extension of his domain. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the migraine that rose when Zeus accused him of stealing the Bolt so he could copy it and use it against him. Damn his Little Brother for being so paranoid. Everyone, even Athena, said that he'd rather fight someone head on than steal their weapons, as was the truth. Graah! If this is what Hades had to endure when Zeus bullied him into taking the Underworld, he'd have to sympathize with his Big Brother. No one deserves it.

"Alright, Uncle?" a feminine voice floated to his ears. He recognized that voice. He nodded slightly, cutting his eyes to the side to find that she had once again black hair and blue eyes, a sure sign of her mood. "You shouldn't call me Uncle, … Aunt." Aphrodite laughed a little, her blue eyes gaining a somber glint. "You and Hades are the only ones to call me that, you know." "You still visit him?" "Oh, yes. Though I make sure Persephone isn't aware that I'm visiting one of my two favorite nephews." She laughed slightly as she copied him and eased herself on the sand. He just nodded, turning back to watch the gentle waves that formed. "You know, Percy wants to meet you." Poseidon turned to face Aphrodite so fast, he was sure his head snapped a little. "You've talked to her!?" He exclaimed, joy and hope rising up in his chest. His little girl wasn't angry at him!

Aphrodite smiled at his reaction, then proceeded to tell him how she'd gotten the idea that the Law didn't say anything about talking to a demigod that wasn't their child, so she tried it on Percy, and she was surprised to see that even though she hadn't even told her that it was required for gods and goddesses to stay away from their children, she already understood that with her dad being a god, even if she didn't know him, she understood that there were certain things that he couldn't do. Poseidon had listened to her raptly, his attention never wavering, even though his eyes had begun filling with silent tears. When she had told her that her reasoning was correct, the girl smiled and said that she understood her father, but she was still going to slap him when she saw him. This had Poseidon laughing hysterically, the tears slipping from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. Aphrodite let him, content in waiting his laughter out.

"You know, Aphrodite, this is why you're my favorite Aunt." Aphrodite giggled a bit as she stood up, brushing her dress up, getting rid of the sand that clung to it. She then turned to Poseidon, her smile turning a bit mischievous. "Silly Nephew. I'm your only aunt that's not in Tartarus!" She then glowed a pale pink color and vanished from the Sea God's sight. Poseidon just sighed happily and resumed looking out into the horizon, though the smile never left his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Surprised? I was, too! I wasn't actually planning on including snippets of what the gods are doing, but I remembered an anonymous reviewer asking me if I was going to make a story about the gods reading 'Ocean's Wings', and I thought, what the heck, let's try it! And honestly, it turned out better than I was expecting it to be, in my opinion.

So then, next chapter, we get to see who's going on the Quest! Yay! And would the prophesy be the same? Or completely different? Read and Review guys! :D


	8. A-Questing We Will Go!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Yahoo! I'm on a roll, baby! :D This is the fastest rate I've been spewing out stories! My muse won't leave my brain alone! And I'm all hyper because I ate too much chocolate again! Yay! :))

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS for the warm welcome of the last chapter! It was a complete success! You can expect more of those chapters to come! Though, I won't tell you guys what scenes I'm going to do! :D

OH! AND _**CONGRATULATIONS**_! We just reached 100 reviews! Yay! I'll keep on working hard making sure that I won't disappoint you guys! :D

_seaweed brain's wise girl, Anime Princess, guest, Phoenix Moon17, The Girl Who Laughed, Guest # 1, AWSOMEx1000, Guest # 2_ - Thank you guys for the kind words and encouragements! Here's the next chapter! I hope you continue to like this story! :D

_FangAsh67_ - Haha. You'll see about her. Between you and me, there's going to be a cameo for her next chapter. :)) And of course, another Luke Percy moment! (Well. Without Ethan trying to mess it up, seeing as he's still in over-protective mode) :)))

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Wow. That must suck. -.- THANKS for that! I was actually very nervous about the last chapter, 'coz it was completely original. But you guys still loved it! I was so relieved! :D Yep! I needed to show Hera like that for future plans. :D As for Triton, can you guys what I'm going to do with him? XD

_LyingTruth123_ - Yes, poor her actually. I felt really bad for her, but I needed a motivation for her to start her little shop. :D You'll see. You'll see. :D Thanks for being the 100th reviewer, by the way! :D

_coastiewife465_ - Thank you! I have plans for Triton. Can you guys guess? :D Yeah, Aphrodite's going to play a bigger role in this story, not just the Goddess of Love. XD

_Lukercy555_ - HAHA. Thanks for the PM! :D Remember, though, Poseidon left him in charge UNTIL the council adjourns, which is by Winter Solstice. Imagine what's going to happen. XD Ooooh. You gave me a REALLY good idea. HAHAHA. Hope you like this chapter! :D

_Shinigami_ - Haha. Yep! What's PJATO if the gods don't interfere with mortal affairs, right? :D Haha. Thals, Nico and Bianca are a ways away. There's always room for improvement. :)) You'll see what will happen to Gabe. Being turned to stone would be the least of his problems. :))

_anime-manga-lover-11_ - OHO! That's the question, isn't it? :)))))))))) I have plans for AT LEAST one god to, erm, "**fall**" for Percy. As for who, can you guess? :)) I'm not sure Apollo could be one of them, though. I've made him a little more mature here, and I can't see him falling. Well, it's still a long ways away, so there's still the chance! :D Oh, don't worry. I'm actually a closet HermesxPercy fan. SHH! :)) You've actually hit the bull's eye with Apollo. That's exactly the reason why he's like that. For Aphrodite, that's part of the reason. XD I'm a Naruto fan, too! :D

_BlueSakuraKyuubi_ - Haha. Well, he/she was an anonymous one, so I can't really thank him/her for the idea. Thanks for your input, and concern! Have a lookie at this one and tell me what you think, ok? :D

_alexjjije_ - Thank you for the input! I hope I won't disappoint you! Here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think, ok? :D

_Lolxxx_ - Thanks for your input! I have plans, GRAND plans for those two, don't worry. :))) Oh! Muse says you're the first one to notice her! She's very much happy right now. Like, bouncing around my head. O.o Anyways, here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think, ok? :D

**Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A-Questing We Will Go!

The next morning, Chiron moved me to Cabin Three. Now, I know some of you would LIKE the fact that you're all alone in a big, lonely cabin, but I hated it. Sure, I was in charge of what I had to do at camp, and that I was given freedom, but still, being along like that made me feel like I was in a large viewing cage at the zoo, being stared on curiously people, or in this case, the campers. Just when I felt that I was actually part of a large loving family, I was suddenly held at arm's length. I knew that someday my dad would claim me and all, but still, I never expected him to be _Poseidon_ of all people. Thalia's fate seemed a more likely option for my future, instead of fighting monsters, seeing as I wasn't supposed to exist.

Nobody talked about the hellhound incident. Well, nobody talked about it in my presence. But I was sure they were talking about it behind my back. It had scared everybody, mainly because it put a glaring red sign above my head that said: "DAUGHTER OF THE SEA GOD HERE! ATTACK AT WILL!" Heck, monsters could even get inside the camp, which, before that incident, everyone had considered a safe haven for demigods. Everyone stayed clear of me, wary of being caught with me or angering me. Well, except my group of friends.

Cabin Eleven wasn't afraid of me, but they were still cautious. I still had lessons with them, though I was always partnered with Luke or Ethan, seeing as no one would like to test my skills with a blade, with Poseidon being a natural at one, they said. I even had no idea my dad has a weapon other than his Trident! Travis and Connor wouldn't partner with me because they said that if I could go toe to toe with Luke, they'd probably get flattened in under a minute. I just rolled my eyes at them, amused by their antics.

Anyways, they still had lessons with me, though all of them would stare at me when it was Luke's turn to partner up with me. Whereas, Ethan would seriously take it easy with me, seeing as I could beat him without breaking a sweat, (and I KNOW he's a good swordsman, with the way he fights others!) Luke would push me harder than ever. I know he's worried about me, and that's the thought that made me endure his Spartan lessons. Though, after each lesson, Luke, Ethan, Travis and Connor would always be around me, escorting me anywhere actually. I asked what they were doing, but Luke just smiled and winked at me causing me to groan, and the others to laugh at us, or, in Ethan's case, shake his head in exasperation. Really now, I don't know whether to thank them for their concern, or just plain throttle Luke. Why him only? 'Coz he's probably the one who talked the others into this.

Malcolm still met with me, though it seems that Annabeth was getting on his case now more than ever, saying that 'he shouldn't associate with sea scum like me,' and all of that. The cabin is indifferent to my parentage, but most seem to tolerate Annabeth now, seemingly assuming that Annabeth knew my parentage in the first place, and was just upholding their mother's rivalry with my father through me. Malcolm told me that he thought that was utter bull. There were some like him, who thought that one's parentage doesn't influence all your personality and decisions, though they were a pretty small number. Heck, whenever Annabeth would catch sight of me, Malcom said that he'd hear her muttering under her breath: "My quest… Poseidon?... Gotta change the plan."

Clarisse and her siblings was the only cabin not to change around me. I know Cabin Eleven is trying their hardest, but I know that many of them are the unclaimed kids, and are feeling jealous that my dad's an Olympian, or cared enough to tell me that I was his, even though in the process he was endangering my life. So, I loved Cabin Eleven even more, with me understanding what was going on through their heads, and yet they were still trying to not make me feel alone.

Though, when I moved to Cabin Three, something weird happened to me the last two nights I've slept there. When I was sleeping with Luke in Cabin Eleven, I slept peacefully, never even having nightmares. But now, these two nights, I've had the worst nightmares of my entire life. The dreams are connected in some way, seeing as the first one had me at Montauk, watching a magnificent white horse and a majestic golden eagle fighting it out on the surf. I tried to reach them, to stop them fighting, but it seemed I was running still in place, never moving closer to the two fighting animals. Though, when the eagle was about to attack the horse's eyes, I woke up, violently. I was actually glad for the first time that I was alone in my cabin, because I would only panic others with my screaming.

The second dream was similar to the first, although instead of animals, there were two men, in green and blue Greek togas, fighting, and instead of Montauk, we were at a beach somewhere west of New York, with its low hills and palm trees. The blue robbed one was yelling 'Give it back!' to the green robbed one. As I tried to move towards them, the ground below me split up, swallowing me whole. Throughout both dreams, I heard a voice, a voice jeering at me to try and stop them, that try as I might, I would never succeed. But, on the second dream, as I woke up, screaming, there came a pounding on my cabin door.

"Who-who's there?" I asked, clutching my blanket like a lifeline. "Perce? Percy, are you ok?" Luke's voice floated out to me. Immediately, I got out of bed, ran to the door, flung it open, and hugged him for all that I was worth, crying my eyes out. Luke was shocked, his body tense, but immediately wrapped me in his arms, comforting me. Gods. I knew what my dreams meant. Dad is fighting with Zeus and it's all my fault. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been born.

Luke must've heard my mumblings for he forced me to look at him, his face concerned. "Perce, it's not your fault for being born. Your father loves you very much. He's risking being at war with Zeus so that he could claim you as his daughter. It's not your fault. Shh. Don't cry." I just hugged him, hiding my face on his chest, crying. Luke sighed as he pulled the two of us inside the cabin, and sat us down on the nearest bunk bed. He continued to stroke my hair, comforting me, lulling me. "Shh. I'm here, Perce. I'm here. Sleep, ok? I'll be here when you wake up."

Sunlight was flooding the cabin, irritating me enough to rouse me from my slumber. I groaned, irritated, immediately burying my face into my pillow. My pillow vibrated and rumbled, laughing at me. …. Wait. Since when does a pillow laugh at you? My eyes shot open and the first thing that I see was an orange clad chest. Memories of last night flooded to my brain, making my face heat up. I squealed and pushed him away, in the process catapulting off the bed and landing onto the cabin floor. I looked at the bed, and Luke was still lying there looking at me, smirking his annoying, sexy smirk. I pointed at him, incredulous. "You actually stayed here!?" I all but screamed. Luke just sighed and put up his hands in a surrender gesture, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth. "You know I could never leave you crying, Mademoiselle." I stared at him, gaping. Damn him for being so suave!

Luke smiled and stood up, rolling his neck to get rid of all the kinks. "Well, as fun as last night was, Mademoiselle, could I use your bathroom? I really don't want to go out looking like this. Well, unless you want them to get the wrong idea." His smirk was evil. Truly, truly evil. "Sh-shut up. Pervert." I just blushed and pointed him to the bathroom. He laughed as he went. Sexy bastard.

When he got out, I shot out of the bed and in the blink of an eye, I was inside the bathroom. Luke just laughed at me from the outside and told me he was gonna wait for me to be finished. I just sighed and did my morning routine. When I had freshened up, I opened the door, my eyes immediately honing on to Luke, seeing as he was leaning against the wall closest to the cabin door. Gods. Didn't he say he was going to look presentable? WHY then was he looking like _he did a quick tumble in bed_!? I gaped at him, questioning him. He just smiled and moved to open the door, holding it open for me. I just sighed and went outside, with him following me, sauntering out of the cabin.

I KNEW we attracted a lot of stares, but dutifully ignored them all, intent on asking Luke a question that was buzzing in my head. "Luke, what were you doing outside last night?" Luke laughed. "I guess it's really not worth keeping secrets from you, Mademoiselle." I raised an eyebrow, curious. Luke laughed again and leaned closer, whispering. "I secretly had Beckendorf commission me a new weapon. I recently discovered a useful ability of mine that needed specialized weapons. So I asked him to make one for me. Last night I was practicing with the weapon when I heard a scream. Well, I went in the direction of the scream and found that it was coming from your cabin. So, I knocked." "What, exactly, is that new ability of yours, then?" I asked him, my hand having found purchase on my hips. "Secret." He winked at me. ARRRRGH!

I glared at him, but he just laughed, ignoring my glare as we headed for the mess pavilion. Well, tried to, because the next minute, I felt an ominous aura behind us. When I turned to look, Ethan was there, his arms crossed, a glare focused solely on Luke. "Where have you been all night, Luke?" Luke, at this time, was trying to pacify him, his hands gesturing for Ethan to calm down. "Now, now Ethan, haha. No need to get violent. I was just somewhere there, practicing!" Ethan's glare intensified, making me shiver even though it wasn't trained on me. Gods, Ethan could be SCARY! "Then why, exactly, did I overhead some Aphrodite girls gossiping that you came out of Percy's cabin with her?" Oh dear. Luke stepped back, laughing nervously. "Th-that was nothing, dude! I-I didn't do anything!" "I see." Ethan cracked his knuckles. Not surprisingly, Luke snapped. He ran. "Get back here, coward, and face the consequences of touching my sister!" Ethan ran after him, shouting at Luke to stop. They ran circles around me, like one of those cartoon gag shows. I just groaned and buried my head on my hands, my face turning a nice shade of scarlet. What a nice way to start the day.

I heard clopping of hooves coming closer to me, and I raised my head out of my hands to see Grover, his face shining with worry. Luke and Ethan, seeing as the satyr was coming, stopped their chase and moved closer to me. "Mare, Mr. D wants to talk to you." Gods. Here it comes. I felt a hand wrapping around one of my own, and an arm wrapping around my shoulders. I looked at Luke and Ethan, thankful. Ethan just smiled at me tenderly, his arm squeezing my shoulders. "Can we come, Grover?" Grover looked at them and me, then nodded, coming closer to us so he could walk with us to the Big House.

I didn't notice it before, seeing as I was ignoring my surroundings, but the weather was strange at camp. I knew that the weather was controlled, seeing as it was always sunny, but today, the sky was overcast, like Zeus was punishing the whole camp. Because of me. Grover, may the gods bless him, spoke up, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Mare, don't feel that way. No one is blaming you." Both the hand and the arm around me tightened, reassuring me. I just swallowed thickly and nodded, thankful.

Grover, Luke, Ethan and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House, where the pinochle table was situated, Mr. D and Chiron were both playing the other two players were that were invisible. Mr. D was the first one to speak. "I told you that if my father learns about you, we'll be kick-starting World War III. Well, it seems like what I said is true." Chiron was feigning interest in his cards. Grover was looking at me nervously, while Luke and Ethan all but glued themselves to my sides.

"Chiron had spoken with Iris, and had thought of this course of action, though I say that this is all utter nonsense, and I would just turn you into an Atlantic bottlenose and send you away to your father, resolving this mess. Chiron had heavily insisted that we give you a chance first, so there you go." Dionysus rose, and the two sets of cards that were floating dropped on the table. "I've been summoned by Father to a Council meeting. If you're still here by the time I get back, I won't be responsible for my actions." He then twisted a card, turning it into a security pass and snapped his fingers. He then vanished from sight, the scent of freshly pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron dropped his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't got the chance to use, and smiled at us, though it was strained. "Grover, Luke, Ethan, Percy, please sit." We did, neither of the two relinquishing their hold on me. Chiron's smile turned more genuine in seeing this. "Percy, what did you think about the hellhound?" Luke and Ethan must've understood where the conversation was going, because Luke let go of my hand as he shot out of his seat, his eyes flaring, while Ethan full out hugged me protectively, shaking his head in an emphatic no. "Chiron, you can't be serious! She'll be killed! She can't go on a quest! I was the last one to go and look at what happened to me and my companions! They died and I got this scar!" Luke angrily burst out, pounding the table with his fist. "Chiron, isn't there some other way?" Ethan implored. Chiron just sighed and shook his head. Luke sat down heavily, while Ethan just held me, shaking. Grover looked miserable, torn between encouraging me to go and to not go. I just stayed quiet. A quest? I need to lead a quest? For what? What's going on? Wait. My dreams. It all makes sense now! I straightened in Ethan's embrace, suddenly filled with righteous fury.

"Chiron, is Zeus blaming my dad for something stolen?" Chiron looked surprised but leaned forward, his intense eyes studying me. "How do you know this, Percy?" "Dreams." Luke turned pale, knowing what having dreams meant, while Ethan looked at me with concerned eyes. Grover was trembling as he looked at Chiron, his eyes imploring. Chiron hmmed and stroked his beard. "Only the Oracle can confirm if you are to lead a quest, Percy, but you are correct. Zeus is indeed blaming your father for something being stolen. His Master Bolt." "_Oh Hermes_!" Luke whispered, looking at me with worried eyes. "Who does Lord Zeus think stole the bolt, Chiron?" Ethan asked him, his face pained. Chiron sighed as he rubbed his face wearily. "He thinks it was Percy." "WHAT!?" I shouted, standing up, making Ethan release me. I started to tremble with anger. How DARE he? How dare he blame my father for something that he probably didn't do!? For something that I DIDN'T DO!?

Chiron sighed and raised a hand, stalling me from starting my rant. "Patience and listen, child. During the Winter Solstice, at the last Council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the Ancient Laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it. So when you were claimed, Zeus thought that he had finally found his culprit."

Gods. So, all of that, because me and Dad were the most likely culprits? "Does he even have proof that Dad let me steal his Master Bolt?" Chiron shook his head. "Percy, Zeus hasn't trusted Poseidon not to overthrow him ever since he and Hera had teamed up and trapped him in the golden net until he promised to become a better ruler. And, now that Poseidon's claimed you, which he believes that you will be used as a weapon against him, he has become paranoid and has started pointing fingers." "But Dad isn't the type to steal someone's weapons just to win!" "And I completely agree with you, Percy. Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the Solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?" "Chaos." "Exactly."

And, would you look at that, it started to rain. Inside camp. A camp that had controlled weather. Gods. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because he believes that we stole his Master Bolt? "So, I have to go on a quest for the stupid bolt?" "Percy, that's a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives you're calling stupid." Grover weakly said. "Not to mention that it is the symbol of Zeus' power. It was the first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the Master Bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers." Chiron helpfully added. "Thanks for that, Chiron." I collapsed on my chair, despairing. Luke held my hand again, squeezing it for comfort, while Ethan rested his on my shoulder. "Will you accept the quest, Persis Jackson? The fate of the world rests on your answer."

I just sighed. "Why not? Either way, if I don't do something, the world's going to end." "Are you sure, Percy?" Ethan looked at me, concerned. I just smiled at him, though that didn't erase his worried look. Luke's hand was squeezing my own. I nodded to him, and though he did release his hand, his eyes were still flashing with concern. "Then it's time you consulted the Oracle. Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more." Oh joy. "Do you have to be pessimistic, Chiron?" Grover asked him, sweating bullets. Chiron just smiled his strained smile.

Four flights of stairs ended under a green trap door. I pulled the dangling cord, making the door open and the ladder clatter in place. Gods. It smelled like snakes up there. I halted in my ascent. Snakes. Oh dear. NOW what Chiron said made sense. If this quest isn't for me, the Oracle of Delphi would make sure that I won't go back downstairs sane. Still, no guts, no glory, right? I continued up to the attic.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. Though, when I turned to look by the window, I was startled to find a real, dried up mummy sitting on a stool: a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles. What was this, a trophy museum? Wait. I thought this was the place where the Oracle lived? And, what do you know, right on cue, the mummy sat straight up, and green mist poured out of her mouth, coiling down to the floor creepily. I heard another voice in my head, probably belonging to her, seeing as Lady Aphrodite doesn't have a voice that oddly feels like snakes coiling around me. 'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.'

Okay. Here goes nothing. "Oracle, what will happen on my quest?" As soon as I finished speaking, the mist on the floor condensed and formed a vision: four men were sitting on a table, playing poker. As their faces became more defined, I bit back the urge to pound them to bits. Oh dear Poseidon. It was Gabe and his poker buddies. I clenched my hands into fists, restraining myself. Though I nearly screamed when Gabe turned to look at me and spoke in the Oracle's voice. 'Four shall go West to face the god who has turned.' The guy on his right looked up from his cards. 'You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned.' The guy on Gabe's left threw in two chips, then looked at me. 'You shall be betrayed by one who a friend calls a friend.' And Eddie, Eddie who always tried to stand up for me, looked at me and delivered the worst line of all. 'And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.' The figures then dissolved into one huge green serpent, slithering up the mummy and disappearing inside her mouth. She reclined back against the wall, as if she hadn't delivered that terrible prophesy a minute ago. My audience with the Oracle was over.

I had a feeling that my face was pretty pale when I went back down, because when they looked at me, Ethan immediately sprang up and guided me to the chair I sat in a while ago, with Luke holding out said chair for me. "What did the Oracle say, Percy?" Chiron questioned me. "The full prophesy?" I sat down heavily on the chair, smiling a little at both Luke and Ethan's show of concern. They just smiled back at me, with Luke reclaiming my hand and Ethan resting his on my shoulder. "If you can remember, child." I took a deep breath and recited the whole thing, even though I was still disconcerted with the last two verses. At least, everyone present here were the ones I would actually trust with the full contents of this grim prophesy. "Four shall go West to face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who a friend calls a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." "_Di immortales_." Grover's voice trembled as he clutched the table anxiously. Chiron looked grim, but he looked at me straight in the eyes and gave a small smile. "Remember, Percy, never take prophesies at face-value. They always have double meanings. The truth is not always straight cut, not until the events themselves come to pass."

I was anxious to change the topic so I just nodded, even though there was an uncomfortable curling in my stomach, telling me something bad was going to happen. I shook my head and looked at Chiron, remembering the phrase that stood out, either than the last two lines. "Chiron, who's the 'god who turned' in the west?" Chiron straightened, relieving some of the tension that blanketed us when I spoke about the prophesy. "Ah. Think about it, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other, who would stand to gain?" Oh gods. PLEASE don't let it be who I'm thinking about. My face must've betrayed my thoughts because Chiron only nodded grimly. Gods. Luke and Ethan must have caught on to us because both their hands tightened and Ethan's even started to shake. Grover looked confused, so Chiron elaborated. "Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken. Now, who do you think does that sound like, Grover?"

At this point, Grover was vehemently shaking his head, his face pale like marble. "No. No. Please don't tell me Percy need to go to HADES!?" Chiron then started to list everything that happened. "A Fury came after Percy. She watched the young lady until she was sure of her identity, then tried to kill her. Furies obey only one lord: Hades. A hellhound got into the forest. Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before she can take on the quest. Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt. He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth." By this time, all of us were pale. Poor Grover looked close to fainting. I looked at Chiron, desperate to find another way, even if it was just for his sake. "Can't we just tell them it was Hades?" "No, child. Suspecting and knowing are two different things. To accuse someone without definite proof is enough to warrant the start of the war."

I just sighed. "So, no other way?" Chiron shook his head. I looked at Grover, finding him chewing nervously on, wait. Was that the cards? Grover noticed me staring, and blushed a little. "Sorry. I eat stuff when I'm nervous." I just smiled at him. "You don't have to go with me, Hircum." He shook his head. "No, Mare. Even without Mr. D's order, I still would have come with you. You've gotten into enough trouble on your own. Who knows what kinds you'll find in this quest!" "You'll still go with me?" Grover smiled at me, removing half of the ace of hearts from his mouth. "Mare, I'm your best friend. I'll follow you to the Underworld. Literally." I thought my face would break from so much smiling. "Thanks, Hircum." Grover just smiled softly at me.

"Now, who else are you going to take? The Oracle said four." Chiron asked me, getting our attention once again. I looked at my sides, asking them. Ethan smiled at me. "No need to ask, Percy. I'll come." He then ruffled my hair, leaving it in total disarray. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" I pouted, trying to arrange it again. I felt a hand straightening some of the locks, so I turned to look at Luke, finding his hand carding through my hair. Luke just smirked cockily when I looked at him. "No way you're leaving me here, Mademoiselle. Someone's got to be your knight in shining armor." Ethan looked torn between scowling at Luke, and chuckling. Grover was just shaking his head in exasperation and Chiron was smiling at us. I looked at the centaur, smiling back. "We're complete. So, where to?" "The entrance to the Underworld is always in the West, Percy. What's the most prominent city in the west?" "Easy. L.A." Chiron smiled and nodded. "Yes. The entrance is in Los Angeles." "Let me guess. No travelling with airplanes?" "Not unless you want Zeus to have a clear shot at you, Perce." Luke was all business again as his eyes gained a determined glint. I looked at Ethan and found that he had a similar one. "We're going to Hollywood, and get back alive." Grover was nodding, and Chiron smiled at us, a genuine one.

"No time to waste, heroes. Time to get packing."

* * *

Done! Whew. That was an intense chapter. Next one, Annabeth appears again with her reactions about the quest! And another intense fight scene, but with who? XD Stay tuned guys! Read and review! :D


	9. First Day on the Road

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Yes! Another chapter finished and uploaded! My laptop is still smoking from the pace I've been typing all of these stories. O.o Gods. My muse is still alive and kicking, after all that work. I'm really wondering what the hell happened to her all those 10 months of hibernation inside my brain. O.o

And YAY! It's currently vacation time here in the Philippines, and seeing as my work load is directly connected to students, I'm finding myself with a lot more free time to write! XD

Oh, and guys, please, please, if you're a guest, write identifications for your reviews. I'm really getting confused if I'm talking to just one guy or talking to a different one. Pretty please? :D

_k1demmin, zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, PJandLGequalsLove, Sami-Black, Darkkon27, harryginny9, ptl4ever419, Guest # 4, alexjjije, FallenAshe_ - Thank you guys for telling me your thoughts! :D This is the next chapter, and I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you! Tell me what you think of it, okay? :D

_Lukercy555_ - Thanks! :D Hmm. I'm not really sure about H.o.O. I wasn't really liking the feel of the series, though it could be attributed to Luke being dead and all. I MISS HIM, damn it! Am I the only one who misses him? T.T Anyways, a HUGE thank you for that! You don't know how big of a morale booster those words are! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :D

_Most Magical Kyuubi In Town_ - Ohh! You also changed your penname! :D Haha. It's not really a love triangle. Just someone who instinctively hold a deep affection all of a sudden for cute little Percy. *wink wink* Can you guess how it came to be? :D Here's the next one! Hope you like it! :D

_Jd007_ - Thanks! XD Hmm. Probably, though, with a little twist. :D I've included it in this chapter. Can you spot the hints I've given? :D

_Lolxxx_ - Really? I had no idea I posted the last chapter on St. Patrick's day! Haha! Nice! XD Oh, no. She won't be. Did you notice what she was mumbling whenever she saw Percy? Think on that line a little. :D Thanks! :D Muse is very happy! She wants to dedicate the next chapter to you, by the way! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - HAHAHA. Weeeeeellll, there's a TEENY WEENY twist in there. XD I assure you, he did! That's why he was so pissed off at Luke! :))) Haha. Yep! And that's why they're going to raise up Malcolm into the air and shout 'Praetor!', if you get the joke. XD :)))))) Hey! No kidnapping Muse! She already has been missing for 10 whole months! XD

_AWSOMEx1000_ - OHOHOHO! THAT is the BIG question, isn't it? XD Let's see if Triton and Ethan deems Luke worthy enough. XD

_Guest # 1_ - Thank you for the correction! I've already fixed it. Do continue to tell me if I made a mistake in this one, okay? :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Haha. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you took the time to tell me what you thought of my little story. :D Thank you for your thoughts! As for who the betrayer is, haha. Well, we'll have to wait and see. XD Yes, canon!Ethan is the guy with the eyepatch from the Labyrinth, but this time, I'm giving him a much more bigger role. And he still has both eyes. :D As for Aphrodite and Triton, I'm glad they make you happy, seeing as their personalities are a far cry from the canon. :) And as for Ares? Let's just say he's in for a rough year. *wink* :D

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Haha. Naah, it's alright. Thanks for reviewing, though! XD AHA! Another BIG question! XD No, no one has thought to ask that one. Haha. Oh, their first isn't going to be at the end of T.L.O., but their first isn't going to be on the lips. That's my condition for making it earlier. Haha. And I only made it earlier because I, too, was too impatient. XD

_Guest # 2_ - Annabeth's hubris does play a big role in this story, but not in the way you think. :D

_Guest # 3_ - I'm leaving up clues, little clues, to who the traitor, and their motives are. I'm not sure if it's clear to see, but it's there. There's a definite plot twist, down't worry. :D

_FangAsh67_ - Nope! There's a twist in here, somewhere. See if you can spot it, and tell me your thoughts. I'll try to be as unvague as I possibly can. :D Nope! That's the beauty of it. She's the Wisdom Goddess and she doesn't know a thing. The irony, not that I have anything against her. :))))

_Sadie Breezy-Frost_ - Nope! They've already made their dislike of each other known, and besides, can you honestly imagine **Clarisse **entering a _cat-fight_? O.o :)))

_Shinigami_ - Haha. Yep, though there is a twist there, and I've put up a little clue in this chapter. Can you spot where it is? XD As for Ares, you'll have to wait and seee! XD

******Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Day on the Road**

It really didn't take me long to get packed for the 'stupidly dangerous yet could save the whole world' quest. All I took was the spare change of clothes and toiletries that were in the bag Luke got me the first day in camp. I left the Minotaur Horn at my cabin. What? You thought that it was stolen by Hermes' Cabin? Naaah. Turns out, most of them just steal just because they were expected to. They still were masters at the art, sure, but that doesn't mean they steal everything they can. Well, except Travis and Connor, but there's always exceptions to the rules. And when I trusted them not the steal the spoil, they respected me and refrained from touching my stuff. Good guys, huh?

Anyways, the camp store loaned me one hundred dollars mortal cash, and twenty golden drachmas. Wow. I thought drachmas were supposed to be silver, but Chiron told me that the gods never use anything but solid gold. Huh. Wonder how they got Lord Hades to cough out the gold. I mean, he _is_ the one in charge of all the precious metals, seeing as they are in his domain, right? Well, Chiron just coughed slightly and not so subtly changed the topic. Great. Another god Zeus bullied. Now, I'm not siding with the Lord of the Dead or anything, but the more I learn about the King of the Gods, the more I understand why Hades took his weapon. I mean, come on! Isn't he supposed to be fair and benevolent and all of that stuff? No wonder Dad and Lady Hera forced him to make that oath. Not that it helped any, but still, it's the thought that counts, right?

Anyway, Chiron gave Ethan a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares and a canteen filled with nectar. He also warned us not to overdose on those things, or else, we'll combust. Literally. So we have to be responsible. Ethan took one look at Luke and nodded, instantly stashing the items in his own pack. Luke just pouted like a little kid denied his favorite toy. "I swear, Luke, you're channeling too much Travis and Connor for my liking." Luke just smirked at my direction. "From whom do you think they learned all of those things, Mademoiselle?" I just groaned and facepalmed.

Ethan was also bringing with him his dual swords, both Xiphos styled. I looked at Ethan in confusion when he mentioned Xiphos. Chiron noticed my look and kindly explained to me that the Xiphos was the standard blade used in Ancient Greece. It was smaller than a regular broadsword, with a much more defined tip. I was surprised to note that Ethan looked much more at ease when he showed me how to hold the two swords than with the one-handed swords we use in the arena. If he was skilled enough to beat campers on a sword that wasn't his preferred style, then how good is he? Ethan saw my wondering gaze and smiled at me. "I may be good, sis, but Luke's on a different league from me. And so are you." I smiled, a giddy feeling rising up inside of me. I thought it was just a fluke when he called me his sister when he was busy trying to catch Luke earlier, but he really thought of me as his sister. It wasn't just me thinking that I wanted him to be family. He did too. He stashed his swords and ruffled my hair affectionately.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he bashfully admitted that he wasn't very good with them yet.

Luke was bringing his Converse sneakers he said was a gift from his dad from his last quest. As he was talking about his dad, I saw a faint spark of frustration and loneliness in his eyes. That had me curious, but seeing as he was skirting the topic of his last quest, I just contented myself in knowing that he'll tell me anyways. Well, when he's ready. Back to the shoes, I asked Luke if they were like the flying shoes Hermes has. Luke winked at me and looked at his shoes. "_Maia!_" Instantly the pair sprouted wings. I looked at the shoes with wonder. "Cool."

Chiron laughed a little at my reaction. "Child, you mustn't undermine your own magic item." I looked at him, confused for a moment before remembering and bringing out the magic pen he gave me. Chiron smiled and nodded. "Yes, Percy. That one. Have you noticed that you can never lose it?" "Really?" Chiron laughed a little. "Yes, Child. It returns to your pockets once you are disarmed or you let go of it." Really? Then I wouldn't have to worry about losing it! Chiron smiled indulgently at me, looking at the blade again. "Tell me, have you noticed the engravings on the blade itself?" I shook my head, uncapping the pen. The blade shimmered to its full size. Luke's eyes were wide and Ethan looked surprised as they looked at the blade in fascination. "So THAT'S why I haven't seen that blade in the armory!" Luke's astonished voice almost had me breaking down in giggles, but the light engravings on the flat side of the blade captured my attention. Ανακλυσμός. "Riptide." Chiron nodded as he gazed at the blade with a solemn air. "That's correct, Percy. Anaklusmos, a blade with a long tragic history, if wielded by others not from Poseidon's blood. It was a gift from your father. I had an audience with the Oracle long ago, but I didn't know you were the one who I was waiting for. It is truly yours, child." I looked at the centaur, exasperated. "You knew who Dad was, didn't you?" He just smiled softly at me. "You weren't exactly subtle about it, child." I just shook my head, smiling. Crazy, well-meaning, soft-hearted centaur.

We were heading for Half-Blood Hill, the name for the hill with Thalia's tree on the top, when Luke suddenly stopped. "_Vlacas_! I forgot my new weapon at Percy's cabin!"Chiron raised an eyebrow at his statement, clearly wondering why Luke's weapon was inside _my_ cabin. Grover was trying to refrain from smiling, while Ethan was scowling at Luke. I just sighed and gestured at the others to go ahead. Chiron and Grover nodded and continued on, but Ethan stayed where he was, still scowling. "I'm not leaving you with him alone again, sis." Luke was sheepishly rubbing his head, while maintaining a distance from me. "I tell you, dude, it's all a misunderstanding! I heard a scream last night when I was practicing with my new sword and went to check it out!" Ethan just stared at him, clearly not believing a word he's saying. "It's true, Ethan. I had one of my dreams last night. I woke up screaming, and the next thing I knew, Luke was knocking at my door." Luke was gesturing 'See!?', but Ethan was still unconvinced. "Why, then would he spend the night in your cabin? _With only the two of you_?" I laughed nervously. "Maybe because I cried on him until I fell asleep?" Uh-oh. Ethan's scary aura is appearing again. "Percy _slept_ with you!?" Luke, by this time, was sweating bullets again. "She was clinging to me! I couldn't leave her!" Luke then mumbled something I didn't hear, making Ethan lighten up and clap him on the shoulder. WHAT? I stared at them, horribly confused. Wasn't Ethan on the verge of mutilating Luke all over again? Ethan just smiled reassuringly at me, which totally didn't reassure me at all. He then mumbled something to Luke, making him as pale as marble, but he nodded resolutely, determined. Ethan smiled a little at him, and squeezed his shoulder, making Luke wince. WHAT IN HADES' NAME IS GOING ON!? I looked at Luke, determined on questioning him, but he just smiled at me. Okay. Boys are weird.

As we were nearing my cabin, Annabeth came running from Cabin Six, gaze solely focused on Luke. "Luke, can I talk to you for a second?" Luke looked surprised, but nodded, turning away from us and walking towards the back of Cabin Seven, making several children of Apollo to look at them curiously. Though, as Luke was walking away, he was gesturing something with his hands behind his back, making Ethan 'hmm' in amusement and grab my arm. "Ethan?" "We're following them." "What? Are you crazy? Annabeth will be furious!" "Just follow me, sis." He then tugged me to the opposite end of the cabin. What? How exactly would we hear what they're saying? When we got there, I ohhed in realization. The opposite part was littered with thick underbrush, perfect for hiding. Hmm. So this is how news travels fast around here. There were hiding places _everywhere_! Ethan just nodded and put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded, and we crept closer and closer to the two. We stopped a few feet of them, and we could clearly hear Annabeth's pleading tone.

"Luke, please listen to me. Please don't go on this quest! There are four of you! That's already breaking the rules! And please! Remember the last quest you went on! I don't want you to get killed!" Annabeth was begging. Holy Poseidon, Annabeth, the most stubborn person I've had the pleasure of knowing (well, except for myself, but that's a different case), was begging Luke not to go. What? I looked at Ethan, but he was staring at the two, his gray eyes narrowed. I looked at the two, and blinked, when I noticed that Luke was shaking his head. "Annabeth, I value your opinion, but this time, I have to do this. I care about Percy too much to leave her with Ethan and Grover. Not that I don't trust them, but I'm the only one in this camp that has experience with quests. I need to be there." Luke's words left a warm feeling inside my chest, and I'm pretty sure my face was pink, but I ignored it in favor of the current conversation. Annabeth was turning red pretty quickly. "Why do you care about her so much? Why do you side with her? Why, Luke? I thought we'd always be a family? The three of us, Luke. Why do you place her above me!?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought her head to his chest. Ethan was scowling, whether at Luke or Annabeth, I have no idea. And I know that I have a crush on Luke, but why on earth is my heart thudding so loudly inside my chest, like it was going to break any second? I was roused from my thoughts as Luke pulled Annabeth from him, holding her at arm's length. "Annabeth, we _are_ family. I love you like a little sister-," At this, Annabeth sobbed a little, shaking her head. "-but I need to do this. I-I know you were counting on me liking Thalia, but she's my best friend. And she knows that. She _knew_. But when we found you, we agreed that we'd be your parents. Though, now I see that was a bad decision. Annabeth, I wasn't in love with Thalia. Besides, she likes older guys. And I was too happy for her tastes. Annabeth, I know this is shattering your childhood, but you need to know. And as for Percy, I-," "Luke, stop. Just stop." Annabeth was sobbing harder now, her stormy gray eyes looking like a hurricane with her emotions running through. Luke stopped talking, though, he still didn't let go of her. She was shaking like a leaf. "I know I'm a child of Athena, and that I'm supposed to always think rationally, but now, I don't know what to think. Please, Luke. Please, leave me alone." Luke was reluctant, but her heartbroken tone forced him to nod and release her. The moment she was free, Annabeth quickly ran away, leaving Luke standing there, with a sad frown on his face.

When Annabeth left, Ethan rose from his crouch, prompting me to stand as well. Luke sighed as he faced us, looking at Ethan's direction. Ethan nodded a little, sporting a small smile. I blinked. So, Ethan knew all of the things Luke said? Luke must've noticed my confusion, because he directed a sad smile towards me. "When Annabeth and I came here without Thalia, I was a wreck. Ethan just arrived a few days ago before us, so I felt comfortable sharing with him everything that happened to me. To the three of us." So, Annabeth and Luke were the two demigods who befriended Thalia. Gods. Grover must be taking this quest hard. I have to talk to him later. To Luke, I just nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. "She'll understand, Luke. She's your family." Luke smiled, the somber air disappearing. "Yeah, she is. Though, so are you guys." I just laughed a little as Ethan bopped Luke on the head and calling him an immature dramatic sap. We headed back to my cabin, a lighter atmosphere surrounding us. Though, none of us noticed the shadows that were forming behind us, with malicious golden eyes that were glinting in the sunlight.

When we were a few feet from the cabin, Luke immediately headed straight for the porch, stopping beside the stairs and kneeling. I followed, curious. Was there a storage area there? As it turns out, the stairs were hollow, with the side panel being loose. Luke pulled out the plywood, revealing a sheathed sword. He pulled it out, and replaced the plywood, then stood up. I felt Ethan stop behind me, looking curiously at the sword. "So, this it?" "Yeah." Luke unsheathed the sword, making me blink with the curious shape of its blade. It was shaped like a machete, only a little shorter and slimmer than a regular machete. "What's that?" Luke smiled at me, holding the sword up to the light, making it shine and glimmer. "This, Perce, is called a Makhaira. It's a sword used for cutting back in Ancient Greece." "And what, exactly, is your ability that's compatible with this?" Luke had a glimmer of mischievousness on his eyes. "You'll find out." I growled, irritated. Luke just laughed and winked at me, while Ethan just shook his head at Luke's wheedling.

We headed back to Thalia's tree and found that Argus, wearing a chauffeur's uniform, was also there, nodding every now and again to whatever conversation Grover and Chiron were having. When they saw us, Grover suddenly waved us, excited. "Guys! Look at this! Annabeth loaned it to me!" He then held out the Yankees cap that I saw back in Capture the Flag. I wondered what was so special about the cap, especially because Luke froze in his tracks, disbelief coloring his whole face. "I can't believe she'll part with her treasured cap." I plucked Ethan's sleeve, silently asking why Luke was acting like that. Ethan quietly told me that the cap was given to Annabeth by her mother, Athena. It also turned the user invisible, so it was invaluable to the Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess. Wow. Now I get it. Ethan just nodded and approached Luke. "Luke, snap out of it." Luke turned to Ethan, worry and guilt clouding his normally bright blue eyes. "Was I wrong, Ethan?" "No. You did the right thing, dude. She has the right to know." "Yeah."

I was about to say something to Luke, to comfort him, but I heard a sudden thundering of footsteps, all coming towards us. When I turned to look, Travis, Connor, Silena, and Will were all running towards us, with Clarisse leisurely following them behind. "Percy!" Connor took a running leap towards me, but Ethan suddenly appeared in front of me, and instead of him tackling me to the ground, Connor collided with Ethan's chest, hard. And seeing that Ethan was a bigger than Connor, it resulted in him receiving most of the damage. He plopped onto the ground, face first, with stars dancing above his head. "Why does this always happen to me?" he groaned, his words muffled by the ground. Travis just laughed as he arrived and poked his brother by his foot. "'Coz, bro, you never learn. You don't put on moves on Percy if Luke and or Ethan are with her." Will just sighed as he knelt to the ground, already reciting hymns to Apollo for Connor's recovery. Silena, meanwhile, shoved a _very_ heavy bag on my arms. "Silena, what's this?" Silena just tutted at me, looking through my bag. Wait. When did she get that? It was on my shoulders, for Poseidon's sake! As I gaped at her, Silena dropped my bag onto the ground, then put her hands on her shapely hips. "Honestly, Percy dear. Those aren't clothes to bring out on a quest! You're going to L.A.! Vegas, hun! You need to look the part! Now, I've gotten the cabin together and got these clothes for you four. They're all second-hand, but well taken care of. I've got night dresses for Percy, and suits for the guys. I've also stuffed in there matching heels and shoes for the outfits! Oh, and all of your toiletries, dear. Now, have fun and save the world for me, hun!" She then kissed me on both cheeks, blew a kiss on Grover's direction, and waved at Luke and Ethan. Ethan nodded at her, while Grover was starstruck. If this was a cartoon, I would've pictured him with hearts for eyes, the way he was looking at the gorgeous Daughter of Aphrodite. Luke, he was looking at us, a strained smile on his lips. I knew he wasn't really there, so I just nodded and excused myself from Silena, while glancing at Ethan. She took one look at me, winked and mouthed 'I'll distract him, hun.' She then started to mother Ethan, making him cough, embarrassed. I took the chance to go to Luke.

"Hey." Luke looked at me, startled at my proximity. He glanced at Ethan, then snorted a little, seeing as Ethan was busy fielding of Silena. "Hey, Mademoiselle." I smiled at him, making him smile a little back. "You know, I really don't know what to say to you, Luke, seeing as I really don't know the history between you and Annabeth, beside what you've told us, but now, I think she's just worried about you, so she's loaning us her treasured cap so we don't fail. She cares about you a lot, Luke. I think you're the only family she thinks she has left. And, awhile ago, did you seriously say all those things to purposely hurt her?" Luke shook his head vehemently. "I'd never do that to her." I smiled at him. "See? You're doing this for her. What do you say, when we get back, I'll go and extend the olive branch out to her?" Luke's smile strengthened a little, making mine even wider. "You're a gem, Perce. A gem." I laughed a little, hitting his arm. "You're really a Casanova, you know that?" His smile turned teasing, his eyes shining with mirth. "And now, I really can't call you Mademoiselle anymore, seeing as we know Poseidon's your dad. How about _Kalogriés_?" I gaped at him. He DID NOT seriously name me 'Damselfish'. Luke took one look at my face and laughed. "Damselfish it is!" My face was feeling really, really hot right about now. "You're an idiot." Luke just smiled softly at me, his eyes twinkling like stars. "I like you too, Perce." I gaped at him, stunned by his words. Wait. Was that like 'as a friend' like, or like 'as a girlfriend' like? I was about to ask him, but before I could utter out a single syllable, someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned to look, and Clarisse was there, looking at us with a glint in her eyes. "Chiron's calling you guys, and nobody noticed because they're still squabbling." Sure enough, Silena was getting on everyone's cases by now, even criticizing Will, who was helping Connor up to his feet. I just shook my head and started to head back, with Luke doing the same. "Oh, and Castellan?" I turned to look back at Clarisse, though she was looking at Luke, the look in her eyes promising pain. "Percy comes back hurt, you're dead. Got that?" Luke gulped and nodded. Satisfied that she made her point, she trudged back up to where the rest were, blending in with the background once more. Luke just looked at me, exasperated. "What is it with you that attract people who want to harm me?" "Don't blame me! I don't know, either!"

When we got back to the others, Silena had thankfully laid off everyone, making them sigh in relief. Ethan was eying Luke and me with a suspicious gaze, eyes cutting back to Silena, who was smiling angelically at him. Chiron cleared his throat, effectively cutting all chaos and making us focus on him. "Heroes, the time has come. Just relax, Questers, and always keep a clear head. Remember, children, of the events that hinge on your journey. Do your best, and follow your destinies." After those words, final hugs were given ("Why won't you let me hug Percy, Luke!?" "I know you, Connor. Now stop before Ethan goes into 'overprotective mode' again!"), and goodbyes were said ("Take care of yourselves." "Kill some monsters for me, hun!" "Remember what I said, Castellan."), then we trudged down the hill, towards the same strawberry van that took me to my mom, that changed my life. Argus was already waiting for us, though when he looked at us, he faced the van and clicked what must've been the van's alarm system. Though, instead of making a racket, the van shimmered and formed an SUV. "Cool." I heard Grover's voice behind me. I just nodded, stunned. As we were boarding the car, with Luke, who was ignoring Ethan's scowl, helping me up, I looked back up at the top of the hill. There, in all of his glory, Chiron stood, with his bow raised in salute. Travis and Connor were waving both arms while jumping up and down while Silena and Will were just waving, expressions nervous but happy. Clarisse had her arms crossed over her chest, looking out at us with a serious frown. I just smiled and waved at them back. Just a typical sendoff by your typical campers at a demigod camp.

Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Luke and Grover sitting next to me, and Ethan was out front in the passenger's seat, as if we were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. I found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall. Luke noticed what I was doing and smiled. "It feels weird, doesn't it? The normalcy?" "Yeah. And to think, I thought I was part of it the first twelve years of my life." Luke hmmed, though I could tell my words affected him more than he showed. After that, I tactfully changed the topic to whether the next Capture the Flag would feature Ares getting revenge on Athena. Luke lightened up and stated that they probably will.

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot. I looked at the direction my old apartment was, wondering whether my mom made it safe. She didn't see the Fates, so she should be fine. Though, with what fine meant, what with Smelly Gabe always there, mooching off her hard earned money for his beer and poker. I swear, if I find out he's doing more than just living off my mom's money, he's gonna regret having messed with my mother.

Grover shouldered his backpack as he gazed down the direction I was staring at. "Your mom's safe, Mare. She's a formidable woman." I looked at him, eyebrow raised. That was the nth time he managed to guess correctly what was on my mind. Were satyrs capable of reading minds? Grover laughed a little at my reaction. "I guess your mom didn't know. Satyrs could read emotions." Ah. So that explains how easily he could read me. Grover laughed as he pulled me to the bench to sit.

Turns out, the bus took longer than we expected, so to pass the time, Grover took one of the apples in his pack and started to play Hacky Sack with it. Ethan and Luke joined in while I just watched them. Luke was pretty amazing. He could bounce the apple everywhere. Ethan was laughing as he tried to take the apple away from him, but Luke kept evading him. Well, until a mistimed toss up in the air had the apple too close to Grover's mouth, and the Hacky Sack disappeared, core, stem and all. I laughed so hard I fell out of my seat. Luke and Ethan were at the same boat while Grove was pretty much the color of a tomato.

At long last, though, the bus finally came. Though, as we were waiting in line to board, Grover, who was in front of me, suddenly was tense, sniffing the air. "Hircum?" "I smell something different, Mare. Be careful." I nodded, then repeated the warning to Luke and Ethan behind me. They nodded, gripping their bags, where they kept their weapons, more securely. I put my hand on my jeans pocket and grabbed Riptide, ready for anything. As we sat on our seats at the very back of the bus, I relaxed a little, thinking it safe, though Ethan and Luke never put their packs down. Grover was about to stow away his, but Luke stopped him. "Don't. You never know what'll happen, Grove." He nodded, sitting back down, the hold on his bag tightening.

As it turned out, Luke was right. When the last of the passengers got on board, I heard Grover take in a sharp intake of breath. "Bla-ha-ha! Percy!" An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh gods. She was older, wrinklier, but I'd definitely recognize that face anywhere.

It was Mrs. Dodds.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

"_Di immortales_! All three! All three at once!" Grover was panicking. I could tell he was remembering a different time than present, with his whimpering. Luke and Ethan, thankfully were trying to find ways to escape. "Windows?" Ethan, seeing he was sitting beside the window, tried to open it, but it won't budge. "Locked." "Back exit?" "Greyhounds don't usually have back exits." I moaned, then slouching on my seat so that my head was barely visible from the front. Anyways, it wouldn't be the safest thing to do, seeing as we were on Ninth Street, heading for Lincoln Tunnel. "An emergency exit on the roof, then?" Luke was scanning the top of the bus, finding any evidence of an exit. Though, as he was gazing up, we entered the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. "I need to go to the restroom." The second and third copies of her echoed her statement before all three of them started to move towards the back. Towards us. Luke suddenly jolted, shaking Grover from his memories. "I've got it! Annabeth's cap! Loan it to Percy for a moment. She's the one they want. She can leave, and we can rendezvous elsewhere!" I was shaking my head. "No! I won't leave you guys! Not now, not ever!" Ethan grabbed my shoulders reassuringly. "Percy, you're more important than us. Your scent is stronger, more powerful. If you get away, there's the chance that they won't notice us." "Please, Perce." Luke looked at me with those pleading blue eyes, and I knew I caved in. I nodded, grabbing the cap that Grover was holding in front of me, and jabbing it on my head. When I looked at myself, my body had vanished. "Goodluck." "Be safe." Luke whispered. I nodded, though I knew they didn't see it.

I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past. Mrs. Dodds stopped, looking straight at me. She was sniffing the air. I was sure that she would find me not by smell, but by the loud pounding of my heart in my chest. Thankfully though, she moved past me. I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard hideous wailing from the back row.

The Furies had transformed. Their faces were still the same but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips. They had surrounded Ethan, Luke and Grover, all the while lashing their whips, hissing the same question over and over. "Where is it!? Where is it!?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. For mortals, they saw something else than three friendly grandmothers, that was for sure. Luke was shouting at one, "She's not here! She's already gone!" The Furies had raised their whips, preparing to strike them. Ethan brought out one of his swords, Luke had unsheathed his, and Grover took out his reed pipes.

I had no time to think about what they were talking about because my mind was overrun by intense need to help my friends. And, lo and behold, my eyes landed on the wheel the driver was holding loosely, seeing as he was trying to see what the commotion at the back of the bus was all about. I just about cursed myself for thinking of this crazy plan, but crazy is better than nothing, right? So, I tugged the wheel to the left, making the bus careen hazardously to the lane for incoming traffic. Everybody panicked as they were thrown to the right, the Furies included. I dearly hoped they were the ones who smashed against the windows.

The driver was shocked, but quickly pulled the wheel to the right, trying to right our position on traffic. "Hey! What the hell's going on here!?" We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us. Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river. And, Poseidon help me, as much as I wanted the bus to go straight to the river, the mortals with us could drown pretty quickly, so I did the next best thing that popped into my mind; I hit the emergency break.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass. The Furies had regained their balance, cracking their whips at the three once again. Ethan was jabbing in the direction of one of the Furies, yelling that I wasn't there anymore. Grover was playing a distorted tune that sounded suspiciously like Hillary Duff's So Yesterday, making the other one snarl and lash her whip while shaking her head against the horrible noise. Luke was facing off Mrs. Dodds herself, his sword slashing through the air, making her snarl in frustration seeing as she couldn't reach him. By this time, I've had enough. I took off the cap. "Hey! Over here!"

The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the open exit beside me suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards. "Persis Jackson. You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"You were better as a math teacher." I said as I took out Riptide and uncapped it, taking on it true form, shimmering and glimmering like it was submerged underwater. The three hesitated, seeing my blade. Luke, Ethan and Grover were quietly creeping up behind the three, looking for an opening. "Submit now, and you will not suffer eternal torment." I scoffed. Really now. Who would believe that statement when the Torturers of the Underworld themselves were after you. "Nice try."

Apparently, they've had enough talking, as Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me. I was running on pure adrenaline as I managed to evade the whip, then strike the Fury to my left with the hilt of my sword. She backed up, howling, before a long, glimmering sword erupted from her stomach, making her explode in golden sand. Ethan was grim faced as he straightened out from his crouch. He then quickly got to the back of the bus to retrieve our stuff. I then turned and found that Grover was wrestling with the Fury on the right, determinedly holding her off with both hands gripping hers. "Mare!" "Got it!" He ducked as I swung Riptide, and beheaded her. She exploded into sand, covering Grover. As I turned to look at Mrs. Dodds, it turns out Luke had severed her wings, making her unbalanced. She kept falling down on the aisle, cursing. "Zeus will destroy all of you! Hades will have your soul! I will enjoy tormenting you for all eternity!" "_Erre es korakas_!" I figured, if that wasn't foul language in Ancient Greece, I don't know what is. Suddenly, though, thunder shook the bus, making the hair on my arms stand up. Ethan was running, all of our bags on hand, leaping over the fallen and still shrieking Mrs. Dodds. "Hurry! Get out now!"

We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword.

BOOOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead. Luke tugged us all deeper into the forest. "Run! She's going to call for reinforcements!" We didn't have to be told twice. Ethan distributed our stuff, and with a bag each on our shoulders, we plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but cold darkness up ahead.

* * *

Whoa! Haha. I'm finished! I was a little surprised by a lot of the reviews, seeing that you guys mostly want Annabeth and Percy to duke it out in a no-rule catfight! :))))) That's coming, don't worry! Though, it's still a LONG ways away, so please be patient with me, okay? :D The intense fight was between Annabeth and Luke, though it was more of an emotional than physical one. :D The physical one was with the Furies, though, it was more intense for Grover than for Percy. XD

So, anyways, read, and review guys! Tell me what you think! And WHOOPS! No pestering Luke to tell us what he thinks of Percy, okay? XD


	10. Daddy's Ex is Mean!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

What's this? The sixth chapter I've gotten out in a month? What day is it? Gods. It feels so good not worrying about work for once! XD The topper is that my Muse isn't running out of ideas! She's very happy about all your responses to my story! XD

Yay! We're quickly entering 9k views for this month alone! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! It makes me feel really, really loved! :D

_The Assassinator, yashasvini. gupta, Warbird101, liizzzzzzyyyyyyy_ - Thank you for the reviews guys! They really make my day! Here the next one, by the way! Hope you continue to tell me your thoughts! :D

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Haha. He will. The next one, I assure you there will be an abundance of Poseidon going crazy with worry for his only current daughter. Yeah, I know that he rarely gets female kids, but in this story, I've made it so that Percy is the first one so that Triton would turn out the way he is. :D Thank you for the review! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Oh my gods. I'm so sorry! I've posted the last chapter in the middle of the day here in the Philippines, so I guess it's midnight in the US? Sorry! I didn't mean to! T.T And now, I feel bad. :( Don't worry though, I appreciate you giving me your thoughts about the chapter! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Haha! Hey! It's Damsel fish and you know it! XD Thanks! :D Clarisse definitely likes her, 'coz, she's like the first person that showed guts when it was needed (in front of her) XD Haha. Oh, the hat. The magic hat. I have a few ideas, but nothing definite for now. Let's wait until we get there, okay? :D

_FangAsh67_ - Finally! Someone noticed it! Haha! The thing you noticed is a large clue to what will happen at the end of TLT. So, stay on the edge of your seat, okay? :D Yep! She'll meet someone, alright. XD

_Andromea Diana Black_ - Thank you! Well, it's part of the plot. XD You'll find out why at the end of TLT. :D

_cristina. a. charqueno_ - Thank you for both of your reviews! They really warm my heart! :D Haha. Thanks! I really worked hard to produce a decent fight scene. I hope it wasn't too cliche or cheesy. XD

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - Haha. The four thing was to add another distinction, albeit a small one from the canon, but I'm glad it suited your taste. :D Haha. We'll see, dear reader. We'll see. :D

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Haha. I'm really not sure myself. I just sit in front of my laptop, and my fingers automatically type the story. I guess Muse takes over for me. XD HAHA! Okay! Here's a big clue. A big bubble. XD

_Lolxxx_ - Yes, yes she did! She's very glad she's made you happy! :D Welll, about that. I was thinking that smart!Percy is a really major OOC for her. I mean, canon!Percy was frustratingly naive and idiotic, I can't imagine how he would've survived without Annabeth and Grover. -.- This Percy, however, uses her brains a little more. Oh, and Annabeth is a major pain-in-the-ass here, don't you think? :D Haha! Glad you liked it! XD

_Most Magical Kyuubi In Town_ - I KNOW! XD Muse doesn't stop! :))) Oh! About them, I've actually included the explanation in this chapter. And you've actually found a word that describes them perfectly! Thank you! XD I'm so sorry about that. I'm actually planning for some drama in Percy and Luke's love life, though it would surface when they meet codename R.E.D. :)))

_Lukercy555_ - Thank you for the PM! :D Thank goodness. I thought I was all alone in missing lovable Luke. XD I know! But, I'm still planning on a third party to shake their world, though, for a short time. Codenamed. R.E.D. XD Oh my gods. You're actually picking off a major reason why I wrote a genderbender fic in the first place! I know, I'm such a perv. -.- No, no your not. Well, unless you're bothered by my answers. *sheepish* Anyways, please tell me what you think about this chapter, okay? :D

_AWSOMEx1000_ - I've actually included it here in this chapter. Tell me if you still have questions. I'll gladly answer them! :D As for when they're going to get together, well, they aren't going to be 'together' officially for a long ways away, but they'll start their M.U. stage in S.O.M. :D

******Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Daddy's Ex is Mean!**

You know, in a convulted sort of way, it's nice to know there are gods out there, 'coz you know that someone's making your life miserable on purpose. Like today. We've already been forced to take on a stupidly impossible and dangerous mission to save the world, yet here we are, on the first day, walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else. Pretty peachy, huh?

So, Luke, Ethan, Grover and I were walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses. Grover was still whimpering from what he'd done. "Bla-ha-ha! I actually took on a Fury! Hades have mercy!" I was pretty shocked as well, with the adrenaline rush I had experienced draining away faster than I could recover. Pretty soon, I was feeling drained, and, what do you know, a tree root had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tripped me. I closed my eyes, bracing against the impact of the muddy ground, but two strong arms supported me. When I opened my eyes, two gray ones were looking at me in concern. "You okay, sis?" I nodded, standing up on wobbly knees. "Yeah. Just feeling a little woozy. Thanks, Ethan." Luke was suddenly beside me, hoisting my arm up on his shoulders. I tried to squirm from his grip, protesting that I can still walk on my own, but one look at Luke's eyes stilled my tongue. "Come on, guys. The faster we could put more distance between us and the bus, the better." We all nodded, even Grover, to an extent, and resumed trudging.

Ethan just sighed as he took my pack and carried them both. "Thank Zeus I thought of our packs. At least we still have food and clothes. And a little money." Luke nodded, but still resolutely trudged on. I was feeling really lightheaded so I said nothing. Gods. I feel like a drug addict going on withdrawal. Ethan looked at me worriedly, but said nothing, plodding along. Grover, meanwhile, was muttering to himself, while playing one or two keys from his reed pipes.

A few minutes later, we heard Grover yelp and his voice calling out. "Uh, guys? Help?" The three of us turned to look and found Grover tangled up on the ground with tree branches. "Uh, Grover? How did you get tangled up?" Luke said, staring at the satyr. "Apparently, the notes I've been playing are for plants to follow you." Grover sheepishly tried to squirm, but the roots were resolutely hanging on to him, giving him a hug. If I wasn't feeling like jelly for the moment, I would've laughed at his situation. Luke just sighed and passed me to Ethan, who wound my arm up his shoulders pretty much like Luke had done, while Luke tried to pry the roots from Grover. Well, I'm just going to blame my lightheadedness for my suddenly loose mouth, but I suddenly asked Ethan a question that had been bothering me. "Ethan, what did you guys talk about before Annabeth talked to Luke?"

Ethan looked at me in surprise, before smiling slightly. "Perce, you know that I treat you as my sister, right?" I nodded slightly, my fogged up brain slightly clearing because of his serious tone. "The truth is I really don't know how I named you as my sister. One look, and I got the unexplainable urge to protect you, but I know I'm not attracted to you." I turned to look at him, questioning why. He was turning a pretty interesting shade of red at the moment. "I-uh. Promise you won't say anything?" I nodded, my brain clearing completely at his nervous tone. "Well, uh. I'm-uhm. Well, I'm kinda, erm." He was fidgeting. Slowly, my eyes widened as my brain caught on to what he was saying. He wasn't saying-? "Are-are you gay, Ethan?" Ethan looked surprised, but quickly shook his head. "No! No, I'm not! Not that I have something against gay people, but-!" He cut himself off because I was quietly giggling at his reaction. He sighed, deflating. "Geez. Don't scare me like that, sis. I was going to say I'm not attracted to you because I'm already in love with someone else." I perked up at that. Ethan was in love with someone? My inner girl was squealing with excitement, but I just smiled widely at him. "Really? Then that's great! But why are you afraid of saying anything?" Ethan had the most adorable blush on his cheeks, visible through the dim lights New York provided behind. "Well, it, erm, seems she sees all Cabin Eleven people as people with personalities like Travis and Connor." I shook my head. Well, we can't have that, right? After this, I'm gonna fix some views, including Annabeth's. But first..! "Can you tell me?" Ethan leaned down close to my ear so he could whisper. "Okay. But, promise no telling anyone? Even Luke?" I nodded, excited at the prospect of learning Ethan's love interest. He smiled at me and whispered the name of the person I had no idea was someone he'd like. "Nyssa." I was pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground at that moment. He laughed slightly. "Yeah, the only Daughter of Hephaestus right now. She saved me one time at Capture the Flag. I had encountered the Ant Hill." "Ant Hill?" Ethan looked surprised, but it turned to understanding a moment later. "Oh yeah. You were with Luke on your first Capture the Flag, right?" I nodded. "So you don't know about the Ant Hill. Well, in a corner of the forest is a place we call Ant Hill. It's were the Myrmekes live." I raised my eyebrow at that. "Ants." Ethan shook his head at my disbelieving tone. "Well, imagine ants the size of grown German Shepherds, have tough skin like armor, and that spits acid that have an innate fondness for all things shiny." Okaaay. Now I understand. "So, she saved you?" Ethan nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. One of the Myrmekes noticed the shine my sword gave off, and tried to drag me to the Hill, but Nyssa noticed and rescued me before more Myrmekes could come. It was weird. I never noticed her before, but after that, she was all I could think about." Ethan had this goofy smile on his face while he was saying this. I shook my head. Lady Aphrodite's probably going to have a lot of fun with Ethan's love life, that was for sure.

"So, if you're already in love, why are you suddenly overprotective of me?" Ethan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me, smiling a little. "Do you know that besides your romantic soulmate, you also have a non-romantic soulmate?" "Really?" Ethan nodded, turning back to Luke and Grover, with Luke still trying to budge the roots from Grover. "It keeps the balance of things, Perce. When I looked at you, I suddenly felt that that half of me was complete in a weird sort of way. I couldn't explain it, though I do know that I do not see you in a romantic light, so I assumed that you were my non-romantic soulmate, closer than a best friend, a sister from another mother, another half that completes me. You're energetic, bubbly. I'm serious, at times unfriendly. We complete each other, in a completely platonic view." OOHHH. That straightens out some of my questions. "But, Ethan, what did you say to Luke before?" Ethan turned a little bit sheepish as he watched Luke finally rescue Grover. "I told him if he wants chance on getting my approval on you two, he should get things cleared up with Annabeth. It was obvious to everyone except the oblivious idiot blonde himself that she likes him." I sweatdropped a little at that. Ethan is SOO Luke's bestfriend. Wait. Did Ethan just imply that Luke likes me? But before I could open my mouth, Luke was back at our side, looking at me in concern. "Perce, are you okay now? Can you walk?" I blinked. Did Luke just magically appear before us? I shook my head to get rid of the errant thoughts, and focused on my body. I tried to stand up without leaning on Ethan, and by the gods, I can. I nodded at Luke, receiving a relieved smile in return. "Okay. We need to walk a bit farther to be sure. 'Coz of Grover, we've lost a bit of time." Grover pouted. "I said I was sorry." Luke laughed, ruffling Grover's curly hair. "We're not angry, Goat boy." By this time, the thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. "Come on, guys. Only a little further."

After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, EXCELLENT food. I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This girl needed a double cheeseburger! Apparently, Luke and Ethan were thinking the same, with the looks on their faces. Grover was just looking at his reed pipes, thinking hard about something, and paying no heed to us.

We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell. It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sells trinkets down the road and all of that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read 'coz it was in glaring neon red, and if that wasn't bad enough, it was _cursive_.

ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM

"What in Hades' name does the sign say?" I asked my companions. "I don't care, as long as I can eat some of the food that's probably inside." Luke said, completely undergoing a 180 degree change from the leader he was awhile ago. Ethan was nodding, agreeing with Luke. Grover sighed. "It says 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'." Oh. Well, that explains the stone gnomes at the front, cheerily waving like they were posing for a shot. That thought snapped me out of my hunger-induced craze for a second, before the smell suddenly became overpowering and all I could think of was a large helping of double cheeseburger with a side of fries. "I smell snackbar." "Ditto." Ethan said, staring dreamily at the shop. "Thirded." Luke was looking pretty close to drooling. Grover was hesitant, though. "Guys, this place is creepy. I can smell monster." Ethan, usually the more mature out of all of us, just waved his concerns away. "All I smell is food. Aren't you hungry, Grover?" "But we have food right here!" He shook his bag for emphasis, but all my mind was saying was junkfood. "This is different, Goat boy. Don't you want a hamburger?" Grover looked offended. "I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" "You eat enchiladas and aluminum cans, Hircum." "Those ARE vegetables! Come on, guys. Let's leave! I swear these statues are looking at me!"

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady. "Children, it is late. What are you all doing outside? Where are your parents?" Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too.

"We're orphans, Ma'am. We all ran away from the same abusive orphanage and we haven't eaten a thing since yesterday." Luke was GOOD to spin a believable story like that on the spot. "Oh, my poor, poor dears! You must come in and at least have a bite to eat. No need for money. I am Aunty Em. Go on straight to the back of the warehouse. There is a dining area there." We thanked her and went inside.

"You're good." I muttered, seeing Luke was beside me. He just smiled cockily. "Why, thank you, my dear Damsel fish." Ethan nudged him, silencing him. "Hush. The lady might hear." The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food and how good it would be to finally splurge on a cheeseburger after two whole weeks. Okay. I know this is stupid and ridiculous and would somehow manage to get us killed, but come on, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. They were like the smell of the most glorious slice of steak you could ever get your hands on, with the steak cooked to perfection. It smelled THAT good. In my food-induced state, I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us. My thoughts had one direction: the dining area. And sure enough, at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser was there, with a few picnic steel tables out front.

"Now, sit, children, and Aunty Em would make you delicious food, free of charge." She ushered us to one of the tables. "Thank you for your hospitality, Ma'am." Ethan smiled as he looked at her, and I vaguely registered that Aunty Em stiffened when she looked at his eyes, but she relaxed quickly, so I thought that I was imagining things. "Oh, no. No need to thank me, Ethan. It has been a while since I saw gray eyes, though not the exact shade as yours." Only a few minutes later I would think it strange that she knew our names when we haven't said anything.

Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. Oh gods. It was heaven. I was pretty sure I had forgotten to breathe with the pace I was eating. Ethan and Luke weren't that different from me, with them having what looks like an eating contest of all things. Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. "Does anybody hear a hissing sound?" He asked us. I stopped stuffing my mouth to listen, but I didn't hear anything. Ethan and Luke paused in their fight to listen but then shook their heads. "Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil, Grover. What keen ears you have!" Aunty Em exclaimed, her manicured hands resting on the countertop. "I take vitamins for my ears." Grover nervously hedged. "I see. But please, relax and eat."

Now that I think about it, it was weird that Aunty Em didn't eat anything. She didn't even take off her headwear to cook, and now, she was looking at us from the countertop, leaning forwards in interest. It felt really awkward, but, I figured as I finished the meal, she was nice enough to not charge us for the meal, might as well make our stay with her enjoyable for the old lady.

"You sell all kinds of statues here, Ma'am?" I asked, layering my voice with interest. She perked up at my question."Oh, yes. Animals, people, anything for a garden. Statuary is very popular if you talk to the right people." "Really? Do you have many customers?" "Not really, Percy. Since the highway was built, I have been having almost none. I must cherish every single one I get."

My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified. Aunty Em noticed my gaze. "Ah, yes. You notice that many of my statues do not turn out well. They do not sell very much." I felt sorry for her, hearing her sad voice, so I tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. "You make these statues yourself?" Instead of perking up like I expected, she seemed to deflate further. "Yes, though, once upon a time, I had two sisters who helped me. Now, they have passed on, leaving me all alone. That is why I make them. These statues are my only company now. " Okay. Now, I felt bad. Luke had stopped eating, his gaze suddenly sharpening. "You had two sisters, Ma'am?" She nodded. "Yes, though it is not a story fit for children. You see, a very bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a-a boyfriend-," She looked pained when she mentioned that she had a boyfriend, but she kept going on. "-and the bad woman was jealous of us, so she was determined to break us apart. She was the cause of a terrible, terrible accident. My sisters were the ones who stayed with me. They shared my pain, but they could not hold on long, and they passed away. I am all alone now. I am the only one who survived, but at such a heavy price."

Luke was now fully alert, shaking Ethan out of gorging himself with fries. "Uh, guys, I think we need to get out. Remember, we need to meet up with the other group that escaped?" Ethan stopped eating, but looked at Luke with slightly glazed eyes. "Why, Luke?" I asked, feeling indignant. Why would he want to leave this poor old woman alone tonight? Grover was now eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.

"Perce, remember? If they don't see us, they might leave without us." Luke was now urgently hauling Ethan, who was looking pleasantly full and sleepy, up. Grover shot up, swallowing the paper. "Yes! It will be bad if they leave us behind! Right!" But Aunty Em wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking intently at Ethan. "Gray eyes. It has been awhile that I've seen them." She moved to touch his cheek, but Luke jostled Ethan, making him evade the touch. "We really should be going." He said, handing Ethan over to Grover, who wavered slightly at Ethan's weight, but still stood, ready to go. He then started to haul me from my seat.

"But, please, dears. If you need to go, can you just take a moment to pose for me?" "A pose?" Luke said warily, still tugging me from my seat. "Yes, Luke. For a photograph. I will use it to model my next creations. Children are always popular, you see." "I'm not sure." Luke looked hesitant, his gaze becoming glazed for a moment before clearing again, repeatedly. "Come now, children. It is just a photograph. What harm could it do?" Luke hesitantly nodded. I didn't care, as long as we can make the poor woman happy before we leave.

Aunty Em directed us to a park bench near a stone satyr. "Now, I would just position you. The two gentlemen on either side of the young lady, please. And Grover, you kneel in front. Yes. That's it." "There's not much light for a photo." I absentmindedly noted. "But it is still enough for us to see each other, yes?" Her voice was sweet and simpering, like she coated them with honey. "Where's your camera?" Grover asked her. But, Aunty Em either ignored him or didn't hear. She stepped back a little, admiring the shot we would make. "Now, the face is the most difficult part. Can everyone give me a large smile please?" But Grover was too busy looking intently at the stone satyr beside Ethan. "That sure does look like my Uncle Ferdinand." "Grover, please look this way, dear." Aunty Em chastised him. She still had no camera. "Uh, guys?" Ethan was slowly regaining an awareness, his slowly sharpening gaze focused solely on Aunty Em. "I will just be a moment. You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..." Aunty Em stated. "There's something wrong here." Luke warily said, his gaze clearing. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong, Luke, dear. Nothing at all. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "By the gods, that IS Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped. "Look away, now!" Luke suddenly tackled me to the ground, while Grover took out Annabeth's cap, which I had given to him when we distributed the bags, and jammed it on his head, making him disappear, and at the same time hauling Ethan to ground. I was stuck between the ground and Luke above me, shielding me from looking at Aunty Em. "Luke, what-?" Then I heard it: a strange, rasping sound above me. I lifted my head a little to look beyond Luke, and my gaze landed on Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. Oh gods. Don't tell me.

More rasping-the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be. "Run!" I heard Grover's exclamation somewhere to the left of Luke and I, hearing him racing across the gravel, even though I could see him. I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens- a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.

AUNTY EM. AUNTY 'M'. Gods! How could I have been so stupid! "Such a pity to destroy a beautiful young face. Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look at me, dear." Her voice was soothing, putting me in a trance. Luke firmly directed my face, and therefore, my gaze on his own clear blue eyes. "Percy. Snap out of it. Come on!" He was resolutely putting his back in front of Medusa, so he won't accidentally look at her. My head cleared slightly, hearing Luke's panicked voice. I nodded, then both of us dived to one of the blushes close by. We were startled to find Ethan there, looking through a gap in the bushes at what was going on, quietly muttering.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to stand up and look at her face, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "The cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this." "Don't listen to her, Percy!" Luke hissed to me, keeping a firm grip on me. "How In Hades' name did she die in the myths?" Ethan was mumbling, thinking hard.

"Do you really want to help the gods, dear?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Shut up, you old hag!" Grover's voice pierced through the haze Medusa was weaving on my brain, accompanied by a loud crack, and Medusa's sudden wail. "You miserable, useless satyr! I'll crush your statue!" "That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover shouted, somewhere in the courtyard. "Show yourself, you bumbling idiot, so I may turn you to stone!" She was screeching now, definitely searching for the still invisible satyr. "I've got it!" Ethan suddenly exclaimed beside me, making me jump a little in surprise. "You have to cut off her head, and her head becomes a spoil!" He said, looking at Luke and I. "You guys have to do it." Luke was startled, but he quickly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Perce, but it seems we're the only ones she tolerates to get close to her, with my father being Hermes, and yours being, well." I grumbled internally. Geez, Dad, can't you pick other girls that are less homicidal? "Yeah. And as much as I would like to do it, with my eyes, they remind her too much of Athena. She'll slice me up as soon as I get close enough." Ethan looked apologetic, but I just waved off his concerns. "It's okay. We need to go soon. Grover's good at being undetected, but sooner or later, he'll slip up." Ethan nodded, eyes looking for something, before stopping and picking up a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "The convexity of this would make it harder to gauge the distance a bit, but it's all we've got. Remember, you two, never look at her directly." Ethan handed the ball to Luke, and the Son of Hermes mock saluted. "By your command, General Nakamura!" Ethan just rolled his eyes at Luke's attempt at piercing the tension. I just giggled at their antics. "Here. I know you left yours in your bag." Ethan tossed to Luke one of his twin swords slash knives. "I thought you left your weapons in you pack?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the weapon. Ethan shrugged. "I stashed one of the sheathes inside my pants." I just shook my head and took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand, shimmering as always. "We need to do something about that." "Later. Let's kill your Daddy's ex first, okay?" Luke said, testing the blade in his hand. I just sighed and nodded.

Luke and I left our hiding place, following the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.

I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball Luke was holding so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, I saw her. I saw a floating stick somewhere behind her, slowly coming towards her. Though, when it was about to come down on her, Medusa whirled around and caught the stick, then grabbed thin air. She then hurled that something to a statue of a grizzly bear, making a cap flutter to the ground, and thus, Grover appeared, his eyes unfocused, on the arms of the statue. "Ugggh." She snarled, already walking towards Grover, but then, I shouted. "Hey!" Luke and I advanced on her, which, I tell you, wasn't easy. I was sure that if she chose to lunge at us, we'd have a hard time fighting her off, due to the disadvantage that we couldn't look at her directly. But then, she let us approach. Twenty feet. Ten feet.

"Surely, you wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy dear. I knew your father. And yours, Luke honey. He's a charmer, just like you." She crooned. I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak. I was sure Luke was feeling the same, because the arm holding the ball was shaking.

"Luke! Percy! Don't listen to her!" Ethan's voice sounded somewhere behind us. "Too late!" Medusa cackled and lunged for us, both her talons extended. I swung my sword at the general direction of her neck, the same time that Luke lunged Ethan's sword somewhere on her midsection. I heard a sickening shlock, and squirt, and I felt dust covering my extended arm. She's disintegrated. Something fell to the ground next to my foot. It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces. "Gods. Gods. Please, get it away from me." I whimpered, clutching Luke's sleeve like a lifeline, my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, gods. Yuck! Mega-yuck!" Grover groaned, hearing the blood coming from the head gurgling and steaming. Ethan's voice was coming closer towards us. "Don't move, sis." I then felt someone wrapping the thing near my foot, the soft rustling of fabric being the only thing permeating the air. "It's safe to look now, Perce." Luke assured me, his hand carding through my hair gently. I opened my eyes, the first thing I see was Ethan holding Medusa's black veil, still dripping with green blood. "Gods. I think I'm going to be sick." "Sshh. It's alright, Damsel fish. We're safe." I swallowed thickly, nodding. "Are you two alright?" Ethan's voice was shaking badly. "As okay as we're going to get." Luke said as he knelt and wiped the green blood from Ethan's sword on the gravel. He then handed it over to Ethan, who nodded in thanks as he sheathed it again. "Here, let me, Perce." He said as he eased Riptide from my grip, then proceeded to clean it. Once he was done, he gave it back to me with a smile. "Here." I managed a shaky smile back at him. "Thanks." I then capped Riptide, making it return to its pen form. Grover was groaning as he climbed down from the arms of the bear. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves.

"You were awesome, Grover. The Modern Vision." Ethan praised him. I raised an eyebrow at that, shock completely evaporating by the hilariousness of the nickname. "You read comics, Ethan? Really?" Ethan turned an interesting shade of red. "It's one of her pastimes." He mumbled, intending for me to be the only one to hear, though I was pretty sure Luke heard with the way he perked up. I laughed a little. Gods, Ethan was so cute all in love. Grover matched Ethan's blush, though for the praise. "Thanks. Now I know why Annabeth said she'd rather have her cap than a thousand blades. That was fun. The being caught and crashing part? Not so much." We all laughed at that. He snatched the cap from the ground, and together, the four of us stumbled back to the warehouse.

We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.

"Gods. Dad, if you can hear me, PLEASE. If you're going to fall in love again, PLEASE. Get someone like Mom." Grover and Ethan choked on their own spit at my statement, while Luke laughed wholeheartedly. "Or, better yet, marry Mom? Please?" At this time, all of us were laughing hysterically, the shock still in our systems draining out all of us. Grover wiped off the tears that had gathered on his eyes. "What are we gonna do about the head, though?" "Better take it with us. It's better to have another weapon working for us than against us." Ethan said, calming down. "Though, better find something better to hold it in. It might drip blood inside our packs if we left it like that." I shivered at the thought. Imagine, monster blood coating our clothes. Luke nodded and stood up. "I'm going to find something to hold it in." We all nodded our consent, and he went to the back of the warehouse.

A few minutes later, Luke returned, wearing a triumphant smile. "Jackpot!" He then shoved a just right sized box on the table, with tape and scissors. He also put down twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas and Medusa's account book. Ethan riffled through the account book, and a wide smile suddenly bloomed on his face. "Luke, you're a genius." Luke was bowing exaggeratedly. "Thank you. Thank you. No need for applause." "What's the deal?" I asked, leaning across to read the account book. Ethan smiled at me and slid it towards Grover and I. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.

"Luke, I could kiss you right now." I said, totally ecstatic. This REALLY made our journey all the more easier! Luke perked up at that, suddenly appearing in front of me, looking at me with smoldering blue eyes. "I'll take you up on that offer." I squeaked, suddenly conscious of my private space. Though, as soon as Luke appeared, he disappeared. I looked, and Ethan was holding him by the collar of his shirt. "No taking advantage, Luke." Luke was pouting like a kid. Grover was chuckling while I was just shaking my head, willing my blush to subside.

"Come on, guys. We need a new plan." I muttered, feeling a rising hope in my chest. Things are finally looking up a little for us!

* * *

TAA-DAAA! I'm finished with another chapter! Yay! :D Medusa was so HARD to write. Dang. O.o

Anyways, next one would feature a peek into one of the god's council meetings! Watch the chaos as Poseidon enters 'Overprotective Daddy' mode, Hermes quietly cheering on Luke, and Hephaestus snickering quietly at Ares' obliviousness! Read and review guys!


	11. A Series of Fortunate Understandings

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Oh Gods. I'm sorry for the relatively late update of this chapter! My mom and siblings are currently getting ready for their flight to Saudi and my mom had enlisted me as her personal assistant. -.- It's been HECTIC. O.o

Anyways, I've finally finished everything she wanted me to do, so I had the time to type this one together, and honestly, I'm still a bit iffy with it, but Muse said that I should post it anyways. This chapter's a little too serious for my tastes, but I just can't make them more hilarious, especially because it's foreshadowing some things I need to get out there, so sorry if it isn't up to my normal standard of craziness!

And a big **THANK YOU** to all those who favorited, followed, or just plain read this story! :D

_Silver Moon Huntress, Nocturnal Rose, Persiana, PersephoneJackson123, KhaalidaNyx_ - Thank you guys! Please tell me what you thought of this one, too, okay? :D

_ShoshonaTheRose, Warbird101, Guest # 2_ - Thank you! :D Don't worry, though, the next chapter after this, she'll have the spotlight once again. She only acted that way because of Medusa herself. ;)

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Haha! Thank you! This one is kinda a bit serious than the others, but tell me what you though about it, okay? :D Oh! Was I still vague? Hmm. Here's another one then. Singing. :)))))) Hope that answers your question. :)))))

_Most Magical Kyuubi In Town_ - HAHA. I'm already relatively late in posting this one though. :))) OH. I HOPE SO! I REAALLLY want to start on S.O.M. :)))) Muse said hi back! She's very happy that you've noticed her! XD Yep! Thank you for that! I can finally use something else than 'non-romantic soulmates'. It's just so LONG. :))) Haha! Hmm. There's a little drama here, though, you have to squint real hard to see it. XD

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Oh my gods! We have another addition to the ranks! Welcome! XD Oh, that I have no idea. I'm the first princess my dad has too, and he's gone over a mountain and a half to prod all boys off me with a 10 foot pole. XD Naah. I agree with you. That move would have certainly meant Percy's death if he wasn't so important to the quest itself, so in this story, no, I have a special use for Medusa's head. :3 Haha! You remember most of the good stuff! ;)

_AWSOMEx1000_ - Haha! Thanks! :D Please tell me what you think of this chapter, though. I'm really not sure it's up to standards. :/

_Lukercy555_ - Thank you! I shall treasure your loyalty to the best of my abilities!:D Though, please tell me what you think about this one. I'm still a bit iffy about it. :/

_Booklover0608_ - Haha! Here's the chapter about it, though it isn't very hilarious compared to my other chapters. :/ Just, tell me what you thought about it, ok? :D Thanks for the vote for Ethan and Nyssa, by the way! :D

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - Haha! True! XD They'll use, VERY SOON. :))) Oh, no, I won't take that one off. Haha. It's an important part of my story. XD As for about Hades, well, this chapter explains something about him. XD Haha. I know. I really have no idea where I got that, but, I thought, meh, what the heck. XD

_Anime Princess_ - Haha! You'll see in this chapter. XD Though for their in-depth reactions, I'll leave that up to the next time I have a chapter to the gods. :D

_FangAsh67_ - Thanks! :D Yep! It's here in this chapter! XD OH! THE CAP. :)))))))) I have a few ideas, but we'll see about that. :))) OH YES. YES SHE WILL. LUKE BEWARE. :)))))

_alexjjije_ - Thank you! I was actually very nervous about her. I mean, she was too close to canon for my comfort, but meh, it was all I could think about for her. :/ Haha. Please tell me what you think of this one, ok? :D

_anime-manga-lover-11_ - Thanks! But, this one has less hilarity and more seriousness, I'm afraid. Oh! But don't worry. There's an abundance of worried Poseidon and fluffiness all around! Tell me what you think, ok? :D

_You-Know-Who-99_ - You know, I haven't actually decided. I'm about half-way through with TLT and I'm still not sure. I think I'll leave it up to you guys. :D

_Lolxxx_ - HAHA! They won't be 'together' for a long ways away, but I want to end this book to start S.O.M. already. It's where we begin everything. ;)) Yeaaah, you do have a point there, but for Annabeth, well, she's, erm, well, you get the drift. :))) Oh, and that's for the gods as well. :D She says hello! And she's banging in my head that I'm supposed to start on the next chapter already. XD

_Guest # 1_ - Nah. I have plans for Triton, dearest. :D And remember, Poseidon ordered him to be in charge of the sea till the council convenes, right? And the council convenes on the Solstice, so... :D

_Guest # 3_ - Haha. We'll soon see the answer to that question. XD

******Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Series of Fortunate Understandings**

Being the eldest child is tough. You have the responsibility of caring for your younger siblings, of guiding them the right paths, of making sure they don't stray from their responsibilities. Yet, being the youngest would also be tough. You have to keep up with the belittling your elder siblings do. You constantly need to prove to them that you can be someone special, too. Yet, in Hestia's opinion, the hardest part is when you're both the eldest AND the youngest.

Sometimes, she would've liked to badly scold Zeus on his behavior towards Hera, his own sister and wife, with how often he was gallivanting with his numerous lovers. She could understand it if Hera was like Amphitrite, who acted as if she was in Hera's place. But, Hera, as far as she can see, only lashed out at the demigods because she was lonely. She can't have the luxury of having demigods herself because she was the Goddess of Marriage, and therefore, is expected to uphold the sanctity of her marriage with Zeus, and even though he knew this, he still went searching for his latest find for the decade. And was it really a wonder that Hera hated the demigods that Zeus sired? She really can't blame Hera, though, she was also partly to blame because she never really reached out to the demigods, preferring to identify each and every one of them like her many step sons and daughters, like they all hated her. So, to cover up her insecurities, she erected up her scornful façade of each and every demigod, never bothering to reach out to them. But, she hoped that with this new one, this daughter of his kind brother, would crack her icy exterior and expose her to the knowledge that not all demigods are cruel.

With Demeter, she wanted to shove her face to the fact that Hades is not at all a bad influence on her precious daughter. That Hades treated her well, befitting of her status. That Persephone WANTED to stay down in the Underworld because she LOVES Hades. But noo. Whenever someone mentions the name Hades, or whenever the Winter Solstice comes, Demeter transforms from the normally calm and stern woman to an irrational mother who think her precious daughter is suffering from her husband's poor treatment of her, nevermind that said husband is her brother. Honestly, she just wanted to shake her head in exasperation.

With Hades and Poseidon, she had the least worries. Well, except this whole misunderstanding between them. She knew, from their conversation just before Zeus summoned the whole Council, that Hades truly believed that Poseidon was the one who stole the Master Bolt, AND his Helm of Darkness. Yes. She was the only one who knew that her brother's Helm of Darkness was missing as well. And she promised him that she would find out if Poseidon was really the one to blame in this matter.

Therefore, here she was, in the guise of a nine year old girl with mousy brown hair, and eyes smoldering merrily like flames from a hearth, skipping away to Poseidon's temple. There was another meeting later in the day, though, so Hestia thought this time was perfect for asking his little brother, seeing as she had a plan to endear his daughter to the council later.

When she entered the temple, she went straight to the back, knowing that Poseidon had transformed it into an extension of the sea below, so he could still feel a connection to his domain. As it was, she was right when she spotted his laid out form down on the sand at the edge of the tide, watching the horizon pensively. She quietly skipped to a spot beside him, and plopped down, waiting for him to finally notice her presence. A few minutes later, she was rewarded. Poseidon seemed to shake his head before tilting it sideways to look at her, a warm smile present on his face. "Hello, Big Sister."

Hestia laughed, her giggles tinkling like wind chimes. "Poseidon, you do know that you and Hades are the only ones to call me that anymore. I am not the eldest anymore." But Poseidon just smiled at her. "You will always be the eldest to both myself and Hades, Hestia. It doesn't matter how we all were regurgitated by our father. You were the one born by our mother first, therefore you're the eldest." Hestia sighed as she hugged her knees close to her chest. "Your explanation sounds so simple, yet so complicated at the same time, brother." Poseidon chuckled a little, bringing his gaze back to the horizon. "Just because I don't usually show it doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to think, sister." Hestia giggled a little, confirming his statement. They stayed like that for some time, before Hestia finally summoned enough courage to ask him her question.

"Poseidon, tell me truthfully. Were you the one who stole Zeus' Master Bolt?" Poseidon, at this point, heaved a great big sigh as he leaned back on his palms, looking up at the morning sky. "Sister, let me ask you this. Is it in my personality to steal something as powerful like his Bolt just because of a silly argument of who Mother likes best?" Hestia sighed, conceding the point. But, what about the Helm? "But what about Hades' Helm?" At this, Poseidon turned to her, his face shocked. "What do you mean? Is Hades missing his Helm, too?" She sighed, hugging her knees tighter. "Yes, it is. That is the main reason why he's so angry right about now. He thinks young Persis stole his Helm at the same time she stole Zeus' Bolt. That is the reason why he sent Alecto to the girl's school to determine if she really is your daughter. That is the reason why he sent the Minotaur to prevent her entry to Camp." Poseidon just sat there, listening to her explanation with wide eyes. But, as she stopped talking, he snapped out of his shock to look Hestia straight in the eyes. "Sister, I swear by the River Styx, that I, nor my daughter, have anything to do with stealing either of my brother's weapons." Thunder boomed in the sky, sealing his words. Hestia's pensive expression grew a little relieved by his oath. "No breaking it this time, brother?" Poseidon's solemn face melted into a gentle one, his smile lighting up the atmosphere. "I only broke the oath because I found Sally. I found a woman who truly understood me. No screaming that she must be the only one, no jealousy, no suspicions. Just, Sally. She was the perfect woman for me, sister. Smart, graceful, strong-willed, everything I could ask for in a wife." "Yet you cannot." At this, Poseidon's face crumpled into a miserable one. "Zeus was the one to arrange my marriage with Amphitrite. Oceanus had offered her for his amnesty. Zeus just thought that it would strengthen his rule, so he convinced me. And I, even though I knew in my heart that she wasn't the one for me, said to go ahead, just because my brother asked me a favor. Look where it has gotten me."

Hestia sighed as she confirmed what she had been wondering for years. Zeus really took for granted all of the things his siblings had done for him. Yet, everytime she would say something, Zeus just looked like he was humoring her, then brush off her words and continue on his own merry way. How big his head had gotten. "It seems it wasn't just Hades who drew the short stick." "Just because we wanted to do a favor for our little brother." Poseidon sighed.

Hestia, by this time, was about to say something else, but quickly closed her mouth when the sound of thunder booming in the sky, different from the one in which oaths are sworn, reached their ears. "Zeus is calling the Council." Poseidon slowly stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts. He then extended out a hand to help Hestia, who took it gratefully. She brushed down her simple brown dress then smiled at Poseidon. "Shall we go, brother?" Poseidon smiled at her. "Let's."

Once they had arrived, the only gods who were not present were Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus. The others were already seated at their thrones. Hestia gave Poseidon a warm smile before flashing towards her hearth, resuming her duty. Poseidon just smiled indulgently as he preferred to walk towards his throne, absently materializing his Trident and holstering it on the stand his throne afforded. Zeus glared at his action, eliciting a discreet eye roll from the Sea God. Really now. Zeus really would have done great as the God of Theater. A few minutes after, Ares and Aphrodite flashed in, with Ares looking smug, and Aphrodite looking slightly upset. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at her, but she redonned her 'public' face, giggled and shooed at him, making him shake his head. He really couldn't see why Aphrodite tolerated the childish – yes, childish – War God when she was already married to the much down to earth God of Blacksmiths. He was much suited to her real personality than this frivolous god that had nothing in his mind but war. Poseidon just thanked the Fates that every one of his demigods had not inherited his love of war, but just his skill with it. But still, it wasn't his call to make, so he'll just stand to the side and observe. She knows how to handle her life. If she needs help, he'll be there.

But, back to the present, Athena was already shaking her head, sending a glare to the War God, while Artemis was huffing, turning her head to Athena's direction, preferring to pretend that Aphrodite didn't exist. "And just why were the two of you late?" Zeus' voice boomed inside the throne room, making Poseidon make another eye roll. Aphrodite caught his eye and winked, before looking at Zeus with a flirtatious smile. "Oh, we were just having a date, Father." Hera just sighed, not even bothering on lecturing the Love Goddess on the merits of marriage, seeing that Aphrodite just breezed past her lectures. Well, with her own marriage, she was sure that the Love Goddess had the right idea, but still, if she admitted it, she would become a hypocrite, so she just stayed silent.

Athena transferred her glare to Aphrodite upon her statement. "Will you stop acting like this? You're already married!" Only Poseidon noticed the brief flash of mischievousness that appeared on Aphrodite's now purple eyes. He absently wondered what Aphrodite has planned when he heard her respond to Athena's vitriol. "Really now, Athena, dear. Would you lighten up? I know! You're like that because you're lonely right? Okay, after this session, I'll get started on your love life right away!" Apollo, and Hermes, who were, he was guessing, pretending to be in deep conversation, gave a unanimous snort at Aphrodite's statement. How, do you ask, were they able to talk? Well, Hermes managed to convince Ares that the more time he spent with Hephaestus, the more the god will be willing to fix his bike for him whenever he manages to break it, so they had switched thrones. Well, you can imagine how pleased Hephaestus was with the arrangement. Meanwhile, Dionysus, who had his head buried inside one of his wine magazines just shook his head, and hiked up the magazine further up on his face.

At this point, Hephaestus, in his original form, had already flashed to his throne, so Demeter cleared her throat, stopping yet another verbal bashing of Aphrodite from Athena. "Now, I believe we are complete, seeing Hephaestus is now here. Can we start?" Zeus just nodded, starting the meeting.

"I have called you all here for a need to discuss our current problem, which is, -" "No offence, Dad, but we already know that if your Bolt isn't returned by the Solstice, we're going to war." Apollo interjected hurriedly, with Hermes nodding his head enthusiastically, desperate to not hear any more threats. Dionysus grunted an agreement, never once lowering his magazine. Athena was stoic, but they could all see that she was grateful for the reprieve of not listening anymore to the 'upcoming' war. Artemis just sighed breezily. "I have to agree, Father. We all already know the specifics." Zeus, by this time, was turning an unhealthy shade of red. "Well, then, what do any of you propose we should discuss!?" Before any of them could voice out that they were leaving, Hestia's sweet voice occupied the throne room. "May I contribute to this session?" Each and every one of the gods looked at Hestia, who was gazing at them with her fiery lit eyes. Hera was the first one to speak. "Of course, Hestia. No one is preventing you to share your own thoughts." The Queen of the Gods smiled at her sister, who smiled at her back. Zeus just sighed. "Very well, Hestia. What do you propose we discuss?" "This." Hestia then made a bonfire appear at the center of the room and with a wave of her hand, the smoke coming from it condensed and formed a projection of a scene, which happened to be located at Half-Blood Hill, were Chiron and a bunch of demigods were saying goodbye to a group that were obviously the group Chiron approved to go on a quest to retrieve the Bolt. Each and every one of the gods straightened (well, except for Dionysus), looking at the scene in interest, especially those who had their children shown. Zeus looked at Hestia, a questioning eyebrow lifted. Hestia just smiled, gesturing at the scene. "I propose we observe the on goings of this quest, seeing as it is deeply rooted to your concerns, Zeus." Zeus looked like he wanted to object, but one look at the council room had him sighing and nodding in defeat, knowing that he was outnumbered. Hestia's smile just widened.

Poseidon never noticed this, for the instant Hestia made the scene appear, all he could do was to stare at his precious daughter, who, at the moment, was talking to a pretty raven haired girl with the exact same shade of blue as Aphrodite's eyes were when she was in her real personality. How does he know that the girl he was staring at was his daughter? Because of her eyes. Her eyes that were the exact same shade as his. Anyway, back to the current topic, the girl had her hands on her hips, looking like she was scolding his daughter. "Hestia, could you-?" At this, Hestia only smiled and snapped her fingers, making sound come out of the bonfire.

"-to L.A.! Vegas, hun! You need to look the part! Now, I've gotten the cabin together and got these clothes for you four. They're all second-hand, but well taken care of. I've got night dresses for Percy, and suits for the guys. I've also stuffed in there matching heels and shoes for the outfits! Oh, and all of your toiletries, dear. Now, have fun and save the world for me, hun!" The girl, definitely Aphrodite's, mothered them as she then kissed his daughter on the cheeks, waved to the two boys, and, blew a kiss to who looked like the satyr that had been given the mission to protect Zeus' daughter and had failed. What, exactly, was the satyr doing there!? "Dionysus." At this, Dionysus finally looked up from his magazine, hearing the serious voice of his uncle. At seeing what was happening, he sighed as he put down his magazine, and focused on his uncle. "Your daughter considers the satyr to be her closest friend. She herself said that she would have him accompany her to any quest she had." He said, correctly guessing what was on Poseidon's mind. At this, Poseidon nodded, turning back to the scene. Aphrodite was gushing over the actions of her daughter. "Silena is such a sweetheart!"

His daughter then walked towards one of the boys, the sandy haired one, while Aphrodite's daughter, Silena, started to harass the black haired one. He vaguely heard Hermes' whisper. "Luke?" He looked at the Messenger God, who was looking at the sandy haired boy with undivided focus. Ah, so this was the favorite boy of Hermes, then, he thought as he turned his gaze to the two demigods, chatting about something. Athena, meanwhile, gasped slightly at hearing the name Annabeth being mentioned between the two halfbloods. "What is going on here?" she whispered, her gray eyes narrowed in concern.

Though, Poseidon dismissed Athena's reaction in favor of growling, loudly, when he heard their conversation. How DARE he? How DARE he get close with HIS daughter! Hermes was now chuckling nervously, noticing how agitated his uncle was. Well, then Poseidon looked up, and glared straight at him, which made him squirm uncomfortably. "Erm, Uncle, don't be hasty-!" He nervously laughed, trying to pacify the enraged father. Apollo and Ares were quietly snickering at him, while Aphrodite, Demeter, Hestia and Hera were cooing at how cute an overprotective Poseidon was. Hephaestus was smirking, while Artemis was just shaking her head. Zeus just sighed. "Poseidon, stop glaring." The Sea God did stop, but before Hermes let out a sigh of relief, he was overcome with nervousness once again at Poseidon's whispered threat. "If he's not up to standards, Triton will have his head, after I cut off what makes him a man in the first place. Am I understood?" Hermes just gulped and nodded frantically, fervently praying that Luke passes whatever standards his uncle and nephew have. Hephaestus leaned towards him and Apollo. "Don't worry. Aphrodite won't let that happen." He then nodded towards his wife, indicating her plotting look. Hermes took one look at Aphrodite and promptly whimpered. Oh Fates. Now he KNEW Luke would have to get over a mountain and a half to earn his uncle's approval. Apollo heard Hephaestus' comment and winced. "I better have a talk with Nike, don't you think, bro?" Hermes just whimpered.

While Hermes was busy worrying for his favorite son's health, and Aphrodite was busy cooking up plans for Percy's love life, the other gods again focused on the scene on the bonfire, in which now, a girl with stringy brown hair was approaching the two chatting demigods. Ares straightened, grinning at this. Once the girl delivered his threat, Ares laughed. "Well! Never mind that she's a girl, your daughter must be made of good stuff to impress one of my own, Uncle!" He never did notice the disgruntled look all of the women threw him, especially Aphrodite's, nor did he notice Hephaestus hiding a grin. Poseidon, meanwhile, looked straight at the War God. "Are you saying my daughter is weak, Ares?" Ares stopped laughing at that, inwardly panicking at the tone his uncle used. "Err, no! I meant-!" "Uncle, your daughter is leaving." Hephaestus pointed out, making Poseidon look back onto the bonfire. Ares heaved out a sigh of relief, while grudgingly nodding in thanks to Hephaestus, who just nodded back.

As it was, when the three Furies boarded the same bus the demigods were on, Poseidon had stood up, already preparing to flash to the Underworld to give his brother a good tongue lashing. No matter how guilty he might think Percy and he was, that wasn't excuse enough to sick ALL of the Furies on her! IT WAS HER FIRST QUEST! Fortunately for everyone, however, Hestia had managed to get a hold on him before he flashed out. Poseidon looked at her hand gripping his, then looked at her. Hestia slowly shook her head, her eyes reminding him of their talk awhile ago. Poseidon then sighed and conceded, making almost all of the gods to sigh in relief, even Zeus.

Well, almost all of them. Ares just groaned, the fire in his eyes dying a little. Hephaestus noticed this, and shook his head. Really now. His brother was an idiot. Ares noticed him and growled a little. "What?" The fire in his eyes had burned a little brighter now, clearly anticipating a fight. Hephaestus just sighed. "Really now, brother. Stop the theatrics. That's not fire, and fire is not a signal to start a war." Ares just grunted, making his eyes burn brighter and larger. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Their spat had gained the attention of every god, even Poseidon and Hestia, so Hephaestus just sighed and held out his palm, waiting. Slowly, small tongues of fire had begun gathering on his palm. Ares just laughed incredulously. "Hah! If you call that a fire, I-!" He was promptly cut off by the fire in Hephaestus' hand, which then grew as tall as the numerous pillars surrounding the throne room, and had gained a bluish tint to it. The God of Blacksmiths let the fire keep going a little longer before extinguishing it with a clench of his hand. "Impressive." Aphrodite commented, her eyes going from purple to blue for a few moments. Hephaestus saw this and nodded, a small satisfied smile on his current deformed face. Ares turned red pretty quickly but was cut off by Hera repeating Aphrodite's sentiments. Hephaestus blinked, surprised, but graciously received his mother's praises. When he looked at his father though, he found that he was scowling a little, not looking at him, but focused on the on-going scene on the bonfire. When he turned to look, he winced a little seeing as Zeus had seen it fit to hurl a bolt of lightning at the bus, but the questers had safely escaped. Fortunately, the little debacle he had with Ares distracted Poseidon long enough so that when he turned to look, it seemed that the four were already running away from the bus, so Hephaestus gave off a small relieved sigh. If his uncle had seen what his father had done, never mind waiting for the Solstice, war would have started right then and there!

When Percy tripped and almost fell, Poseidon was sitting on the edge of his throne, gripping his Trident tightly. Aphrodite giggled a little seeing his reaction, but was quickly distracted seeing as Percy and Ethan were discussing Ethan's love life. With every word that was spoken, Aphrodite's smile began to grow bigger and bigger. Hephaestus took one look at his wife and merely shook his head. His daughter better get ready, because if Aphrodite took an interest in your love life, it was bound to be as complicated as possible. Apollo and Hermes were throwing him pitying looks, Hermes more so. Hephaestus just sighed and nodded, feeling kinship with the God of Thieves.

The quest had gone on for half an hour with nothing but the four quietly walking, when suddenly, Poseidon shot up, his eyes wide and frightened. "Percy, no!" Everyone was looking at the god now, but he wasn't paying them any heed, focusing intently on the bonfire. All of them looked at the smoke now, and Hermes had paled dramatically when he caught sight of the glaring neon red sign in front of the warehouse, with stone statues greeting them. "Oh, dear Fates. Please, Uncle, don't tell me that's-!" "Hah. Serves you right." Athena had interjected, smirking triumphantly at her rival, though her smile dimmed seeing as Poseidon had not even noticed her barb, and was instead looking at the projection worriedly. Hestia, from her perch by Poseidon's throne, was looking at her with a calculating gaze, while Aphrodite had perked up, sensing a bit of jealousy, but it had quickly disappeared. Hestia looked at Aphrodite, with the Love Goddess looking intently at Athena's disgruntled face. When Aphrodite's face broke into uncontrolled glee, Hestia had to shake her head incredulously. Who would've thought?

Well, none had noticed their little interaction, seeing that Poseidon was close to hyperventilating at this moment, with Hermes not far behind. Apollo was trying to calm his brother down, while Hestia had to once again had to calm his brother. "Oh dear, they ate her food." Demeter interjected, making Poseidon and Hermes all the more frantic. Ares looked at the two panicking gods, confused. "What's wrong with eating Medusa's food?" Artemis just looked at the War God with a suffering expression. "Medusa laces her food with some sort of compulsion spell. Honestly, don't you know this?" Ares just huffed. "I don't need to know that in order to kill her." "Well, the demigods apparently don't either." Dionysus boredly pointed out, derailing Artemis from her upcoming rant. They all looked and apparently, Percy and Luke both defeated her together. Athena snorted a little seeing this. "Typical Sea Spawn, needing the help of another person." Poseidon, apparently, heard her this time because his head snapped up, and pinned the Wisdom Goddess with a scathing glare, surprising everyone with the intensity of it. "Never call my daughter weak, Athena. You have no right." The throne room was silent. Hestia just sighed and reached out to once again put a calming hand on his arm, making him break his glare and look at her. Hestia just shook her head and turned back to the projection, with the demigods trudging back to the warehouse. Slowly, the others had copied them, though Athena was more shocked than anything.

"Gods. Dad, if you can hear me, PLEASE. If you're going to fall in love again, PLEASE. Get someone like Mom."

That had resulted in an incredulous Poseidon laughing his heart out, with Hestia quietly chuckling and Aphrodite giggling. Artemis was smirking, proud of the strong will Percy had. Demeter was shaking her head in incredulousness, with Hera trying to muffle her giggling. Dionysus had a small smirk on his face, and Apollo and Hermes were both laughing heartily. Ares snorted, but quickly grinned, seeing why his children took a liking to her. Both Athena and Zeus were wearing frowns, affronted at her statement. With that, Hestia had quietly vanished the bonfire, therefore missing the way Luke had intruded on Percy's private space, sparing Poseidon the rage and Hermes the fear. "Now, Council, you see why I had wanted to show you their quest. I hope this had imparted important things for us to think about." Hestia smiled.

The meeting had closed with that statement, and each and every one of the gods immediately flashed to their respective temples up on Olympus, already anticipating that the next meeting they have would feature the same happenings as the just adjourned one.

Aphrodite had immediately flashed to Hephaestus', wanting to rid herself of the frivolousness the 'date' with Ares had rubbed off on her. She appeared at the foyer, knowing that if she's spotted by anyone else, her plans would crumble to dust. Plus, she was determined to come clean with her husband on what her plans are. So, here she was, confused where to go, because there were so many DOORS. Really now, would it kill Hephaestus to put up signs saying where each door leads to? As she was pouting and contemplating on whether to flood the entire place with pheromones, she heard a chuckle to her right side. "Really now, Aphrodite. All you have to do is call my name."

Aphrodite turned to him, hands on hips in an eerily same manner as Silena had done. "And how, exactly would I have known that?" Hephaestus smiled, coming out to greet her in his new form. "All you had to do was ask." She huffed, not pacified in the slightest. "At least label these doors." He laughed at that."But, what if Ares suddenly comes in here to demand I fix his bike? How would I escape then?" Aphrodite had to concede the point. But, really now, was she anything like Ares? Hephaestus seemed to read her mind, for his smile widened and he held out his hand. "Want a tour then, my lady?" Aphrodite had mock thought about it, but then smiled and giggled. "Sure." She said, morphing into her preferred form of black hair and blue eyes.

They had ended up touring where the forges, which made up most of the place, were. He also showed her where the doors on the foyer led. Well, let's just say that if ever Ares HAD come barging in, he was going to have a pretty good shock for each door. Finally, he showed her his resting place, a balcony that overlooked most of Olympus. He made two chairs appear and gestured Aphrodite to sit. She just smiled and snapped her fingers, replacing the two chairs with one long sofa. Hephaestus blinked but shook his head as Aphrodite sat on one side and patted the seat beside her. He smiled as he took the seat, with Aphrodite instantly scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm hesitantly came up and gripped her shoulder, making her sigh in contentment. He just smiled at her and looked at the twinkling lights Olympus afforded at night.

A few minutes of contented silence had gone past before Aphrodite had decided to talk. "Hephaestus." "Hmm?" the god asked, leaning to the side so he could see his wife's face. "I have something to talk to you about." "What is it?" "About my plans for Percy." Hephaestus raised an intrigued eyebrow at that. He knew that Aphrodite was the first out of everyone that had found the loophole in the Ancient Laws, but as far as he knew, he only talked with Percy out of sheer curiosity. Aphrodite laughed when she saw his expression. "You're right. I was curious at first, but now I have a wonderful plan. A plan to finally get rid of my 'fling' with Ares, at the same time, help Luke with Poseidon." At this, Hephaestus had both eyebrows raised to his hairline. Aphrodite lifted her head and just smiled at him, her blue eye glinting with mischievousness. "What do you say, the next time Ares and I 'go out', I leave some items that demand him to come looking for? And let's say you already trapped the place. What would Ares' reaction be?" Hephaestus was now smirking, his brain already catching on to his wife's plan. "I'd include a video reorder then." Aphrodite laughed, once again resting her head on his shoulder. "Do that, love, and we don't have to hide anymore." "You mean-?" She had to laugh at the amount of hope and longing in those two words. She just smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Yes, dear. I love you." Hephaestus was smiling fondly at her. "I love you too." "Now you won't have to wait for the end of time to tell me right?" Hephaestus just grumbled, even as he tightened his hold of her. Aphrodite just giggled, currently content of how things are finally working the way they should.

* * *

Oh, Gods. I'm finally done! Now, how many of you could guess what Aphrodite has planned? :D

Oh! Erm, it had come to my attention that we are currently about half way through with TLT. I need your opinions on whether, A) I'll just continue SOM here, OR B) Create another story with the title: Ocean's Wings: dot dot dot. XD Please tell me your opinions on your reviews! :D

The next chapter, is one of the long awaited ones! Welcome to the Arch chapter, everyone! Hilarity and fluffiness ensues! Read and review, everyone! XD


	12. I Have a Big Brother!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Heck, yeah! I'm getting back on the groove with this story! Woooo! Another chapter out! I demand you worship me for this! Worship me, I say! XD

Okaaaay. Now that I have my crazy back under control, I've gotten this out in under two freaking days! I'm so happy I could cry. O.o Though, this chapter doesn't really strike me as funny much. It's much more fluffier and with a good dose (I HOPE!) of action! Yeah! XD

As always, a **BIG, BIG THANKS** to everyone who favorited, followed or just plain read and enjoyed this story! :D

_daughterofthesea98, Sadie Breezy-Frost, Guest # 1, latinagirl-reader2010, harryginny9, ptl4ever419, Kacekace, blackheart121992, Im ITy, heartdraconis19361, Mordred's Eternal Lover, Sami-Black, alexjjije_ - Thank you guys for your responses and reviews! As always, it really warms my heart to read your comments! :D Hope you like this chapter! :D

_Le Honk et La Kyuubi_ - Aww! Thank you! That really warmed my heart! :3 OOOHHH. Kismesis, eh? I already have an idea to where I'm going to use that word. XD Thanks! XD Oh! I tried your suggestion with this chapter! Tell me if you still have issues with it, okay? :D Haha. Thanks for the opinion! XD

_Lukercy555_ - Thanks for the PM! XD I loved him, too! OH! And that was my favorite in the whole thing! XD Hmm. As for your request, I don't know, actually. Haha. I think it's an interesting thing to do, so I think I'll shelve it when I'm done with TLO. :D It wasn't an outright 'no'! I'm just not thinking that far ahead yet. XD Thanks for the praise! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Yay! Thank you! I love Hestia so I find so frustrating that she has little to none myths and stories about her. :/ I KNOW. I mean, she's supposed to be the Goddess of Love, but she can't even appreciate her husband. O.o She's much more interesting like this, anyways. :D HAHA. I made him that way, seeing as I need him to be like that for my plot to work. XD Haha. You'll get a taste of Triton here! Though, I don't know if you'll kill me or not once you finish this chapter. :)))

_FangAsh67_ - Thanks! XD Oh! You'll find out probably in the next chapter after this. I think. O.o :)) As for Athena, well, that's for the next 'gods chapter'. XD Thanks for the opinion! :D Oh. ARES. He's gonna kill me if he knew what I was gonna do to him. XD

_Lolxxx_ - Oh my gods! Thanks so much! I was really nervous about the last one 'coz it was too serious for my tastes! :D Haha. I had fun writing about those three. XD Thanks for your opinion, by the way! :D Haha! And Muse is very touched you actually posted another review just to say hi to her! :3

_Booklover0608_ - Thank you! I hope to not disappoint you with this next one! :D

_Guest # 2_ - Thanks! I just wanted to shake things up, to be honest. :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Haha! No worries! It's fine! XD I'm really sorry though, if I always update late on your timezone. :( Hey, thanks! XD That was the plan all along, well, according to Hestia. XD Oh, Athena knows, though, that's the thing. She can't think properly. XD Weeeelll, for Athena, it's for S.O.M, but for Ares, *evil grin*.

_Phoenix Moon17_ - I know! O.o But I really couldn't find a way to make it more, well, hilarious! O.o OHO! Got it in one, you have! XD Just imagine! Luke and Percy like that! It makes me squeal just thinking about it! That's why I REALLY want to start on S.O.M! All the juicy stuff is there! XD

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - Haha. They will, well, someday. XD Thanks for the vote of confidence! Hope you tell me what you think about this one, okay? :D

_Guest # 3_ - OOHH. A very _yummy_ food for thought. XD

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Haha! So true, that. XD Thanks for your opinion! :D

******Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Have a Big Brother!**

For a day that had the worst things happen to me in my entire life, that night was pretty much tame. All of us, including me, were wary of spending the night where we just slayed it's sole occupant, so we decided to camp out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. And, boy, was it used often. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers, making Grover snort angrily when we stumbled across the place.

We didn't take food from Medusa's, with Grover saying that after we ate her food, we were all acting weird and stuff. "So, she puts something in her food for us to, well, follow her voice or something?" I asked, feeling totally awkward. Gods. I just literally gutted my Dad's ex! Well, Luke was the one to gut her, I just cut off her head. Can anybody question why I'm totally freaking out?

Grover was wincing as well, with him reading my emotions. "Basically, yeah."

Ethan had his hand on his chin, thinking. "So that's why I didn't want to leave the food. I was thinking that I'd rather be dead than leave the place."

Luke was grimacing. "Never thought I'd be the one to say this, but, Damsel fish, you have the worst luck in demigod history." I sighed, totally agreeing with him. I think I just actually set the record on how fast a quest could go to Tartarus!

Even though we didn't take any food, we did end up taking blankets from the warehouse for us to lie on. I had suggested that we had better sleep in shifts so that if any monster would by chance happen to find us, we'll be ready. Heck, we didn't even make a campfire so we'll have the element of surprise. And since I suggested it, I volunteered for first shift. Luke and Ethan looked like they wanted to object, but a pointed glare from me had Ethan just sighing and nodding, with him lying down on a blanket, and Luke grimacing.

"Damn it, Perce. You have one heck of scary glare." He said, shaking his head. I just looked pointedly at one of the blankets. Luke raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'm going, I'm going. Night, Damsel fish." He lied down with his back towards Grover and me.

Grover was leaning on the trunk of the closest tree, smiling as he watched us, but when he looked up at the sky, his smile disappeared. I looked at him, waiting for him to sleep, but he just kept staring up.

"You can sleep Grove. I'll wake you up when I need to sleep."

He just looked at me and gave a melancholic smile. "You know, Mare, you're one of the more decent humans I've ever met." I raised an eyebrow at that. Where did this suddenly come from? He just smiled and nodded to the trash surrounding us. "I meant this. Humans are slowly but surely clogging up the world. It's a terrible time to be a satyr with this atmosphere. That's why I want to be a searcher. I want to find Pan."

"So, to be able to find Pan, you need the License." I stated.

Grover nodded, returning his eyes upwards. "The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago. A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep. My father and Uncle Ferdinand were one of those searchers. That's why I want to find him. And I'll be the first one to return alive."

I smiled at him, proud of his conviction. "Don't worry, Hircum. We'll finish this quest and get you your License."

He smiled at me, and closed his eyes. I hummed a lullaby I remember my mother singing to me when I was a child.

"_You spotted snakes with double tongue,__  
__Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;__  
__Newts and blind-worms, do no wrong;__  
__Come not near our fairy queen._

_Philomel, with melody,__  
__Sing in our sweet lullaby;__  
__Lulla, lulla, lullaby; lulla, lulla, lullaby."_

As I finished the song, I heard a voice in my head that I've not heard since Chiron informed me that I needed to take on the quest. 'That was lovely, dear! Where did you learn _Titania's Lullaby_?'

I started a little, not expecting Lady Aphrodite to talk to me since Zeus probably has Olympus on a lockdown or something. Fortunately, Grover was sound asleep after my little impromptu singing. 'Lady Aphrodite?'

The voice in my head giggled a little. 'Of course, dear! Who else?' I shrugged, feeling sheepish. 'I thought Zeus had forbidden any of you talk to anyone outside of Olympus, my Lady.'

'Yes, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?' Her voice was underlined with mischief. I nodded, conceding the point. 'So, you haven't answered the question, dear! Who taught you the song?'

'My mother used to sing it to me when I was a kid.' I was pretty proud of the fact that I even remembered the lyrics! Aphrodite laughed lightly in my head. 'Tell her that she's a wonderfully educated woman to have read Shakespeare.'

'Oh, no. My mother never went to college. She didn't have the money. And, I'm guessing, she didn't want Dad to help her with her problems.' Yeah, that's probably the reason. My Mom's pretty stubborn once she set her mind up to something. She said so herself. 'But she wanted to be a writer, so she probably was familiar with Shakespeare.'

'The stubborn part sounds like someone I know.' Aphrodite's voice had a teasing tone to it. I was pretty sure my face was pink. She just laughed inside my head. 'Oh, Percy dear, I want to introduce you to someone.' I raised my eyebrow at that, curious. So, she's told someone that she found the loophole in the Ancient Laws? Moments later, my surprise skyrocketed when I heard a _definitely male_ voice inside my head. 'Hello, Persis.' I was stunned. Who did she tell?

Aphrodite's voice returned a few moments later, and I now felt two distinct presences inside my head. It's a wonder I haven't gone mad already. One was smooth, graceful, definitely Aphrodite. The other one felt bulky, strong-willed, but kind. Who was he? 'Percy dear, meet Hephaestus.' Aphrodite introduced her companion, making me gasp in amazement. 'Hello, Lord Hephaestus.' I felt giddy. Aphrodite was clearly on good terms with Hephaestus! Maybe she listened to me and got back with her husband!

Aphrodite must've sensed my joy because her voice gained a grateful tone to it. 'Percy, it's all thanks to you that my husband and I are on good terms now. If you hadn't put the idea in my mind I would've never thought to reach out to him. So, thank you, dear.'

'No, I only told you what you would've told anyone, Lady Aphrodite.'

'But still, I felt that you should receive something other than what I was already doing for you, dear.' My face was hot, but my smile was so wide my cheeks were starting to hurt. Aphrodite's voice then turned into a whisper. 'Dear, when the time comes, even if you know you can do something about a certain situation, don't. Let Luke handle everything.' EH?

'What my wife is saying is that you'll definitely come across a situation that has both of our signatures on it. When you recognize it, let your paramour handle everything.' Hephaestus' gruff yet sophisticated voice (how he did it I have absolutely no idea) said.

'Okay?' I was totally not getting everything, though the one thing that had sunk in was that the couple was planning something, and it involves Luke and I.

'Just trust us, Percy dear. We won't let anything bad happen. As proof, you can sleep. When you all wake, nothing would have happened to you, not even dreams.' Aphrodite's voice was sweet and melodious, making my eyelids feel heavier as she uttered each word. Though, just when I succumbed to blissful unawareness, I heard Hephaestus' voice reverberate throughout my mind.

'Remember, Persis. Look for my signature.'

I felt someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes to find two clear blue ones looking at me in amusement. "Well, well, the Sleeping Beauty wakes at last!"

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing the sleep off of my eyes. "See, Luke, she didn't need a kiss from her Prince Charming." Ethan said as he rolled his eyes while eating an apple. Luke was pouting, and Grover was chuckling. I looked at Grover and did a double take. I was pretty sure I was still half asleep because I knew that the last time I saw Grover, he didn't have some sort of pink stuffed toy.

"Uh, Hircum? Is that real? Or am I dreaming something weird?"

Grover outright laughed at my statement, then proceeded to pet the pink poodle. "Nope, you're not dreaming, Mare. Meet Gladiola." The poodle barked at me, making Grover laugh harder.

"Err, okay. Hi, Gladiola. What are you doing here?" I said, crawling towards Grover and petting her. The poodle melted at my touch.

"I met Gladiola here awhile ago, and he agreed to go back to his owners so that we could claim the $200 reward that was being offered by his family. He's our ticket towards California." Grover said as Gladiola leaned more to my petting. I felt bad about the part where we'd be the reason he goes back to his family, seeing as Grover referred to Gladiola as _he_ and he was colored _pink_ of all things.

"Can we please go on any other vehicle, _other_ than a bus? I think I've had my fill of those for a long while." Luke said in his best impersonation of a student raising a hand in class. Ethan just bopped him on the head.

Grover just laughed and pointed downhill, toward train tracks I hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

So we deposited Gladiola to her family, with the mistress of the house cradling him like he _was_ a stuffed toy, making Grover cringe with Gladiola's every enraged bark. Well, we bid the family goodbye, with extra $200 dollars in our pockets.

Turns out, with $250, we could purchase tickets to Denver for the four of us. So we bought tickets for four, and an hour later, we found ourselves seated and hurtling towards the west. We kept the change in case we need something else.

We spent two days inside the train, idly watching the window as the train went past hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain. There weren't any monsters, but it didn't ease my fears, so I always kept one of my hands deep inside my jeans' pocket, always gripping Riptide. Also, it didn't help my case that for the night we spent on the train, I had a _bad_ dream. I mean, _really bad._

I dreamt I was standing in front of a gaping pit, with mist churning all around me, making the air seem alive. I looked closer and saw agonized faces, faces I knew that were of the dead. They were tugging at my clothes, pulling me back from the pit, but something had my legs walking forward without my consent. I stopped at the edge, looking down at the pit. I somehow knew it was bottomless, but I felt that something, no, _someone_ was trying to get out. I heard a voice inside the pit, the very same one that had spoken in my dreams my last nights at Camp.

'Ah. Look at the little heroine. So weak, so young, so fragile, yet, perhaps you'll have to do.' The voice felt ancient, more powerful than both Aphrodite and Hephaestus together. 'They have misled you, little girl. Help ME, and I will reward you beyond all you can imagine.' Images of riches, of wealth, of grandeur appeared before me, yet all I could think about was how the heck could I be able to escape from this place!

Cold laughter was my answer. 'Help me rise, little girl! Bring me the Bolt! Help me strike a blow against the treacherous gods!' The spirits were whispering in my ear. 'Wake! Wake!' Yet, even if I tried with all my might, I couldn't move a muscle. A huge, cold, clammy hand took hold of my entire body, pulling me towards the pit, yet at the same time, trying to rise. 'Yes! Yes!'

'No! WAKE!'

I woke, my mouth opened in a silent scream, shaking like a leaf. I was shaking so badly I woke Luke, who was beside me, up from his sleep. He took one good look at me and hugged me to his chest, murmuring softly to me. Well, we both fell asleep in that position. In the morning, though, Ethan woke us up with a gentle shake for me, and a hard bop to the head for Luke.

Well, that, and when someone left a newspaper at the seat across us, Ethan picked it up and promptly gaped at the front page. We all scuttled to look at it and jaw-dropped. On it was a blown-up picture of me holding a blurred silver something, looking at something to the left with a calculating gaze. The caption read:

'A twelve year old girl that had yelled out she found a bomb under her seat, saving the driver and all of the passengers of the bus she was on, is shown here after she alighted from said bus, holding what seems like something one would only find in the movies; a laser ballpen. The bus had exploded nonetheless after she had left with three companions. Just who is this girl? What are their intentions? For those who have information on her, please contact us at the following number: XXX-XXXX'

"By the gods, the Mist made you into a spy or something, sis!" Ethan exclaimed quietly, while I was still gaping at the newspaper. Grover was copying me, while Luke was curled up on his seat, laughing his heart out. We've kept a low profile after that.

Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, we passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Grover and Luke craned their necks to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to me like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.

"What's so special about that?" I asked them when they returned to their seats.

Luke had sighed while Grover winced a little. "Annabeth wants to become an architect, so all she ever talked about was what architecture fascinated her the most. The Gateway Arch was one of those." Grover explained while Luke looked at little morose. Though, when he looked at me, he seemed to remember our conversation before leaving the camp and would perk up a little, smiling. I just smiled at him reassuringly back.

We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

"Can we go? So that we can tell Annabeth we've seen it?" Grover was standing up, his smile hopeful as he looked at Ethan and I. We just looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess there's no harm." Ethan said, standing up. I nodded as Luke stood up and offered his hand out to me. I just smiled and took it, even as Ethan scowled at Luke.

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day as it was, the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. Grover and Luke made a stopover at the snack bar, and bought us candy. The tour guide prattled on and on about interesting facts about the Arch while we snacked on jelly beans and sour tapes, so we were all good all around.

Though, I suddenly felt like something was growling at me, waiting for a chance to strike. I suddenly looked at the others with us, scrutinizing each and everyone. "Hey Hircum."

Grover looked up from rummaging the bag of jelly beans. "Yeah?"

"Do you smell anything weird?"

He took a long sniff and promptly recoiled. "We're underground, Mare. Underground always smell like monsters to us satyrs. That's why we don't do well here." I nodded, though I wasn't thoroughly convinced. The hairs on the back of my neck were still raised, but I didn't say anything. Grover took one good look at me and started to look around cautiously, too. Luke and Ethan heard us and promptly copied us.

Nothing had happened to us, and I almost calmed down, that is, until we got to the _elevator_. Did I mention that with ADHD, you also get a small case of claustrophobia? Well, I don't know about others, but it was the case with me. I whimpered a little seeing the enclosed space, but Luke took my hand and smiled at me. "Just focus on the people, Damsel fish. I'm here." I smiled at him gratefully.

We got on with a, well, an _enormous_ lady with a rhinestone-collared Chihuahua. I figured that the lady was some sort of big-shot, seeing that the guards weren't saying anything about the Chihuahua when there was a pretty hard not to spot sign at the entrance of the Arch saying "No Pets Allowed." Also, the rhinestone collar helped me a bit, seeing as it sparkled like real diamonds not to be real.

The elevator went in a curve, and my stomach wasn't very happy about that fact. I whimpered, clutching Luke's hand tighter. Gods. I was already tasting the bile at the back of my throat. The lady cut her beady eyes towards us. "Where are your parents?"

"Downstairs. None of them like heights." Ethan hedged, eyeing the lady cautiously. Who wouldn't, when she was wearing a denim dress and a denim hat littered with the same rhinestones as on the dog's collar.

"Oh, the poor, poor darlings." She simpered, showing us coffee-stained teeth. Sheesh. If she was as loaded as her accessories, shouldn't she have her teeth whitened? The Chihuahua growled, looking straight at me. The woman took one look at her pet and shushed him. "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

Grover was looking at the dog with wide eyes. "Is that your name? Sonny?" The dog growled again, and Grover winced. Yeah, the little dog probably had a bite as large as his owner.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but if there's anything I like less than a confined space, it's a confined space six hundred feet in the air. I was really nervous about the six hundred feet _in the freaking air_ part. What if my wonderful uncle suddenly just blasted us sky high, never mind the stupid Bolt. I lasted a grand total of five minutes before I completely panicked and steered the other three to the elevator. I loaded them there, but stopped seeing as it already had two other tourists inside. Great, no more room for me.

"Next car, Miss." No, really. _Thank you_ for stating the obvious. I just about refrained from rolling my eyes at the tour guide. Now, don't blame me if I'm snarky. I'm panicking and this is what happens. Would you really blame little old me?

"Wait, Percy. We'll come out. We'll wait with you." Ethan said, already trying to jostle out of the cramped elevator. Luke and Grover were starting to do the same, making the three others inside glare at them.

"Nah. You guys go on ahead. I'll be fine here." I faked a smile that looked transparent to anyone who knew me well, and these guys were some of those guys. They looked worried, and Luke was still jostling the others in the elevator, but just as he was free, the elevator had shut on him. I watched as their car slid down the ramp.

Now, I tried to distract myself from the glaring fact that _I just left myself in my uncle's non-existent mercy_ by looking at the people left there with me. There was a little boy and his parents, a park ranger that was ushering them, and the well, _big-boned_ lady with her Chihuahua. I smiled hesitantly at the lady, making her smile back, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth.

Wait. Forked tongue?

Oh gods. I hurriedly dug out Riptide, hands ready to uncap it at a single notice, reasoning that if it was just a trick of the light, I could just excuse myself that I always needed to get my hands busy when I'm nervous. Her Chihuahua was, at that point, frothing white foam from his lips, growling at me. The lady tugged a little at the leash. "Not now, sonny. There are still some nice people here with us." But the dog kept on growling and straining against her hand.

"Mommy! There's a doggie in here!" I vaguely registered the voice of the little boy somewhere to my right.

"Well, sonny, if you insist." The lady had sighed, and it was as if there was a switch, the Chihuahua was suddenly growing bigger, his growling growing louder and louder. Pretty soon, he was roaring, and his back was straining against the roof the architecture. Oh, dear Poseidon. The dog's face morphed from that of a cute little Chihuahua to that of a snarling lion, its mane caked heavily with dried blood. The body, legs and hooves looked like that of a goat's, and by the gods, he had a snake, a freaking ten foot long diamondback as his tail. I was pretty sure I was gaping as the Chimera bared it's fangs at me, his mouth still having traces of blood in it. The rhinestone collar expanded with it, and the little dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

The lady soon morphed; her skin becoming green and scaly, her teeth elongating, a forked tongue appearing every now and again, and her eyes morphing into slit-like things. Dammit. Doesn't my uncle have _any_ regard to the other people that were still up here with me!? The little boy screaming 'Monster!' His parents were pulling him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster. Gods. I couldn't let them get sucked into my fight with my jerk of an uncle.

The lady noticed my wandering gaze and gave off a hissy laugh. "Oh, now, you're different from the other heroes Lord Zeus let me and my son finish! They only think about themselves! You! You're different!" She laughed even as the Chimera snarled at me, its eyes daring me to move my hand and uncap Riptide. I knew that if I did that, seeing as I was only ten feet away from its jaws, it'll likely eat me up faster than I could swing Riptide. And if I'm gone, then who knows what'll happen to the other people!

If she really was the mother of the Chimera, then I'm all the better off not cracking up a lame joke and saying she's an anteater. I still have my brains working, thank you very much! "Then if I please you so much, Echidna, let these people go. They have nothing to do with our world."

Her eyes looked pleased as she looked at me one more time before nodding. "Very well, Percy Jackson! I shall grant you this one boon, seeing as you will die here and now!" She snapped her scaly fingers together, and the elevator had opened, empty. The park ranger and the family had all packed into the elevator, with the ranger hurriedly gesturing to me as he punched the down button like crazy. I just shook my head and smiled at him sadly. Before the ranger could do anything, the elevator had firmly shut.

Before I could fully turn towards Echidna and the Chimera, I felt, rather than saw the immediate rise in temperature. I had rolled off to the side just in time as the Chimera shot off a column of blue fire at me. "Don't you wait until your opponent has their focus on you!?" I yelled, indignant. My heart was pounding off a mile a minute inside my chest as I looked at the spot where I was. Where I had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges. Uh, will Olympus cover up our fight or something, 'coz I do _not_ want to be accused of being a terrorist.

Echidna cackled. "You speak of us like we are equals! No! We are so much more above you! The gods throw you away, letting you rot at that infernal camp, pretending you do not even exist! We are acknowledged! We are useful! Your kind are only using up space! You have no use!" At her words, I had taken the time to hurriedly back away from the Chimera and uncapping Riptide, letting it grow into its true form. The blade shimmered where the light shone on it.

"That's not true. If we have no use, how come you seek us to prove yourselves?"

Echidna's gleeful face immediately morphed into an enraged one. "You DARE imply that you are much stronger than us!? Chimera, destroy her!" The monster gleefully roared and snapped its jaws towards me, lunging its big head in my direction. I rolled off to the side, slashing at its face. Though, for a monster that big, it moved pretty quickly seeing as it avoided my slash, barely letting my blade graze it cheek, cutting off some of its hair from its mane. It roared and lunged towards me again. I leapt to the side again, avoiding its jaws. I kept trying to hack at it, trying to catch it when it was lunging forward. We kept on the pattern before I remembered a crucial mistake far too late, seeing as I suddenly felt a searing pain in my right calf. I kept evading the head that I had completely forgotten its snake tail. I tried to plunge my sword on the serpent's head, but it pulled at my calf, its fangs tightening its hold on me, making me scream in pain and drop Riptide. Echidna kicked it away from my reach.

The serpent tail picked me up, its jaws still firmly attached to my leg, and hurled me away. I skidded a few feet before stopping just before the hole on the still steaming hole on the floor. I managed to get to my feet shakily, body suddenly feeling clammy as I distinctly felt the poison rushing through my veins, towards my heart. How many minutes again do I have to live again with a diamondback's poison? 5 minutes? But with the venom from a freaking _Chimera_ of all things, I'd bet I'd be dead in less than 2 minutes tops now.

Echidna was cackling again, her snake-like eyes glinting with victory. "How does it feel, Percy Jackson, to have the gods forsake you? For you to feel useless against us, more worthy beings!" The Chimera stalked towards me slowly, in no hurry to finish me off seeing as I was already dying. I took a step back, but faltered seeing as my foot was at the edge of the hole. One more step would send me hurtling at the Mississippi River at an ungodly speed. Echidna's eyes sparkled as she saw this, too. "Well, Percy Jackson, show me that you believe in your own words! Jump! Prove to me that your father really _cares_ for you!"

Meanwhile, the Chimera's mouth was opened, its throat glowing orange. It was readying for another shot. Echidna gave another cackle. "Foolish mortal! No god would care about you! The poison has reached your heart! " She was right. I felt my heart beats thud slower, like it was pumping sludge instead of blood. I thought about Aphrodite, about our nightly talks. I thought about how she listened to me and made peace with Hephaestus. I thought about her promise, her revelation about my dad. I thought about her warm voice telling me my dad misses me. I thought about the warm feeling I got when she told me that.

"Die, worthless scum!" Echina screeched as the Chimera fired off another breath of flame.

"Father, help me, please." I prayed even as I stepped back, and let myself free-fall, six hundred feet into the air, down to the river below.

(A/N: I thought about cutting off the chapter here, but then I think you're all going to eviscerate me, so I let it continue. This is my reward to all of you for our 200th review! Enjoy! :3)

I heard the whistle of the wind against my ears, the impending splash with the river. I thought that if a person was going to die, he or she would see their lives flash in front of them. The truth is, for me, the only thought in my head was 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

At the last second before impact, I clenched my eyes, waiting for the imminent pain with me being splattered, my organs all over the place, but it never happened. I felt the impact, but there was no pain. I opened my eyes to find that I was sinking still into the murky water, fully intact. I tried not to breathe, seeing as I could drown, but then I felt like hitting my head with a metal pole because _Poseidon_ was my father. I took an experimental breath, and what do you know, I could breathe! I was falling slowly now, bubbles trickling up through my fingers. I settled on the river bottom soundlessly. A catfish the size of my stepfather lurched away into the gloom. Clouds of silt and disgusting garbage-beer bottles, old shoes, plastic bags-swirled up all around me. Gods. Now Grover had me fully convinced we needed Pan. This was an abomination to nature!

At this point, I realized that even with this filthy water, I couldn't feel the poison in my veins anymore. The water had cured me. I wasn't dying. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't wet. No, really. _I wasn't wet_. I mean, I could feel the water around me, but my skin wasn't wet. I snatched a floating wrapper out of the water, and I looked at it as it instantly dried off. My eyes were wide as I crumpled it, hearing the distinct crinkle of dry wrappers. I snatched a floating cigarette lighter. I flicked it open, and Holy Poseidon, a tiny flame had lit at the bottom of the Mississippi River. I touched the wrapper to the flame, and the flame immediately caught on fire. Though, when I let the wrapper go, the fire immediately went out, and the wrapper looked like a dried prune as it was carried by the current. I let go of the lighter, and watched it float away from me.

I stood up, knee-deep into the garbage and mud. I felt like hitting myself for even hesitating and thinking that my dad didn't care about me. It was obvious that he did, with what he was risking now. I startled, badly, when I heard a male voice echoing in the depths of the water. "Percy, what do you say?" I looked around me, wide-eyed. What the heck? "Percy? What do you say?" The voice once again said.

"Erm. Thanks a lot, Dad. Sorry for doubting you." I said hesitantly, though meaning the words from the bottom of my heart. I felt Riptide return to my jeans pocket. Were Echidna and Chimera gone now? What was going on up there? I heard a chuckle echo through the water. I licked my suddenly dry lips. Was it possible? "Dad?"

In front of me, the water was forming a small cyclone. When it disappeared, I saw a merman with black hair in a ponytail, only, instead of having only one tail like most mermen are fabled to have, he has two. He was wearing armor like the ones described in ancient wars like the Trojan War, but his was littered with pearls. In the dim lighting, his skin was green, but wasn't scaly like Echidna's. His green eyes were glinting with joy as he gazed at me fondly. "No, but close. Hello, Percy. I'm Triton, your Big Brother."

* * *

Whoops! Have to end it there, or I could continue on and on. XD Erm, please don't kill me? I still have to make it to TLO! XD

Aaaaand, with the number of votes, the majority, with a total of 11 people, have voted for choice B! Yay! So, after this, I'm going to make another story entitled Ocean's Wings: something something. :))) And, to compromise, I'll just post up a notice chapter here so you can all see if I posted it already. :D

Well, that's still a long way away though, so let's shelf it for a bit and look at what's coming up next! An exciting chapter filled with fluff, hilarity and... cheeseburgers? Well, let's just see what happens next! :D Read and review guys! :D


	13. We Meet A Jerk

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Yay! Happy April Fools Day, everyone! I thought to celebrate this day by posting up another chapter! Yay! :D

YAY! I'm so happy about this chapter. You'll find out why. :))))))) HAHA. I'm sure that this one will pacify all of you guys who were disappointed with the huge cliffhanger at the last one. :3

A **BIG THANKS **to those who favorited, followed, or just plain read this story! We've reached 12k views on March alone! YAY! :3

_blackheart121992, Booklover0608, bookwormultimate, ptl4ever419, Guest # 2, lizy, Guest # 4, Miiiyaw, Samantha_ - Thank you guys for your reviews and thoughts! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

_Lukercy555_ - Thanks for the PM! :D Haha! Thank you so much for that! :D Well, I wanted to like him because canon!Triton was so, ugh. Though, you can't blame him, seeing that Poseidon said that Percy was his favorite child and all. :))) This way, I could make him love Percy all the same, right? :D Haha. It's really a good idea. I even have some plot bunnies running through the farm Muse manages inside my head, so I think, after TLO, it's a definite that I'll start on your idea. :D Haha! That really made my day! Thank you! XD

_Sweet Cynthia_ - Thank you! :D Haha. Well, I'm also an avid reader, so I also leave reviews on other people's stories, and it makes me happy that whenever I leave a review, the author replies to me. So, I wanted to do that to you guys, seeing that I'll be the biggest hypocrite if I didn't, right? :D Yes, I'm doing the whole series. Haha. Though, not sure about H.O.O. XD Weeeeelll, we'll just have to wait and see who's the thief, okay? :D Hope I keep on continuing to please you! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - HAHA! This is just a taste of him. You'll get more of him soon enough, like on the next, next chapter. :D Aphrodite is so nice here that I just couldn't, in good conscience, leave her with Ares. Don't worry. I have plans for him. :))) Yay! Glad to see I haven't caught you in a bad time. :D

_Guest # 1_ - Haha. Yep! Also, she HAD to. Or else it won't work. Can you guess what I'm talking about? :D

_Phoenix Moon17_ - I'm sorry! Haha! It's just that if I kept on, I wouldn't know where to stop! . HAHA! I've given you a taste in this chapter, though. *wink* Hope you like it! XD

_k1demmin_ - Oh my gods, thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. :D I'll continue to work hard so that I don't disappoint! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Yep! Exactly! :D I've also included a taste of what's mainly gonna happen to Luke and Percy! Enjoy! XD

_Sadie Breezy-Frost_ - Oh, well, she'll definitely be a cause of jealousy, but it's on Percy's part. For Luke, it's going to happen much, MUCH sooner. :))))

_chica-sabia-nabepi11_ - Oh my! I just understood what you said! I took on Spanish lessons, so I have an idea of what you've said, though I won't talk in Spanish in case I make a mistake or something. XD Thank you for reading my story, and thank you for the praise! :D I hope this update will measure up to your standards! :D

_Le Honk et La Kyuubi_ - Haha! Can you guess where? XD HAHA! I'm so sorry about that! I've actually cut that part out because when I looked at the product, it was like 14k words long, and I was hesitant in putting up a chapter that long, so I've cut it. :D Actually, it looks better to me. I'm just not sure for the others. I'll ask them what they want, okay? :D HAHA! Muse says hi! She's knitting little cute outfits right now for the three new blot bunnies she's acquired. XD She says it's fine. :D OOOOOHHH. PERFECT! :)))))) Haha! I'm fine! I'm fine! Thanks for the concern! :D

_Guest # 3_ - HAHA. You've got it half right. XD Still, kudos to you! :D

_Guest # 5_ - I've had to cut it because it was too long! XD Hope this makes it up to you! :D

_FangAsh67_ - Haha. This is just a taste of sweet Triton. XD As for Ares, well, this is just their first impressions. XD Oh, she does, but it's still a long way away. *coughTTCcough* :D

_Lolxxx_ - Yep! :D HAHAHA! No, you're not! Actually, that was my reaction when I was writing this chapter! My brother was looking at me like I was crazy when I laughed an evil laugh out loud. XD HAHA! Well, that's coming, don't worry! XD OOH! Muse is very agreeable to your invitation. She's bringing with her her pet plot bunnies , if you will. XD

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - Haha! This chapter will offer you some answers to your questions. XD Yep! She knew that sometimes, it's better to not open your mouth at all. XD

_PersephoneJackson123_ - I'm sorry! I just had to cut it! It was so long! XD Haha. About Triton, it's still just a taste of him. You'll get to know him a little better in the next, next chapter. Maybe? XD Haha! As for that can of worms, well, we'll just leave that unopened, okay? It'll be bad to spoil something that big. XD Oh, her heart would shatter alright, into millions of tiny fragments. XD HAHA! About Thalia? Well, I've put a hint somewhere in Chapter 8 about that. :D Oh dear gods. PLEASE don't tempt me! I absolutely adore his Death Eaters (Snape and Malfoy Sr.)! :3 One of them will. *wink*

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: We Meet A Jerk**

Now, by all rights, I should be dead. Just a few minutes ago, I was hurtling down to the ground at gravity's mercy from a _six hundred foot drop_, and just about now, I was knee-deep in mud, sludge and garbage, _at the bottom of the Mississippi River. BREATHING. _All in all, it really seems like a miracle that I wasn't dead. And now, just minutes after my life-threatening stunt, a god had suddenly appeared in front of me. Not just any other god. MY OWN BROTHER. Can you see how fucked up my life is?

Triton was still smiling at me, calmly waiting for my reaction. I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers, and my jaw was probably unhinged as well. I thought Triton _hated_ every single one of his half-siblings? Still, I decided not to open my big mouth about that can of worms. Instead, my mouth automatically mouthed a word I had no idea I was going to say. "Brother?" It was as if that word was the trigger, Triton suddenly lunged forward and encased me in his strong arms, all the while murmuring my name over and over again. "Percy! Percy! My cute, cute baby sister!" I hesitantly patted his back, feeling off-kilter. Ehh? Though, my actions seemed to fuel his happiness further because he squeezed me tighter, cutting of my air circulation (how that happened with us being _underwater, _I don't know).

"Tri-Triton! Air! Air!" I gasped. I was certain my face was turning blue already. Triton immediately released me, holding me at arm's length.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I don't know my own strength! It's just that I really wanted to see you and Father had me running the kingdom after he left for the Council meetings and Mother is being her usual spiteful, pampered self and not helping me and then Delphin came to me with a message from Father to bring you some Pearls so that you have an escape route when you go to the Underworld and do you really have to go? I could hide you in our kingdom just say the word-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Can-can you slow down, Lord Triton?" I said, gesturing at him to slow down. Did he even take a breath in his tirade? Triton blinked at my statement, then had the grace to look sheepish as he stopped his ramblings.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I'm not supposed to be here, but I really wanted to see you. To meet my first baby sister." Triton smiled sheepishly at me, making my heart melt at his expression. Dear Poseidon, he seriously cares for me. Though, as my request sunk in his mind, a small frown took over his face. "Percy, call me Big Brother! There's no need for titles. I'm not Mother." He said, absently waving his hand like those titles didn't mean anything to him, which, in all honesty, it probably didn't. Though, that did worry me a little about Amphitrite. How was she taking the news? My face must've been grimacing because Triton smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, Percy. Dad and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Okaay then?" I tentatively smiled at him, making his smile return full force, his eyes gaining sparkles in them.

"Ooh, my baby sister is so cute!" he cooed at me, squeezing me again for good measure. I just returned the hug exasperatedly. When he saw it fit to release me, he smiled at me and snapped his fingers. Instantly, four glowing pearls had appeared, floating in between of us. "Take them, Baby Sis. When you need to escape from the Underworld, just take a pearl for each of you and smash them at your feet. They'll return you to the sea."

I took them gratefully, pocketing them. I never even considered how the heck we'd be able to escape the place. I was currently worrying how in Hades' name we'd _get there_. But, Dad seems to believe me, if what Triton said was true. And, it seems, Triton did too, although he was worrying about me. That sent warm fuzzy feelings buzzing inside me. In the past, I only had my Mom to lean against in bad times. We only had each other. But now, it seems I have both a dad and a big brother that I could count on. And counting my friends, I was a pretty happy girl.

Triton seemed to read my mind, because his gaze suddenly sharpened. "Also, Delphin mentioned something else Dad told him. He also said that I could _deal_ with him first. Mind introducing me to _Luke_, Baby Sis? I also want to meet the others, if only to threaten them."

Oh dear. The maniacal glint in his eyes _did not_ bode well for Luke's health, nor Ethan and Grover's sanity. Oh! That reminds me! I looked at Triton, slightly feeling panicky. "Tri- I mean, Big Brother, how much time have we spent here?" Oh dear. Come to think of it, how long was my fight up in the Arch? Triton's eyes softened a little, but the crazed glint didn't disappear completely.

"Long enough that if you find your friends in the next ten minutes and run to the station, you'll be able to catch the train. Though, Sis, this isn't over. I want you to go to Santa Monica first before you go to the Underworld. Don't make me stalk you." I winced, but nodded resolutely. Gods. I hope Luke will survive meeting my big brother. Fates know, he already has enough trouble with Ethan hovering over him every time he manages to flirt with me. Yes, I know he's flirting, and yes, unfortunately, I kind of like him like that. Yes. Yes, I am a masochist.

Triton, by this time, lost the glint and regained his dotting smile. "Ooooh, how I want to just hide you away until this mess is over, never mind we go to war! Besides, Dad always beats Zeus in terms of power. Everyone knows this. Dad's just too laidback and content to go with the flow rather than stand up and take command. But, with you, he'll even get rid of Mother if she thinks of harming just a single strand of your hair. And I'll help him. NO ONE harms my sister." Oh dear me. The glint reappeared again, and was his smile getting a creepier edge?

"Erm, Tr-Big Brother, I really need to go now." I hedged, nervous about his sudden changes in emotions. Was my brother bipolar or something?

My face must've been freaked out or something, because Triton had immediately lost his 'crazy' face and donned a normal smiling one, while opening his arms again. I just sighed and stepped closer to him, hugging him. Honestly, I thought it would be a pain once he and I got introduced because, let's face it, I'm sort of an illegitimate child in their world. But still, I never would have imagined that he'd welcome me with open arms, literally.

When we separated, he smiled at me one last time before his form shimmered and completely disappeared. I stared at the place where he stood, smiling like a loon. You would think that I'd get annoyed with his coddling, but oddly enough, even though I mostly prefer to stand up on my own two feet, getting to know that my big brother likes me is a huge morale booster.

As I kicked up through the sludge and swam for the surface, the smile never left my face. I came ashore next to some floating styrofoams that had McDonald's logos. And when I looked around, my smile bled away to be replaced by horror. A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded me of Times Square on New Year's Eve. Holy Poseidon, was I now officially being hunted down because the Chimera somehow put a hole into the Arch, and I'm being blamed for it!?

I hurriedly looked down, and slunk away, careful not to let anyone get a good look at my face. A news lady was talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the last ones to leave the Arch. They are convinced that they left a young girl up there." Oh dear gods. Why, WHY, didn't Triton warn me about this!? I hurried my pace towards the edge of the crowd, keeping my hair obstructing my face, yet my eyes could still see, roving the crowd for any sign of my friends.

I reached the edge and tried to push through so I could search more effectively, but I overheard a report being made that made me hastily back away. "... an adolescent girl," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent girl battling what seems like a middle aged woman who had somehow set off the explosion, which was centralized in her robotic dog, which we have no idea how she smuggled inside the monument. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..." What in Hades' name? I had to go a long way around the police perimeter. Uniformed officers and news reporters were everywhere.

I was losing hope that I'd find the others when I heard an all too familiar bleating. "Peeercyy!" I turned around, and fell to the ground when Grover tackled me. "_Di immortales_, Percy! We thought you'd gone to Hades the permanent way!" Even as I was starting to open my mouth to comfort him, we were hauled up to our feet, Grover was ripped from me, and the smell of mint entered my nose. I looked to the side to find a sandy blonde head, with his face still buried on my neck.

"Luke?"

"Never, never do that again, Percy. I thought I'd never get to see you again." His voice was muffled, but I could clearly hear his voice shaking. Heck, when he pulled back from his strong hug, he clenched my shoulders with his _shaking_ hands. He smiled at me, his blue eyes relieved. Well, the mood was shattered when Ethan wrenched Luke's hands from my shoulders and hugged me himself, squeezing eerily like Triton had just a little while ago.

"Percy, Percy, my cute, cute Percy, NEVER do that again!" Ethan went from worried to seething in less than a sentence. What is it with me today and bipolar brothers? I just smiled at them comfortingly. Well, with their faces, I doubt they'd repeat this incident anytime soon.

"Anyways, Percy, what happened?" Grover bleated a little, his face pinched from lingering worry. I just sighed and grabbed Ethan's and Luke's arms and started to haul them after me, signaling Grover to follow us. I led them a little away from the crowd, already starting to walk for the Amtrak station.

"I faced off with Echidna and Chimera at the top of the Arch. The rich-looking lady and her Chihuahua? That's them. I got bitten by its snake tail, and was cornered without Riptide, so I had no choice but to jump from the Arch to the Mississippi River."

"Dear Hermes." Luke grimaced, clenching his hand. "You fought the Chimera _without backup_. What kind of men are we that we'd leave you alone to fight yourself?" Ethan was grimacing as well, and Grover just plain looked like he was going to hit himself with his reed pipes.

I wanted to reassure them that they weren't at fault at all, but the words died inside my throat before I could voice them out because when we passed another reporter doing a news break, he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the girl battling the woman who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young girl who prevented a serious New Jersey bus bombing three days ago. The authorities want her for questioning, seeing as certain groups believe that she is part of either the CIA or the FBI. And the girl is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson." Oh dear gods. I froze for a millisecond before Luke whipped around, grabbed my arm, and dragged me off to the nearest alley way, with Grover and Ethan blocking me from view.

Ethan looked grim as he opened his backpack and rummaged through it. He pulled out a gray hoodie and gave it to me. "First things first. We need to get out of town and avoid this mess." I nodded as I slipped on the hoodie, obscuring my face to the rest of the world.

Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us.

As we got settled down in our seats, I looked at them all seriously. "Guys, I don't blame any one of you for leaving me up there. It was planned by Zeus. Echidna told me."

"That still doesn't excuse what we did, Percy." Ethan was clenching his seat's arm rests, his face miserable. "We almost lost you." Beside him, Grover nodded, his hands ringing the straps of his backpack. Luke reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"From this day on, Percy Jackson, I swear by the River Styx that I would do everything in my power to protect you." Thunder boomed in the sky, making my eyes widen in panic.

"What in Poseidon's name did you do, Luke! You're now bound to that promise! We're not gods! You don't know what'll happen if you break that promise!" I panicked, grabbing the hand that was holding my shoulder and held it between two of my own. Luke smiled a little at what I did, but his eyes were serious.

"Damsel fish, if a mortal breaks a promise by the River Styx, he or she will die." My eyes widened with horror at his statement.

"Then why in Hades' name did you do it!? I don't want you to die!"

He smiled as he lifted his other hand, seeing as I was still grabbing one hand, and caressed my cheek. "I have no intention of dying, Damsel fish, because I don't intend to break my promise." His cerulean eyes hardened with determination as he said this, holding my own sea-green eyes captive. Luke smiled as he caressed my long hair for a bit before resting on my cheek. "This is my promise to you, Percy. I'll always stay by your side. I won't coddle you, but I won't let you get hurt, either."

His voice was rich, soothing, making me lean a little towards him, with him copying my actions. My eyes were dropping to half masts. The world was melting around us; my only focus was Luke and his blue, blue eyes that were sparkling in the lights of the train. The only thing I noticed was Luke, and how perfect he was; how his lips were quirked in a contented little smile, how his scar made him even more handsome in my eyes, how he promised to protect me, how he manages to be my anchor, and at the same time lets me be free. Perfect, perfect Luke. His face was only inches from mine. I could feel every hot breath he exhaled, and my senses were surrounded by the smell of mint. His smell. I leaned a forward little more, fully closing my eyes, waiting.

Well, until a gentle shove in the opposite direction broke my eye contact with him, and my lower back bumped onto the armrest as I heard a loud, pained yell, and something smacking against the glass of the train. When I opened my eyes, I sweatdropped a little seeing Ethan being barely restrained by a straining Grover, while Luke was seeing stars as he leaned against the glass of the train, a large welt on his forehead. I sighed as I got up to pacify my frothing-at-the-mouth non-romantic Moirails.

A few minutes later, when Ethan had been sufficiently calmed enough, and Luke was revived, I dropped my Triton bomb on them. "Guys, when I dived down on the River, I met someone." Luke was looking at me curiously, but his eyes were looking at me intensely, smoldering. I inwardly shivered at his look. Gods. Ethan was looking at me while shooting occasional glares at Luke, while Grover was sighing as he rubbed his forehead, probably from reading our emotions.

"Who was it, Mare?"

"I met my Big Brother, Triton."

I swear I heard Luke's neck snap from how fast he whipped his head towards me, his eyes losing their intense gaze to be replaced by surprise and a little nervousness. Ethan looked surprised and Grover was downright gaping. "What did he want with you, sis?"

"He gave me four pearls. He said we just have to smash them at our feet and it would take us back to the sea. I think Dad thought ahead of us and provided us with a clean getaway from the Underworld." I said as I dug them out of my pocket then distributed them. I never had the chance to look at them properly before, seeing as I was a little distracted by the sudden appearance of my Big Brother, but now that I looked at them, I can't help but feel awed. They were pearls, alright, but they shone more like diamonds more than regular pearls. Don't ask me how they were doing that, I had absolutely no idea.

Grover was looking at them like they were treasures, which, in all honesty, they probably are. "Mare, I don't think I have to tell you that your Dad's the greatest." Luke nodded, looking at his pearl in curiosity. Ethan, meanwhile, was looking straight at me.

"I don't think Triton would sink himself so low as to deliver four simple pearls to a demigod child of his father." He said, his eyes seemingly trying to pull the rest of the story from me. I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. He was there to see me. Apparently, he wanted a baby sister so bad that he doesn't care that I'm just a halfblood." I had to stifle a giggle at the others' faces. They looked like someone told them that pigs can fly. "Yeah. He also said that we have to first go to the beach at Santa Monica, or else."

Ethan, by that time, had closed his gaping mouth to ask me a question. "Why, exactly, does he want you to meet him at Santa Monica? I get that he likes you, which is still unbelievable, seeing as he openly _hates_ every one of his half-brothers, but he already managed to give you what Poseidon wanted him to give you, right?"

I hesitated at answering him. How the heck could I phrase it that they won't freak out? But Luke's hand found my shoulder once again and he looking at me curiously, so I decided to Hades with it. "He doesn't want anything from me this time. He wants to meet all of you." Luke's hand painfully clenched on my shoulders. When I looked at him, I almost outright laughed at the nervousness clear in his eyes. I looked at the others and did actually laugh out loud, seeing Grover looks like he almost wants to sink down in his seat, and Ethan half wanting to smirk at Luke, and half shivering from nervousness at meeting a god. I just sighed. It was going to be a _long_ train ride.

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We had eaten the last of our food rations by this time, and we were, well, _dreadfully_ in need of a shower. "Let's contact camp. We need to update Chiron on how we're doing so far." Grover said as we got off the train.

"How?" I asked, seeing as we don't even have cellphones.

Ethan smiled at me. "Sis, demigods and electronics don't mix. It's worse than sending up a flare telling monsters your location." Oh. I didn't know that. Luke smiled at my reaction.

"Let's just find somewhere to make an I-M, shall we?" he said as he led the way out of the station.

We ambled around for thirty minutes, me having no idea what the others were looking for. I figured I'd ask them later when we arrived at wherever that was. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere we turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at me, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Finally we found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. We veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. We were four adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure we were up to no good.

Grover took out the spray gun. "It's seventy-five cents. Who has spare change?" Ethan plunged his hand down his jeans and came up with two quarters. Luke grinned and plunged his hand down his bag, searching for something. His grin widened and he pulled out a pink coin purse. I stared at the thing.

"Luke, did you pick pockets!?" Luke just laughed at my statement.

"Nope. I got this from the Twins."

"Pink? Really?"

Luke just smirked at me. "Well, let's just say when Travis last saw this, it was still green." I just shook my head in disbelief as he opened the coin purse and fished out quarters. Grover plucked one from the pile he gathered on his hand and slotted it in, turning the knob on the spray to 'Fine Mist'.

"Thanks, Luke."

"No prob." Luke said as he put away the coin purse.

"What are we doing, exactly?"

"Iris-Messaging, sis." Ethan smiled as Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist, making a rainbow.

I nodded, understanding. Grover held out a hand. "Drachma, Mare." I plunged my hand into my pack, rummaging for the golden coins. I smiled as my fingers brushed against one and pulled it out. I then handed it over to Grover.

"Grover, let me do it." Luke held out his hand. Grover nodded and handed the coin over. Luke then raised it over his head.

"O goddess, accept our offering." He then tossed it into the rainbow, making the coin disappear with a little shimmer. "Half Blood Hill." We waited for a few moments before the mist showed us strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a girl with raven black hair cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves. She was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Silena? Is that you?" I asked, feeling certain it was the Daughter of Aphrodite.

She turned, eyes wide. But then, when she saw us, her surprised look had morphed into one of pure joy. "Percy hun! Is everyone with you? Thank Aphrodite! Is everyone okay?"

Luke was chuckling while Ethan looked slightly harassed, probably remembering her send off. I swallowed down a giggle. Grover was desperately craning his head to look at the mirage while maintaining the spray. Ethan noticed and approached him, grimacing. "Here, Grover, let me." I couldn't help myself this time and let out a little giggle.

Luke was smirking, but he looked at Silena questioningly. "Silena, is something wrong there? Where's Chiron?" Silena lost the joy and worry overtook her expression.

"Things aren't going well here at camp. It's-!" Her voice was suddenly drowned out when just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement. "What in the gods' name is that?" Silena yelled.

Ethan sighed and handed over the nozzle to Luke. "I'll take care of it! Come on, Grover!" He yelled as he gripped the satyr's arm and bodily dragged him away. Grover looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"What? But I haven't talked to Silena yet!"

"Just come on!"

I laughed a little at Ethan's episode. Apparently, being the daughter of the Love Goddess means that you get to be extra scary when you get into your 'mothering mode'. Luke laughed a little but then turned to Silena, an eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Silena shouted to us over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Luke, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same idiot who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and Apollo are backing Poseidon, period. Athena's split in half, with Malcolm heading the group with Poseidon, and Annabeth with Zeus' group. Hephaestus is leaning more towards Poseidon's side, and Demeter insists on being neutral." Oh dear gods. WHY had that someone leaked that delicate information out to the campers!? This could spell disaster for the whole camp!

Luke was grimacing, probably thinking in the same lines as I was. "When I get my hands on the idiot, I'll make sure to flay the idiot alive!" In the next stall, I heard Ethan and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.

"So what's happening with you guys?" Silena was speaking normally now. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell Chiron everything you tell me."

And so, Luke and I told her everything, especially the part where Triton had practically commanded me to go to Santa Monica so he could meet the guys hanging with his baby sister. Silena's smile was nearly blinding as we got to this part. "Oh, don't worry so much about it, Luke. I'm sure you'll survive. Right, Percy hun?" I just laughed nervously at that.

A few moments later, the beeper went off on the spray machine, indicating we only have one more minute before the water shut off. "Do you guys want to talk more? I have more quarters." Luke offered. Silena just shook her head, making her hair sway with her movement.

"No need. I'll feel bad if I delay you guys even more than I already have. I'm already feeling bad because I was the one to take this call, not Chiron."

I just shook my head at her. "Don't. I feel better already, now that you know what's been happening to us in this crazy quest. And I trust you to know that you'll tell Chiron everything." Silena smiled happily at me with my statement. In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"Oh dear. What's happening over there?" Silena asked, concerned. Luke just laughed.

"Ethan probably had Grove scare the guy in the next stall off or something."

Silena just shook her head, with me copying her. She then suddenly smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Now, promise me, Percy hun, that you'll at least wear what I managed to get for your four. Alright?" I just laughed and nodded. Honestly, Silena had an uncanny knack of making me laugh even at the most grim of times. The water had shut off, and the mist had begun to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourselves there at Denver!" Silena's voice was steadily becoming fainter. "You guys better take care of Percy there! Don't let the monsters get her!" Before either Luke or I could respond, the mist had completely disappeared, taking Silena's image with it.

Ethan and Grover came around the corner, with Grover laughing and Ethan smirking. I just shook my head. "What in Hades' name did you guys do to that guy?"

Ethan just smirked at me with Grover laughing heartily. "Sorry sis. Trade secret by every man." Luke had laughed out loud at this.

I just grumbled at them. Bah, men. "Come on. Let's just get dinner."

A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas. Finally, the waitress came over to us. She raised an eyebrow skeptically at us. "Well?"

Luke smiled charmingly at her, though all she did was roll her eyes. "We want to buy some food, Miss."

"Uh-huh. Do you kids have money, or do I have to throw you all out?"

Ethan was about to say something when a rumble shook the whole building; a huge motorcycle, probably the size of a large Harley, had pulled up the curb. All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather-but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin. Dear gods.

Well, the man straddling the bike was no less fearsome than his ride. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen- handsome, I guess, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. I froze, instantly recognizing him. Clarisse looked a lot like her father. Beside me, Luke stiffened, instantly alert. Ethan was grimacing and Grover was shifting uncomfortably. Looks like we all recognized the guy.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and squashed both Ethan and Grover against the window. Grover's nose was twitching, and Ethan was trying not to glare at the biker's direction. The biker looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?" He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen. The biker looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. Oh dear. Must. Control. Myself.

He gave me a leer. "So, you're old Seaweed's Daughter, eh? Your mother must've been made of hot stuff for you to look like that." Beside me, Luke's eyebrows twitched like he wanted to scowl at the man's direction. The man noticed this and laughed, loud and uncouthly.

"Well, well, looks like all of you already figured out who I am." He said as he removed his sunglasses, showing us his eyes lit with fire. Literally. He gave us a feral grin. "That's right, kiddies. I'm Ares."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! XD Whew. Ares was a pain to write, even if it was only a glimpse. He's just too badass and jerk to boot. O.o

AAND, as you guys have noticed, as _Le Honk et La Kyuubi _had suggested, I spaced out my lines into this format, not like the big walls of text in my earlier chapters. I've been doing this on the last chapter, and this one. Which style do you guys prefer? It would be much appreciated if you guys told me what you think! :D

And so! The next chapter, we get to see what Aphrodite's plan is! Can any of you guys guess it now? XD Soo! Stay tuned to my humble story! Read and review! :3


	14. I Hate Water Theme Parks!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

I'm BACK, people, with a new chapter! :D Oh dear gods, PLEASE don't kill me with the near kiss last chapter! IT WAS ALL MUSE'S FAULT! O.o Anyways, this chapter, I HOPE, would cover hilarity, fluff, and action all in one! Hope you enjoy! :D

Anyways, as always, a **BIG, BIG THANK YOU** for everyone who favorited, followed, or just plain read this story! Without you guys, this story won't be as remarkable as you make it! :D

OH! And this chapter is dedicated to _Lolxx_, who's been an avid reader and a faithful follower of this story! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D (This is why I wanted all of you to have some form of identification, so I can dedicate chapters to you guys. Just tell me when, like your birthdays, kay? :D)

_Daughter of the Pacific, bookwormultimate, Wolf D. Dragon, alexjjije, Kacekace, Andromea Diana Black, harryginny9, ptl4ever419, Hitokage Higure, Silver Moon Huntress_ - THANK YOU so MUCH, guys, for the warm praises and support! I hope I continue to please you with my chapters! And I do hope you'll like this one! :D

_empressKyuubi_ - Yay! Thank you for the support! :D HAHA! That was exactly my brother's reaction when he read this chapter in the original book. XD Gods. I totally agree with you, and I'm the one writing her! O.o Haha. Well, this chapter is all about her plan! Haha. Muse hugs you back, too! We hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Haha! Thanks! Triton was totally OOC, but I like him better this way. :D Yep! We'll see about the gods when we have another god chapter! :D Oh, don't worry about Silena darling. I won't make her into a baddie on purpose. I promise. :D Well, we'll just have to wait and see, right? :D OOH! I'm so glad I've found another soul who thinks about then like that! :3 Oh dear gods. I'll have sexy Sirius protecting me, so it's all good. :)) Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy! :D

_blackheart121992_ - HAHA! Congratulations! You're the only one who replied correctly! Kudos to you! :D Oh, Poseidon isn't the only one who's going to spaz, believe me! :))) Thanks for the opinion! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - HAHA! That was totally my intention! He's such a sweetheart this way, right? :D Haha! That's so true! I meant it to be like that! :)))) Haha! You'll find out in this chapter! :D

_Lukercy555_ - Haha! You're the first person to note that little scene! :)))) Oh yes. LUKE BEWARE! :))))) Hahaha! Will you hate him even more when you've finished reading this chapter? :)) P.S., have I ever mentioned that I ABSOLUTELY ADORE your penname? :)))))

_KhaalidaNyx_ - I had tooo! It was too long! . :)) Thanks! I like them better like that too! :D Haha! That was totally intentional. :))) Ohhh. Haha. Okay, I promise you, Silena isn't a baddie on purpose. XD

_Phoenix Moon17_ - YAY! Thank goodness you liked it! :D OH DEAR GODS! Where!? Tell meeee! XD

_coastiewife465_ - Thank you for taking the time to reread this story! It really warms my heart! :D IT isn't going to be epic. It is going to be EPICLY HILARIOUS. :))))))

_Guest # 1_ - Yes, let's hope for that. . It won't be pretty. O.o

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - Haha! Yes, yes he totally did. :)))

_Guest # 2_ - I promise, Silena won't be the traitor purposely. :D

_Guest # 3_ - That's one of the scenes in the next chapter. :D

_Guest # 4_ - Hihihi! That's another scene in the next chapter! :D I won't let her be the traitor purposely, or let Charlie die. I promise that. :D Thanks for the opinion! :D

_Shinigami_ - I won't let Silena be the traitor purposely. I promise. :D

_Lolxxx_ - I'M SORRY! It was Muse's fault! She was the one who wrote it! O.o Haha! I love Triton too! :D And I assure you, Silena isn't going to betray them purposely. :D OOOOHHH. One word. Competition. :)))) It was all her fault, I tell you! HERS! O.o HAPPY BIRTHDAY though! Hope my present to you is enough! :D

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Hate Water Theme Parks!**

Now, if you're the one to meet with the father of one of your friends, you'd be understandably nervous, right? Then what more if said father's domain was strife, discord, and every little thing you can imagine when wars come and go, how the heck would you feel?

I put my shaking hands below the table, on my lap, so I could hide them. Gods. My hands were shaking so much, not because I was afraid of the god, but it was more of the overwhelming anger I was currently feeling. I felt that I wasn't looking at the god. I felt like I was staring at Smelly Gabe in the face, with his beady eyes leering as he eye raped me. Gods. How I want to punch him! But then, always at the last minute, my brain would supply me with the thought that it was Ares, not Smelly Gabe, in front of me, and that it was part of his power, his aura. So I did my best in restraining myself.

The others, I could see, were having the same reactions. Grover was whimpering so much, probably from all the anger and hate leaking out of us. Ethan was continuously cutting his eyes towards the War God, alternating between glaring and wariness. And, Luke was the worst off, seeing as his eyes were glaring daggers at the god, even though his face was a stoic mask.

Ares was enjoying our reaction to him, if his sudden boisterous laughter was any indication. "Well! You lot are a right sight better than many people that come across my aura!" He gave off another laugh, making me wince at its intensity. Luke had reached out and clenched my hand with his, all the while glaring at Ares. I just squeezed his hand back in comfort.

When Ares saw it fit to stop his maniacal laughter, the waitress had come back with heaping trays of food-cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares gave her a handful of drachmas. She was shocked and was opening his mouth to argue, but one look at us the four of us had her eyes widen fearfully and shut her mouth with a snap. She then nodded and left with the gold.

Ares looked pleased as she left. "Now that the tramp is gone, let's talk business. I knew you were in town, and I've got a proposition for you." Luke looked like he wanted to snap something degrading, so I beat him to the punch.

"What could we do for you, Lord Ares?"

He smirked at this, then took out his hunting knife, picking his fingernails casually. "I need you to do me a favor, Jackson. Doesn't matter if you do it alone or with your posse, I don't care. Heck, you might even need them, seeing as Blondie there made a stupid oath on the Styx." He then pointed the knife in Luke's direction, making him growl a little. Ethan's shoulders tensed up, and Grover was pulling his arm, stopping him. I just clenched Luke's hand tighter.

"What favor? Erm, Lord Ares." I reluctantly attached the lord part, seeing as he's not acting all that deserving to be called a lord.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me." My eyes widened at that. I thought that Aphrodite and Hephaestus are back together? What is Ares talking about? Inwardly I cringed a little. Oh dear Aphrodite. Please don't let Ares know that I was the one who convinced you to dump him.

I must've taken too long to respond, because I heard Luke growl a response. "We're not interested. We're already on a quest."

Ares snorted at that. His fiery eyes made me see things I didn't want to see-blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope, even though you're Hermes' son. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you, Jackson, the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

I sucked in a sharp breath at his statement. Se HE's the one who made this impending war all the more worse by involving Hades! Dad and Zeus are bad enough! The others must've been thinking along the same lines, because Ethan's voice was thick with incredulousness when he spoke. "You told Poseidon that Hades is the one who stole the Master Bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. Besides, it would make sense if the Bolt was in the Underworld. That's why we gods couldn't find it." Gods. Dad, give me the strength not to punch Ares in the face, please? This BUFFOON is the source of everything that's complicated in this stupid quest! Clarisse, forgive me, but I'm hating your dad more and more every single passing second.

"Err. Thanks?" Grover's shaking voice bleated.

Ares just smirked. "Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We don't need-!" Luke fumed, but one hard squeeze from me stopped his tirade.

"Where is your shield, Lord Ares?" He was now smirking dangerously, making Luke shift in his seat to move closer to me.

"The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride. Enjoy the ride." He grinned at me cruelly at that, then snapped his fingers. The next thing I knew, I was staring at an empty space. Grover and Ethan returned to their seat, faces grim. Luke was scowling. I just sighed.

"This is not good, not good at all!" Grover bleated, tugging on his curly hair a bit. "He sought you out, Mare. That's definitely _not_ a good sign!"

"We need to do as he says, sis." Ethan grimaced, his eyes shining with worry. "There's no telling what he'll do to us and the quest if we just blow him off." Luke had his eyes tightly shut, and his hand was clenching mine so tightly, I thought he was going to break it.

"Luke?" He just sighed, opening his eyes in resignation.

"Why does he need us for something so trivial as retrieving his shield? He could just flash in and out of the place in less than a second!"

Ethan sighed. "I have no idea, dude, but we need to go there."

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D. The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked eerily like something you'd find in a horror movie where zombies suddenly pop out of the ground and eat your brains or something.

"Oh dear gods. Ares is one huge jerk to bring Aphrodite to this place. That's no way to treat a girl!" I huffed, indignant. Jeez! He's such a jerk to Aphrodite! I'm SOOO glad that I somehow push her back to her husband. Ethan was smiling at me and Grover was laughing, amused. Luke, meanwhile, had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll make sure to take you to the good restaurants, then, Damsel fish." I just sputtered at him, pretty sure that my face was a lovely shade of pink at the moment. Ethan was scowling and Grover was just shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on guys. The sooner we do this, the better." He said as he climbed up the gate like the half goat that he was. He then stopped at the barbed end. "Uh, could someone hold the wire down so I could cross?" Ethan just sighed.

"Hold on a minute, Grover. I'm coming up." As Ethan climbed up the gate, Luke had extended a hand to me.

"Come on, Damsel fish. Let's go."

I just shook my head and put my hand on top of his, making him grin at me.

The shadows grew long as we walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit? I was alert, expecting monsters to pop out somewhere. I mean, this really isn't going to be _that_ simple, right? This was a side quest given by _Ares_, for Hades' sake! But, my caution was for nothing. Nothing approached us. Nothing moved but us.

"Why in Hades' name is Ares afraid to go back here? Afraid of the dark or something?"

Luke shook his head at me. "I have no idea, Damsel fish."

We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of-

"Oh dear Poseidon. CLOTHES!" I squealed in glee as I grabbed an entire row of stuff and turned to the others, grin threatening to split my face in two. "Where's the restroom?! I need to take a bath!"

Ethan was gaping at me, probably surprised I had the gall to take things. Luke was looking at me with an appraising glint in his eyes. Grover just sighed and copied me. "Let's just take a shower and get dressed, guys. Mare's not leaving here unless we have a bath first."

"Damn right I'm not. No one's going to get between me and my precious bath. Got that?"

Luke had happily nodded his head and grabbed some stuff, while Ethan took a full minute before shaking his head and sighing. "But didn't Silena already pack us some clothes?"

"Those aren't regular clothes, Ethan. Those are to be used in Las Vegas, or more specifically, casinos. Come on, don't you think it'll be weird to have four well-dressed teens wandering around?"

Ethan looked like he wanted to argue more, but just sighed and reluctantly grabbed some stuff. I aimed my best thank you smile at him.

"Thanks, brother." Ethan immediately lost his frown as he smiled widely at me. I just grinned back as I lead the others in the search for a restroom.

As it turned out, the restrooms were just a few feet away from the souvenir shop, so I immediately dashed in the ladies room, hoping against all odds that the plumbing was still intact. I entered the room, and made a beeline for the nearest sink. I turned on the faucet and almost shouted for joy as water came out. The plumbing was fine! I gleefully entered a shower stall and stripped down before turning on the shower. As water came out and cascaded down, I stuck my head onto the spray, sighing in relief as I felt the cool liquid soak my hair. I didn't care that there wasn't any soap, I just scrubbed all of the grime I could see from my body. I scrubbed my hair, getting rid of the stickiness. After that, I stayed under the spray for a few minutes before shutting the shower off. I dried myself off with a towel from the shop and put on Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. I then happily skipped out of the restroom to find the others already there waiting for me.

"Feeling better?" Luke smirked at me as he eyes my satisfied smile.

"Much! Come on, then! Let's get this stupid side-quest over with!"

It was dusk when we continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. The growing darkness once more reminded me of how, well, _creepy_ this place was. It was definitely _not_ a good place to have a date, even though you're supposedly hiding from the girl's husband, thank you very much!

"Ares is a total jerk. He needs to take Aphrodite on _romantic_ dates, not creepy ones!"

Ethan and Luke were smiling at my outburst, and Grover looked like he wanted to join them, but worry was warring with amusement on his face. "Mare, it's not good to badmouth the gods, even if they _are_ jerks."

I just sighed, saying nothing, because I was certain that if I opened my mouth again, the next thing that would come out of my mouth was that Aphrodite doesn't even like Ares anymore, and that would _really_ complicate things. Well, it was a good thing too, because we found the Tunnel of Love ride.

In front of us was an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl. Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

"Guys, look at that." Ethan pointed. Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"Geez. This is almost too easy. _Why_ in Tartarus' name didn't Ares just flash in here to get back his stupid shield?" Luke grumbled as he handed his pack over to Ethan, who nodded. I was just about to join them when something made me look at one of the Cupid statues.

I approached one of them and immediately noticed a carving at the side. "Eta." I murmured. Now, why does this strike me as weird?

"Grover, do you smell any monsters nearby?" I heard Ethan ask.

"No, I'm certain that there are no monsters anywhere near here." I heard Grover bleating.

"You know what, guys? I think I agree with Damsel fish that Aphrodite should definitely dump Ares and just get back with Hephaestus." Luke's grumbling voice carried off to me, and with a jolt I remembered that Eta was H in Greek. _Hephaestus_. My mind suddenly remembered my conversation with the couple after we slayed Medusa.

"_Remember, Persis. Look for my signature."_

I looked at the carving, body numb with shock. So this was a plan by Aphrodite? If we pull this quest off, maybe Aphrodite won't have to hide her relationship with Hephaestus. I straightened out at that thought, determined. The Love Goddess has been really kind to me ever since we've started talking, and now I have a chance to repay her somehow. I won't mess up!

"Grover, Ethan, you guys stay here in case something goes wrong and we need back up. Damsel fish, you come with me." I heard Luke's voice lay down a strategy and my mind replayed Hephaestus' kind, gruff voice.

"…_you'll definitely come across a situation that has both of our signatures on it. When you recognize it, let your paramour handle everything_."

Well, I found Hephaestus' signature. If there's something of Aphrodite's here, I'll just follow their advice and let Luke do everything.

"Damsel fish? Perce? You listening?" Luke asked me. I hurriedly turned around to face the others, a smile on my face.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I walked up to Luke and together, we walked down towards the bottom.

We reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. I picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable-rose, or mountain laurel. Well, this could only belong to Aphrodite. I just shook my head a little. That made my decision. I hope what's going to happen won't be _too_ bad, or else I _know_ Triton's going to blow a gasket when he sees the others, _especially Luke_. Luke was eyeing me and the scarf, one of his eyebrows raised. I just nodded towards the shield.

"Just get the shield so we could get out of here, Casanova. This place gives me the creeps." He laughed a little at that, taking hold of the shield. Though, the moment he touched it, he instantly stiffened, looking warily from all sides. "Luke? What's the matter?"

Luke's voice was tense as he shuffled closer to me, still holding the shield. "My hand tripped a thin wire." What? Luke then looked at the boat and his eyes widened. "Shit. _That's_ why Ares was afraid to go here! This place is a trap! This boat has Hephaestus' signature!" I looked to the side of the boat, and surely enough, the Greek letter Eta was engraved on the boat's side.

As soon as he said that, noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

"Guys, look up!" Ethan yelled at us. We complied. Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before we could react, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"Shit! Let's get out of here, Percy!" Luke strapped the shield on one arm, grabbed my hand and we tried to run up the slope. Keyword: tried.

"Come on, guys!" Grover shouted as he and Ethan tried to keep a section of the net opened for us, but every time they would get a hold of the net, the threads would wind themselves up on their hands.

The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."

"Oh dear gods. Come on, Luke! Hurry!" I shouted to cover up the building laughter inside my chest. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were so brilliant! This would totally discredit Ares enough for Aphrodite to make her split with him believable enough! We'd almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... things slithered out. And this is where my amusement turned into horror, because if I could name a single thing that would have me scream in terror it would be this. "Oh gods! SNAKES! AHHHH!"

Now, I _really _wasn't faking this. Ever since I was little, I had ophidiophobia. I had no idea how or why, it's just that the first time my mom and I went to a zoo, I took one look at a boa constrictor and screamed my little lungs out. We've never returned to a zoo ever again after that.

I fell backwards, barely feeling the pain on my bottom, as I stared horrified at the slithering things on the ground. I was sure they were all staring at me, ready to bite me, to strangle me. I barely heard Luke's urgent voice pleading with me. "Percy! Percy, snap out of it!" I barely felt him tug me on the boat to get some leverage. I barely heard the loud speaker counting down to the twenties. All I could think about was that there were thousands of snakes slithering towards me.

And, the worse thing was they opened their mouths and shot out something from their fangs, making me scream in fear as I thought it was venom. All I could do was cover my head with my hands, fearful of the venom making contact with my eyes. It barely registered on my mind that wherever I felt something connect with me, it felt like sticky string. I vaguely noticed that Luke was shuffling beside me, trying to get the things that stuck to me off. I barely heard his shout. "Grover, Ethan! Find the control panel for this thing! Turn the water on!"

"..Three, Two, One, Zero!"

As I heard the count end, water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the snakes. I felt Luke grab me, hugging me, just as the tidal wave slammed into our boat, over the top, whisking the vile slithering things away and dousing us completely, but not capsizing us. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool. The splash from the water roused me from my terror.

I blinked at the water, which was full of short-circuiting snakes, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst. Spotlights glared down at us. The Cupid-cams were rolling, live to Olympus. I registered that Luke was calling my name. "Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank the gods!" Luke's relieved voice had me feeling sheepish. It really wasn't my fault that I have such a strong fear of snakes, right? "Can you control the boat?"

I tried, reaching out with my senses to try and control the boat. I willed it to ride the current, to keep away from the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the boat responding. "I can control it not to capsize or crash, but it's the best I can do!"

"That's good enough!" Luke yelled as he hurriedly fastened his and my seatbelt. We spun around one last time, the water level now almost high enough to shred us against the metal net. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and we rocketed through into the darkness.

Luke and I held tight, both of us screaming (well, I was certain I was screaming. I just imagined Luke screaming because all I could hear from him was delighted laughter) as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff. Then we were out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through our hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit. Now, if this wasn't a defunct water theme park, and if the ride had been in working order, we would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before us were now piled against the barricade-one submerged, the other cracked in half.

"Oh, Holy Poseidon!" I yelled. Really now, was a little luck too much to ask?! Luke unfastened my seatbelt and undid his. "What are you doing, Luke?!"

Luke, meanwhile, just smiled at me, holding out his hand for mine. "Do you trust me?" I paused for a bit, startled by his calmness when awhile ago he was scrambling for our lives. But I saw a confidence in his eyes that wasn't present before, maybe because my behavior back there startled him so much because it wasn't usual for me. So, I just smiled a little and nodded as I grabbed his hand. His smile turned into a grin and pulled me to him, hugging me. He then shouted one word. "_Maia_!"

As I watched, Luke's sneakers sprouted up wings, and we flew up, away from the impending crash we could've suffered. We flew a little bit higher before looking down and watching as the boat we were riding smack into the pileup, cracking into pieces form the force. "Uh, Luke?"

"Yeah, Damsel fish?"

"Can we go down now? Heights make me nervous."

Luke blinked for a moment before laughing a little and nodded. I held on tightly to Luke as he carefully navigated us back to the ground. Grover and Ethan were running towards us, relieved smiles on their faces. "Thank the gods you were there, Luke, or else Percy would've completely lost it." Ethan smiled as he hugged me, making Luke let go of me.

When he let go, Grover replaced him and hugged me as well. "What _is_ it with you and trouble, Mare? Why do these things always happen to you?" I laughed a little as I hugged my bestfriend back.

"Seriously, Hircum? I have absolutely no idea."

"By the way, Damsel fish, why did you freak out back there?" Luke asked, his tilted in a questioning manner. Oh dear gods. Was it just me or did it make him look _adorable_? I shook my head to get rid of the thought as the question sank inside my mind.

"I've always had a fear of snakes. Didn't you guys know? That was why I was so affected by Medusa, aside from her magic food, and, well, being my Dad's Ex." The three of them looked surprised before Grover snorted.

"So _that's_ why you've never wanted to go near the science room back at Yancy. There was a tank with a constrictor there."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I grumbled, my cheeks feeling hot. It wasn't really my fault! On hindsight though, I really can't blame Hephaestus on what he uses as his machinery, though it really rankled on my fear of snakes radar a little bit too much.

Luke, though, took one look at me and smirked sexily, draping his arm around my shoulder as he leaned closer to my face. "I don't mind. It makes me want to protect you even more."

"Oy, hands of my sister, Castellan!"

As we laughed at where the conversation was going, I noticed that a hundred yards away, at the entrance pool, the Cupids were still filming. The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on us, the spotlights in our faces. I then faced the cameras and did a theatrical bow. "Shows over, Lords and Ladies! Thank you for watching! Goodnight!"

The Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool.

"We need to have a little talk with Ares, now." I said, as Grover nodded, and Ethan and Luke smiled devilishly.

The War God was already waiting for us in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well, you didn't get yourself killed!" He laughed at us, making Luke take a threatening step forward. I clamped a hand on his arm, and I saw at the corner of my eyes Grover doing the same to Ethan.

"You knew it was a trap, Lord Ares. It was a trap for gods, not for halfbloods. We could have been killed, and it was filming straight to Olympus. Our fathers would have filleted you alive. Didn't this worry you?" I asked him as I unstrapped the shield from Luke's stiff arm and approached the god. Yeah, I was playing on the 'lost and wounded puppy' card, but what the heck, didn't this even occur to him?

Ares faltered for a split second before regaining his haughty stance. "If you didn't succeed, then you're not the Child of the Prophecy. Simple as that, kid." He then grabbed the shield from my hand and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there, kiddies?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which I could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

I heard Grover's whimper somewhere at my side. "Dear Pan."

"You're joking." Ethan gaped, while Luke just fumed.

"Free ride west, kid. Can't ask for more. Though, as I am a generous god, I'll give you an extra reward for bringing my shield to me so fast." He got a blue nylon backpack from the handlebars of his bike and threw it at Luke's direction. He caught it, but didn't check it, too busy glowering at the completely unrepentant god. Ares saw this and just smirked as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the back door of the truck unlatched.

I looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served us dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt us. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of us.

Oh dear gods. I _did not_ need another front page dedicated to me!

Ares straightened out of his leisure slouch against his bike, and looked at me. And I mean _really looked at me_. Like, top to bottom. He then looked straight at me, lifted his sunglasses and winked at me. "You did a good job, girlie. You've got strength, even though you freaked out at the snakes. Get a few more years to you, and I might sweep you off your feet." With all of our mouths hanging open at his statement, he mounted his bike and road down Delancy Street.

_OH DEAR POSEIDON. DID ARES JUST SAY THAT!?_

I felt someone hug me, and I turned to look, finding Luke with a dark expression on his face. "God or not, if I see him do that, I'll rip his head off, _after_ I rip off his pride." Luke growled.

"I'll tie him down for you, dude." Ethan snarled.

"Err, guys? I hate to interrupt seeing as I really want to join you guys in bashing the dangerous War God, but we need to get going." Grover said, pointing towards the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

I winced, reminded that we have to watch poor animals be miserable inside their cages, but was left with no choice. With money less than a hundred dollars, we really couldn't afford any transportation to L.A. Besides, I'm sure we've all had our fill of Denver. We ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind us.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! Now, how many of you guys saw that one coming? :))))

For the next chapter, we see another council meeting! Or meetings, to follow everything that had happened to Percy and crew! Watch as Aphrodite unleashes her cunning against the pitiful Ares. Laugh with Hephaestus as he regains everything he's lost in his long life. Squeal in glee as Poseidon nearly castrates Ares! And what, exactly, is the deal with our very own Athena?

Read and review, my faithful readers! :D


	15. A Promise of Unity

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Yoohoooo! I'm B.A.C.K.! :D Sorry for the relative lateness of this update, my dear and faithful readers! :D

I just noticed now that I didn't do a meeting for when Percy met Triton, so I did that first before the Tunnel of Love footage! Yes, yes I am currently evil because I am channeling Lord Voldemort and his evil sexiness from the story I had just read. Haha. So, please, don't mind me as I cackle like Bellatrix. :))

This chapter (I hope!) is filled with things that will make you laugh and squeal! XD

As usual, an **ENORMOUS, HUMONGOUS THANK YOU **to all of you who favorited, followed, or just plain read and enjoyed this story! :D**  
**

_Daughter of the Pacific, Kacekace, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Guest # 3, bookwormultimate, harryginny9, alexjjije, PrincessofEarth, twirlgirl4life1, k1demmin, The Girl Who Laughed, FallenAshe, roos1414, Guest # 5_ - Just, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You really are the best readers an author could ever hope for! Thank you for the praises and the kind words! I'll work hard not to disappoint! I hope you like this next one! :D

_Vangran_ - Oh my gods. Thank you so much for that! :D Oh, Luke will definitely get to wrestle with him. I promise you that. :D Haha! Hope you enjoy this chapter, then! :D

_Tipper dehavilland_ - Thank you! I think so too! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

_Guest # 1_ - Yes, yes they almost did. :)) Oooh. That's the question! :)) Yes, yes it is! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - HAHAHAHA. Ares is going to get it in the next chapter. I was wondering, would I let Poseidon get his strangling hands on him or just let Aphrodite break up with him? Haha. What do you think? :))) Oooh. Athena's good. Well, sort of. I'm kinda leaving hints here and there about the mother-daughter pair. :D Goodluck with the homework! And I hope you like this chapter too! :D

_Guest # 2_ - Thank you! I'm sorry to say that I'm currently evil and have made that the next chapter. I'm sorry! O.o Yep! Oooh. You see a minor breakdown of our (not so) favorite Wisdom Goddess here! *cackles* :)))

_Lukercy555_ - Thanks for the PM! And THANK YOU. That just. Wow. That really made me smile REALLY big. Thanks! :D Haha. Then, would you want Poseidon to strangle him next chapter? :)))) Haha! No worries! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D OOOH! :))) A plot that suddenly popped up when I've first read your request was a fluffy comedic collection of drabbles in alphabetic form. Cliche, I know, but it totally works! I promise! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Yes. I ask myself the same question, but it needed to be done. :(( SO TRUE. I was looking at that paragraph and I asked Muse, 'What the heck is wrong with you?' O.o Haha. You'll get to see that, err. In the next chapter. I'm sorry! O.o

_coastiewife465_ - Hihihi. I'm laughing right about now because I'm imagining Poseidon with a crazy glint in his eyes holding his Trident while Apollo and Hermes hold down Ares. :)))) OOOOHHH. Poseidon isn't going to be glaaaad! :))) Triton? Well, let's just say Ares is in trouble. :))) They'll survive! I've loved them too! But, well, that's still a long way away. :))) I'm focusing on how the Lotus Casino is going to go. *wink*. :))

_Phoenix Moon17_ - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUU! :D Yes, please give me the link! *puppy dog eyes* XD

_Potter-Malfoy ROCKS_ - HAHA! I do that too when I see my favorite stories updated! Thank you so much for the comparison! :D Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! :D

_ptl4ever419_ - HAHA! Don't worry! Poseidon won't EVER let that happen! :D

_Vampirecutie447_ - Oh my gods! I'm so sorry about that! O.o But I'm so happy that I've made you laugh! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last one! :D

_emeraldKyuubi_ - Yes, yes it is. XD Oooh. She'll be bitching alright. :)))) Yup! I'm going to use Kismesis with them, actually. :))) Oooh. That's alright. :D YAY! I've always wanted one of them! It's so fluffy I'm gonna DIEEEEE! XD Hope you like this one! :D

_Guest # 4_ - I'm not too sure about that, if it was shadowed by an enormous plus, right? *hint* :))) Not yet. But they will, soon. :D

_Shadow Wolf, tyche_ - I'm so happy! Honestly, words can't describe how I feel when a new reader tells me that. You guys give me the motivation to continue writing! Thank you! :D Just, thank you so much! :D I hope you like this chapter as well! :D

_WisdomandSea_ - Haha. Thank you! :D Nope, Silena isn't a traitor, don't worry. :D And well, the cap. Let's see. :)) Yeeeeees? Haha. It's a big love polygon right about now, though. :))

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - OOOOHHH. Don't worry about that. The next one will be that chapter. XD As for this one, well, tell me if it was ok, right? :D

_Lolxxx_ - YES! It was her I tell you! HER! O.o :))) Yes! Well, that's in the next chapter though. PEACE? XD You're so welcome! I'm glad my gift was ok. :D Haha. Muse said she has PLANS. Big plans. :)))

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Yes. Yes, Ares did say that. And yes, he is soooo DEAD. XD Oooh. About her, I'll include a cameo of her in the next chapter! XD Oh my gods. You just hit the jackpot on why I generally think that Riordan made a mistake on pairings. O.o Well, that's why I've made this story. XD I love snakes too! But, well, you know. With Medusa and all. XD (Athena is soooo the one to blame.) Haha! I'm not going to because I love her too much! XD It's progressing in this chapter. You'll see. :))) OOOOHHH. The Cousins. *cackles* I've got PLANS. :)))) Hmm. We'll see? XD Oh yes, yes they will. Imagine the chaos. :)))) That's another reason why I'm so fast with updating, 'coz I want to get to all the juicy stuff I've got planned in S.O.M. :))) They'll kiss earlier, but it'll be just a chaste one. Not like Annie and Percy in T.L.O. :)))) YES THEY WILL! XD Especially once you've read this chapter, you'll understand. XD The next time you'll see lovable Triton would be the same time as when we see Luke run away from a very overprotective brother. XD OOOHHH. I so totally agree with you on that! Remus especially is YUMMY. XD Oh my gods. I'm just so touched! XD I just don't know what to say except thank you! :D Haha! Well, we have a little of the Lovebirds here. Aphrodite is commencing her plan. :))) I hope you like this chapter! :D

_Shinigami_ - Yes, they will. I promise that. XD Weeeell, how about blackmail? XD Oooh. Well, when I first started this story, the very first thing I thought about was the Tunnel of Love part. And I thought to myself, how could I make it, well, in my own style. Then I remembered Medusa and her snakey, snakey hair, and I had a plot. XD That also explains why she was so unlike her usual strong self when they were battling Medusa. :D Haha! It's fine! I'm just glad you introduced yourself! Thanks! :D

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Promise of Unity**

Poseidon sighed as he gazed at the far horizon. He was currently standing serenely in his temple, with his legs knee-deep in the water of his domain. He was currently waiting for one of his lieutenants to appear, having a message to be delivered to Triton down at Atlantis.

"My Lord! Why have you summoned me to Olympus?" A high pitched screech reached his ears, making Poseidon smile. He turned and found a man kneeling before him, head bowed. The man had light gray hair, and a fit build, like he was used to running. When he lifted his face, he revealed his unusual eyes, which were colored black. All of it, not just the irises.

"Delphin, how many times have I told you, don't kneel before me, friend."

The man smiled a little as Poseidon extended a hand towards him. He took it and stood, nodding in thanks to his Lord. "It will be highly improper for me to do so here, my Lord. We are not in our home."

"True." Poseidon sighed as he turned towards the horizon once more. Delphin noticed his pensive mood, and made no sound, content in waiting for his Lord's command.

Poseidon faced his loyal Lieutenant with a small smile. "Old friend, I need you to deliver this to Triton." He then dug into his shorts pocket and withdrew four glimmering pearls. Delphin's eyes widened a little as he gingerly accepted the treasures.

"My Lord, what-?"

"Tell Triton to have one of the Nereids, either Doto or Eucrante, to go to the nearest water source to my daughter. Tell him to have either Nereid to deliver this to my baby girl."

Delphin's eyes flashed with understanding as he snapped his fingers, watching four of the greatest treasures Atlantis has disappear into the void only he had access to. He then looked at Poseidon and bowed at the waist. "Thank you for trusting me with this important mission, my Lord."

As Delphin took a step towards the water, Poseidon stopped him, a weird smile on his face. Delphin eyed the smile nervously. "Anything else, my Lord?"

"Yes. Tell Triton to make sure the Nereid _thoroughly _tests the Son of Hermes, Luke." Delphin hurriedly nodded, unfamiliar with this weird version of his Lord.

"Of course. I shall deliver both messages."

Poseidon's smile returned to his normal one, making Delphin sigh in relief as he gave him a final bow, and jumped towards the water. He landed a little farther than Poseidon was situated. When he resurfaced, he had changed into a slightly larger dolphin. He gave one long screech and dived down. Poseidon just sighed and turned to leave his temple to keep his thoughts out of the gloom. Maybe he could talk to Hephaestus about the Cyclopes' latest inventions.

A man with shoulder-length black hair, and albino white skin lounged on a throne with what looked like it was made from skulls carved out from onyx. His intense black eyes surveyed the expanse of his throne room, finding the usual guards consisting of dead U.S. revolutionary soldiers, British Redcoats, Greek Warriors, Roman Legionnaires, Modern U.S. soldiers, Confederate soldiers, and their occasional canine partners. One, a dog the size of a small rhino, approached him, whining softly. He cut his eyes from roaving the entreaty of the room, and focused on the monster. He then sighed as he beaconed the monster forward, making it bark happily and trot to him, instantly rubbing itself on his robes which, on closer inspection, looked as if there were souls sewn into the fabric. He sighed as he absently rubbed the head of the monster, watching as its enormous tail thumped against the black granite floor.

"You look bored, Hades."

"That's because I am. You're late, by the way." The man let a small smile appear on his face as in front of him, a large pillar of fire suddenly appeared.

When the fire disappeared, a small girl, approximately nine years old, had appeared, not even phased by her entrance. She had mousy brown hair and her eyes were alit with cheerfully crackling flames. She wore a simple brown dress which fluttered when she skipped up to the dais holding the throne Hades was sitting on. Hades smiled at her as he snapped his fingers, instantly making a throne made from gold appear at his left, seeing as a throne made of flowers of different kinds rested on his right. The gold throne had the carvings of a family cheerfully eating together, a family laughing together, playing games. A family being a family.

The girl smiled as she happily skipped towards the newly made throne and sat on it. She then looked at the man and beaconed him closer. When he leaned towards her, she planted one big kiss on his cheek, giggling as she did so. The man just shook his head at her antics. "You never change, Hestia."

"I told you I'll always do that whenever we see each other, Hades."

"That's why I'm glad that Persephone is currently with her mother this time." Hades said dryly, looking at his sister with fond exasperation. "The last time, she almost caught us talking. You know she'll repeat everything she sees unusual here to her mother, and in turn it will be discussed at the next Council meeting. I don't want you in trouble, sister."

Hestia just giggled softly. "At least you give me permission to directly flash into your throne room, Hades. Unlike with Hermes, he still has to take the long way! Still, he gets here, so maybe you like him deep inside!"

Hades mock-scoffed. "I do not like that too-athletic nephew of mine. He is too much bright, like that twin nephew of mine. He should just be thankful I still permit him to see my palace. Next time I should make it so that he won't see anything."

"You really are a great uncle, Hades."

Hades lost his mock scowl and smiled softly at her. "You do know that all I ever wanted was to be accepted by our family, right?"

"I know. That's why I took the liberty of securing an honest oath out of Poseidon that neither he, nor his daughter had anything to do with you Helm being stolen." Hestia said, resting a small hand on Hades' arm. Hades, though, paid her no heed as he lost his smile, and a dark scowl overtook his face.

"Honest oath, my lily-white ass, sister. We have the proof, living proof, right here that he can't keep promises, like Zeus." Here, Hades sneered as he mentioned his youngest brother's name.

Hestia squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Did you know, Hades, that Amphitrite wasn't the one Poseidon was supposed to marry? That Poseidon doesn't love her?"

"Lies. All Persephone ever mentions is how she often heard about the great gifts and wealth Poseidon continually showers the Queen of the Sea. Honestly, it makes me sick to my stomach that he even fell in love with that spiteful woman. I had thought he had more taste than that."

"And he has. It seems we aren't the only ones Zeus owes, Hades." Hades' eyebrow rose at that statement.

"You don't mean-?"

"Unfortunately. It seems that Zeus had asked Poseidon to marry Amphitrite as an amnesty ticket for Oceanus. And now, he had found his supposed wife, the mortal Sally Jackson. I really can't blame him if he wanted to meet the other half the Fates have made for him, and it hardly is his fault in the first place. So, please Hades. Understand what he's going through." Hestia pleaded softly. She sighed internally as one of Hades' aristocratic hands rose up and pinched the bridge of his nose. She really didn't mean to burden him with additional worries, seeing as he already had an overflowing cup full of them, but he needed to know that the young demigod on her way to see him was in no fault of her own. She needed him to understand that neither she nor her father has any intentions of bring war upon all of them.

"I fully understand what he's going through, seeing as I had to fight Demeter for Persephone. I'm probably the only one except you who understands him, but sister, if I believe what you are saying to me now, then where has my Helm disappeared to? And Zeus' Bolt? Who in their right minds would take two of the Big Three's symbols of power, therefore bringing us to the brink of war? _Ares_?"

Here Hades gave off an elegant snort. And honestly, Hestia couldn't fault him for doing that. Sure, Ares was the War God, but she knew he didn't have the balls to steal those weapons and don't make use of them. As irritated as she was with herself for even thinking about this, but she knew that Ares didn't have the brain capacity to even think of a plan like this by himself. So, even _if_ Ares did have his hand deep into this, he wasn't the mastermind. Someone else is controlling him from the shadows.

"You're not thinking that Athena was the one behind this, are you?"

"No. Even if she has the right mental capacities, she's too much of her Father's favorite girl to even think of betraying him."

"Ah. About that. I'm not too sure about that, brother."

Hades raised an eyebrow at that, questioning. "Really now? What could possibly deter her undying and unfathomable love for her most glorious father?" Truthfully, sarcasm really works for the Lord of the Underworld, Hestia thought, suppressing her giggles. Though, as his question sank in, she lost her amusement in favor of severity to firmly express her seriousness with her answer.

"Love."

"Excuse me?" Hades' voice was incredulous. "I'm not sure I heard you perfectly, sister. Did you just say that Athena, the prudish, I-only-love-my-father-and-no-one-else-and-my-morta l-lovers-don't-count, virgin, _rational_ goddess is in love?"

Hestia sighed as even she had a difficult time to think of Athena and Love in the same sentence. If she hadn't seen Aphrodite's reaction to it, she might've passed it off as a trick of the light. "As unbelievable as it sounds, she is. And with the most unlikely person as well."

"Try me."

"Poseidon."

Hestia had to clamp both of her hands on her mouth to keep her laughs in check because, truthfully, the only time she had seen Hades' face transform into what she was seeing now was when he first saw Persephone. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, all traces of elegance gone.

"You're bluffing. She'd never fall for him. He's her _rival_ for Tartarus' sake!"

"Ah. Remember brother, at the risk of sounding like Aphrodite, there's a thin line between love and hate. And I believe she had crossed it sometime in the last decade or so."

"Unbelievable." Hades muttered, passing a weary hand over his face. "If, by chance, what you're saying is correct, then it really is not far from reality that she may do this, but the biggest question would be _why_? What would she gain by doing this?"

"Are you suggesting that there is another who has a perfect alibi for doing this?"

"Oh, you _know_ there is, sister. But even I would want it to be Athena rather than _him_."

"I completely agree." Hestia sighed. She dearly wished that she was completely and utterly wrong to suspect that _he_ is on the verge of rising again. "On a completely unrelated topic, Hades, will you try to give young Persis a chance? You'll see what I was telling you is the truth."

Hades just sighed and smiled a little at Hestia. "I have no doubt that you are telling the truth, Hestia, but you trust too easily. If I could see for myself that she is as trustworthy as you paint her to be, I will allow her to enter my palace and help me."

Hestia smiled wider at his words. She snapped her fingers, and immediately, a cheerful bonfire appeared before them. She snapped them again, and the bonfire was encased in a clear bubble, with the smoke somehow still able to pierce through the bubble. Hestia just smiled serenely at Hades' questioning look. "There will be a Council meeting later. I had introduced them to this the last one the Council met. The smoke projects what is currently happening to the quest young Persis and her companions are undertaking. It will help you to learn about your niece, and to see that she has nothing against you, dear brother."

"Will you do this later, then?" Hades gestured towards the bonfire, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yes. This one is linked to the one I will make and leave at Olympus later. I will leave this here so you can watch with the Council on what is happening. I promise you, brother, that our young heroine will not disappoint." With her words and a final smile, Hestia snapped her fingers, making her figure disappear like wisps of smoke.

Hades leaned back on his throne when his sister was gone, a deep sigh escaping his well sculpted lips. He honestly doesn't know how to deal with all the revelations Hestia dropped on him all at the same time. Poseidon and his daughter innocent? _Athena in love_? Not to mention that with the impending war, his kingdom is going to be experiencing major blockages in the main roads due to sudden population boom. Not to mention the souls with Charon. Oh Fates. Just thinking about it makes his head ache with a fiery determination.

And the others all think he was the one to do the deed because he wants to overthrow his spoiled little brother? And to think he thought them all capable of using more than an iota of their brain cells. Well, except Ares. That was a given fact.

Hades gave another sigh as he looked at the bonfire, waiting for Hestia to materialize the images in the smoke so that he could watch his niece in her progress. And maybe, just maybe, if she proves herself worthy enough, he could ask her another favor other than retrieving his Helm.

A black haired woman scowled as she slammed yet another book closed, not caring if she damages her precious tomes. Her gray eyes were flashing with fury as she silently seethed. Fates! She was like this ever since the last Council session! And she was certain that her aunt would make them watch what was currently happening again, thus diverting _his_ attention from her! The nerve of that brat! Who does she think she is! She continued on this vein of thought before freezing, her eyes widening. What in Tartarus' name?

She clutched her head, standing up suddenly, making her sway with the sudden movement. What in Hades' name is happening to her!? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the lingering emotions. She then composed herself, donning on her haughty mask and striding out of the library.

From where she had stood, a shadow-like wraith formed, golden eyes glinting with malicious glee. His plan was working. Little by little, Olympus shall fall. He'll guarantee it.

A middle aged man ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair, his blue eyes shining with worry. At present, he was the only one present inside the Council Throne Room, with the others doing their own things. Even his father wasn't present. If he was in his normal mood, he would've tried to tail his father and find out where he was going. Once he confirmed that he was off gallivanting with one of his numerous women, he would instantly point his stepmother in his direction, and invite his gleeful stepbrother in laughing at their father's punishment from the shadows. Alas, now was not one of those days. He let out another sigh as there was a flash of energy beside him, indicating that his favorite stepbrother had arrived.

"Bro, I spoke with Nike. She says Luke doesn't need her at the moment, so we can assume that all's well with your boy!" Apollo cheerfully stated as he plopped down on his throne. His statement made the other god straighten on his throne, with him breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Fates."

Apollo laughed a little at his brother's reaction. "No need to worry about that boy of yours, Hermes. I've seen great things about him."

Hermes looked at him so fast his neck snapped a little. "Are you certain, Apollo!? Are you absolutely certain!?"

Apollo smiled. "Yeah. My Oracle gave me a prediction awhile ago. He's going to be a great hero, side by side with young Persis."

Hermes hunched over, his shaking hand clenching so hard golden drops of ichor dropped from his palm to the floor.

Apollo smiled sympathetically at his brother, letting him cry his tears of relief. Oh yes. He knew. He knew what in Tartarus' name had happened all those years ago. He knew about the curse Hades placed on his Oracle, though he really couldn't fault his uncle on what he did. Anyways, if his _father_ (blast him) didn't try to eradicate his uncle's mortal family, the mess could have been altogether been avoided, but he really couldn't change the past. He knew that May, Hermes' favorite mortal lover, tried to take on the Oracle, but the curse took effect. Thus, all May's ever seen was his son's grim fate.

That is, if young Persis had chosen the Daughter of Athena as her quest partner. As it stands now, young Luke's destiny has turned a complete 180 degrees. It seems that Persis was his anchor to believing the gods. The only thing concerning now was little Annabeth's destiny. It was the only destiny that was suspended, as if her soul itself was suspended in air. Though, that was ridiculous thinking. Honestly, who has the power to suspend life itself?

Well, all things make themselves clear to him in the end. It's just a matter of being patient. In the meantime, though, he was content in being there for his ecstatic brother.

One by one, the other gods and goddesses flashed to their thrones. Demeter was the first of the others to arrive. She had stopped and raised her eyebrow at the two younger gods, seeing as they were usually late to meetings, but here they were, present. Granted, Apollo had his IPod out, and Hermes was on the phone, but the point was they were still early. The Agriculture Goddess just shook her head and sat on her throne, knowing when to back down.

Athena was the next one to arrive, but the Wisdom Goddess was deep in thought, so she had no thoughts to offer the other goddess, who just sighed in resignation.

Hera flashed in shortly with Zeus. Zeus tried to approach his wife, but before he could move, she flashed him a look so cold he had to hide a shiver. She then sat on her throne while looking straight ahead, not giving anyone else heed. Zeus just grumbled and sat down, his eyes roaving the room, daring anyone to comment. Demeter just sighed again while Athena was snapped out of her thoughts by feeling her father's stare directed at her.

Thankfully, at that moment, Hephaestus arrived with Poseidon, with them discussing about the Cyclopes' latest inventions. Zeus sharpened his glare at his brother, who remained oblivious to it because at that moment, Aphrodite had flashed into the room, with Ares trailing after her with a pitiful look in his face.

"Come on, baby-," Ares whined, never noticing Hephaestus twitch and glare at him. "-it's not my fault I didn't take you out! My bike's still busted!"

"And whose fault is that?" Aphrodite said in a clipped tone, not even glancing at the War God's direction.

"Not mine! The Old Cripple doesn't want to fix it!"

"Just for that, you're taking me somewhere, bike or no, later. Am I clear?" Aphrodite then looked at Ares, her green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Yes, baby."

Aphrodite smirked as Artemis flashed into the room, with Dionysus being the last one to arrive.

"Congratulations. You've once again impressed me. What is this? The third time?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nonsense, Artemis dear. It's the fifth!"

"In three thousand years." The Goddess of the Wild deadpanned, making the others hide their smiles or cough to cover up their laughter. Poseidon just sighed as he watched the 'public' face of Aphrodite puff up her cheeks in indignation. Honestly, when will she drop her act?

"Order. We are here to officially start another Council meeting. Where's Hestia?" Zeus announced, complete with the classic thunderclap behind him for dramatic effect.

"Here."

Hestia phased into the middle of the room, bringing with her the sound of children laughing and the smell of home-cooked meals. Everyone smiled a little at her.

"Shall we begin?" Hestia asked sweetly.

"Of course, sister." Demeter said, eager to see what is currently happening with the object of their discussions. Everyone nodded as they in turn focused on the center of the room.

Hestia nodded and snapped her fingers, making the same bonfire as yesterday's meeting appear. The smoke again condensed to form a mirage, showing the four demigods in line for entering the Gateway Arch. Athena straightened at this, her eyes flashing with pride at seeing the monument. The others (Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon) just rolled their eyes at her.

"Let's just watch young Percy." Hestia motioned to the fire, showing the four questers having a good time. Well, until Percy suddenly stiffened and looked around warily.

"Hey Hircum." "Yeah?" "Do you smell anything weird?"

"Good. She already knows how to be cautious." Artemis nodded, satisfied with her cousin's progress.

"Well, who wouldn't, sis? With whatever monster she's encountered already. And it's been only what? Two weeks? Since she discovered that whatever bedtime stories her mother taught her was all real." Apollo cheerfully pointed out. Artemis grudgingly nodded.

"A lot of good asking the satyr. Underground always smells like monsters to them." Dionysus drawled.

They continued to watch, saying nothing, until the four demigods crammed into the elevator with the, erm, big-boned lady.

"Why does she look familiar?"Hermes pondered, looking intensely at the lady.

"Now, now sonny. Behave."

"Oh dear." Demeter muttered. "Echidna."

Poseidon had suddenly stood up, and Hestia, sensing her brother was absolutely livid, hurriedly flashed to his side, laying a calming hand on the hand gripping his Trident.

"Calm down, Poseidon."

"How can I calm down when I see that my brother sent _Echidna and Chimera_ to my ONLY DAUGHTER!" Poseidon roared, looking like he had wanted to challenge Zeus right then and there. Hermes and Apollo were tense, ready to spring between the two brothers, with Hermes glaring at his father and Apollo looking at the Lord of the Skies like he was a bug. Ares was smirking, the fire in his eyes glowing brighter and brighter every second. Hephaestus just shook his head in disgust at his brother.

Artemis was massaging her temple, disgust for her father clear on her face. Aphrodite, meanwhile, had caught Hephaestus' eyes and discreetly rolled her eyes at Ares' direction, making Hephaestus smirk a little. Demeter was sighing, looking reproachfully at Zeus, while Hera just plain glared at her husband. Dionysus, well, he just took out another magazine and buried his head inside.

Hermes glared at his father one last time before looking at his uncle with a softer expression. "Know that when it comes to a fight, I'm rooting for you, Uncle P." The God of Thieves said, making his father look at him with rage in his eyes.

"How dare-!"

"Zeus, enough." Hera's imposing voice resounded throughout the room, making the other gods gape at her. She's never rebuked her husband like that before. Well, in public. She preferred to let him take control. However, this time she was glaring at her husband, her usually warm brown eyes cold and hard.

"Hera?"

"You will desist in harming our niece until she has proven that she did steal your Bolt. Am I clear?"

"But dear-!"

"AM I CLEAR?"

"I…. Yes dear."

Hera nodded stiffly and turned back to the fire, studiously ignoring the surprised and appreciative glances thrown her way by the other gods, Hephaestus especially. The God of Blacksmiths had a pleased glint in his smoldering brown eyes. Maybe, just maybe, there's still hope for forgiveness.

As the others looked back to Percy, Poseidon slumped back into his throne, unable to look away as his daughter brilliantly battled Chimera. Though, every step she took, she got closer and closer to its tail. "Percy, Percy, look out." He muttered, his hand gripping his Trident hard enough so that his knuckles turned white. Hermes reached out to pat his uncle's shoulder. Hey, he could sympathize, seeing as Luke was almost in Percy's shoes. Hestia looked at her niece and smiled at him, making Hermes smile back.

"Thank you for helping, Hermes."

"It just feels like the right thing I should do."

Hestia was about to reply, but her voice was suddenly drowned as Poseidon let out an anguished wail. "_Percy, no!_"

Everyone snapped their heads to the fire, watching in horror, or in some cases (Zeus), in triumph, as Chimera's snake tail sunk it's fangs on Percy's right calf, making the girl drop her sword and let out blood-curdling scream, making Poseidon growl and tried to stand up, but Hestia kept a strong grip on his hand.

"Brother, you _know_ you can't see to her. You're still bound by the Laws, especially now."

"I don't care about the Laws, Hestia! My baby girl is down there, _dying_, when I can do something about it!" Poseidon growled as he made to flash down to the mortal world. Though, before he can move, a firm hand landed on his shoulder. When he turned to look, he found himself staring at serious blue eyes. "Apollo?"

The God of Prophesies leaned closer to his uncle so that he could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Uncle P. She'll live. She inherited something." He then moved away, not before winking at his surprised uncle. Poseidon took a few moments before slumping heavily on his throne, meanwhile flashing his sister an apologetic smile. Hestia just smiled at him.

They turned to the fire once more to see Echidna mock Percy. "Foolish mortal! No god would care about you! The poison has reached your heart!"

Poseidon growled at that. How DARE that wench! Once he finds that good for nothing monster, he'll make sure she and her son stay in Tartarus _permanently_. Though when he heard his precious daughter's prayer, for the first time in eons, he felt useless. He _couldn't_ interfere with her quest because he was on the Council. He just prayed that Dephin had already reached Triton by this time and that Triton had already sent a Nereid.

When Percy jumped towards the River, he sighed in relief. Athena noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Relieved that your cursed daughter is dying?"

A moment later, the Throne Room was shaking violently, making each and every god look at Poseidon, who was looking at Athena with murder in his eyes. His eyes flashed as cracks slowly appeared on the floor, the pillars adorning the room wobbling. "Say that again, Athena?" Athena looked shocked. Not once in the thousands of years they had been rivals had Poseidon been this angry to one of her comments.

Aphrodite, at this time, stood from her throne, managing to stay standing even though the floor was quaking with an intensity to rival a volcanic eruption. She then swiftly crossed the room, stopping in front of Athena, and promptly slapped her. The other gods had wide eyes as they watched Athena turn to look at Aphrodite, a hand cradling her stinging cheek. Poseidon was even shocked enough to have stopped the quake because for once, Aphrodite was fuming.

"For the first time in a decade, Athena, use your heart for once! Don't just use your brain!" The Love Goddess shouted, her eyes flashing every color of the rainbow in her anger.

Athena scowled and raised her hand, intending to curse the beautiful goddess, but a hand clamped over her raised arm, its grip bruisingly hard. "Try to lay a hand on my wife, Athena, and sister or not, kind to me or not, you'll feel my wrath." Athena followed the hand clamped on her arm to its owner to meet the smoldering brown eyes of Hephaestus. She scowled, but had no choice but to nod, therefore making Hephaestus to release her. The Fire God then ushered Aphrodite back to her own throne.

Athena then surveyed the room, inwardly cringing at the looks that met her. Demeter was shaking her head at her, eyes sad. Artemis was looking at her like it was the first time she was seeing her. Apollo and Hermes were glaring at her. Even Hera was looking at her in disappointment. Zeus wasn't even looking at her! Even Hestia, her kind, understanding aunt, was looking at her with a reprimanding stare. Ares, well, wasn't looking at her, too busy glaring at Hephaestus, who was returning to his throne. The clincher was even Dionysus was looking at her with glinting purple eyes.

She just huffed and flashed out of the Throne Room to her own temple. Once safely ensconced inside, she let her tears of mortification fall. All because of that wretched Sea Scum! As she buried her face on her hands, she never did notice a black shadow behind her, flickering between being intangible, and solid.

At the Throne Room, slowly, the others (except Apollo) refocused on Percy, expecting her to be in agony, dying, but the girl just stood there, bemused. Poseidon smirked a little at the other's expressions.

"It looks like she inherited a healing factor when submerged in water."

Hermes, at that point, looked at Apollo with a mischievous smirk. "Hey, Bro, do you think you could bless Luke so that when they want to get mini-Percys and mini-Lukes, they'll have amazing healing factors?"

"You got it, Bro!" The two gods laughed as they high-fived.

Poseidon was glaring at the two gods, gratitude instantly going down the drain. "Your brat still didn't prove himself, Hermes."

"Ah, brother, I do think you need to forget them for a little and look at what's happening." Hestia pulled at him, directing his attention to the fire. He turned to the fire and promptly stared as a water cyclone appeared.

Poseidon was gaping, speechless, as Triton appeared from the water cyclone. _This wasn't what he told him to do! _He continued gaping as his son then proceeded to hug his daughter, making her thrash a little at the tightness of his hug. When Triton finally babbled at his reason for being there, Poseidon let out a booming laugh as it hit him how he was able to help his direct baby sister. His son was a _genius_! He knew that he was sort of exempt of the Law because of his nymph blood!

The others were smiling as well, having figured out how Triton had managed to get in contact with his baby sister. Well, almost everyone. As usual, Ares was looking on clueless, but nobody bothered to clue him in. Zeus, on the other hand, scowled as Triton produced four glowing pearls. He glowered at his brother, but Poseidon took no heed. He was too busy smiling as he watched his favorite son and his favorite daughter interact. All he needed was Sally, and he was complete.

Hestia smiled at her brother, spotting the happy gleam in his eyes. Poseidon smiled softly at her, then returned to watching Percy, though, moments later, his soft smile morphed into a smirk as Triton mentioned Luke. "Looks like that plan of yours needs some fine-tuning, boys."

Hermes was whimpering as Apollo was wincing, the two already imagining the things Triton would do to Luke.

"Oh, nonsense! They're the perfect couple, Uncle! Don't worry, Hermes, I'll make sure they end up together!" Aphrodite, having recovered from her spiel awhile ago, was gleefully rubbing her hands in a sinister way, making Hermes pale even more.

Everyone had laughed at that, well, except for Zeus. Hestia smiled at her family, but frowned reproachfully at her youngest brother as she snapped her fingers once again. This time, the bonfire didn't disappear. Instead a translucent bubble encased the bonfire.

"I'll leave the bonfire here, as I'm sure we are going to watch tomorrow, yes?" She asked sweetly, making the others nod eagerly at her. Hephaestus, though, was looking at the bubble in curiosity.

"What does the bubble do, Aunt?"

Hestia smiled as the others looked at the bubble in curiosity. "It records any conversation once we leave. It is already the end of the meeting, and Athena has left earlier than expected. I assumed she would have not appreciated being left out."

Hera was smiling at her sister. "Hestia, you really have the family's best interests at heart."

Hestia smiled, her fiery eyes cheerfully crackling. "Of course, Hera. I want to be proud of our family."

And with that parting statement, each and every god flashed out of the room, leaving the bonfire cheerfully crackling in the silence, a promise of unity with every wisp.

* * *

Ta-daaa! XD Finished! :D Whew. Poseidon's part was fun to write. :))) Aphrodite and Hephaestus too! :))) AAAND, we got to see Hades for the first time! Yay! I wonder what else other than the Helm he'd require Percy's help with, huh? *wink*

Next chapter is the long awaited one! Watch as Aphrodite's beautifully crafted plan unravels! Laugh as we see the gods' reactions to the Tunnel of Love! And, do you guys want Poseidon to be as bipolar as Triton when it comes to Ares? XD

Stay tuned to this story guys! Read and review! :D


	16. Ares' Worst Week Ever

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Yay! I'm here, and equipped with a brand new chapter! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! XD

Oh gods. I'm exhausted. I'm currently running a nasty fever to accompany the Summer Flu. I just spent my last working brain cells to update and give you guys this chapter. Yeah, I love you all to much. :D

Hopefully, this chapter doesn't reflect how badly sick I am. But if it does, and you'll definitely see it, please forgive me if it isn't up to my standards. If it is, then I need to get sick more! XD

A very, very **BIG THANK YOU** to all of you who favorited, followed, or read this humble story of mine! :D

_Guest # 1, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shadow Wolf, harryginny9, Guest # 2, Anime Princess, PokemonandPJO_ - Thank you guys for your kind words and for taking the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter! I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter, and I hope you continue to tell me what you think! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Oh thank the gods! XD Oh, there will be a VERY BIG disaster. :)) Yup! This is it! And your wish is my command! Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? :D

_blackheart121992_ - Oh. Hmm. About that, well, I have plans for them, but unfortunately, it's still very far away. Let's just wait and see, okay? :D And about THEM! OOOOOHH, they will end up together, so no Paul, but, well, it's not going to be easy, isn't it? XD

_Tipper dehavilland_ - Yes, yes she is. XD Yep! She shows a fraction of her true colors here! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

_AnimeXMangaAddict_ - HAHA. Not gonna hint about that one, since, well, it'll be a HUGE spoiler, don't you think? :))) And don't worry about our dear Silena. She's not the traitor, on purpose. :D You see her do a fraction of that in this chapter! Please tell me what you think, okay? :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Oh. Haha. I included that here in this chapter. :D Yes, very. She's really, really bashed by other stories, so I wanted to show her as likable in this story. Am I doing her justice? :D Well, let's just say the wraith isn't just a simple wraith at the moment. ;)) Haha! Thank you! And please tell me what you thought of this chapter, okay? :D

_coastiewife465_ - Haha. Don't worry. We get to see many more of Overprotective Daddy Poseidon in this chapter. :))) Ohhh. Well, you've touched on an interesting topic there. XD

_SadieBreezyFrost_ - Haha! Well, she's supposedly under influence by a "wraith". XD It's okay! You still took the time to tell me your thoughts, so thank you! And I hope you like this chapter! :D

_Lolxxx_ - I DIDN'T! IT WAS! O.o And of course! I always will, don't worry! :D Hihi. Thanks! Here's the next one, and I do hope I haven't disappointed! :D Muse says hello too! But she currently has a thermometer stuck in her mouth, so she can't speak. O.o

_The Girl Who Laughed_ - Yep! She has! :D And yep again! Haha! Ooooh. The next most important question, next to "Who is the traitor?" XD Naaah. Or else Percy will go emo on us. O.o

_Lukercy555_ - Thank you for the PM! :D Hahaha! Thank you! :D You're actually the first one to note that! Haha! And I find it funny because they asked Nike (victory), not Tyche (luck). :)))) Your wish is my command! :D Haha. Not really. I hope that after this chapter, you'll be shouting to have Ares be castrated by a rusty scalpel. :)))) Thank you for the support! It just fills me with happiness whenever you all tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just, thank you so much. I promise I'll work hard to not disappoint! And I'll always reply to you guys. You guys are my motivation to write! :D

_ptl4ever419_ - Ah! The "shadow". :)))) It'll be interesting, I promise. XD

_secretlovers_ - Hihihi. I'll think about that, but I have a surprise for all of you when we introduce Nico. ;)))

_aLazyButSmartFanPJO_ - I'm thankful that even though this isn't your usual cup of tea, you still found it interesting. Thank you! :D Haha! I hope you'll tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? :D

_alexjjije_ - Thank you for answering my question! There's an abundance of him here! Tell me what you think, okay? :D

_Guest # 3_ - Thank you! That actually was my intention with the last chapter! :D Well, she's being used, alright, but I won't tell on how. ;) XD AH. Haha. The dreaded question. I'm sorry, but I'll refrain from answering that one. It'll take away the suspense. ;)) Thank you for answering my question, though! And I hope you like this chapter, as crazy as it is. :D

_Silver Moon Huntress_ - Half of that was my intention. All Hades wants is his family to love him, right? :D And as for Athena, well, to be fair, she's being controlled by the "wraith", so, let's just see. :D

_latinagirl-reader2010_ - Just, THANK YOU. You don't know how those words gave me the strength to continue writing despite not feeling well. Haha. I'm sorry but I can't answer those questions just yet. XD And as for Silena, well, I have one word. Blackmail. :D Well, forgive me if I won't answer that. It'll take the suspense off. ;)) But, I do hope you'll like this chapter! :D

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Thank Merlin then! If it didn't, then I wasn't being vague enough! :))) Of course! He's all Sally's! No one's getting our lovable Poseidon except her! XD Well, I have absolutely nothing to say, 'coz I hate her too. :))) Yes, yes she absolutely is! Welll. Let's just say I've made her more powerful in this story. XD Yes, oh Fates, yes she will! XD I KNOOOW! I'm really tired of her being all the bad guy in every single story I've read, so I've changed her a bit. I hope you like her. XD Oh yes, he's in desperate need of that ice! XD HE ISSSSS! He's my hero, too! It's really fun to write him and Aphrodite in their sweet moments. XD She wants to! XD Yes, that's absolutely my intention with our resident Lord of the Underworld. XD Oh, don't worry. She'll do more than give him a hug. :))) Yep, he's currently having a migraine the size of the Fields of Asphodel with what he's learned from Hestia. Poor Hades. :(( HAHA! Yep! Delphin was only the first to feel Overprotective Daddy Poseidon's wrath! :)))) Yep. And unfortunately, his helplessness will be part of the whole series, seeing as gods can't interfere with their own children's quests. :(( Hihihi. Then I believe you'll love this chapter! XD Yes, he DEFINITELY deserves happiness, don't you think? :D HE IS. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. XD Well, let's see, shall we? XD OOOOOHHHHHH! MY FAVORITE PAAAARRRT! :)))))) Want a link on what she'll wear? ;)))))))) Oh my gods. I just, thank you. You guys are all much better than a Pulitzer! :D Thank you for your kind words and your loyalty! :D Oh noooo. You did NOT just go there. O.o How dare youuuu! You won't take them away from meee! MY PRECIOUSES! (Is that even a word? :))) ) Haha! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though! XD

_Guest # 4_ - Thank you for the praise! :D I will, don't worry! So, keep on reading my story, okay? :D

_FangAsh67_ - Thanks for the PM! :D Naah, it's fine. Don't worry about it! :D Haha. You can just imagine the War God's screams. :))) Haha. Thanks! :D OHH. Haha. That's the biggest question for the last chapter. I won't answer it, seeing as it's directly connected with who, exactly, is the traitor. :D Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this new one! :D

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Thank you for the PM! :D But I seriously have a problem. What's the web address? All that's appeared on your review was the site index. O.o And thank you again for taking the time to share it with me! :D

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ares' Worst Week Ever**

"Is everything ready?"

"Of course. It IS me we're talking about, you know. I had it done the moment Ares flashed away."

"You're such a showoff." A giggle reverberated throughout the veranda.

"Ah, but you don't know that, do you?"

"But I do know you're brilliant. And I love you for that."

"I know. I love you too." A peaceful silence filled the couple for a few moments before the woman looked at the man, an eager glint in her blue eyes.

"Well, then. Time to get started."

"Let's just hope you don't underestimate him, love. He may be a brute, but he's still a god."

"I won't, I promise."

"ARES!"

Immediately, a flash of fire appeared in front of Aphrodite, revealing a scowling Ares.

"Yes, baby? Anything you need?"

Aphrodite had to hide a smirk at the petulant tone Ares was using. She knew the War God was still fuming about their so-called 'date' yesterday night. Honestly though, even if it was their last one (only she and Hephaestus know that), he still could have taken her to an out of the way café or something. But noooo. So, okay, he had taken her out the next day after their meeting. She was pleased at his promptness, actually, but she had frowned at the time, seeing it was late at night. Yet, she thought, maybe they were going to watch fireworks or something, but really, it had been too much to ask for, apparently. He had to take her to that creepy abandoned water theme park with the excuse of, and she quotes, 'so that your creepy husband won't find us.' Honestly, she almost snapped at him when he called Hephaestus that. In her opinion, Ares is all the more creepier (and yes, she is aware that such a statement does not exist, but it only emphasizes her point) than honest, kind, down-to-earth Hephaestus. And she was even more mortified that the real reason Ares took her there was just to make out with her. Really now. That really was the last straw. All the War God sees in her was his next lay! The nerve! I mean, sure they did it a couple of times, but really now, back then, she really had no desire to stop him. She had no reason to. But now, it's different. She has someone to be loyal to.

So, the moment they sat down on that boat, and he was scooting closer, a hungry glint in his fiery eyes, all she could think about was 'Oh Fates, no! I don't want to!' She tried to inch away from him, give him a clue that she didn't want to, but he grabbed her arms before she could do so much as move an inch. When his face was just about an inch away from her, his hands creeping up her arms towards her chest, she could take it anymore and just flashed away, leaving behind her silk scarf. Of course, Ares was bewildered that she suddenly disappeared, and flashed away too, leaving his shield behind.

When she appeared in Hephaestus' foyer, shaking with disgust, the God of Blacksmiths was there to greet her, taking her into his arms, murmuring that the worst was over, that she had done what she had planned in the first place.

"At least he didn't have the chance to continue what he was doing," he had said as he slowly stroked her long raven hair as he held her lovingly. "And you succeeded, love. It's over."

And succeed she did. They now had sufficient leverage over Ares' next actions. She knew that the War God was thinking that she was still angry at him, so that's why she left him. So, in order to get back into her good graces, he'd follow her instructions to the letter. Hah. As if she'd let him back when all he ever thought about her was her body.

And who said she had nothing between her ears. They just don't know the truth.

And now, looking at the trying not to scowl Ares, she couldn't help but think that she made the right choice in choosing her husband.

"Ares, I left my scarf back at that – err – _place_ we had our date. Could you get it for me please?"

Ares' scowl became more pronounced when she mentioned their date, but he still nodded. "Don't worry, babe. I'll have it for you before the next meeting." He tried to go forwards to kiss her, but one look at her face had him think twice. He just growled a little before flashing away in a pillar of fire, the heat almost too hot to singe her dress. Aphrodite only smirked at this.

Let the game begin.

A woman with long chocolate brown hair braided with golden ribbons lounged on a couch inside her private quarters. A sigh left her well sculpted red lips as she gazed at the table in front of her, her brown eyes welling with tears as she looked at the evidence in front of her. Her _husband_, if she could call her bastard of a brother that word, had done it again. She picked up the handkerchief, rumpling it as she spotted traces of lipstick on the clearly masculine handkerchief. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears leaving tracks on her beautiful face. This is what? The how many times he'd caught him so blatantly masquerading in front of her that he has no shred of loyalty inside him. That for all his power and arrogance, he continues to disregard their wedding, their vows to one another. And this was what? Only two days since she caught him gallivanting with a nymph, a young Dryad! A heart-wrenching sob tore from her throat as she clenched her hands, curling up her body, refusing to let them, let herself, shake. She was the Queen of Heaven, for Tartarus' sake! She has more pride than this!

She straightened out of her curled up position, elegant hands waving in front of her. Instantly, the incriminating evidence disappeared, and in place of it appeared her own silky handkerchief. She snatched it out the air, and dabbed her eyes. Once she was certain there was no more evidence of her moment of weakness, she straightened out, a plan forming in her head. She'll lend a hand on the young demigod in her quest to show her (she honestly has no idea what to call him now; bastard seems like too light an insult) husband that he was in the wrong. She'll prove to him that for once (and every time he thinks he's right), he's wrong, about everything he's been doing. Besides. The little girl seems to respect each and every god. She smiled as she straightened out, her brown eyes flashing with power. She might have another champion soon.

Ares grumbled as he flashed inside the theme park, disdainfully eyeing the attractions. He growled as he stalked to where the Tunnel of Love ride was, all the while irritated with himself on _why_ in the name of Hades did he think that this would be the perfect place to have a date with Aphrodite. Sure, he knew they should hide from the irritating Crippled Bastard, but he should know by now that she preferred somewhere they could be sweet in a pleasing atmosphere, not here. He scowled again as he remembered how she left him, expectant, on the boat. He flashed directly to her temple after he got over the shock of being left behind, thinking she headed straight for her home, but, when he arrived, it was obvious she was nowhere to be seen. He had searched for her at her usual haunts, but all he found was thin air. He was so frustrated after that, he flashed to his temple, and let his frustration out in big shockwave of power. When he was done, heaving from exertion and anger, he groaned as he surveyed the carnage he left. His temple was a mess! He then spent the whole night trying to clean up the mess. And he found that he left his stupid shield back at the park. GREAT.

And now, early in the morning, Aphrodite had called him to fetch her scarf. He almost growled in front of her. Was she punishing him for not taking her out more? Though, he knew that the best way to gain her forgiveness was to follow her request, so he conceded and left to find her stupid scarf. When he was going to claim his morning kiss, though, something in her eyes made him stop, to hesitate. He just growled, frustrated with himself that she was so angered by his presence. He just flashed out, determined to get the bloody scarf no matter what it took.

As he arrived at the ride, he was about to go down the bowl-shaped ramp, but stopped as he sensed that something _changed_. He instantly flashed towards the bottom of the ramp, intent on getting the items left behind. He was reaching out for his shield, but a symbol etched on the side of the boat caught his eye and had him snatch his hand back faster than lightning. He then swore a long rambling sentence that had every curse word in every language he knew, not repeating a single word. Well, considering he was thousands of years old, let's just say he took just about ten minutes.

Once he finished, he just about flashed to the Crippled Bastard's temple to demand him to undo his meddling, but a few moments later, he reconsidered that option. It would make him look weak, that he was _afraid_ of whatever contraption he set up. He couldn't let that happen. Though, he shuddered as he remembered the first time he'd caught them. The humiliation! He had absolutely no desire to see a repeat performance on himself. He needed to think of a plan, Council meeting be damned.

Hestia smiled as she sat on the floor, watching as her family arrived one by one. As always, Demeter was the first to arrive. The Agriculture Goddess smiled at her elder sister, prompting Hestia to go to her and hug her.

"I've missed you hugging me, Hestia." Demeter smiled warmly at her, making the fire in Hestia's eyes burn a little bit brighter.

"I have too, Dem. What do you say we have a little get together with Hera? I think she needs it right about now." Hestia suggested, making Demeter smile a bit wider at her.

"You've always cared about all of us, haven't you Hestia? Thank you." Hestia just smiled at her and waved her off. Demeter then proceeded to her throne while Hestia plopped down on the floor next to the bonfire.

Next to arrive was Artemis, who smiled politely at her and then proceeded to her own throne. Hestia just smiled and let her go. After all, the Goddess of the Wild must still be feeling off kilter with Athena's deplorable behavior at the last Council meeting. Next were the two troublemakers, Apollo and Hermes, who flashed in at the same time, wide smiles on their faces. Artemis and Demeter eyed them warily, but they were both spared when the two of them suddenly converged on Hestia, hugging her tightly.

"We missed you, Auntie!" Hermes singsonged.

"Yes, yes we did, didn't we, brother dear?" Apollo said as he squeezed tighter, making Hestia laugh at their antics.

"Boys, I can't breathe." She said, making them loosen their grips, though both still had wide smiles on their faces. "Get to your thrones, boys. You're acting like children." She laughed as Hermes pouted and Apollo shook his head.

"No way. We want to stay here." Apollo said, proceeding to hug her like a plushie. Hestia just lightly pushed Apollo away.

"Now, boys, what do you think your father would say if he saw you like this?"

The two gods looked at each other then shrugged.

"We don't care what he thinks." Hermes said, with Apollo nodding.

"Then what do you think Poseidon will say?"

Instantly the two stood up and backed away to their own thrones.

"Whoa. That's below the belt, Auntie!" Hermes said, his hands raised in a surrender gesture. Apollo mirrored him, nodding frantically.

"I don't want to be the reason why Luke was suddenly swept off to the Atlantic, Auntie!" The Sun God said sagely, making Hermes look at him with horror.

"You don't think Uncle P would do that to Luke, do you?" He asked him with wide horrified eyes. Apollo then put on a thoughtful pose, then looked at Hermes.

"I think he will." At this, Hermes lost all blood on his face.

Demeter was laughing at their antics, while Artemis was half exasperated, half amused with them. Hestia just giggled as she pointed to their thrones, making the two nod and sit obediently like trained puppies. This was the scene Aphrodite and Hephaestus flashed into. And, well, their appearance together raised everyone's eyebrows. Hestia just giggled.

Hermes wolf-whistled. "Nice catch, Heph!" Hephaestus' eyebrows twitched at the nickname, but resolutely ushered Aphrodite to her throne, then proceeded to his own, dutifully ignoring Hermes and Apollo catcalling.

"Aphrodite and Hephaestus, sitting in a tree~!"

The God of Blacksmiths looked at the two teasers with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You two really went there?"

"Hey, we weren't the ones to have arrived with the Love Goddess on our arm!" Apollo said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hephaestus just passed a weary hand over his face, sitting on his throne, as Artemis sighed at their immaturity, Demeter was smiling, and Hestia was looking at them with happy eyes.

"Really now. Why are you two together?" Demeter asked the couple, curiosity clear in her brown eyes.

"Ares is a jerk." Aphrodite huffed, looking at Hephaestus with blue eyes that screamed 'They have to know.' Hephaestus noticed and nodded, even though his eyes were concerned.

"And you've only noticed now?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at that.

"No. I was just ignoring it. And it seems I've reached the limits of my patience. He tried to come on to me, Artemis! Without my consent!" Aphrodite said, making Artemis' eye narrow, silver eyes flashing with anger. Hermes and Apollo stopped their pestering of Hephaestus to look at Aphrodite, shock written on their faces. Demeter stood and made her way to Aphrodite, hugging the Love Goddess' head to her bosom, comforting her. Hestia just frowned sadly, in pain, as she watched, for the first time in thousands of years, Artemis laid a comforting hand on Aphrodite's arm.

"Well make him pay, Aphrodite. No one disrespects a woman, especially you." Artemis said, glinting eyes flashing to the men, getting nods of agreement. A flash of energy had them all sliding their eyes to the source, finding Hera in all of her regal beauty. The Queen of Heaven raised a questioning eyebrow at the scene she appeared to.

"What is going on here?" She asked, spotting Artemis' arm on Aphrodite, with the said goddess' silver eyes flashing in anger. Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus were muttering about something, while her sisters were comforting the Love Goddess.

"Ares has gone too far, Step-Mother. He tried to force himself on Aphrodite." Artemis spat, making Hera narrow her eyes in anger. The Goddess of Marriage snapped her fingers, intent on summoning her disrespectful son, but all she got for her summons was a not-so-pretty shout at her.

"He has refused to come to today's meeting. He said he's still looking for something." The mother said, concerned eyes looking straight at Aphrodite.

"I sent him off somewhere the last five days. I don't know what I'll do to him once I see him." Aphrodite said sadly, making Hera nod in sympathy. She knew _exactly_ what the beautiful goddess was going through. Though, she won't break down here. She's needed by everyone to be strong, especially knowing her husband, he'll even give Ares a little leeway. Men.

Poseidon flashed in, followed by Dionysus, with the both of them finding the others in concerning poses. Before one of them could ask though, Hera's glinting eyes slid over to them, a warning on her eyes not to open their mouths. They nodded, understanding that it was something the Queen of the Gods herself would handle. Poseidon winced as he watched Hera go towards Aphrodite, speak softly to her, and beaconed Demeter for them to go back to their respective thrones. Whoever had earned Hera's ire, it will not be pretty.

As he was thinking this, a loud thunderclap announced the arrival of Zeus. He then sat on his throne with an imposing air, making Poseidon mentally shake his head at his little brother. Honestly.

"Athena will not be joining us for this session as she is still not feeling well." Zeus intoned, making the others shrug in indifference. Honestly, no one is too concerned for the Wisdom Goddess, considering the stunt she pulled the last meeting. It seems only Zeus was concerned about her. Well, seeing as she was his favorite daughter, it was no surprise.

"Nor will Ares join us as he is still searching for something." Hera said stiffly, never looking at her husband's direction. Zeus looked at her, eyes imploring, but Hera stared resolutely at Hestia, who was smiling reassuringly at her.

"Very well. Let's start. Hestia?"

Hestia nodded, snapping her fingers. Instantly, the bubble surrounding the fire popped, and out of it came out the smoke that accumulated. It condensed and showed the three demigods and their companion satyr riding inside the same train they went in earlier.

"Is this a recording, Hestia?" Poseidon asked, staring intently at his daughter comfort the three conflicted boys.

"Yes. This happened when we adjourned." Hestia nodded, smiling as Hermes' son, Luke, laid a hand on young Percy's shoulder.

"From this day on, Percy Jackson, I swear by the River Styx that I would do everything in my power to protect you."

Hestia's smile widened as the other gasped and looked at Poseidon, who was looking at the scene with a closed-off expression. Hermes was watching his uncle hopefully, and Apollo was smiling softly. Poseidon noticed this and just looked back at the fire, saying nothing. Hestia smiled as Hermes and Apollo looked at her for an interpretation. She just put up a thumbs-up, making Hermes sag onto his throne, and Apollo grin. The others who were watching also were sporting grins, looking at the relieved Messenger God in amusement.

Though, it was quickly wiped away as Poseidon started growling, making the others look at the fire, with everyone else stifling their laughter as Hermes started paling rapidly, with Apollo hurriedly stroking his brother's back in reassurance as the two demigods unmistakably started to close into one another. The two demigods were closing their personal spaces, making Poseidon growl even more loudly. Everyone was hiding grins, and Aphrodite was grinning as they watched them get closer. Closer. Almost there!

Well, then the other demigod quester then separated the two, making Luke smack against the glass, hard. Aphrodite moaned in disappointment, but Hermes sighed in relief as he planned to bless the black-haired demigod for saving his son's life. Apollo looked at the black-haired demigod intensely, and Poseidon loosened his grip on his Trident, making Hestia giggle a little.

"Does anyone recognize the other demigod? This Ethan?" Demeter questioned the room at large. She was met with blank looks altogether. "So, he must be the son of a minor god or goddess."

"Must remember to bless him. Keeps the balance." Hermes muttered, passing a weary hand over his eyes. Apollo just grinned a little at his brother's statement. Ah, if only he knew.

"I met my Big Brother, Triton."

Poseidon had this weird smile that kept getting bigger and bigger with every second that went past, making everyone, including Zeus, to eye him nervously.

"Brother, are you alright?" Demeter asked him warily.

Hestia giggled a little, looking at her brother with a fond light. "It's alright, Dem. It's just Poseidon's first time having a daughter, right? So he's feeling a little overprotective."

"Err, now I know where Triton got it." Apollo laughed uneasily, wincing at every whimper Hermes let out.

"He doesn't want anything from me this time. He wants to meet all of you." At this point, Poseidon laughed, and everybody shivered. It wasn't his usual 'I'm amused' laugh. It was more like a cackle at this point, which was bordering on plain creepy because no one had heard him laugh like that before.

"Dude, I don't care what Nike says. Luke needs all the luck he can get right now. Have you talked to Tyche yet?" Hermes whimpered.

"On it." Apollo gulped.

Hestia smiled as the smoke evaporated. "That's the last of the recorded conversations. Shall we watch what currently going on with Percy?" The others nodded. Hestia snapped her fingers and smoke came out of the fire itself, condensing, showing the four teens sitting on a booth in a chrome diner.

"Whoa. It's already dinner time?" Apollo asked, looking around curiously. The other all blinked at his statement, surprised.

"Well, we did start later than usual." Demeter mildly commented, eyeing the Love Goddess out of the corner of her eyes. Aphrodite sighed as Artemis once again laid a hand on her arm, comforting her. The others who were privy to what happened softened their gazes when they watched the scene, with the others just keeping quiet, seeing the obvious strain it put the others in.

Ares growled. It has been five days already. FIVE FREAKING LONG DAYS. And where was he with retrieving the stupid scarf? Nowhere. Bah. He doesn't even care about the scarf anymore. He could just buy Aphrodite a new one and she'd enchant it all over again. What he was more concerned with at this point was his blasted shield. He couldn't leave his powerful shield in the Bastard Cripple's hands! No way! What's more, it's already the scheduled time for the one of the useless meetings, since his mother oh so kindly let him know by making it thunder. What does she know. They were just going to be observing his little squirt of a cousin. Ares continued to grumble under his breath for a few moments more before his brain backtracked, and slowly, a feral grin stretching from his mouth. Yes. That could work. He grinned as he mounted his bike, and rode towards where he could smell the faintest smell of power and the sea, not remembering that the others were watching his target as of the moment.

Back on Olympus, the others were all watching Aphrodite and Artemis with varying emotions. Aphrodite valiantly tried to ignore them all, instead focusing on what was happening to her dear Percy. What she saw made her let out a strangled gasp. "No! Don't go near her!" Ah. Even though the first part was normal, for this part to seem like it still was says everything about her acting skills. She still got it, baby!

The other snapped their heads towards the fire, only for them to gape as well, seeing a man dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh disembark from his huge motorcycle which was just as fearsome as its owner. What the heck was Ares doing near Percy!

The other gods just gaped as Ares commandeered the waitress into following his orders, making Hera and Artemis growl. How dare he scorn a woman! Had he no manners! They could only watch as he slid into the table where Percy and the other were.

"So, you're old Seaweed's Daughter, eh? Your mother must've been made of hot stuff for you to look like that." Poseidon was already glowing at that statement, his hand white-knuckled as he gripped his Trident, already flashing towards Ares, but Apollo and Hermes instantly were on his sides, hands on his shoulder, and Hestia was comforting him.

"Brother, peace. Please."

Poseidon didn't look happy, but nodded his consent, sitting back on his throne. His grip on his Trident though, didn't lessen one bit. Hestia looked imploringly at her nephews, begging them to stay in case Poseidon needs to be convinced once more. They looked at her and nodded, staying where they were, like armed soldiers ready to come to the aid of their king (now isn't that ironic).

Aphrodite looked externally horrified as Ares seemingly involved Percy at his own stupid volition, but inside she was cackling eerily like Poseidon did awhile ago. Her plan was unraveling beautifully! She knew that even though Ares doesn't outright say it, he was traumatized by what Hephaestus had done the first time around, and thus, he'd be hesitant to get the items the blacksmith had boobytrapped. So she and Hephaestus planned their little escapade five days ago, and except for the taking advantage of her part, it worked beautifully. What Ares did only served them even more in the long run, even! She now watched with the others, waiting for the moment that she will be free to reveal herself and her husband proudly to everyone.

Demeter frowned severely as Ares kicked his aura up a notch and the demigods' different reactions to it. "He's antagonizing them on purpose. What does he want with them?" No one answered her seeing as at that moment, Ares was talking.

"Now that the tramp is gone, let's talk business. I knew you were in town, and I've got a proposition for you."

"That worthless scum! I should turn him into a jackalope! How dare he treat a woman that way!" Artemis raged, silver eyes looking eerily like diamonds in her anger.

"There would be time for that later, step-daughter. I promise you, you turning him into a jackalope would be the lightest punishment he would get." Hera said, fully agreeing with Artemis. Zeus tried to open his mouth, but one look at his wife's eyes had him hastily closing his mouth. He didn't want to be collateral damage, thank you very much!

The others wisely followed Zeus' lead, though it seems they were each thinking their own punishments to add onto Ares' list with every single thing he did, though many were looking approvingly at Luke's actions.

"He still has a lot to do before I'd let him date my daughter, but this is second thing he has gained my approval on. Well done, Hermes. He might survive Triton if he keeps this up."

Hermes looked at his uncle in amazement as Poseidon grudgingly admitted this. He gave Apollo an ecstatic smile, which Apollo wholeheartedly answered with his own happy smile.

"I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..."

Apollo and Artemis bristled at his statement. "What's he implying, that sis and I are no good?" Apollo intoned angrily, while Artemis looked like she wanted to flash down there and kill Ares, never mind it being impossible to kill a god.

"Children, peace." Zeus sighed, not wanting to witness his children killing each other, though Ares' next statement had him clench his throne in anger.

"Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope, even though you're Hermes' son. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you, Jackson, the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"THAT IMPUDENT WHELP!" Zeus thundered, the air around him already smelling like ozone. He then turned to his wife, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I think I'll join you in disciplining our wayward child."

"And I'll contribute something." Poseidon muttered, making Hermes and Apollo nod approvingly. Hestia just sighed sadly, looking remorsefully at the fire. What was Ares thinking?

"The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride. Enjoy the ride."

The others could only simmer with anger as they watched Ares phase out of the scene. Hephaestus watched as the other planned what they would do to the War God when he flashes in here once again. He had to marvel at the sheer brilliance the ideas had. Was boiling him in hot lava and at the same time freezing his, err, _private parts_ off even possible? Well, he took one look at the dark looks Apollo and Artemis were exchanging, and the dangerous glint in his mother's eyes, and knew that Ares will probably not be walking decently for three months. And he's being generous with his estimation.

Aphrodite smirked internally. It was even better than they planned! Ares was digging his own grave! And the idiot didn't even remember they were watching Percy! But, they had to alert the others of what laid ahead of Percy's side quest, or else Hephaestus would also be sucked into their anger. "Hephaestus, please tell me honestly. Have you put a trap were Ares and I met?" The others all stopped their Ares-bashing in favor of looking at them with raised eyebrows. Hephaestus, though, looked straight at her with solemn eyes.

"Yes I did, though when I did that, I had no idea of what he did to you. For that, I apologize."

"No, you had to reason to think that. And. I'm sorry. For all these years. And thank you for being there for me these past few days. It's very much appreciated." Aphrodite smiled at the blacksmith, making the other smile back. Hera was watching this with a proud smile, while Hestia was smiling happily. The others were also looking at them with relieved stances. Finally, Aphrodite had acknowledged that Hephaestus was leagues better than Ares. Poseidon was smiling at his aunt. At last his wish for her came true. Now all that's left was for her to reveal herself.

(A/N: I was seriously thinking that I should cut this here and just put up the rest in a different chapter because it's too big, but I'm actually quite sane this time, and am weak because of the stupid cold, so being evil isn't in my forte today. Besides, we reached 300 reviews! Just think of this as a reward, kay? :D)

As the others turned back to the fire, they had found that Percy and the others were just coming back from a shower. Some of them raised their eyebrows at their stolen apparel, but made no comment, seeing as they were going against one of Hephaestus' own traps in minutes.

"Ares is a total jerk. He needs to take Aphrodite on _romantic_ dates, not creepy ones!" "Mare, it's not good to badmouth the gods, even if they _are_ jerks."

"For once, the satyr said something good." Zeus snorted. Dionysus just rolled his eyes at his father. Honestly. Hypocrite much?

They watched as the four arrived at the aforementioned ride, with them bashing Ares as much as they themselves were awhile ago. Hermes nodded approvingly at Luke's plan. As the two demigods descended the ramp, the atmosphere in the Throne Room went tenser and tenser by the minute, everyone waiting for what will happen. They watched as Luke reached out to take the shield, only for him to stiffen and look warily from all sides. They all looked at Hephaestus for confirmation, only to receive a grim nod.

"Luke? What's the matter?" "My hand tripped a thin wire."

The whole Council sucked their breaths in a collective manner, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And drop it did. Noise suddenly blared through the bonfire as the Cupid statues at the top of the bowl shaped ramp started to fire arrows at each other, making a huge net. The statue heads opened and out came video cameras. The gods raised their eyebrows as around them, plasma televisions had suddenly popped out of the pillars adorning the room. Hephaestus just shrugged at their questioning looks. "I had planned this being Ares on their parts. I wanted some entertainment."

They all returned their attention to the bonfire, seeing as the two were trying to escape. They almost made it too, if it weren't for the mirrors adorning the rim of the ceiling to open and out of it came out metallic snakes of every kind.

"Oh dear Fates. You just had to make it snakes, didn't you, Hephaestus?" Poseidon gritted out. Really, he shouldn't take out his frustrations on the blacksmith, but it was HARD. Ares was going down. Slowly and Painfully. The others all looked at him questioningly. "All my children are afraid of snakes because of Medusa." The others nodded as they cringed in pity for Percy.

Poseidon was shuddering, helpless, as he listened to the terrified screams of his precious baby girl. Dear Fates, if that Son of Hermes manages to save both their hides, he'll tell Triton to take it gently on the punk.

The Sea God shouted, panicked, as the snakes shout out white fluid from their mouths, but, sighed in relief later seeing it was nothing but a sticky substance. He was therefore relieved when he shouted to his companions to turn the water on, not caring in the slightest that he was hugging his precious daughter.

As the countdown turned to Zero, the previously black television screens blared to life, showcasing the two hugging demigods doused by the sudden rush of the water into the pool. They watched as Luke told Percy what to do, and Percy complied. With the two quickly insuring that they would get as safe as possible, the gods watched as the boat they were occupying plunged down to the hole in front of them. The gods then turned to the bonfire seeing as the image followed Percy itself, and was not stuck to the statues. The gods smirked a little at Luke's reaction, while the goddesses just winced in sympathy at Percy.

Hermes watched proudly as his son took command of the quickly going to Tartarus side-quest and helped Percy to recover from her terror awhile ago. He was also further relieved that his uncle seemingly wasn't as overprotective of her being hugged by another male, seeing as said male was protecting her. But still, you never know with this new side of Poseidon. He only hoped that with this, Triton wouldn't maim Luke _too_badly.

The plasmas then displayed the two rocketing out of the tunnel they were in, making Poseidon curse fluently in Ancient Greek at seeing the end of the ride.

"Oh dear Fates!" Hermes was wide-eyed, fearful for his son's safety.

Apollo, though, only laid comforting hands on both father's shoulders. "Don't worry so much. Have you ever seen a Son of Hermes out of tricks?"

And true to Apollo's word, Luke gathered Percy into his arms once again and uttered a single word that had Hermes sighing in relief.

"_Maia_!"

They watched as the two went airborne, with some help from magic sneakers that Luke had. Though, they heard a curious noise coming from the general direction of Hermes' throne. Hermes' eyes widened as he realized what was making the noise. "Damn! _Maia_!" Immediately, the noise died down. Hermes then faced his mischievously smirking brother. "Don't even think about it! You already have a Maserati!"

The others all laughed at what was happening and turned back to the bonfire. They found that the four were also laughing, probably as a way to cope up with stress. Though, Percy noticed the cameras and faced them.

"Show's over, Lords and Ladies! Thank you for watching! Goodnight!"

Artemis was smirking, her earlier anger pushed back at the amusing show her little brave cousin showed. "I like her, Uncle!"

Poseidon himself was lightly smirking, slowly recovering from the stress his daughter was so fond of putting on his shoulders. "She's my precious baby daughter, and I won't trade her for the world." Zeus tried to snap at his brother, but Hera had clamped a hand on his arm, making him swallow his words.

When the four teens arrived where Ares was waiting, the gods, even Zeus, all glowered when they saw the smirk Ares had.

"Well, well, you didn't get yourself killed!"

Poseidon growled. "I get his head." Hermes was nodding, thoroughly scowling at Ares' smug face.

"As long as we get a shot first, Uncle. Artemis and I have a score to settle with the bastard." Apollo said, hands clenched into fists.

"If you didn't succeed, then you're not the Child of the Prophecy. Simple as that, kid."

Zeus, at this point, was growling too. "How DARE he reveal that information to someone who _could_ be the Child! That's it. Aphrodite, I order you to break up with him! Even after all this time, he _still_ hasn't learned when to keep his mouth shut! This will be my first punishment, effective immediately!" Thunder boomed in the skies, sealing his command. Aphrodite just nodded, while inside she was dancing with glee. She was free!

And when Ares pointed to the truck that was supposed to be their ride, the others just scoffed in disgust.

"They already completed your foolhardy request, and you give them _that_ as your reward!?" Demeter said, scandalized. They watched as Luke caught the backpack tossed to him by the War God, and felt proud of the demigod seeing as he was openly defying the god. Though, pride was quickly replaced by appalled as they witnessed Ares _check out a twelve year old._

"You did a good job, girlie. You've got strength, even though you freaked out at the snakes. Get a few more years to you, and I might sweep you off your feet."

Poseidon, at this time, was smiling weirdly again, though none of the gods even felt sorry for the horrors that will soon befall the arrogant god. "Nevermind his head. I get his balls. Got it?" The Sea God purred. The others just nodded, although each looked like they wanted to be the ones in Poseidon's shoes so that they could get the chance to rip his manhood apart.

Hestia, at this time, snapped her fingers again, and the bonfire was covered by the same bubble as the last one. "It is beyond the time that we adjourned." The others nodded, as they all flashed away, all of them flashing to Ares' temple, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the War God.

Meanwhile, once the Throne Room was empty, a single flash of energy emerged. When the lights dimmed, Ares was standing there in all of his arrogant glory. "Hello?" Seeing no one, he just shrugged and flashed away to his own temple, never knowing the horrors that were waiting for him there.

* * *

AND I FORGOT TO PUT AN END NOTE! I told you guys the fever was making me weird! O.o

SO! What do you guys want to do to our resident War God? :))) Taking requests, however gruesome they may be! :))))

The Next Chapter! WE GET TO SEE THALIA! Well, sort of? :))) AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES DID SILENA GIVE THEM! Watch as Luke drools and Ethan has an aneurysm! XD

Stay tuned, my loyal readers! Read and review! :D


	17. A Night Out in Vegas!

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

Oh my gods. I'm actually better now! I'm sorry for the relatively late update, guys, but I've been out of commission because of my damn cold, and I actually felt that it took with it some brain cells! O.o

ANNND. Here's the much awaited chapter! THE LOTUS CASINO! :D And I'm actually aware that some of you want the links on what I imagine are their clothes, right? So, here's the links! Just, take out the spaces in between and replace the dots with, well, dots. :D

**Percy's Dress** - lifestyle dot in dot msn dot com / fashion / article . aspx ? cp-documentid= 3244558

**Luke's Tux** - usa dot publiboda dot com / formal_wear_tuxedos / john_galante_tuxedos dot html (the first picture)

**Ethan's Tux** - www dot ansintl dot Net / pics / TUXB3 dot jpg

There we go! :D As always, though, a **VERY BIG THANK YOU **to everyone who favorite, followed, or just plain read and enjoyed this story! :D

_bookwormultimate, Tipper dehavilland, FallenAshe, Guest # 3, Pebbles16, Rubie blakie, Ryu Pendragon, harryginny9, MONTYSGURL14, GracefulReader_ - I am SO THANKFUL for you guys. You just give me the strength to carry on with this chapter. Thank you leaving reviews! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! :D

_Silver Moon Huntress, Luke4444, PokemonandPJO, ptl4ever419, Guest # 2, Minerva, Guest # 6_ - I am currently taking requests on what to do with our resident War God! Be as imaginative as you want! XD

_aLazyButSmartFanPJO_ - Thank you for that! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! :D

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Haha! I'm so glad I've made you laugh! :D Hope you aww with this chapter though! :D

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Erm. There's nothing appearing. O.o Have you tried doing what I did to the links on the clothes? Because I noticed that the links keep disappearing if you don't do something. O.o Ooooh! You can! :))) How do you propose to maim him, then? Taking requests! :D Oh yes, yes he will. Wait for the next chapter. :D

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Haha! Wow! Thanks for the wonderful review! :D First, I'm glad I've converted you! They're actually very, very cute together! Actually, they're just perfect! :D Second, I COPY THAT, MY DEAR FRIEND! I do imagine him cursing because he's currently doused with seawater. :)))) I'm SO GLAD you felt that way, 'coz when I was writing him, I had about the same reaction as you did, you know. O.o YES. YES, HE WILL SUFFER! MWAHAHA! By the way, do you want to take part? Taking suggestions! :))) Third, I soo agree with you on that part! Hestia is really happy right about now! :D Fourth, Yay! So glad you loved those three. I really like those three, so I try to make them likeable enough. Haha! :))) And for your thoughts, well, I won't say anything. It'll ruin the whole story! :))) But you do raise some wonderful points. ;)) Fifth, I'm in total agreement with you. Zeus is totally blowing off this beautiful strong woman for others that are most likely the 'flavor of the day' for him. I actually want to strangle him for what he's doing, but then I remember that I need him like that. T.T Lastly, HAHAHA! I'M SOO GLAD you liked Poseidon! He was actually very fun to write! :))) And as for the king part, well, I won't say anythiiiing. :)))) And as for the not starting any fights, well, it part of the story. Let's wait and see for it to unravel, shall we? :D Haha. No, I'm pretty sure Rick Riodan is a guy, and that I am currently lacking the necessary parts to call myself a guy. :)))) I'm so glad you're loving this story! :D Of course I think you guys are better than an award! You guys are awesome! :D Haha! I'm actually very flattered that you think that highly of me. I mean, in league with J.K. and Riordan? I think that's just too high a line to pass. O.o Still, thank you for the heartwarming praise. :D Oooh! I'm sure you'll be the best! :D AND YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. O.o ANYTHING BUT THE TOAD! :))) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D And thank you for answering my answers to your reviews! :D

_Lolxxx_ - Thank you! I feel much better now! :D Yep! Want to be a part of his punishment? Tell me what you want the gods to do to the poor (not) War God. XD Not really! They're twins, so they must share that bond that only twins have, right? :D HAHA! Thanks! :D Muse says hi too! And she sayd thank you for worrying about her! We hope you like this chapter! :D

_Lukercy555_ - Thank you for the PM! :D Haha! Thank you for thinking so! :D And, well, after everything he's been through for Percy, I think Poseidon will give him a little leeway, don't you think? :D Yes, yes, they will. They definitely need it. :))))) OOOHHHH. The big question! :))) Yes, they will! But, not on the lips. So, wait for the fateful moment, okay? XD

_Guest # 1_ - Thank you! :D You'll see more of our lovable Lord of the Underworld in the next chapter! :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - Yeah! So glad I've made you laugh! :D Want to be a part of his torture? Taking requests! :))) I agree with you. Well, I think Poseidon won't actually sweep Luke out to the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe the Hudson River will do? :))) Yes, he's proven himself again and again. He shall have his rewards soon. XD

_FangAsh67_ - Haha. You can be part of the War God's punishment! Taking requests! :))) She does, though, it's still far, far away, so, meanwhile, we're currently stuck with a very whiney, irrational Wisdom Goddess. O.o Haha! About them, we'll see! XD I hope you like this one, though! :D

_alexjjije_ - Thank you for the concern! I'm doing better now! :D Haha! Thank you for the input! Any specific thing you want to do to him? :)))) Hope you like this chapter! :D

_mae2551_ - Whoa! You're really graphic! Haha! Then I'll take your suggestion into consideration and make a vote as to whether you all want the punishment to be M-rated or not, okay? :D

_ThaliaElizabethChase_ - Thank you! So glad you liked the story! :D I'm actually not sure about H.O.O. I'm really not feeling it. Probably because Luke's dead and all. Well, let's just finish T.L.T. first before we think about that, okay? I hope you like this chapter! :D

_Guest # 4_ - Yes it is! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH for correcting me! I really appreciate it! :D

_Guest # 5_ - Hmm. I'll take that into consideration. :D

_WhirlPoolLord_ - Yes, he will be. XD Well, that depends. DO you want it to be? :D

_Sing_ - Thank you for the input! I'll see what I can do! :))) Well, haha, let's give little Annie a small break, shall we? XD

_coastiewife465_ - I'm actually taking requests on what you guys want to do to Ares. So, a little clue on what you want? XD Haha! I hope this chapter measures up to your expectations! :D

_Shadow Wolf_ - Haha! It's all in this chapter! I hope you like it! :D Yes, yes she will. She'll understand him perfectly. XD Haha! As for the favor, well, let's just see, okay? :D

_k1demmin_ - Haha! Thank you for your opinion! I'll see what I can do! XD

_OnEno_ - Oh! The sound. Haha. You know that Hermes has the original winged shoes? I've just made the originals have the same password to activate. And let's just say that Apollo had been wracking his brain for half a century for that password. XD Well, let's just see for the next chapter, shall we? XD

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Night Out in Vegas!**

Okay. I'm sorry, but, the first thing that entered my mind when we entered the so called free ride that Ares so kindly gave us was that the smell was _really_ overbearing. Really. It smelled eerily like Ares' personality. _It stunk._ It was really dark inside when we all climbed up, so I got out Riptide and uncapped it, making it elongate to it's true form, its shimmering form providing us light. And really, what we saw had me almost tearing up. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals I'd ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and a poor gazelle.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. I mean, really! Are you that stupid? The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum. The gazelle had a silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL! Obviously, with the poor treatment it was getting, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur. Dear gods.

"What in the gods' name is this!? This is KINDNESS!? HUMANE!?" Grover roared, a murderous glint in his eyes. He took one step towards the trailer door, with all of us following, intent on giving the lowlifes driving this gruesome truck a taste of their own medicine, but the engine suddenly roared to life, and we were careening towards the highway, which forced us to sit or fall down.

We huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the heat, the smell, the dark, the flies, the utter _helplessness_ we felt at that moment, staring at the poor animals. Grover tried to talk to the animals, but they just stared at him sadly. Luke was all in favor of breaking the cages and freeing the animals, but Ethan vetoed the idea. He said that it won't be much use if the truck's moving the way it was. I just ignored them all and went to the gazelle, trying to calm it down, intent on cutting off the stupid balloon on its horn. Grover saw what I was doing and talked to the gazelle. He must've gained the gazelle's trust because when I raise Riptide to cut the balloon string, all the gazelle did was stare at me with its beautiful eyes.

Luke and Ethan, meanwhile, switched the mismatched food of the animals, with the turnips going to the zebra and gazelle, and the hamburger meat to the lion, using one of Ethan's Xiphos swords.

"Hey Mare, can you clean this water? It doesn't look like water at the moment." Grover's voice floated down to me, making me look at where he was. He was crouching over some clear jugs that contained what looked to me like brown juice. I growled under my breath as I approached Grover. How dare those people outside call themselves humans? They've got no right! I stopped in front of the jugs, and looked at the murky stuff, willing the water to separate from the dirt. I felt a tug somewhere on my navel and watched as the water slowly separated itself from the dirt, with the water on top. I opened one of the jugs and collected the clean water on an empty jug, stopping when I reached the dirt. I then filled the animals' bowls.

"Can we at least cut off the gum from the zebra's mane?" I asked the others as I spotted the animal staring at me with glimmering black eyes.

"We can't risk it, sis. With the truck's bumping around, we could injure him." Ethan said, looking at me apologetically. I sighed as I sat down near them, my eyes still on the poor animal.

"When the truck stops, we'll cut the gum off, and possibly free them. How's that sound, Damsel fish?" Luke said as he laid a hand on my arm. I tore my eyes off the animal to look at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Luke."

"Hey, no problem, Damsel fish." He said as he tossed his pack down. He then tossed the pack Ares gave us to the opposite side of where we are. The four of us watched as the blue backpack sailed out of our sights.

"Shouldn't we take a look at it first? Who knows what's in there." Ethan said as he stared at the spot where the bag had roughly landed.

"That's exactly why I don't want to open it. Who knows what he's packed in there. There may be rats or something." Luke said as he stretched down on the floor, using his pack as a makeshift pillow. Ethan sighed as he did the same, copying Luke as he sprawled down on the floor. Grover and I looked at each other and shrugged. He then curled up on a turnip sack while I sat there, staring contempletatively at Riptide.

What happened to Aphrodite's plan? Was it a success? I hope so. She's already done so much for me. My participation in her plan to be happy is the least I can do for her. And besides, the snakes were a _little_ overboard for me. Hephaestus really went the extra mile with that one. I really hope that Dad didn't watch the video. I really don't want to look like a fool in front of him.

"Drachma for your thoughts, Damsel fish?" Luke's voice floated to my ears, distracting me from my thoughts. I blinked as I looked the others. Ethan had his eyes closed, and Grover was already snoring. I smiled a little as I scooted closer to Luke, with him sitting up to make room for me beside him.

"Just thinking about the Tunnel of Love ride. I don't know what Dad's reaction might be if he saw that, but if Triton saw that video, he'd march over to Hephaestus and fillet him alive, nevermind he's only a minor god." I grimaced as Luke shuddered when I mentioned Triton.

"I'm sure he'd be reasonable and understand that Hephaestus only wanted to humiliate Ares, and that Ares was at fault, don't you think, Damsel fish?"

"I hope so. Dad's got enough on his plate with his problem with me. He really doesn't need more stress." I smiled sadly at that reminder. Yeah. All of this. Everything happening is because I'm alive. My friends are in this stupidly dangerous situation because of me. The world might end in one week because of me. All because of me.

"Hey." A hand caressed my cheek, with a thumb flicking over my eye, taking away the unknown tears that were accumulating there. I blinked as I turned to look at Luke, finding determined blue eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Percy, and the answer is no. This whole thing isn't your fault. It's because Zeus can't find it in himself to admit that he's being a hypocrite with doing this to Poseidon. It's because of him, not you. Never you. If anything, you're the victim. And trust me, I won't let anything happen to you just because the King of the Gods is too stubborn to admit he's wrong."

I smiled at him, teary eyed. "Thank you, Luke."

He just smiled and laid back down, patting the floor beside him. I nodded as I laid down beside him, snuggling, as he curled his arm around me protectively, encasing me within a warm hug. I sighed contentedly at his actions, which elicited a warm chuckled from him. "You're a secret cuddle bug, you know that? Last time we were in this position, you did the exact same thing."

I jabbed him lightly at his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Casanova."

"What? I think it's cute." He looked down at me and smiled that smile of his; a little quirk of his lips on one side, making him look _handsome_ in the dim light Riptide provided. I suddenly was thankful for the darkness, 'coz I was sure my face was burning red at the moment. I averted my eyes from his, making it land on his bead necklace. Wow. This is the first time I've seen one up close. Most campers were very protective of theirs. Luke must've noticed my gaze, 'coz he picked up the necklace with the hand that covered me, rubbing the beads. "This? Well, at camp, in August, the camp councilors pick the most prominent happening that summer and paint it in on that year's beads. I've got Thal's Pine Tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur on a prom dress – a _really _weird summer, that – a -"

"Can you tell me about Thalia?"

Luke stopped babbling to look me in the eyes, making me blush at his intense stare, though I never took my eyes away from his this time. He must've seen something in my eyes, 'coz he nodded. "I ran away from home at nine. Don't ask." Luke said when I was about to ask him why he ran away. I closed my mouth and nodded. Luke smiled softly and continued. "I was twelve when I met Thalia. She was fourteen. We joined up against the monsters that kept coming for us. A little while later we found Annabeth, and Thals and I decided that we'd be proper parents to little Annie. See, Annabeth had a father that didn't want her, a stepmother that was worse than Cinderella's, and two stepbrothers that saw her as someone with an incurable disease. She'd never known a proper family. That's why Thalia and I decided that we'd be her parents. We had a blast together. A little while later, a satyr found us to take us to Camp. But Hades was furious with his brother for breaking their oaths, so he sent every single monster in his domain to torment us. Well, we made it to Half Blood Hill before Thalia had enough. She literally pushed us down the slope while she stood at the top, defending herself. Well, I think you know the rest." Luke smiled sadly at me, making me nod.

"Grover was the satyr, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. That's why he's like that. He actually thinks he's the lamest satyr ever. And he thinks his luck was so bad that he found Thals, one of the most powerful demigods in the century."

"That's not true!" I protested. Grover wasn't lame. He was just a late bloomer!

"True. He also found you, my Damsel fish, a demigod as powerful as Thalia." Luke smiled his illegal smile again, making me scoff and jab his chest in embarrassment.

"I meant that he wasn't lame!"

Luke shrugged. "That too. But I'm happier that he found you and delivered you safely to my arms, right?" He winked at me, making me huff.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get some sleep, Casanova." I said, snuggling closer to him. He just chuckled as he once again wrapped his arms around me, making me sigh in contentment. As I drifted off to sleep, I vaguely felt him hug me tighter.

Okay. My nightmare started out like this. I was being forced to take a standardized test while wearing a straitjacket. All the other kids were going out to recess, and the teacher kept saying, "Come on, Percy. You're not stupid, are you? Pick up your pencil." Really? Was the teacher a retard or something?

Well, after that, the dream suddenly went weird on me. I looked over at the next desk and saw a girl sitting there, also wearing a straitjacket. She was roughly younger by a bit than Luke, with unruly black, punk-style hair, dark eyeliner around her electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. Somehow, I knew who she was. She was Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.

She struggled against the straitjacket, glared at me in frustration, and snapped, "Well, Kelp Brain? One of us has to get out of here." She's right, my dream-self thought. I'm going to the Underworld. I'm going to give Hades a piece of my mind! The straitjacket melted off me. I fell through the classroom floor. The teacher's voice changed until it was cold and evil, echoing from the depths of a great chasm. Oh dear gods. I was back where _here_.

"Percy Jackson," it said. "Yes, the exchange went well, I see." I was back in the dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around me. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing me. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else. "And she suspects nothing?" the voice asked.

Another voice, one I almost recognized, though I was certain it was female, answered at my shoulder. "Nothing, my lord. The bint is as ignorant as the rest." I looked to my side, startled, but there was no one there. She was invisible.

"Deception upon deception," the thing in the pit mused aloud. "Excellent."

"Truly, my lord," said the voice next to me, "you are well-named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly-."

"You?" the voice said in scorn. "You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened."

"It wasn't my fault-!"

"Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. She is here."

"What?" The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. "You summoned her, my lord?"

"No." The full force of the voice's attention was pouring on me, freezing me in place. I couldn't move. "Damn her father's blood – it is too unpredictable. She brought herself here."

"What? But that's impossible! She had never shown that level of aptitude before! The Daughter of Zeus is the only one to have that kind of power!" the servant cried, incredulous.

"It shows what you think, you imbecile. Your anger clouds your actions. This is why I stepped in when I could." The voice snarled at the invisible girl. But then, it turned its full attention on me. "So, the little halfblood wishes to dream of her quest? Then who am I to interfere?"

The scene changed.

I was standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. The empty throne was made from onyx carved into human skulls. At the foot of the dais was a two foot long cylinder of bronze, Celestial Bronze, with the ends crackling with electricity. I tried to step towards the bolt, but my legs wouldn't move. I reached for it, only to realize that my hands were withering to bones. Grinning skeletons in Greek armor crowded around me, draping me with silk robes, wreathing my head with laurels that smoked with Chimera poison, burning into my scalp.

"Hail the conquering heroine." The voice mocked.

I woke up with a loud gasp. Luke was shaking me, his face worried. "Damsel fish? Percy? Wake up. I think the two guys are coming here. The truck's stopped." Ethan was torn between watching the door and cutting Luke with his gaze only, and Grover was shaking with mixed anger and fear. We heard voices outside.

"Hide!" Grover's fear apparently, took the best of him as he took out Annabeth's cap and slammed it on his own head. He shimmered out of view. Ethan and Luke grabbed me and we huddled behind the feed sacks.

The trailer doors creaked open. Light and heat poured in. One guy climbed up the trailer.

"Man!" the guy who climbed up the trailer said, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. "I wish I had hauled appliances if I'd known about the heat." He then poured some water from one of the jugs. Thank goodness he didn't notice the unnaturalness of the water. He noticed the lion looking at him with hungry eyes. "You hungry, hot stuff?" He then splashed the rest of the water on the lion, which roared in indignation.

I felt the hand that was clenching my shoulder tighten. I looked to my side to find Luke looking at the man with a hateful stare. I looked to my other side, finding Ethan thinking about something as his eyes narrowed at the man.

The trucker threw the gazelle a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

NO! I thought. The zebra, wide, fear-filled eyes, looked straight at me, and _spoke inside my head_. "Free me, my lady! Please!"

I stared at the zebra, shell-shocked. How the hell is he, or she, or whatever, capable of speaking to me!?

There was a loud knock knock on the side of the truck.

The man looked up from sneering at the zebra. "What'd ya want, Eddie?"

A voice outside, most likely Eddie, shouted back. "What? Maurice? Ya say sumthin'?"

"What're ya bangin' for!"

Knock knock knock. With a start, I looked at Ethan, who had a smirk on his face as his fist banged on the side of the trailer.

Outside, Eddie yelled. "What bangin'?"

Maurice grumbled under his breath as he stomped to the trailer door, cursing Eddie for being an idiot. Once he got outside, Grover materialized in front of us. "Hurry! We must free the animals, now! This can't be legal! It's inhumane!"

"They must be smugglers or something." Luke said as the three of us stood up from our hiding place.

"Your mate is right, my lady." The zebra said inside my mind. Blushing at the implication, I stared hard at the zebra as the others worked out how to break the locks. Why could I understand what he was saying? Then I thought: horses. Poseidon was the one who created horses, and zebra's were close enough with their equestrian cousins. Maybe that's how I can understand it.

The zebra implored at me. "Open my cage, my lady. Please. I will be fine after that."

Outside, we could still hear the two idiots arguing, but they'd be back in here soon. I grabbed Riptide, who, thankfully, was behind a feed sack so that Maurice didn't see a sword, and slashed the lock of the zebra's cage. The zebra burst out of its cage and bowed to me. "Thank you, my lady. You have my gratitude." Grover held out his hand and spoke something, like a blessing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. We rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. We'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas. Isn't that peachy?

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Good idea, sis!" Ethan said as he grabbed his pack and took out one of his Xiphos swords and punctured the lock of the cage holding the gazelle. Luke nodded as he got his Makhaira sword from his pack and slashed down on the lock of the lion's cage. Grover then raised his hands and spoke the same blessing to the animals. The two then burst out of their cages and went off together on the streets, eliciting screams from the people outside.

"Will the animals be okay?" I asked Grover as we watched the two animals get farther and farther away.

"Don't worry, Mare. I put a Satyr's Sanctuary on them. They'll always find everything they'd need for them to survive. Now, come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

We stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention. We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made me homesick. I wasn't sure what we were looking for. Maybe just a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, make a new plan for getting west.

We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-lotus blossoms.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Now, the past few weeks, I'd definitely learned that if a demigod's asked that question by a complete stranger, it was a trap. But then I looked at the others, at Grover who was looking longingly at the entrance, and I felt my conviction collapse. Besides, one look at the doorman confirmed him as human, also seeing that Grover wasn't skittering like he had spiders in his pants. So, I nodded and we all came in. One look at the lobby and all I could say was, "Wow."

"Ditto." I heard Grover's astonished exclamation somewhere to my left.

"Wicked." Luke said as Ethan nodded, gaping.

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming." Ethan drooled as he spotted the video games.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop 'coz he wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"What? But, erm," I stammered. What in Hades?

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed us four plastic green credit cards.

"Err, thanks?" I said, off kilter. What the Hades is going on here? Who paid for all of this?

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. The instant we poked our heads inside the room, all my fears melted away to be replaced by awe and glee. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I didn't see how that could be legal, but I thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this.

"Dear Hermes. This place is absolutely sweet!" Luke said as he launched himself on one of the bedrooms, straight to the bed, bouncing from the recoil. "This bed is _heaven_!"

I laughed as Ethan released his baggage and repeated Luke's actions with the next bedroom, with him laughing like a little child as he bounced up and down on the mattress. "Dear gods, he's right! You have to try this, sis!"

I just laughed and dumped my bad down by the main door as I closed it. "Nah. I'm going to take a _long, hot, relaxing _shower!" I squealed. Luke and Ethan both laughed at my reaction, with Grover shaking his head as he dumped his bag next to mine.

"Just don't take too long, Mare, or else you'll get all wrinkly!"

"I don't do that. Perks of being a Daughter of the Sea God." I stuck out my tongue at him, making him laugh and shoo me to the closest bedroom. I just grabbed my bag and dragged it to the bathroom inside, intent on using all of the soap inside.

After I took a shower, I changed into fresh clothes, the ones we got from Waterland, and came out of the bedroom. I found that the others were already there, clad in clean clothes. In the back of my mind, some small problem kept nagging me. I'd had a dream or something ... I needed to talk to my friends. But I was sure it could wait.

Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Ethan cranked up the HBO, which was currently playing Pirates of the Carribean. Luke was glued to the screen. I just laughed and joined them.

"I feel so good. This place is awesome." Grover sighed happily as he curled up further on the couch.

"So, what now? We sleep?" I asked them. Ethan turned off the television as he, Luke and Grover exchanged mischievous glances.

"No way, Mare! Did you see those games downstairs?" Grover said, looking at me with shining eyes.

Before I could say anything, though, Luke had slammed his hands on the coffee table, earning our attention. He had this gleam in his eyes. "You guys just leave everything to me. Now, let's change into more appropriate attires, shall we?" Before any of us could ask what in Hades he was thinking about, Luke had retrieved my pack from my bedroom, and took out three suits. He then handed me the pack and ushered me to my room, saying that I should be done in an hour tops. He then closed the door with a loud snap. Uh, what?

Once I stopped gaping at the door, I looked at the pack, only to remember that Silena had packed us some clothes to wear for Vegas. I slapped my forehead for forgetting about that promise. Silena would kill me if I didn't do it! I just sighed and dug deeper into the pack, pulling out a dress that had me gaping. Once I regained my senses back, though, I let out a single word to express my feelings at the current moment. "ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

After the allotted hour, someone knocked on my door. "Mare, are you done? It's been an hour already."

"No way am I going to go out looking like this!" I yelled back, looking at my reflection in the mirror forlornly.

Grover, wearing a normal black tuxedo, opened the door, then closed it with his back still on me. "Come on, Mare. It can't be that bad…." He trailed off as he turned around and looked at me. He then continued to imitate a goldfish, much to my rising embarrassment.

"Come on, out with it. I look horrible, don't I?" I said, miserably tugging on the golden chain that served as a sort of belt for the dress. It looked so loose!

"Are you crazy, Mare? You look like a goddess!" Grover yelped as he went to my side and began poking and pulling the dress to straighten it out. When he was done, he looked at me with stars in his eyes. "Silena sure did pick a wonderful dress! You don't even look like twelve!" I blushed at his compliment. Did I really look good, or was he just pulling my leg? Grover must've read my emotions because he grabbed my shoulders and gave it a comforting squeeze. "None of that, Mare. You look beautiful. See?" He then pulled me a little ways from the mirror, making me see the full effect of the dress I was wearing. It was a silk gown, amber in color that was what you would call "flowy". It flowed in waves around my body. It only had one strap and the rest flowed from that point, much like a toga. But the thing that had me fidgeting was the _really _high slip of the dress. It was at least three quarters up my thigh, exposing my legs. And, forgive me for saying, but with my early start on puberty, I had some curves that were actually complimented by the dress. Add that with my natural golden tan, I actually widened my eyes at the picture I made. Grover was right. Silena sure knew what she was doing! I looked stunning!

"And leave your hair down and don't put on make-up. You'll knock Luke back to Camp with that dress!" Grover laughed as I reddened at his insinuation. Still, I did what he said and just brushed my long raven hair, making it curl at the ends. Grover nodded and went to the door. "You, my dear Mare, definitely need an introduction with your outfit." He then opened the door and closed it. I just sighed a little as I got the matching golden handbag Silena had wrapped in the dress with the golden heels I was wearing and waited for Grover's dramatic unveiling.

"I present to you fine gentlemen, our lovely star, Percy!"

As he opened the door for me, I stood there, looking at the floor, afraid to look Ethan and Luke on the face. I was so embarrassed! Though, after a few minutes of silence, well, apart from Grover's snickering, I looked at the two and a smile had bloomed on my face. Ethan had this surprised face that was half elated and half horrified.

"Err, Ethan?"

"Gods. I have to fend off every guy in the hotel." He said as he came forwards and hugged me. "You look beautiful, sis." I smiled at him as he let me go.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Really, I wasn't exaggerating. He looked stunning in a black double-breasted suit, silver vest and a silver tie to complete the look. He smiled and let me go. He then looked conflicted about something, but Grover cleared his throat and Ethan let go of me with a grimace. He then gestured towards Luke. I turned to look at Luke and giggled a little seeing as he had the most hilarious face I had seen. Complete with wide eyes, gaping mouth and raised eyebrows. And, err, was that drool?

"Luke? Are you there?"

Luke shook his head when he heard my voice, but then looked at me with the most adoring look I had ever seen on his face. "You look gorgeous, Percy. Absolutely gorgeous." He then sidled up with me, with us making a striking picture with his black double-breasted suit, pale yellow vest and yellow stripped tie. He offered me his arm, with me sliding my arm through his with a smile.

"Anyways, why in Hades' name are we going to the lobby dressed like this, Luke?" I asked as the four of us exited our suites and headed for the elevator. Luke looked at me with his sexy smirk, with Grover and Ethan chuckling a little and shaking their heads in exasperation.

"Why, Damsel fish, we're going to the casino!"

I really don't know when I first realized that something was wrong with the place. Maybe it was that there were people that were dressed like the fashion sense in the 70s, but, hey, you've seen people dressed like solar systems, so it didn't even cross my mind as weird at that time. Or maybe it was when those people had these expressions that were seriously outdated, like "Groovy!" or "Peace out!" But, really, I think that the thing that snapped me out of it was when I asked someone the date, the guy looked at me weird and told me that it was 1978. HOLY HADES! I asked them how long exactly they've been here, and he told me he was here for only _two freaking weeks_! That snapped me out of our carefree mood when we entered this hotel. I tried to remember how, in the first place, I got here.

For one scary moment, my mind provided me with a blank, but then it all came rushing back to me. Dad. Zeus. _The Bolt_. I stammered an apology to the guy I was talking to, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking back at his slot machine.

I ran towards where I last saw my three friends, and, sure enough, they were in the same spots I left them in, with Grover betting on the dice game, Luke playing Blackjack, and Ethan was surrounded by these women who looked to be like those in beauty pageants. I tried Grover first.

"Grover? Come on, we need to go!"

No response.

"Hircum, please. Look at me."

Grover looked at me, but his eyes continually slid back to the game. "Yeah?"

"Come on. We need to go! Our quest, remember?"

"Uh-huh. Just a minute, Percy. I almost won!" He then turned his back to me. Great. I turned to try Ethan, but one look at the hoard of girls surrounding him had me backing out of that one too. So I tried to wrestle Luke from his game.

"Luke?" He looked at me and smiled, but he immediately turned back to his cards. I slid beside him, shaking his arm. "Luke, listen to me. We need to get out of here!"

"Just a little more, Percy, and I'm going to win that awesome car." He then pointed to the middle of the room where a black Maserati was proudly on display. I just shook my head and pulled his arm, making him look at me with a raised eyebrow. I took his face into my hands.

"Luke, I swear, if you don't snap out of it, I'm so NEVER going to kiss you!" Well. It worked better than I thought. Luke's glazed eyes suddenly cleared as he jerked like he was forcibly taking off some kind of restraints.

"Dear Hermes. How long have we-?"

"I don't know! Listen, I'll grab Grover while you haul Mr. Ladies Man there out of his seat!" Luke nodded and he left to pull Ethan from the harpies surrounding him. I found Grover still concentrating on his game, so I knocked over his pile of chips, making him look at me incredulously. I then took a firm grip on his arm and forcibly dragged him towards the exit, with him shouting that he was still playing. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Luke in the same position with Ethan, though he had a harder time because of the girls surrounding him. I put a hard knock to the head on Grover and he stopped struggling, seeing as he was nursing his head. I then dragged him towards Luke to help. I reached out with my unoccupied hand and took hold of Ethan's arm while glaring at the bimbos. "Back off! He's already engaged!" I snarled at them as I helped Luke drag a still kicking Ethan towards the exit.

Though, our progress was hampered when the bellboy who first greeted us hurried towards us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards? These cards would even give you an easier time in the casino, and we have a special floor dedicated to the gamers who have these cards! What do you say?" Ethan and Grover were reaching out, but Luke and I yanked them back.

"No thanks. We're leaving."

We walked toward the door, and as we did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. I thought about our room upstairs. We could just stay the night, sleep in a real bed for once...

Then we burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

Ares' blue backpack was on my shoulder, which was odd, since we left all of our packs on our rooms, and didn't we leave this pack on the trailer truck? But at the moment, I had other fears.

I ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I noticed the date: June twentieth. Oh dear gods. We've been in the Lotus Casino for five days. We only had one day until the Summer Solstice. One day to complete our quest. Damn.

* * *

FINISHED! Yay! Haha. This chapter just about had me melting to a pile of goo with it's fluffiness. :)))

AND I'M CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS ON WHAT TO DO TO THE IDIOTIC WAR GOD! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL WANT TO DO WITH HIM! :)))))))

The Next Chapter! WE SEE THE GODS' REACTIONS TO THE LOTUS CASINO~! And we get to see what happens to our lovable (NOT) War God! :))))

Read and review, my faithful readers! XD


	18. Let A Miracle Happen

**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson and Crew are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

**WARNING:** OOC Characters!

OH DEAR FATES. BY THE GODS I. AM. **ALIVE**! I am alive and kicking, and let me tell you, it hasn't been easy for me. School's staring to take on enrollees, and I am swamped with work! What's more, my stupid laptop decided that it was high time he got buried and crashed himself. So, I am currently working, with nothing whatsoever to curb my idle mind. GREAT. O.o Soooo, I snuck out every minute I could get from the office to make this huge chapter! I'm sorry if it took long, though. T.T

This chapter is considerably serious than the last one, but it has its comedic value. I hope it doesn't disappoint! :D

And oh my gods, **THANK YOU **to everyone who have favorited, followed, or just plain read this humble story of mine. It makes an author's heart glad. :D Oh and a MASSIVE THANKS to those who commented on liking the dress choices. It made me really glad to read those.:D

_Sblck, Guest # 1, ThaliaElizabethChase, harryginny9, PokemonandPJO, alexjjije, ptl4ever419, The Other Side is Here, Minerva, Anime Princess, Guest # 3, On-Eno, GracefulReader, Jessibaybeh, Paridiselost, KiasuEurasian, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, FallenAshe, mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, GuardianOfTheDead, Blackjackpegasus1808, Alpha Centarus, Dawn on fire, NaomiTheWingedSerpent, Whisper, The Dark Lady55_ - Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you thought. You guys are the reason why I still write.I hope you like this chapter! XD

_KhaalidaNyx_ - Haha! Thank you! It actually was so random for me. XD Yay! I hope you'll like this one too, even if it looks rushed to me. O.o

_meriland25_ - Yay! Thank you for the compliment! :D You'll see more of our beloved Lord of the Underworld here! :D And thank you for the concern! I hope you like this chapter! :D

_Tipper dehavilland_ - Ah, you've hit a plot twist with that statement, you have. :))) Well, about them, that's another plot twist. :D Yep, I switched their ages, buuuut, there's another twist there. Haha. So, stay tuned, okay?:D

_Kacekace_ - My thoughts exactly! And I didn't want it to become M-rated so i softened it up a bit. It's up to your imaginations. :)) Yes, I will, so don't worry. ;)

_Sweet Cynthia_ - Haha. Well, I hope I haven't disappointed in this chapter, though it'snot very detailed and gory because I'll have to raise the ratings. O.o

_Shadow Wolf_ - That is so true. :))) About him. Well, let's seeeee. :)))) About that, that's still a million miles away! But, well, I'm laying the down the foundations. *wink*

_coastiewife465_ - Haha. Thanks for the long review, by the way. :D I'm not sure this chapter is hilarious enough, tell me what you think,okay? :D I've all considered your suggestions, and have worked hard to make it like you prefer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D

_WhirlPoolLord_ - Wow. Haha. Sorry, but I'm going to leave the gory details to you guys. This is just a warning for the War God. (But who said he's not going to do it again? :))) )

_Lukercy555_ - Thanks for the PM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You seriously had me in a laughing fit when I read the names. :)))))) AND I SOOOO totally agree with you that everyone is crazy, just varying on the amount. :)))) I hope you enjoy this chapter (cozit hurt like something fierce when I pulled it out of my ears.O.o) :D

_Outofthisworldgal_ - I know right? -.- Haha! You my friend, are one sadistic reader. :)))

_Phoenix Moon17_ - Haha! Thanks! :D ...You're scary. :))) Haha! I've already updated! No need to go medieval! :))))

_Jasmyn_ - Thank you for the praise! :D Don't worry,I'll never quit on this. :D As for the Underworld, well, we'll get to that soon. XD Oh, man. All those questions,and I can't answer a single one. Haha. It'll totally ruin the story for you! But just wait and see, okay? Hope you like this chapter! :D

_Lolxxx_ - Haha! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Though I'm afraid it's gone down a little bit on the humorous side. O.o But, I still hope you enjoy it! :D The traitor? *whistles innocently* XD

_Shinigami_ - Let's see about that. :)))

_Aleeta6, Guest # 2, Meg daughter of wisdom and sea, Guest # 5_ - *whistles innocently* Not telling anything yet. :D

_FangAsh67_ - I have plans for Thals, but I'm not sure where I'll stick her. O.o Well,it'sstill pretty far away, though, so let's see. :D As for that, well, Let's see? XD

_GhostOfAWolf_ - Thank you. For everything you've really made my day. Just, thanks.I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D Don't worry about that, I am. :D

_emeraldKyuubi_ - Nah, it's okay. At least you reviewed!:D HAHAHA! What would Nyssa think then?:))) I hope you like this chapter then! :D

_Guest # 4_ - That's actually one of the questions I wanted to answer the most. No, she isn' may looklike it at the moment, but she's not perfect. :D

_PersephoneJackson123_ - Yep. Actually, what Artemis does is part of the next 'god' chapter,so wait for it, okay? :D ... You have one scary mind. :))) No, seriously. You have a scary mind. All of those didn't actually occur to me until you mentioned them. O.o AND THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I WON'T PUNISH HIM SERIOUSLY NOW. :))))) I like Luke like this, right? :))) *whistles innocently* Not telling! :))) Not telling anythiiiiiing. :)))) And please, no love potions. *shivers* O.o Haha! About that, I'm really not sure what to write, though. :))) AWW. I love you too!:D You're going to hate me now, because i can't answer any of those questions. T.T It'll ruin the story! T.T AND SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR A MONTH! T.T

_MiraclesVeemon_ - Trust me, that would be the lightest punishment Gabe would receive. XD

_Guest # 6_ - Definitely finishing, don't worry. :D

_CloudNine01_ - I'm so glad you liked Ethan! XD Haha! Thals is still a long way away, though, so try to be patient with me, okay? I hope you enjoy this chapter though! :D

_Guest # 7_ - I'm still alive and kicking! XD

**********Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο! (Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Let A Miracle Happen**

Hestia sighed as she flashed down to her brother's throne room. Honestly, she was a current mix of emotions right now. On one hand, she's happy, ecstatic even, that finally,_ finally_, after eons of waiting and hoping, her family is coming together at last. She had to smile a little at the support the others were currently giving Poseidon and his daughter, but with that same thought, she had to frown. Zeus was being his usual bigoted self and not listening to the words and advises of his family, treating both Poseidon and young Percy with contempt fitting for the lowest of life forms. He's spurning his family, alienating himself on his selfish belief that he was always the one in the right, much like _Kronos_ did when he justified himself in eating his children. Honestly, doesn't the word 'justice' mean anything to the two beings, seeing as it was their own realms? And if her brother's actions weren't enough to be worried about, Ares just _had_ to make himself the enemy of almost everyone on the Council. He _knew_ that Percy and her friends were being watched, so why in Hades' name did he approach the demigods with his foolhardy quest? _WHY, _on Zeus' eternal pride, did he insult almost everyone in the Council with his actions? Does he want a war? At that thought, Hestia shook her head a little. Of COURSE he wanted a war. He's the GOD of War! Still, she couldn't help but be disappointed in her nephew. He needs to understand that fighting isn't best used for war, but instead, it's to be used to protect those important to him. That even though order comes from chaos, that there would be countless repercussions for every life lost.

"You look troubled, Hestia."

Hestia smiled at the velvety voice that reached her ears. She turned and caught sight of Hades lounging on his throne, a soft smile on his face. She put a smile on her face and skipped towards him, with Hades materializing the same golden throne for her. As she sat on her throne, Hades faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now, Hestia. Do you think that I don't know you that well to see that something is bothering you?"

Hestia just sighed, half amused and half exasperated. Nothing really gets past Hades when it comes to her. "I'm not troubled, Hades."

"No, you're just disturbed." At Hades' flat look, Hestia couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Hades smirked in victory at her reaction.

"Now that I've succeeded in making my wonderful sister laugh, why doesn't she share with her favourite brother what's going on inside her pretty head?" Hades coaxed out of her.

Hestia just shook her head fondly. When it comes to it, Hades really wouldn't stop pestering her until she confided in him. "I'm sure you've been watching the proceedings of Percy's quest." At this, Hades let out an amused smirk.

"Yes. I never knew Ares liked a paedophilic relationship, though."

Hestia laughed at that. Leave it to Hades to immediately latch on the most amusing thing he's seen. "Well, that's part of the reason why I'm troubled. I'm wondering what's going on with Ares that he's like this. Yes, he's impulsive, rash, and uncouth, but normally he has enough sense not to antagonize the whole Council. Actually, that's the only reason why I've gotten the time to visit you, Hades. Currently, the whole Council is probably inside Ares' temple, delivering his punishment."

Hades just laughed softly, resting his chin on his hand; long, elegant fingers caressing his milky white cheek. "I'm currently guessing that Poseidon has called dibs on the idiot's balls."

"And I think Apollo and Artemis are going to have a target practice soon. Complete with Ares being gagged and bound on a spinning target."

Hades laughed a little darkly at that. "He deserves no less for cheating on Aphrodite."

"Actually, that's something that I wanted to tell you. You see, before the meeting started, Aphrodite arrived with Hephaestus."

"Oh?" Hades raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "I'm of the fact that Aphrodite is still committing adultery against Hephaestus."

"Ah. Well, it seems that Ares had tried to, erm, _force_ himself on Aphrodite."

Hestia winced as Hades' posture turned rigid within seconds of her statement. She knew that he'd react like this, but he needed to know what exactly happened to explain some of Ares' actions. Though, she really hoped that Hades won't join the others in maiming Ares.

"Explain please, Hestia." Oh, who was she kidding? With that murderous glint present in The Lord of the Underworld's eyes, she could and _would _expect Ares to suddenly vanish from Olympus and return months later, his mind and body completely in shambles. Hades was one of the few gods remaining who respect women and put them in high regard. Honestly, Hestia could say that only Pygmalion could boast that he had loved a woman more than Hades loves Persephone. Sure, he had a few stumbles on the way (and she could honestly say that he loved each and every one of his lovers equally, just on a degree lesser than Persephone), but really, you can only count all of his mortal lovers on your two hands. He really was the best of the three brothers in terms of fidelity. Poseidon was now excused because she now knew what her brother had been sacrificing for their youngest brother. As for Zeus himself, well, she won't touch that topic. Therefore, with a heavy sigh, she proceeded to tell him about the meeting.

Ten minutes later, Hestia was nervously trying to pacify Hades, because the moment Hestia finished talking, Hades had risen from his throne, black eyes flashing with anger.

"Brother, please calm yourself!"

"I will calm myself after I show that good for nothing trash how to treat a woman!" Hades snarled as his body was gradually engulfed in a bright glow. But before he could flash out, Hestia put a calm hand on his arm.

"Please, Hades. Don't be rash. You know that if you do that, Zeus _really_ won't take it lying down! He'll declare an all-out war! So, please brother. Keep calm."

Hades still looked murderous, but he slowly lowered himself back on his throne. "Once this fiasco is over, Hestia, Ares is going to disappear for a few months. Is that acceptable?"

Hestia sighed, nodding as she accepted his compromise. She could do nothing else but prolong the inevitable for the younger god. "Yes. Just, not now. You're not allowed in Olympus this season, brother." Hades clenched his throne hard but still nodded stiffly.

With Hades in a vengeful mood, Hestia tried her best in steering the topic from the idiotic War God. "What is your opinion on young Percy, Hades?"

He took a few deep breaths, and relaxed on his throne. "She's dependable, not like the other heroes Poseidon had sired."

"There were many notable heroes from Poseidon's line, Hades."

"Yes, though most often wander from the paths the Fates have provided them. A prime example would be Orion." Hestia winced at that. Okay. So, they were past the 'exploding anger' stage, and had just entered the 'everyone is beneath me and my children except for my favourite sister so I have to belittle them' stage. Another two notches more and she'll have him at his normal 'as long as my favourite sister visits me I'm content' mood.

"This is the first time he has sired a female."

"True. That's why I'm currently undecided on whether I should kill her or not." Good. They were in the 'scathing' mood. Just get past 'sarcastic' mood, and she could breathe easily.

"Come now, Hades. You have to admit that most of the heroes Poseidon sired are some of the most powerful ones, more powerful than Zeus' brood."

"Yes. Must get all of their attributes from their mothers." Yes! Success! Hestia smiled a little as Hades rolled his eyes.

"You exaggerate. Surely there are _some_ attributes you admire about Poseidon."

"Hardly."

Hestia laughed a little as she stood up, making the golden throne vanish into thin air, like it was never there in the first place. "Now that I don't believe. I have to go now, brother. They are probably finished with Ares right about now. I'll see you soon!" With a smile and a wave, she vanished into a pillar of fire.

Hades sighed a little as the pillar disappeared from the room. The god leaned back on his onyx throne, eyes staring straight at the ceiling. By Tartarus, it was hard hiding from Hestia the real reason why he almost flashed to Olympus even though it wasn't the Winter Solstice. Now that he was thinking clearly again, he was eternally glad that she stopped him in his fit of rage. It wouldn't do to burden his favourite aunt with even more problems than she was currently facing, but it was _hard_ to hear that she was almost taken advantage of by that plebeian fool of a god, never mind that they were already doing it before. Once a woman refuses, it is within a man's honour to respect her decision. He should never force himself on a woman who is not willing. And yet that, that _fiend_ had the gall to do that not only to his favourite aunt, but the _Goddess of Love _herself! What nerve!

Yet, Hades sighed as he passed a weary hand over his eyes, shielding his sight. He felt a pull of power in the general direction of the vilest corner of the Underworld, making him frown. Fates' Damnation, _he_ was already on the verge of rising once more. He could clearly feel the monsters down there stirring from the residue power _he_ was exuding. Yet, he knew he could do nothing _as of now_. As much as he hates admitting it, even to himself, but he can't take on their bastard of a father and win. He needed the help of at least his brothers. And as of now, Poseidon is currently against him, on the notion that it was he who stole the wretched Bolt. As for Zeus, well, they needed a miracle for him to admit he needs someone else's help, the idiotic god.

Hades let out a weary sigh once more, his hand moving towards his temple, lightly massaging it to ward of his slowly building migraine. His eyes caught the merrily cracking bonfire that Hestia had made, and his thoughts turned to his only niece by Poseidon. Honestly, he was surprised by what he saw. So far, the girl had only shown great courage and determination, even in the face of her ingrained fears. Sure, she was heavily supported by the Son of Hermes and the Son of Nemesis, but it was understandable. Oh yes. He knew. One look at the boy had him shaking his head in amusement that the others haven't figured it out yet, though he was sure that he only recognized the boy because Nemesis was oftentimes one of the only gods to be friendly with him whenever he visits Olympus. He clearly has his mother's pale skin and her grey eyes. He was one of the few who Nemesis had revealed her preferred form, having shape-shifting powers like Aphrodite. She had curly black eyes and intensely stunning grey eyes that seemed to evaluate your current existence on a weighing scale. It is also fairly evident on the boy's behaviour that Nemesis is his mother, with him keeping the balance between a satyr who had self-esteem issues, a mischievous Son of Hermes and an unpredictable Daughter of Poseidon. Still, as he stared contemplatively at the wisps of smoke, elegant fingers softly caressing his pink lips, he'll give them the benefit of a doubt. He'll give Poseidon's daughter a test, to see if she can think on her feet without the others to guide her. If she does, he'll let the lot of them come inside his palace. And he'll continue watching her. If she proves herself once more, he'll give her an important mission that could change the flow of the entire Prophesy.

Aphrodite flashed to Hephaestus' temple with an extra abundance of joy. She really can't believe it. She was FREE! She was now free from his clutches, free to be seen by everyone that she loves her husband, free from his demanding requests for sex, free to show the world that there's more to her than just a pretty face! She smiled as she went straight for the one place in the temple that wasn't overrun by her husband's creations. As she sat down on a swing set she conjured up while waiting for her husband to join her, she couldn't help but smile in contentment as she watched the lights of Olympus glinting merrily, like fireflies welcoming her and rejoicing with her.

Hephaestus flashed to his temple, a content smile grazing his now well sculpted face. He could now freely admit to everyone that he loved his wife so much it hurts. That he loved her so much he had the patience to wait for her all these years. That they were now acting as a true married couple. His smile widened as he immediately made a beeline for the one place he knew she would be at. And, true to his intuition, he found Aphrodite on his veranda, eyes closed, a content smile playing on her pink lips while she was swaying on the swing set she conjured. He quietly went to her side and embraced her from behind, making her giggle a little and lean back on him.

"Are you happy now, love?"

She tilted her head so that she could see his face. Her eyes were shining with joy and a breathtaking smile was on her lips. "For the first time in eons, I truly am, Hephaestus. All thanks to you."

Hephaestus smiled back at her, hugging her tighter. "No, love. It was all you." Aphrodite smiled as she turned back to the view, and once more leaned back on Hephaestus' well chiselled chest, content.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes more, before Aphrodite had ruined the peaceful atmosphere with a little giggle. She could feel Hephaestus' questioning gaze on her so she stifled her laughter to the best of her abilities to answer. "Nothing. I just remembered all the things that happened just a few moments ago." Hephaestus just squeezed her in reply, though she knew her husband well enough to know that he was probably smirking right about now. She really couldn't blame him, seeing as it was very satisfying to remember what the others had done as punishment to the troublesome War God.

As soon as Ares flashed down to his temple, the moment he had safely arrived, chains had erupted from the ground, winding up the surprised and stunned god like metallic anacondas. Once Ares had recovered enough from shock and surprise, before he could below out a single word, he was whisked towards the room where he usually kept all of his _equipment_. That shocked him out of his stupor.

"What in the name of the Fates is going on here? Get these things off me!" The buff god demanded, thrashing about his restraints, trying to loosen them enough to break free, but every time he would shift, the chains would grip him tighter and tighter, making him eventually stop struggling to get free and to start struggling just to breathe.

"Hephaestus, loosen them a bit, please. I'm afraid if we keep him like that, he wouldn't be conscious for much longer." Hera commented. Hephaestus nodded and snapped his fingers. The chains loosened a little to allow a little breathing space, but no more than that. Once Ares regained a regular breathing pattern, he raised his head, only to gape to find almost every god, except Zeus and Athena, in the Council present. And every single one of them was glaring at him.

"Uh, what did I do?"

Artemis stepped forward, silver eyes looking murderous, but Hera laid a hand on her shoulder, halting her advance. When the Goddess of the Wild looked at her stepmother, she just shook her head. She then nodded to Poseidon, making the god smile weirdly again.

"Hello, Ares."

"Uh, Uncle P, what-?"

"You are in this situation because of what you always do; you act before you think. Now, it's time to face the music, dear nephew." With his weird smile still in place, he slammed his Trident on the floor, making Ares glow blindingly for a few seconds before the light disappeared, leaving Ares looking totally confused. Then, a few seconds later, the War God was twitching, straining against his bonds. Seconds later, his mouth was open in a silent scream. "How does it feel to have your bodily fluids boil, Ares? At the same time feeling your balls freeze?" Poseidon asked the agonized god. He then slammed his Trident on the floor again, making Ares sag onto his restraints, breathing heavily. "Every time I catch you flirting, talking, or even just daydreaming of my daughter, I will repeat what I did to you, except the next time, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS WITH A RUSTY SCALPEL. Got that?" And without waiting for a response, the Sea God flashed out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Council.

"Never knew Uncle P had it in him." Apollo whistled, breaking the near silence that enveloped the room when Poseidon flashed out. Hermes snorted.

"This is the first time he's ever had a daughter and then this slime ball-," He then gestured roughly at the still panting Ares,"-had the gall to send said daughter to a well-made trap by the God of Forges, and had had the thick skin to flirt with said daughter. How would you feel?"

"Point made."

"Enough. Brother, would you like to join me, or would you rather just chat with Hermes while I punish this insolent cretin?" Artemis said as she snapped her fingers, and instantly, a large roulette appeared a little ways from them. She then nodded to Hephaestus, who then snapped his fingers, making the chains holding Ares travel towards the roulette. Once there, the metal then proceeded to attach itself to the roulette, making sure that Ares faced outwards.

"What-?"

"This is for all the women that you have insulted!" Artemis snarled as she took out her silver bow and notched a blunt arrow. She let the arrow fly, hitting his nether regions. Ares let out a howl at that.

"Hey, sis, don't hog all the good targets!" Apollo yelped as he materialized his own golden bow and let fly three consecutive arrows and hit their marks at the War God's face.

"Want a contest, brother?" Artemis smirked as she snapped her fingers and made the roulette spin.

"You're on." Apollo smirked.

Demeter shook her head at the Twins' antics and went to watch by her sister's side. Hera inclined her head at her in acknowledgement.

"Why aren't you joining in on the festivities, Demeter?" Hera asked her as Ares let out another yelp as two arrows simultaneously hit his solar plexus. Demeter let out a little laugh at that.

"I'm not one for physical injuries. I aim for more subtle punishments." Demeter smiled serenely at that, making Hera hide a smirk behind a delicate hand. Let it be said that the Goddess of Agriculture isn't weak.

"May I know what?"

"He'll suddenly find sleeping in his own bed would be hard because it always has vines creeping up on him."

Hera laughed a little at that. "You always give exactly what they deserve, don't you Demeter?"

"Maybe. May I ask what yours will be, Hera?"

"He'll be on a diet of women soon."

Now it was Demeter's turn to laugh. "And you always give punishments that hit close to the heart, don't you sister?"

Hera just smiled as she looked back at the commotion, seeing as Apollo and Artemis were arguing who shot the most bull's eyes.

"I hit the targets dead on every single time!"

"But I did too, sis! We shot AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Ares."

At the sound of Aphrodite's voice, the two quieted down, looking at the hesitant Love Goddess. Ares raised his head to look at her.

"Babe, please, why are they doing this to me? I'm innocent! Help me!"

Aphrodite just shook her head, her sad expression making Ares' eyes burn a little dimmer. "Why won't you help me?"

"Ares, for eons I have cheated on Hephaestus by being with you. I thought that, if I was with someone who was as superfluous as me, I'd feel better. At first, I admit, it worked. I had a lot of fun with you, with us sneaking into rock concerts, going to late night bars and just partying. Everything. But then, a couple of centuries later, I started to question myself. Was this all I was capable of as the Goddess of Love? Was I even the right person for the job? I have a husband, a loyal and kind man that I've been ignoring for a taste of temporary thrills. For you. I realized that I was fooling myself, that I really wasn't happy with the ups and downs we had. I realized that what we had wasn't love. It was lust. I admit, it was a very recent discovery for me, but it still was a big turning point for me. So I wanted our relationship to turn into love. I tried and I tried, but all you ever wanted to do was the same stuff we used to do. I wanted us to go to cafés, have dinner together, watch fireworks, you know. All those kinds of stuff. But you didn't want to. And your reason was always the same. Hephaestus. So I decided to myself that I'd get to know my husband. With him, I found what I was looking for in you. I found safety, warmth, love. So, Ares, thank you for all the good memories. I just wanted to tell you this because Father decreed I was to break up with you. I wanted to tell you all of this because I wanted you to know that even if Father hadn't decreed it, you still would lose me. I'm sorry if it had to end this way. I hope we could still stay as friends." With a sad smile, she vanished from the temple, leaving a gaping Ares and a softly smiling Hephaestus.

"Well said, Aphrodite." Hera said proudly. Now THAT is what she was waiting for! Now she can help her son! Now she can finally explain what happened to them at the day of his birth.

"Come. Let's go. I think Ares has learned his lesson enough." Demeter said as she ushered the younger gods out, with Hera following.

As they were going out, Apollo looked at Hermes questioningly. "Didn't you want to punish Ares?"

At that, the God of Travellers smiled mischievously. "Who said I didn't do anything?"

The next day, when the War God finally untied himself from the contraption that damned Crippled Bastard left him in, he found that the front lobby of his temple was filled to the brim with letters, all with the same subjects: 'You're a bastard.'

Hestia sighed a little as she stroked the bonfire they were going to use later in the Council meeting. One day. One day till the deadline. A lot had happened in the short time that young Percy and her friends embarked on their important quest. A lot had been uncovered and the truth had been unearthed, but mostly, with the answers came a whole lot more questions left unanswered. She then sighed again at the problems the answers brought with them. She had to admit, her family is closer than ever, but it came with the price of a lot of hardships for their children.

"Now, Hestia, what's gotten you into a sad state?"

Hestia resurfaced from her thoughts and smiled at Demeter, who had flashed in while she was deep in thought. "Nothing, Dem. Just thinking."

Demeter just laughed, a tinkling laugh that sounded like wind chimes. "Don't think too hard now, sister. You might start getting a big head like Zeus."

"Fates forbid." Hestia giggled a little, smiling at her sister's antics. Demeter really was a sweet sister. A stern mother and aunt, but a sweet sister nonetheless. If only she and Hades would once again get along. Ah, well. There would be more time for that, Hestia thought as another flash of energy indicated another god arriving. When the light cleared, Poseidon was present in all of his glory, bringing with him the scent of the ocean.

He smiled at the two goddesses. "How are you today, my gorgeous sisters?" He asked as he approached Demeter, took her hand and kissed it. Hestia giggled a little as Demeter's cheeks turned pink. He then repeated the action to Hestia, who smacked him in the arm.

"No wonder so many women still fall for you Poseidon. You never lost an ounce of your suaveness." Hestia laughed as she spotted Demeter fanning herself discreetly.

Poseidon laughed at that. "Now, sister, can you really blame me?"

"No, I suppose I can't."

"See?" At Poseidon's smug look, Hestia just shook her head. Poseidon will always be the charmer of the three brothers.

Apollo and Hermes arrived at that moment, laughing, as they raced through the double oak doors of the throne room like they were chased by a hellhound. A few seconds later, Artemis raced through, her face contorted into a furious mask. "Come back here, you imbeciles!"

"No way! You'll totally slaughter us!" Apollo shouted back as the two dived behind Poseidon, with a face sticking on either side of the amused Sea God. Artemis skidded to a stop, glaring at the two snickering gods.

Hestia just sighed as she stood up from the floor and put both hands on her waist. "Alright, what have you two done to Artemis this time?" Hermes and Apollo looked at each other then looked at Hestia, innocence painted in their features.

"We didn't do anything." They chorused.

Demeter laughed a little. "And who do you think you two are fooling with those faces?"

Hermes smiled sheepishly at that. "It was worth a try." Apollo nodded sagely.

At Hestia's questioning look, Hermes caved in. "We sort of replaced all of her clothing with Santa Claus costumes."

"What's wrong with red and white?" Poseidon questioned the still fuming Goddess of the Hunt.

"This!" She then snapped her fingers, and a red and white costume appeared on mid-air, floating. It was a red and white furry blouse with matching skirt, but the kicker was that the front was dipping so low it would be very distracting. And it was short. VERY short. Artemis'midriff would easily be seen. The skirt was also VERY short, that if you lean just a little bit forward, you're going to be displaying your underwear.

"I never thought you'd let your sister wear such a thing, Apollo." Demeter said with a raised eyebrow, and a smile hidden behind a delicate hand.

Apollo shrugged. "I knew she wouldn't wear it. I just did it so I could see her beautiful angry face. She gets more radiant when she's angry." Hermes looked at the Sun God and patted his shoulder.

"You, my dear brother, are a masochist."

"Only for my beloved little sister."

Before Artemis could pounce on the two mischievous gods, Poseidon pounded his Trident on the floor, gaining the attention of the three younger gods. "In any case, continue your little chase later. You know how your father gets when everything isn't as perfect as he is." Poseidon rolled his eyes at that, making the others laughed a little. Artemis sighed as she nodded and moved to her throne, but not before glaring at the two gods, who were flocking Poseidon like two crazed fangirls.

"We're so totally indebted to you, Uncle P!"

"Yeah! Ask and you shall receive, my wonderful uncle!"

At that moment, a flash of energy appeared, making the two miscreants hurry to sit on their thrones. As the light receded, revealing Zeus, the two managed to put on completely innocent faces, much to the amusement of the three older gods, and the ire of Artemis. Zeus raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing as he sat on his throne, the air thick with ozone. A few seconds later, Hera arrived, with Aphrodite and Hephaestus closely following her. As Dionysus appeared a few minutes later, Zeus sighed and snapped his fingers, summoning the last two stragglers. After a moment, though, he frowned heavily.

"It seems we are not going to be joined by neither Athena nor Ares today. Is this acceptable to the Council?" The others all shrugged, indifferent to the whereabouts of the two currently unfavourable gods.

Zeus sighed as he nodded to Hestia, who snapped her fingers, popping the bubble that encased the bonfire. The smoke that accumulated rose up and condensed, bringing with it pictures of what had happened to the demigods after the Council adjourned yesterday.

As the image of the three poor wild animals appeared, Artemis, who was already in a bad mood, growled, her silver eyes flashing in anger. "How dare those humans treat those animals that way!" She roared, gripping her throne tightly. Aphrodite gently laid a delicate hand on her arm.

"Calm down, Artemis dear. Once this session is over, I'll help you castrate those thugs driving the truck, alright hun?" Artemis took a few deep breaths and nodded tightly. She never did anything to dislodge the Love Goddess' hand from her arm. Aphrodite smiled brightly at that.

"What in the gods' name is this!? This is KINDNESS!? HUMANE!?"

"Well, at least the satyr's good for something." Zeus muttered as they watched the four questers attempt to teach the lowlifes a lesson, only to fall down on their behinds as the truck had already started moving.

Artemis relaxed a little, seeing as the four were attending to the animals' needs. She planned to bless them later. As Percy herself attended to the gazelle and the zebra, Artemis looked at Poseidon and smiled thankfully. Poseidon caught her smiled and nodded.

They watched as Luke threw the backpack Ares gave them to the other side of where they were staying, earning an approving nod from Hermes.

"You never know what Ares stashed inside that bag."

"Maybe it was something that could help them?" Apollo suggested. He and Hermes looked at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously shaking their heads while waving their hands.

"Nah." This earned a lot of spattered laughter from the others, though they quickly quieted down when Percy and Luke started talking.

"Drachma for your thoughts, Damsel fish?" "Just thinking about the Tunnel of Love ride. I don't know what Dad's reaction might be if he saw that, but if Triton saw that video, he'd march over to Hephaestus and fillet him alive, nevermind he's only a minor god."

The others all laughed as they imagined Triton marching over to Hephaestus' temple to give the god a thorough tongue-lashing. Hephaestus shivered slightly at that, making Apollo pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Heph, I'm sure Aphrodite'll protect you." This earned the Sun God a slight burn on his palm. Apollo yelped as the others all laughed at them, though their laughter was quickly stifled as they heard Percy's next statement.

"I hope so. Dad's got enough on his plate with his problem with me. He really doesn't need more stress."

Poseidon looked at his daughter softly. "You're never a burden for me, Percy. Never." The others, sans Zeus, were all smiling at the concern the Sea God had for his daughter. Zeus was just scowling, but a look at Hera's face had him curbing his tongue.

As they watched Luke comfort Percy, Poseidon decided that he'd tell Triton to give the punk a break, seeing as he was taking good care of their precious treasure. He won't tell Hermes that, though. Let the punk work for his approval.

Hestia giggled a little as she watched Poseidon. He was finally starting to warm up to the boy!

"Can you tell me about Thalia?"

"She will always be better than you, that's for sure." Zeus said proudly, making Hera grip his arm tightly.

"Did you say something, _dear_?"

Zeus winced as he slowly, reluctantly, shook his head no. Hestia sighed at that. She really can't blame Hera for feeling that way, but it really wasn't the fault of the child that she was born as simply the result of a god's frivolities. It really wasn't fair to the little girl. Though, it's a little bit too late now, seeing as said girl was already a pine tree.

The smoke hazed a bit, indicating that it was sort of fast forwarding. When the hologram became clearer, they could see that one of the men driving the truck was 'tending' to the animals.

"How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

Poseidon growled at that. "Artemis, I think I'll join you and Aphrodite later." Artemis nodded, too angry to speak. Though, everyone gaped at the smoke as they clearly saw that Percy was _conversing_ with the zebra. Poseidon just shrugged when they turned to him. "Zebras are close enough to horses. All my children can converse with horses."

As Ethan started banging on the side of the trailer, Demeter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He's a smart one. Is he not a Child of Athena?"

"No. Children of Athena are all blonde." Apollo said, inwardly snickering at them. Has no one really guessed who Ethan's mother is?

As the Council watched the four release the animals, Artemis sagged in relief. She was _definitely_ going to bless those four. The smoke hazed up again, and when it cleared, it condensed, forming the image of Percy staring forlornly at her mirror, wearing an amber-coloured floor length gown. Poseidon started choking out of thin air.

"_What, in the name of the Fates, is my precious baby daughter wearing!?_"

The Council burst into stifled laughter at Poseidon's uproar. Hestia giggled as she flashed to her brother's side and laid a calming hand on his arm. "Don't you think Percy looks beautiful, brother?"

"Of course she's beautiful! She's Sally's girl! BUT WHAT IS SHE WEARING!?"

Aphrodite giggled. "I think it looks fabulous on her, Uncle! Whoever picked the dress had my sense of fashion!"

The others laughed as Aphrodite's comment caused the Sea God to nearly hyperventilate.

"I present to you fine gentlemen, our lovely star, Percy!"

"Would you look at that. Percy's shocked them speechless!" Apollo laughed as they observed the reactions of the two boys.

"Well, at least it looks like one of them would fend off the wolves." Demeter commented when Ethan had snapped out of his shock.

"Hey! Luke will too!"

"Isn't he one of the wolves?" The others nodded, agreeing with Artemis, as they watched Luke literally drool over Percy. Luckily, though, Poseidon was still in a state of shock, so he really didn't notice what was going on at the moment.

"Point made." Artemis just sighed at the Messenger God.

The smoke cleared completely, indicating that it was the last of the recordings. Hestia once again snapped her fingers, making smoke rise up from the bonfire, the smoke condensing to form the image of Percy asking a man playing the slot machine about what year it was. What happened?

"Wait a moment. Where exactly are they?" Aphrodite asked, her blue eyes wide as she hoped against all hope that they haven't encountered _that_ hotel. The others all looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing why Aphrodite was so concerned on what hotel…. Seemingly as one, all of the gods widened their eyes, now understanding why Aphrodite asked that question.

"Oh no." Hermes was gripping his throne hard. "I recognize that interior. They definitely are inside the Lotus Casino.

Poseidon, having recovered from his previous meltdown, was close approaching another one seeing as Hermes had confirmed their fears. Hestia though, put a calm hand on her brother's arm.

"Percy is a smart girl, brother. She'll know what to do." And she was proven right when later, Percy was seen trying to snap every one of her friends from their stupor.

"Luke, I swear, if you don't snap out of it, I'm so NEVER going to kiss you!"

Normally, Poseidon would flip when he hears about this, but he was so worried about her safety first and foremost so he ignored it in favor of the need of seeing her safe. It was the same for Hermes. But both fathers breathed a sigh of relief when it was clear that both of their children are functioning enough to make their own choices, not be influenced by the magic there. Though, as the four emerged from the trap they had fell on, only Hephaestus noticed the blue backpack on Percy's shoulder. All the others were either relieved, or scowling.

Here, Hestia stepped forwards as she snapped her fingertips, once more encasing the fire in a bubble. "It is past the time we had convened, everyone." As each and every god flashed out of the room, Hestia returned to her fire, stoking it with loving tenderness, all the while praying that her niece would be able to make a miracle happen.

* * *

I. AM. FINISHED. AT. LAST! XD

Now, as for the anonymous reviewer who bashed the pairing, not the story itself, I'm sorry to say that I won't stop writing. Everyone has their own preferences; that's why I've put a warning on the summary itself, so that you know what your going to read. But then, why did you still click on the link? Was it only to tell me that I'm a moron for writing this? Please. Whoever you are, have a little respect for your fellow writers.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, though, I feel really uncomfortable with this. It seems, lacking, to me. O.o

Though! The next chapter is explosive! And I mean EXPLOSIVE! Because we get to see what Triton is going to do! :)))) And in the same vein, we see what challenge would Hades throw our heroine's way!

So, read and review, my faithful, faithful readers! XD


End file.
